Dino Thunder: White to Purple
by Zania330
Summary: After Dawn enrolls at Reefside High and becomes normal, she realizes how boring it is and wants to be a ranger again. Luckily, Dawn may get her wish when she and her three new friends discover the Dino Gems and become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Second in my Dawn Evenson Series. Hunter/OC pairing. Rated T for slight language
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**So, with the end of one story comes the beginning of another. ****I hope you guys enjoy reading the next part of my Dawn Evenson Series, and remember to review your thoughts :)**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you _Dino Thunder: White to__ Purple_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"So, how's Reefside?" Tori asked.

It's already been a month since the former Ninja Storm Rangers graduated from the wind Ninja Academy. Dawn had started high school a week ago too. She was currently at Reefside High in the front yard using her laptop to video chat with the Wind Senseis, who were at the Wind Academy, and Hunter, who was in his office at the Thunder Academy.

"It's okay." Dawn shrugged a bit. "It's definitely normal which is exactly what I need right now."

"Really?" Hunter said, unconvinced. "Dawn, I can tell when you're bored out of your mind and this is one of those times."

"Okay fine, I sort of regret wanting to go to school here." Dawn admitted. "After 483 years of travelling the world, my choice to settle down and be normal sucks. It's so boring!"

"That bad, huh?" Shane asked.

"Yep. And that's not even the worst part. The new principal is so strict. She gives like maybe over 5 detentions to people a day. I'm just lucky I haven't become a victim of her wrath." Dawn said and noticed that they had nervous looks on their faces. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah." Dustin nodded.

Dawn sighed a little and frowned slightly. "Right. I'll chat with you guys later." She said as she closed her laptop and looked over at the principal with a smile on her face. "Principal Randall, hi! Um, I love what you've done with your hair. It looks really nice now that it's short."

"My hair is none of your business, Miss Evenson. Let's go." Principal Randall ordered.

Dawn groaned as she grabbed her bag and laptop, and followed Principal Randall and two other students that got into trouble. One of them being her male soccer friend, Conner.

"Conner McKnight, I'm not surprised that you have detention too." Dawn said after noticing the male teenager in the red soccer uniform.

Conner just shrugged. "Yeah, I was caught skipping class to play soccer. I'm surprised that you have detention though. I mean, you're more of the goodie-goodie type."

"Well I was caught video-chatting my friends using my laptop." Dawn explained.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you on the soccer field as much. I mean, you go to school here now. I would've thought you'd be here more often." Conner pointed out.

"Even though I got to school here, I still live in Blue Bay Harbor, remember? It's like an hour long drive there." Dawn stated, even though she would ninja streak. "Besides, ever since my friends and I went on Totally Talented, I've been spending a little more of my free time on my music."

"Wait a minute, you were on Totally Talented?" A girl in yellow with a guitar asked Dawn. "I thought you looked familiar. Dawn Evenson, right?"

"That's me." Dawn nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Kira Ford. I play guitar and sing too." The girl in yellow, Kira, told the former white ranger. "I really liked your song, by the way."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled while Conner rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, all the water sprinklers went off, making everyone on the front yard yell or shriek. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Kira complained as she tried to keep her guitar dry.

"Not my laptop!" Dawn shrieked as her laptop got soaked and groaned.

Principal Randall looked over and glared at a black boy with a satisfied grin on his face holding a blue umbrella. "Ethan James, I should've known."

* * *

"Sit!" Principal Randall ordered as Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dawn all sat down on a bench.

Conner, Kira, Dawn, and Principal Randall were all soaked except for Ethan. "Principal Randall, I'd just like to say that there is no hard evidence that links me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." Ethan pointed out.

"Right, the fact that you're a computer geek and you're holding an umbrella proves nothing but your innocence." Dawn told Ethan sarcastically.

"The four of you have detention for one week, starting today." Principal Randall told the four teens. "Now if there are no further questions," She started as the four students started rambling. "I didn't think so!" Principal Randall interrupted before walking to her office.

"Well somebody needs a hug." Kira stated.

"Dude, computer club?" Conner asked Ethan, who rolled his eyes a bit.

"So, while we're here, can we at least learn each other's names?" Ethan asked. "Unless you guys mind me calling you 'red guy', 'yellow girl', and 'purple girl'."

Dawn looked down at her soaked purple Aeropostale shirt. Ever since Lothor was defeated, Dawn had been wearing different colored clothes like a normal person now instead of just white.

"Conner McKnight, Future Soccer Star."

"Kira Ford, Singer and Songwriter."

"Ethan James, Computer Geek, like Dawn said earlier."

"Dawn Evenson, Musician, Martial Artist, and Soccer Player." Dawn introduced herself last as Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at her. "What? I'm good at many things." She stated before looking down a little.

Conner looked over and saw Dawn fiddling with locket Hunter gave her on her birthday and another necklace that was shaped like a guitar pick and had a red X-like symbol. "Hey, what are those necklaces?" He asked. "Are they like one of those good luck charm things that you never take off?"

"Something like that." Dawn shrugged as she tucked both necklaces under her shirt. The second necklace was actually an emergency communicator with the Wind Ninja Academy symbol on it, but she wasn't telling anyone that anytime soon.

Sometime later, the four teens were all dried off as Principal Randall walked over along with their new teacher, Dr Oliver. "You've all met, I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing." Principal Randall said before leaving.

"So, you guys like museums?" Dr Oliver asked as he took off his glasses.

* * *

Dr Oliver drove to teens to the museum. "Whoa, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan pointed when he saw a giant model of a T-Rex outside the museum.

"I'm not that much of a dinosaur person." Dawn shrugged.

Dr Oliver walked over and saw a "Sorry We're Closed" sign. "That's weird." He muttered.

"Well, no museum for us." Conner said, quickly.

"Great! Let's go home." Kira smiled a bit.

"I want you guys to have a look around the grounds." Dr Oliver instructed. "If you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel your detentions for the rest of the weeks."

"Sweet." Ethan grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Dawn nodded before she, Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked away.

The teens walked into a forest and began looking around. "Hey, you guys ever heard the story of the guy who hiked up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked the others.

"Must've missed that one." Kira said, even though she didn't care.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legend sites!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We're not all into legends and stuff like that you know." Dawn told Ethan.

"Well what do the rest of you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked.

Dawn shrugged a bit as she thought about her different hobbies. "Spar by myself in my backyard, play my guitar, sing." She listed. "I also know multiple different sports, but soccer's my favorite."

"It's true, she's pretty good at soccer." Conner stated. "Meanwhile, I spend my time going out with girls. You know, the ones at school that smell good, with the long hair and the make-up."

"Back to the point, I doubt we're gonna fall in a giant sinkhole." Kira said before shrieking as she fell down a hole and so did the others.

Dawn coughed a bit as she sat up. "Ow, my head." She groaned before looking at the others. "Everyone okay?"

"Just about." Kira nodded as she got up.

"What did I tell you? Giant sinkhole!" Ethan exclaimed, with an 'I told you so' tone.

"Alright, you guys should stay here where it's safe." Conner told the others as he tried to climb up the wall but ended up falling back down.

"Back already?" Ethan said sarcastically before helping Conner up.

"Come on, maybe there's another way out." Dawn suggested as she began walking through the tunnels.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the tunnels, Kira began singing a little bit to herself.

"Babe, will you keep it down? I'm trying to focus." Conner told Kira, who glared at him a bit.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked, sounding annoyed, before turning to Ethan and Dawn. "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Ethan shrugged.

"I for one liked your song." Dawn told Kira, who walked over to Conner.

"What?" Conner asked. "Just chill out."

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember." Kira suggested before walking off.

It wasn't long until all of them arrived at a dead end and found a large dinosaur skeleton attached to the wall.

"Okay, this just screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira stated.

"This'll get us out of detention forever." Conner said as he pulled down on the jaw and the wall opened up to reveal a secret room that looked like a headquarters.

The four of them then walked inside and looked around as the lights turned on. "Whoa, this is cooler than Ninja Ops." Dawn mumbled to herself.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira said as she looked around.

"This must be like the mother ship for you, dude." Conner said as he patted Ethan's shoulder.

"Normally I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right." Ethan grinned.

Conner looked over and found a large rock with smoke coming out and four smaller rocks on top of them. One was red, the other was blue, another was yellow, and the last one was purple.

"Hey, don't touch that! They aren't yours." Ethan told Conner as he, Dawn, and Kira looked at the rocks too.

"You know, you're really taking this whole dumb jock thing to the next level." Dawn commented.

"Look, I have sat through enough boring lame science lessons to know that these things look fully prehistoric." Conner stated as he pointed at the rocks. "And I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him, really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." Kira pointed out.

"Plus, I'm supposed to help my brother handle our cousins, who are real pains in the ass." Dawn added. "And I can't do that if I'm stuck in detention with the rest of you."

The four teens exchanged glances before they reached out and grabbed the rocks, which started glowing. "I think I just got some adventure in my life again." Dawn muttered as she observed the glowing purple gem.

"Well? What are they?" Kira asked, looking at her glowing yellow gem.

"I can go online later and find out." Ethan said, rolling the blue gem in his fingertips.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner looked amused as his red gem stopped glowing like the others. "Let me put on my surprised face."

"You know, 10 years from now when your hairline starts receding, and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because you dreams of going pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion software system." Ethan grinned, imagining it. "Yeah..."

Kira just looked oddly at them as she started to walk away. "Look, I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when he gets home." She told the others before leaving.

"Right behind you." Dawn agreed as she and the others followed.

* * *

It wasn't long until the four teens found their way out of the tunnels and back into the forest. "Hey, anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked as they walked out of the cave.

"I was gonna bring one." Conner said, sarcastically.

A strong wind blew, and Dawn could tell something bad was about to happen. "What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind?" Kira suggested.

"That's not the wind." Dawn slowly shook her head. "As much as we'd like it to be, it's not the wind."

Suddenly, black and dark green armoured humanoid figures appeared in a black of green light around the others. "Great, first kelzaks, now these guys? What else is new?" Dawn mumbled to herself.

"Don't move." Conner whispered.

"Great, make it easier for them." Kira told Conner.

"New plan, RUN!" Ethan yelled as he, Conner, Dawn, and Kira ran with the monsters following them.

Conner, Ethan, and Dawn jumped over a ditch, but Kira slipped and fell inside. The three of them ran back to help her out of the ditch before running away from the monsters again. Kira ended up tripping again and screamed as a yellow wave of sonic energy hit the monsters making them fall to the ground while the others covered their ears. The three of them then ran back and helped Kira up.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea." Kira stated as she saw her yellow gem glow again before seeing an image of a Pterodactyl.

The monsters got up again, so the four teens split up. Dawn used her ninja skills to fight the monsters since the others weren't around. "Samurai Storm, Ran-" Dawn started until she realized that she didn't have her morpher. "Right, no more ranger powers." She remembered as a monster made her way towards her and was about to attack.

Suddenly, Dawn's eyes briefly flashed purple as she saw what moves the monster would use on her. Once it was over, Dawn relied on instinct and grabbed the monster's wrist before kneeing it in the guts. Dawn back-kicked another monster away before throwing the monster she grabbed earlier on top of the second one.

"How did I know how to do that?" Dawn wondered before noticing her gem was glowing. Dawn looked down at her gem before seeing an image of an Iguanodon dinosaur.

Suddenly, Dawn felt stronger than before, just like when she was a ranger. Dawn smiled to herself before she began fighting the monsters with her new strength.

"Over here!" Conner called once each of them defeated their share of monsters and the four of them ran over to each other and looked at their gems.

"So, what powers do you guys have?" Dawn asked, assuming the rest of them got powers too.

"Super Speed." Conner stated as he zoomed over to a tree in a flash of red light and zoomed back.

"Rock-Hard Skin." Ethan grinned as he moved his sleeve upwards and his arm turned scale-like and glowed blue.

"Sonic Scream." Kira said, looking at her gem. "You guys saw."

Dawn smiled a little as she turned around. "One of you try and attack me, and I'll show you."

Conner shrugged as he aimed a punch at the back of Dawn's head. Dawn's eyes flashed purple before she grabbed Conner's arm and flipped him over onto the ground. "I can see things a split second before they happen." Dawn explained before helping Conner up. "I think I'll call it Preflex."

"Man, you're strong for a girl." Conner muttered.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan said as he, Conner, and Dawn smiled.

"Hey!" Everyone turned as saw Dr Oliver run over so the four of them put the gems in their pockets. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Ethan nodded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" Dr Oliver asked.

Ethan shook his head and so did the others. "Nah, just your routine hike through the woods."

"Lots of furry little creatures." Dawn lied a bit.

"And a few scaly ones." Kira added as she looked down.

"So, did you get into the Dino Exhibit?" Conner asked Dr Oliver.

"Still working out the kinks." Dr Oliver responded. "We better get you guys back, come on."

The four teens walked slowly together as they talked. "You guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Dawn shook her head. "You know, trusting our teacher with information like this."

"Look, I have over a thousand sci-fi DVDs." Ethan started. "You wanna know how many times the dude with superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on the table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that." Conner agreed.

Dr Oliver looked over at Conner, Kira, Dawn, and Ethan. "Are you guys coming?" He asked. The four students looked at each other before following him.

* * *

Later during the day, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn were walking across the front yard, talking to each other. "So we all agree no one talks to anyone about this no matter what?" Conner asked.

"I'm actually gonna hand this over to my brother, Cam. He's a genius so he might be able to figure out what it is." Dawn assumed. "Don't worry, he can keep a secret."

"I can do better than that, I'm out." Kira decided as she handed her gem to Dawn. "Just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"How come she gets it?" Ethan asked as Kira took the gem out of Dawn's hand and handed it to him instead.

"See ya around, or not. I couldn't care." Kira said as she started walk away and the wind blew in her face. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Suddenly, the black armoured monsters appeared in front of Kira and ambushed her.

"Kira!" Conner called as he, Ethan, and Dawn ran over, but the monsters already disappeared with Kira.

Dawn picked up Kira's backpack. "We better get moving. When someone's in danger and I'm around, they're getting my help whether they like it or not. Conner, mind if I drive in your car?" She asked before snatching Conner's car keys from him before he could even answer. "Thanks." She said before walking to Conner's red car.

"So, where are we even going?" Ethan asked as the three of them got in the car.

"I don't know. Maybe Dr Oliver's?" Dawn suggested as she drove away from the school and onto the road.

"Well what's he gonna do?!" Conner asked.

"He's a dinosaur guy. These things are dinosaurs, sort of." Dawn pointed out. "Uh, where does he live?"

"Uh, 1992 Valencia Road." Ethan read when he checked his PDA.

"Hold on, that's in the middle of the woods." Conner realized.

The three teens eventually arrived at the house and parked out front before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. Dawn and Conner looked through the window while Ethan knocked on the door.

"No one's there. Now what?" Ethan asked.

Dawn knocked on the door, which opened up slowly. "Why's the door unlocked?" She wondered.

"He doesn't have any neighbours." Ethan pointed out.

"What? You ever heard of the Three Bears?" Conner asked as he walked inside

"Let me guess, that the last book you read?" Dawn teased Conner a bit

Ethan and Dawn followed Conner inside as all of them looked around. "Dr Oliver?" Ethan called. "Hello?"

"Hey, check it out." Conner pointed when he saw a small model T-Rex skeleton.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan reminded Conner when he saw him reach for the jaw.

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not-" Conner pulled down the jaw and a secret panel in the floor opened up, shocking the three students. "-Batman."

The three of them walked down and looked around the room to realize it was exactly like the place they found earlier. "Hold on, this is the same place." Dawn realized.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." Ethan nodded.

"If you're looking for extra credit," The three teens turned and saw Dr Oliver behind them. "You're at the wrong place."


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

"Dr O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Dawn asked as she, Conner, and Ethan backed up a little.

"He's just gonna laugh when we tell him." Conner assumed.

"It's the truth! He might believe us." Dawn stated.

"Alright." Conner gave in before turning to Dr Oliver. "Kira's gone."

Ethan nodded. "She got taken by these weird-looking dinosaur things." He added.

"He doesn't look convinced." Conner whispered to Dawn and Ethan.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." Dr Oliver told them.

"And you know that because?" Dawn asked.

"I helped create them." Dr Oliver sighed a bit.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked, sarcastically.

"It's a long story." Dr Oliver said before turning to the teens. "We have to figure out what they want with Kira."

Conner looked a little guilty as he, Dawn, and Ethan pulled out the four gems. "It might have something to do with these." He said.

Dr Oliver took the gems and sighed a bit. "So that's where they went." He muttered.

"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know we'd get superpowers and those lizard things would come looking for them?" Dawn pointed out. "All we wanted to do was get out of detention."

"I guess it isn't something you see every day." Dr Oliver admitted.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked.

"Look, not that this isn't really cool, but seriously, dude, you gotta come clean." Conner told his teacher.

"First of all, don't call me dude. Second, as hard as it may seem, you guys need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira." Dr Oliver said before Conner used his speed and appeared in front of him. "The gem's power has already started to bond with you."

Conner nodded. "You can tell us all about it now, or at our next parent-teacher conference."

Later on, the teens were in Dr Oliver's car and he was explaining everything to them. "So when you created those Tyranno-whatevers, you were kidding, right?" Dawn asked.

Dr Oliver shook his head. "They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago." Ethan recognised the name.

"Yeah. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked and all of our research was destroyed, or at least I thought it was." Dr Oliver continued.

"So the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked as Dr Oliver stopped the car.

"He calls himself Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the gems?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh great, the only thing I'm missing are colored spandex, then I'll be having a repeat of last year." Dawn muttered.

"Look, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan asked. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

In a flash of green light, Kira fell on top of the car, shocking the teens, who immediately got out and helped Kira.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"I have no idea." Kira said as she slid onto the ground. "One minute, I'm being chased by Franken-Lizard through his creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals." Dr Oliver explained.

"Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab." Kira decided. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were trying to rescue you." Ethan told Kira.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

In another flash of green light, more Tyrannodrones and another humanoid figure with a lot of armor on appeared. "Great, another Zurgane." Dawn muttered.

"Close, girl. My name is Zeltrax." Zeltrax stated.

"Has Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Dr Oliver asked.

"You will not speak my master's name! Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences." Zeltrax told Dr Oliver.

"I'm gonna have to say no." Dr Oliver said.

Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones then started attacking. The four teens began fighting and used their new powers from the gems. Dr Oliver even fought, and you could tell he was experienced. Once the fight was over, the five of them re-grouped with Dr Oliver in the front. "Make sure you tell your master that Tommy Oliver's back." He told Zeltrax.

"I will inform him the battle's over, but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax said before he and the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me, I'm betting that this is only the beginning." Dawn stated.

"Let's get outta here. I wouldn't want your parents to worry." Tommy said.

"Technically, I live alone." Dawn added.

"Hold on, can't you at least fill us in on the rest of what's going on?" Conner asked.

"I'll do it tomorrow after school, I promise." Tommy promised before the teens got in the jeep and he drove them home.

The next day, the teens were at school and Kira sat down by Dawn after a blonde girl tried to interview her. "Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"Cassidy Cornell, she's on the school's news team. She tried to interview me because she saw the Tyrannodrones attack me yesterday." Kira explained.

"Except for the hair, she looks kinda like Marah." Dawn realized as she looked over at Cassidy.

"Another friend of yours?"

"Well, she started out as an enemy, but I guess she's sort of a friend now."

Tommy then walked into the room as the lesson started. "Okay, who can tell me when the Mesozoic Period all began?"

Before anyone could answer, the whole place began to shake. It suddenly became dark outside as the lights in the room turned on and all the students looked out the window to see what was going on outside where lightning flashed and dark clouds appeared.

"_Students remain calm." _The intercom went off. "_The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal."_

Everyone in the classroom began running out while Conner, Ethan, Dawn, and Kira turned to Tommy. "Dr O, now would be a good time to have that chat." Conner told Tommy.

"We're out of time. If Mesogog revived the Bio Zords, we gotta act fast. Come with me." Tommy said before running out of the room.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked.

"A lot, considering you might've just jinxed it." Dawn told Ethan before the four teens followed Tommy.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked later. The five of them drove over to Tommy's house and were back at the Dino Lair.

"Bio-Zords. Fusion powered replicates using actual Dino DNA for the Neuron function." Tommy explained.

"Let me guess, you helped build them?" Conner asked.

"I'm afraid so." Tommy sighed a bit. "For right now, we-I mean you have to tame them."

"In that case, BBL, be back later." Ethan said as he started to walk out.

"Ethan, wait." Tommy stopped Ethan. "You can do this, but you won't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"What did you harness them into?" Dawn asked.

Tommy opened up a silver box to reveal four morphers. One had a red T-Rex head, another had a yellow Pterodactyl head, a different one had a blue Triceratops head, and the last had a purple Saichania head. "Dino Morphers." Tommy told them. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

"I gotta sit down." Ethan said as he leaned forward and Conner helped him stand up.

"Whoa, this is pretty awesome." Dawn smiled a bit.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population." Tommy explained to the teens. "When I found them, I hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Kira asked.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you." Tommy stated. "They've already bonded with your DNA, that's why you have your powers."

"Well if they've bonded with us, why is Mesogog still after them?" Ethan asked.

"He can't take the powers unless we're destroyed." Tommy told the students.

"For future references, that's not a good selling point." Ethan said.

"Look, all I know is that I didn't remember asking to be a superhero." Conner told Tommy.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power." Tommy said as he pushed the box forward. "Please."

"I wanted adventure in my life. Now that I have it, I'm not turning it down." Dawn decided as she took her morpher.

"I guess we're in too, seeing that we don't have a choice." Kira said as she, Ethan, and Conner took their morphers too.

"So, now what?" Ethan asked as he looked at his morpher. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"Usually it's some phrase related to the theme of the morphers." Dawn remembered. "At least, that's what I've heard. Considering I used to live in Blue Bay Harbor, I saw the Power Rangers a lot in town last year. I picked up a few things."

"She's right. All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up', and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do." Tommy instructed.

"Dino Thunder?" Conner muttered.

"Did you come up with that?" Kira asked Ethan.

"Hey, I like it." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, you would." Dawn told Ethan.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it, but you're gonna have to work together or this will never happen. This won't be easy, I know it, but you're gonna have to believe in yourselves, cause I believe in you." Tommy told the new rangers.

"Really?" Conner asked as Tommy nodded.

"Really."

Later, Tommy drove the rangers down to the city, where the Bio-Zords were attacking. "This is it." Tommy said as all of them got out of the car.

Zeltrax then appeared in a flash of red light. "You'll have to get past me before you get to those zords."

"That's the part we're looking forward to." Dawn smirked.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked his new teammates

"Oh yeah," Kira grinned a bit.

"Let's do this," Dawn nodded.

"Ready?" Conner asked, as the four teens pressed the bottom of the morphers, opening the jaws and lighting up the eyes.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" All of them cried as they pressed the buttons of their morphers and their suits and helmets materialized onto them.

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned.

"This totally rocks!" Kira commented.

"Loving the suit!" Dawn admired her new purple ranger suit.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered before the four of them got into fighting stances.

Tommy looked over at the new rangers. "Call your weapons, they're in your belts."

"You got it, Dr O!" Conner nodded. The rangers' belts glowed as new weapons appeared in front of them. "Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" He said as he swung his staff with was red and white with a T-Rex's head on the top.

"I can come to grips with this. Ptera Grips!" Kira said as she grabbed her two yellow dagger-like weapons.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan said as he looked at his blue shield which resembled a triceratops' head.

"Check out my Saika Mace!" Dawn grinned. The mace resembled the turtle mace Dawn remembered Tori retrieved, but Dawn's mace was purple with silver spikes.

The rangers then pointed their weapons at Zeltrax and got into fighting stances. "Enough!" Zeltrax growled as an army of Tyrannodrones appeared and charged at the rangers.

Dawn was mostly using her fighting skills against the Tyrannodrones until she saw a random guy trying to fight off some of them off.

"Hey, didn't you mom ever tell you not to get involved with strangers?" She asked the guy before running over and helping out. Dawn swung around her mace, hitting a few Tyrannodrones before swinging her mace again and wrapping it around a Tyrannodrone's ankle.

"Just hold on tight, and enjoy the ride!" She said as she swung the Tyrannodrone into some of the others before turning to the guy. "What were you thin-wait, Hunter?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn?" Hunter asked.

Dawn dragged Hunter behind a wall before removing her helmet as her hair fell down. "Yeah, it's me alright. What the heck are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit you today, I just didn't know there would be a monster attack. Plus, just because I'm not a ranger doesn't mean I can't try and help out. You know, the others are gonna flip when they find out you're still one though." Hunter said as both of them laughed a little.

"I figured, which is why you're not gonna tell them." Dawn told her boyfriend

"And why wouldn't I do that?" Hunter asked with a playful smirk on his face.

Dawn grabbed Hunter's shirt and French kissed him for a few seconds. "That's why." She said once they broke free.

"Got it. My lips are sealed." Hunter nodded. "But, how are you a ranger again?"

"Look, it's a long story, and I don't have the time to tell you right now. Not to mention my new teammates don't exactly know I've been a ranger before. Just go back to my house and wait until I get back. Just leave this to current rangers and stay safe." Dawn advised.

"Hey, I was a ranger too." Hunter stated. "I can help out."

"Yeah, but you're not anymore." Dawn pointed out as she began twisting her hair and getting ready to put her helmet back on.

"Fair enough. I'll get back to your house." Hunter gave in. "And by the way, you look good in purple."

Dawn smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks. I thought so." She grinned as she put on her helmet and ran back to the other rangers.

"Hey, what were you doing back there?" Conner asked.

"Oh, some Tyrannodrones went in that direction. I was able to stop them." Dawn lied a bit before all of them got blasted with lasers from Zeltrax and fell to the ground.

"Rangers, combine your weapons." Tommy instructed.

Conner nodded. "Right!" He said before getting up.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The rangers said as they combined their weapons with Ethan's shield as the base, Conner's staff on top, Kira's grips on the side, and the ball of Dawn's mace on the point of the shield with the chain and handle underneath the shield. "Fire!" They cried as they blast hit Zeltrax. An explosion went off behind them as the five rangers unconnected their weapons.

"You've shown me your weapons, now meet mine!" Zeltrax said as he disappeared in a flash of red light and the Bio-Zords began storming over and Zeltrax fired a laser at the rangers from his ship in the sky.

"Okay, how do we fight that?" Ethan asked.

"You have to tame the Bio-Zords. Concentrate and your morpher will communicate your thoughts to them." Tommy told the rangers.

"Let's do this!" Conner said as all of them looked at the zords. "Whoa, they're huge."

"I'll try first." Dawn decided as she looked over at the giant Saichania. "Easy there, girl. I bet you're tired of being one of those lesser known dinosaurs, right? Don't worry, they're definitely not gonna forget you now." She said before raising her morpher up. "Saika Zord!" Dawn cried as the Saika Zord's eyes flashed before the whole zord turned purple with silver spikes and roared. "Yes, it worked!"

"Looks like I'm up next." Ethan said as he looked at the triceratops. "Calm down, boy, it's all good. I'm your friend." He said before raising his arm and yelling, "Tricera Zord!" as the zord's eyes flashed and the Tricera Zord turned blue.

"Okay, my turn." Kira said as she stepped forward. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends, right?" She said as she raised her morpher. The Ptera Zord's eyes flashed and turned yellow before screeching. "Oh yeah!"

"Conner, the Tyranno Zord is out of control!" Dawn told Conner as the Tyranno Zord hit the other zords with its tail. "Do something!"

"Come on, I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Tyranno Zord before raising his morpher. "Tyranno Zord!" He called as the Tyranno Zord turned red and its eyes glowed green. "Yes!" Conner cheered.

"Now all that's left is to bring them together and form one megazord. You guys can do it." Tommy told the rangers confidently.

"Okay, let's do it!" Conner nodded.

"Yeah!" The three other rangers said before all of them jumped inside their zords. Once they were inside, a colored sphere appeared in front of them which were the controls.

"Well this seems simpler than the controls of the Samurai Star Chopper." Dawn said to herself since they were all still in separate zords.

The rangers put their hands on their hands on the top of the spheres and the center started glowing and swirling. "Logging in! Combine Powers!" They said in union as the zords combined and all of them were in one cockpit. The Tyranno Zord formed the main body with the Saika Zord as the left arm, the Tricera Zord as the right arm, and the Ptera Zord as the chest and head. "It worked!" All of them cheered.

"Your robot is no match for me!" The rangers heard Zeltrax say from his ship. "Fire!" Zeltrax said as he fired lasers at the megazord, making it stumble back before he sending down wires that attached themselves to the megazord and sent and electric current through them.

"Alright, time to head for the back of the net!" Conner said as the megazord using the wire to swing above Zeltrax's ship. "There's the heart of the ship." He pointed.

"Alright, I got this one. Saika Drill, Engage!" Dawn cried as the tail of her Saika Zord drilled through the ship which exploded once the megazord was out and the rangers cheered.

Later, the teens were at the Dino Lair again and saw their morphers turn into silver braces with their gems on top. "Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need them, and you'll be able to communicate with me and each other." Tommy said as the rangers grabbed their bracelets and put them on.

"Well, at least we don't need each others' phone numbers." Ethan pointed out.

"Dr O, I know you're smart and science teacher, but this is...I mean, how did you..." Kira wondered.

"I'll fill you in, in time." Tommy told Kira.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Dawn pointed out.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog will stick around for long?" Conner asked.

"Unfortunately, they always do." Tommy sighed a bit.

"They?"

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy changed the subject. "But your lives have just changed in ways you couldn't even imagine. But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you."

"You guys think we can do it?" Conner asked.

"I think we can pull it off." Kira nodded.

"So do I." Ethan agreed.

Dawn smiled and nodded as well. "I know we can."


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. And for those of you who miss the former Ninja Storm Rangers, they'll be in more than just the crossover. After all, Dawn still lives at the Wind Ninja Academy, so it's safe to say that they'll make recurring appearances.**

**I'd like to thank **_dguice, Pandapanda-chan, _**and** _Wildwindstar _**for adding this story to their faves, and** _unpaidcyber1_ **for following.**

**So like usual, enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Hey Dawn, you in here?" Cam asked as he entered Dawn's bedroom at the Wind Ninja Academy.

Dawn was sitting on her bed strumming her guitar a little before looking up and Cam and smiling a little. "Oh, hi Cam." She greeted as she put down her guitar. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." Cam shook his head a bit. "It's just, for the past week, you've been spending a lot of time at Reefside when it's not necessary."

"Look, I've just made a few new friends at Reefside, and I've been spending my time hanging out with them." Dawn said before shrugging. "No big deal. Then again, I guess you wouldn't know, considering you've never been a real social type."

Cam rolled his eyes a little. "Haha, very funny." He said dryly, as he sat down next to Dawn. "I just don't get it. One minute, you're saying that you're bored out of your mind at Reefside, and now you spend every afternoon there."

"Look, I'm just trying to keep my social life at school and my normal life living at the academy as far away from each other as possible." Dawn decided. "My new friends don't need to know about my life here, and you don't need to know about my life there."

"Come on. It's not wrong for a 19 year old guy to be worried about his adoptive little sister." Cam stated.

"First of all, last time I checked, I'm the oldest. I may be 18 now, but you know I'm still 501." Dawn reminded Cam. "And second, you don't have any reason to be worried. I'm perfectly fine living my life the way it is right now."

Dawn's phone rang, interrupting the two siblings' conversation. Dawn picked up her phone and looked down at the screen. "It's a text from Ethan. He wants me to meet him at some place called Hayley's Cyberspace. Apparently, it's really important."

"Who's Ethan?" Cam asked as Dawn stood up.

"He's friend that's a computer geek, kind of like you." Dawn stated. "He's just...somewhat cooler than you, and more social."

"I'm taking offense to that." Cam said with a teasing smile as Dawn smiled back before walking out of the room and ninja streaking to Reefside.

* * *

"I think this is the right place." Dawn muttered as she arrived at the address that Ethan told her to come, before she noticed two people. One wearing red, and one wearing yellow. "Conner? Kira?"

Conner and Kira turned and saw Dawn before walking over to her. "Ethan called you guys too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important." Kira nodded.

"What is this place anyway?" Conner wondered as he looked at the building.

"No idea. Let's check it out." Dawn decided as they walked inside.

The three of them walked inside the building and looked around. "You think Ethan lives here?" Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira stated as Dawn nodded in agreement.

The walls were all red brick, with the exception on one wail that was painted light green. There were a couple of paintings on the walls in the front, along with a lounge area that was complete with red couches and chairs. There was also a section with computers, a small stage in the back, some tables and chairs set up in the middle, and a drink bar on the side with some arcade games next to it. The building seemed to be pretty popular, considering it was filled with teenagers.

"There they are! My brother and sisters in crime. Or at least crime fighting." Ethan added the last part quietly as he walked over to his friends. "Welcome to my world! What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool in a techno-retro-dorky kind of way." Conner commented.

"Well my brother might like this place since he's also a computer geek." Dawn said as she looked around. "If there was a place like this in Blue Bay Harbor, it might help him get out more often. He stays at home way too much."

"You can do anything here. Play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink." Ethan listed with a grin.

"I like this place, it seems pretty awesome." Dawn said as she looked around.

Ethan looked over at Conner. "See? You don't have to be a geek to like this place."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

Ethan pointed at a red haired woman sitting by the bar. "That would be Hayley. She's a Techno-Legend, MIT graduate, programming genius. She got tired of working for big technology and opened up this place." He explained.

"So, what's so important?" Conner asked as he patted Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan shrugged a bit. "I just figured that if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Okay, whatever, dude."

Hayley got up and walked over to the four Dino Rangers. "Hey guys, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice." Kira decided.

"I'll take a strawberry lemonade please." Dawn requested.

Hayley nodded. "Alright, one apple juice and strawberry lemonade coming up." She said as all of them walked to the bar, and Hayley turned to the two girls. "Hey, your Kira Ford and Dawn Evenson, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked.

"I'm all about information, it's my business." Hayley stated. "I've heard that you're lead singer in a band, Kira, and I saw Dawn last year on Totally Talented. Anyway, how do you girls feel about playing here this Friday?" She offered. "We'll call it an audition."

Kira and Dawn exchanged glanced and smiled. "Well, yeah! That would be great." Kira nodded.

"It's okay if I co-sing with you and join your band, right?" Dawn asked Kira.

"It's fine with me." Kira decided.

"Alright, I'll see you girls then." Hayley said before walking away.

"Okay, I love her." Kira stated and Dawn nodded in agreement.

Ethan grinned at the girls. "That's Hayley. There's not one kid here that she hasn't helped out somehow."

"She hasn't helped me." Conner pointed out.

Hayley walked back with the girls' drinks before noticing Conner. "Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at open tryouts for the Reefside Waves."

Conner's eyes widened slightly. "Open tryouts?"

"Yeah, they're going on at the practice field right now." Hayley nodded.

Conner grinned at Hayley. "You're kidding, right?" He asked as Hayley smiled a bit and shook her head.

"You were saying?" Ethan asked Conner, who immediately ran out. "Good luck, bro!" He called.

"I gotta go too. I have to set up a new set list and restring my guitar." Kira said before handing her drink to Ethan and looking over at Dawn. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you later." Dawn decided.

Kira nodded a little. "Got it. See ya later." She waved a bit before running out of the place

"Talk about spreading the love." Ethan said to himself before his and Dawn's braces beeped. The two of them walked over to the computer area and sat down. "Yeah, Doc? You got Ethan and Dawn."

"_Can you guys meet me at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?_" Ethan and Dawn heard Tommy say.

"Sure." Dawn responded. "What's up?"

"_Just be there and I'll fill you in."_

Ethan cut the connection as Dawn sighed to herself. "I'm getting really tired of him saying that." She told Ethan.

"Same here." Ethan agreed before the two of them ran out of the

* * *

Later on, Ethan and Dawn were with Tommy, walking through the forest. "After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered throughout this area." Tommy said as they kneeled down near a nest with four white eggs that were glowing red, blue, yellow, and purple.

"What are they?" Dawn asked.

"Eggs." Tommy replied.

"Oh, we're cool, Dr O." Ethan shook his head a bit. "We just ate a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, plus these eggs don't look very appetizing." Dawn added as she looked at the eggs.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna eat them, we're gonna hatch them. Then you're gonna ride them."

Ethan stood up and looked around before looking down at Tommy. "Maybe all this quietness has gotten me hearing things cause I thought you just said we were gonna ride these."

"I did. Trust me, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us." Tommy said as he placed the yellow and red eggs in his bag.

"Alright, whatever you say." Dawn shrugged as she picked up the purple egg.

Ethan crouched down again and picked up the blue egg before he and Dawn placed both eggs in the bag. Suddenly, two rangers and Tommy heard something move as their heads shot upwards and they stood while looking around the forest. "You guys saw that, right?" Ethan asked the others.

"I know I did." Dawn nodded.

"We have to protect the eggs!" Tommy insisted.

"Who would wanna hurt them?" Ethan asked.

Elsa, a woman wearing all black that was Mesogog's main servant, came out from behind a tree and crossed her arms. "I would." She said as Zeltrax came out too with some Tyrannodrones.

Dawn's eyes flashed purple as she saw in her mind one of the Tyrannodrone stealing the backpack. Dawn looked up and saw the Tyrannodrone for real. "Look out!" She warned Tommy as she punched the Tyrannodrone before it could take Tommy's backpack.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered as the Tyrannodrones charged and the three of them started fighting.

Dawn grabbed one of the Tyrannodrone's wrists and kicked its ankle before flipping it over onto the ground. She then saw Tommy and another Tyrannodrone fighting over the backpack, so Dawn jumped in between them and kicked the Tyrannodrone into a ditch. Dawn ended up getting grabbed by two more, so she shoved one of them off before flipping over the other one.

"Call the others!" Tommy told the two rangers as he tried to fight the Tyrannodrones.

"Guys," Ethan said into his bracelet before he got kicked into a tree. "We could really use some back-up right about now."

Meanwhile, Dawn ended up getting shoved to the ground and Ethan went over to her side. "I think it's morphing time." Ethan decided.

"Ready?" Dawn asked as they both raised their bracelets, which turned into their morphers.

"Ready." Ethan nodded as they both pressed the jaws on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

Ethan and Dawn grabbed their Thundermax Sabers and tried to fight off the Tyrannodrones until Conner and Kira arrived and they also had their sabers. "You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Don't tell us, tell them!" Ethan pointed at the Tyrannodrones.

"Let's make it quick." Conner told the others as they summoned their weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips, baby!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Iguano Mace!"

The rangers charged at the Tyrannodrones, and it wasn't long until they defeated them. "You really like these odds? Cause you look pretty beaten to me." Conner told Elsa and Zeltrax once the battle was over.

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa said with a glare.

"Nor you, Dr Oliver." Zeltrax added before he and Elsa disappeared through an invisiportal.

"Well they're a pleasant couple." Dawn muttered sarcastically.

Tommy took off his backpack and looked down at it before turning to the rangers. "I better get these back to my place."

"What are they?" Kira wondered, as she looked at Tommy's backpack.

"Apparently, we're gonna ride them." Ethan stated.

Kira raised her eyebrow underneath her helmet. "Ride them?"

"Yeah, Ethan and I didn't get it at first either." Dawn shrugged. "They're eggs, so I guess we're going ride them once they've hatched."

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts." Conner told the others. "Can you guys handle this?"

Tommy nodded at the red rangers. "Yeah, go ahead, Conner. We can fill you in later."

"Thanks." Conner said before running off.

"Good luck!" Dawn called.

* * *

Sometime later, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn were at Hayley's Cyberspace again. All three of them were using laptops to go on the internet. "Man, Dr O is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan said, remembering the egg incident from earlier. "I don't even wanna know what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have a feeling we won't wait too long to find out." Dawn said, as she looked up at Ethan.

Kira looked up as she saw a guy with black hair and tanned skin wearing a white and gray shirt with jeans walk into the place."Whoa. Who is that?"

"I don't know." Ethan shrugged and noticing Kira was zoning out so he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's really...wow, isn't he?" Kira said, as if she was in a trance.

Dawn looked over and caught a glance at the guy Kira was talking about. "Even if I was single, he wouldn't be my type. He does look like a nice guy though. Maybe you should talk to him." She suggested and noticed Kira was still staring. "Or just keep staring at him until your eyes fall out of your head."

"You think we should get her an oxygen mask?" Ethan told Dawn as both of them snickered.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira snapped at her friends.

Kira turned back and looked at the screen of the computer as the guy walked over to their tabled. "Hey, I'm looking for Hayley." The guy started. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She should be around here somewhere." Ethan told the guy.

"Haven't I seen you around Reefside before?" Dawn asked as she looked up at the guy. "You look kinda familiar."

The guy nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here. My name's Trent." He introduced himself.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan introduced himself. "That's Dawn and Kira."

"Nice to meet you, Trent." Dawn said with a polite smile.

The guy, known as Trent, smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you too. Same to you, Kira." Trent said as he looked at Kira, but she didn't turn around to greet him. "You okay?"

"She doesn't speak." Ethan joked with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get through to her for years, but nothing works." Dawn added.

Kira glared a bit at Ethan and Dawn who just snickered at her reaction. "I'm fine." She said before turning to Trent. "Nice meeting you."

Trent smiled at Kira until Hayley walked over. "Trent, good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started." Hayley instructed.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." Trent told Kira, Dawn, and Ethan before walking away with Hayley.

"Isn't he just so...wow?" Dawn joked with a dreamy smile, earning a kick in the leg from Kira. "Ow!"

Conner walked into the place with a frown on his face. "Hey, so how did it go?" Ethan asked as he noticed Conner walk over.

"How did it go? It's over!" Conner stated. "The coach basically said 'Forget It'. And who could blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse." Kira pointed out.

"Right. Well maybe next time I'll get a teacher's note that says I was busy fighting a bunch of damn dinosaur monster in the forest!" Conner blurted out and his fellow rangers shushed him.

The rangers walked to the lounge area and sat down on the couch while Conner leaned back. "Man, this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out." He sighed before sitting up. "I need to talk to Dr Oliver."

"Uh I think he may be kind of busy." Dawn told Conner. "He's got this whole new project-"

"Too bad." Conner interrupted. "I was busy today, and that didn't stop him from messing with my life!" He frowned before leaving.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Ethan called as the four rangers left the building.

* * *

"Don't come in, it's not safe!" Tommy yelled at the students as he was thrown across the room.

The rangers looked wide-eyed at the Dino Lab, which was in a complete mess, as they all stood by the cave entrance of their teacher's basement. "Yeah, we kinda got that." Kira nodded as Tommy landed in front of them, looking like a wreck.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded as he got up. "Yeah, I'm trying to train them."

"Really? How's that going for you?" Dawn asked as she heard something crash, and she winced slightly.

Before Tommy could answer, the red hatchling's tail tried to hit him but missed and ended up denting a wall. "Very slowly." Tommy replied as he looked at the hatchlings.

"Uh, I can see you're busy with...whatever," Conner started as he looked at the mess behind Tommy. "But I need to talk to you."

The red hatchling's tail aimed another hit at Tommy, this time succeeding and knocking Tommy on the dirt in the cave entrance. Luckily, the door closed before the hatchlings could do anymore damage to Tommy.

Tommy looked down at his dirty and slimed-covered clothes. "I guess I could take a break." He decided as he frowned.

Dawn grabbed Tommy's hand and helped him up onto his feet. "Eew..." Dawn looked a little disgusted as she wiped the slime from Tommy off of her hand.

"So, what is it?" Tommy asked as he looked at Conner.

"You gotta find someone to replace me." Conner told their mentor.

Dawn, Kira, and Ethan's eyes widened a bit at Conner's words.

"Replace you?" Dawn repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan insisted.

Tommy glanced over at the three rangers. "Settle down, guys." He told them before facing Conner. "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player. That's all I've ever wanted to do." Conner started. "You know, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance in my life, and I blow it."

Tommy looked down slightly. "I understand, and you're right."

"You're agreeing with him?!" Ethan exclaimed at Tommy.

"I know how you feel, cause I've felt that way before." Tommy continued, and ignored the blue ranger. "But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look, there are things I want to do." Dawn said as she turned to Conner. "I used to want to settle down with my friends at Blue Bay Harbor, and a part of me still does, but I'm here, aren't I?"

"That's different." Conner insisted. "You didn't mind becoming a ranger, in fact you were more than thrilled about it. I didn't have a choice."

"Well, Ethan and I didn't either." Kira pointed out. "But we just suck it up and deal with it."

Conner frowned slightly. "I guess I'm just different." He assumed before walking off.

The rangers watched as their leader walked away and out of the Dino Lab. "Wow, and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader." Ethan muttered, making Dawn roll her eyes.

* * *

Later during the day, Dawn was back at the Wind Ninja Academy sparing against the Wind Senseis, who were all on their break. In the end, Dawn won the battle and cheered a little.

"Dude, how did you get so good?" Dustin asked Dawn. "You're not even training!"

"What can I say, I've been practicing." Dawn said with a smile. That, and she used her preflex, but she hadn't decided if she was going to tell them or not about it.

"You know, there's something that's on my mind." Shane started as he turned to Dawn. "Why have you been wearing a lot of purple lately?"

Dawn looked down at her short sleeve plaid button-up top, which had a darker purple tank top underneath, tanned skinny jeans, and black flats. She realized that she had been wearing and buying more purple clothes lately instead of white or any other different colors. "What? Is it a crime to like the color purple now?" She asked her friends.

"No, we're just a little concerned." Tori told Dawn.

"Well I don't see any reason for you guys to be concerned." Dawn said, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm perfectly fine."

Dawn's bracelet then beeped, as she hid it behind her back. "What's that noise?" Dustin asked.

"Uh, it's just my phone. Excuse me for a moment." Dawn said as she walked to the side and turned around. Dawn raised her brace to her mouth while placing her phone by her ear, so it looked like she was talking on the phone instead. "Dawn here."

"_We have a situation." _Dawn heard Tommy's voice. _"There's a monster attack, and people are in danger. Conner, Kira, and Ethan just arrived downtown."_

"I'm on my way." Dawn responded before cutting the connection and facing her friends. "I really have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later."

The three senseis watched as Dawn ninja streaked away. "You think she's hiding something?" Tori asked the others.

"I don't think, I know." Shane stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn arrived in Reefside and looked around before raising her brace, which transformed into her morpher, and pressing on the jaws, lighting up the eyes.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" Dawn cried as she pressed the button on her morpher, and her ranger suit and helmet materialized on her body.

Dawn made her way down town and found her teammates. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you're right on time." Ethan told Dawn with a slight nod.

"Alright, let's do this!" Conner said as all four of them charged at the monster, Bird Brain.

As they fought, Bird Brain was able to avoid most of the rangers' hits, and knocked all of them on the ground. "Hey, Big and Nasty!" Ethan called as he and Conner charged at Bird Brain and shot him using their Thundermax Laser Blasters.

"Catch me if you can!" Bird Brain taunted as he ran away.

"He's getting away!" Kira pointed.

Dawn sighed to herself. "We'll never catch him at this rate." She realized.

"_Yes you can." _The rangers heard as Tommy contacted them. _"Meet the Raptor Riders."_

The rangers turned to see four robotic-like Raptor dinosaurs run towards them. Each robot had a ranger color. One was red, one was blue, one was yellow, and the last was purple.

"Oh yeah!" Conner grinned as he grabbed his Red Raptor and jumped on its back.

"Yeah, baby!" Ethan cheered as he jumped onto the Blue Raptor's back.

"They're great!" Kira commented as she grabbed the Yellow Raptor's rein.

"This is totally awesome!" Dawn stated as all four of them rode their raptors.

All of them followed Bird Brain on the Raptor Riders, until Conner spotted a little girl being attacked by a Tyrannodrone. "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak!" He instructed.

"On it!" Dawn nodded as she and Kira followed Bird Brain by jumping onto some buildings.

The girls watched as Bird Brain leapt off a high building and onto the ground. "Whoa, that's high!" Kira realized.

"Yeah..." Dawn agreed as she looked down.

"What? You ladies afraid of heights?" Bird Brain taunted.

Kira took out her Ptera Grips while Dawn summoned her Iguano Mace. "You wish!" Dawn scoffed as she and Kira jumped down the building and slashed Bird Brain at the same time.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called as he arrived and slashed Bird Brain too.

"Fire!" Ethan cried as he fired lasers with his Tricera Shield at Bird Brain.

All four rangers leapt on the back of the Red Raptor and connected their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster, Firing..." Conner announced as they fired a large blast of energy.

The blast hit Bird Brain, who screamed and exploded, while the rangers cheered. After the battle, Conner found the little girl that he saved earlier. "Hey!" Conner called.

The little girl smiled brightly as she ran over to the red ranger, who kneeled down so he was at the same height as her. "Thank you." The little girl smiled before hugging Conner.

Conner smiled a little bit underneath his helmet too as he thought for a moment. "Anytime, anytime..."

* * *

The next day, Dawn was at Hayley's Cyberspace. She was onstage with Kira, who was tuning her yellow and black electric guitar. Since Kira was playing guitar, Dawn was playing the bass this time.

"Hey, Kira." Trent greeted as he walked over, holding a tray with a bottle of lemonade on it. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kira smiled as she grabbed a bottle and Trent walked away.

"Well, you're acting more cool around him now." Dawn said as she looked over at her co-singer.

Kira took a sip of the lemonade before setting down the bottle. "Yeah, thank god for that. It was pretty embarrassing looking like speechless idiot in front of him."

Dawn looked at everyone in the building and noticed five familiar people walk in. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she walked offstage and greeted Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam.

"Dude, you know our day off is Sunday." Dustin stated as he grinned a bit.

"Yeah, so we figured we'd come and see you perform." Hunter added as he kissed dawn on the cheek.

Dawn smiled as she hugged them. "You guys are the best." She said before looking at her 'brother'. "I'm kind of surprised you're here though, Cam."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't support my sister?" Cam pointed out. "That, and the others dragged me over here."

The four former rangers and Dawn chuckled. "Anyway, I better get up on stage again." Dawn told her friends.

"Good luck." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, you'll do awesome." Shane assured the new purple ranger.

Dawn smiled before she made her way back onstage. "Hey there." Kira greeted Dawn. "So, you ready for this?"

"Absolutely." Dawn nodded.

Hayley made her way onstage and grabbed one of the microphones. "Alright, tonight we've got something really special. Two young women with a lot to say, ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford and Dawn Evenson."

Everyone in the building clapped as Kira and Dawn stood in front of the two microphones. Kira strummed her guitar and Dawn picked the strings on her bass while their band played the rest of the tune. Kira and Dawn took their turns singing, and when both of them sang together, Kira sang the melody while Dawn sung the harmony.

"Shane was right, she's awesome." Hunter commented with a grin as he listened to his girlfriend and Kira sing.

"Maybe we were worried for nothing." Shane realized. "Dawn seems perfectly fine with her two separate lives."

"Yeah, as long as she's honest and safe, she'll be fine." Cam stated.

Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan were leaning against the bar table, bobbing their heads a bit to the music. Conner had told Ethan that he was planning to stay on the team, so the moment was pretty perfect so far. But outside of the building, the rangers were unaware of Tommy getting kidnapped by Tyrannodrones.


	4. Legacy of Power

**Hey!**

**So, here's the chapter I know everyone wants to see. ****Yes, the others find out Dawn was a ranger in the chapter, so let's hope that goes well for her :)**

**In other news, I was wondering if you guys want me to write 'Leader of the Whack', considering I wrote something similar in Ninja Storm. I can tell you now that if I do write it, Dawn will be affected this time. When the time comes, and you guys want me to write it, I'll post a poll on my profile for how you want Dawn to act when she's under the affects of the space rock.**

**Until then, enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"This is bad." Kira stated.

The four rangers were at the Dino Lab and just found out that Tommy was missing. "Way bad." Ethan nodded. "Worse than crashing after getting to Level 9 in SNSW."

"SNSW?" Dawn questioned. "What the hell is that?"

"Super Ninjas Space Wars."

Conner shook his head. "Okay, look, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out at this?"

"Dr O didn't show up for mine and Kira's gig, which was three days ago, and misses a full day of school without calling." Dawn listed the facts.

"She's right." Kira agreed with the purple ranger. "I'd say we've achieved the right level of freaking out."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what he's been up to." Ethan said as he sat down in the computer chair and began accessing the files. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Dawn asked.

A video of Tommy in the Dino Lab then started to play on the computer. _"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to see, is a history of my life."_

"More dinosaur bones, yawn." Conner said with an eye roll.

"_My history as a Power Ranger."_

The four rangers' eyes widened as they heard this. "Okay, un-yawn." Conner muttered as all of them looked at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove,"_ Tommy started as the screen changed and showed five teenagers becoming the first Power Rangers. _"When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."_

"Okay, so where's Dr O?" Kira asked.

The scene then changed to a school where Kimberly called to someone wearing green. The guy turned around and the rangers saw that it was Tommy when he was in high school.

"_**Hey, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly introduced herself. "You're new around here, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'm Tommy." Tommy smiled.**_

"Looks like someone had a crush." Ethan teased a bit as he watched.

"What was with his hair back then? It looks way too long." Dawn commented as she and the others snickered.

"Got it." Conner nodded as the scene changed and showed Tommy in an alley.

"_**What's going on?!" Tommy yelled as a strong wind blew before looking up to see Rita.**_

"_**Tommy! I have chosen you!" Rita told Tommy as he screamed and was transported to Rita's lair. "This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil green ranger! Arise my green ranger!" She cackled.**_

"_She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded."_

"What is it with evil rangers? I really hate them." Conner said, sounding a little annoyed as the screen showed Tommy fighting the original Power Rangers.

Ethan nodded a bit. "Yeah, these punks just give us rangers a bad name."

"Well, they usually turn good in the end and join the good team, so I guess that's something to look forward too." Kira pointed out.

"Whatever. I don't feel like going up against any evil rangers any time soon." Dawn decided.

"_**I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly told Tommy.**_

_**Tommy glared at Kimberly, which seemed to scare her a bit. "Well then, Pink Ranger, you should know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."**_

"_But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword, and I was freed."_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered as Jason went over to Tommy's side.**_

"_**What happened to me?" Tommy asked as he sat up.**_

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason told Tommy after helping him up.**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as the others went over to his side too.**_

"_**Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked as Tommy smiled and shook his hand.**_

"_And that's when I joined the team...but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_

The scene changed and showed Tommy disappearing in a flash of green light.

"_**As you are aware, the Green Ranger powers completely decimated by his last few battles." Zordon told the rangers. "Alpha and I tried to create a more powerful ranger to battle Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now, my friends, I present to you the White Ranger."**_

_**A light turned on as the White Ranger landed on the ground before removing his helmet to reveal that it was Tommy. "Guess who's back?" He smiled at his friends.**_

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked as Ethan paused the video.

"Cause I'm so bugging that I can't even deal." Ethan said.

Conner nodded in agreement. "Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger."

"Not the oldest," A voice said from behind and the rangers turned around to see Hayley. "Just the best."

"Hayley?" Dawn asked as the four of them stood up. "How did you get here?"

"More to the point, what do you know about any of this?" Kira added.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble." Hayley stated as she walked over to the four rangers. "And that your four are the only ones that can help him. I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since Grad School. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't."

"And let me guess, you are?" Conner asked.

Hayley nodded. "Among other things."

"Alright, so you know who we are, and you know what we are." Ethan listed the facts.

"Do you have any idea where Dr Oliver is?" Kira asked Hayley.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Hayley said as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a disc with the Dino Thunder symbol on it before inserting it into the computer. "This is from the surveillance tape from the day of Kira and Dawn's gig."

The tape showed Tommy, who was about to walk into the Cyberspace Cafe, but he got ambushed by Tyrannodrones and disappeared with them through an invisiportal. "Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a Power Ranger." Conner pointed out.

"Not anymore." Hayley stated. "Or didn't you get that far..." She said as she started playing the video diary again.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

"_**The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon said as three people appeared in the Command Center.**_

_**Tommy smiled when he saw them. "Rocky! Aisha! Adam!"**_

"_**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled.**_

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."_

The scene changed and showed Rita and Lord Zedd combining their powers to create a new monster which grew larger.

"_And just in time, cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our greatest enemy yet, bring with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords."_

"_**We've lost more than just our zords, we've lost our powers." Tommy stated with a frown.**_

The scene changed again to show a man with blue armor and an N on his chest.

"_A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the ancient secrets of the Ninja. With our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

"Okay, this is just ridiculous. I mean, ninjas are meant to wear black, and the suits are meant to be slim, not baggy." Dawn commented, earning a few looks from the others. "What? I happen to like ninjas. Hey look, it's the next part!" She said, changing the subject.

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

"_**Hey, I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced himself as he shook a blonde girl's hand.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine." The blonde girl smiled.**_

"_When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger Power, and just in time. We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center."_

_**Tommy looked through the rubble and picked up a large white crystal. "It's all here. This is incredible." He said as he held up the crystal as it glowed before the ground crumbled and the rangers fell.**_

"_Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."_

"_**Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon said as five crystals appeared above the rangers and new suits materialized on them. "They will bestow upon you with powers beyond your imagination.**_

"_**Okay, guys, this is the first test on your new powers." Billy told the new rangers.**_

"_**Power Rangers Zeo!" The rangers cried.**_

"_The Zeo Powers were awesome, but when we need reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger."_

The video showed Jason wearing a black ranger suit with gold armor fighting off the monsters before the scene changed and showed a graduation.

"_After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going off on one more adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo and took her head on."_

The scene changed again and showed the rangers passing on their powers to four new rangers and Hayley paused the video. "After that, Tommy went to college where he met your truly, but when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long." Hayley continued.

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we please get back to finding Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, what about invisiportals?" Dawn suggested.

"Right, they're all over the city." Kira agreed." If we could find one, maybe we could get into Mesogog's Lab."

"I've been on working on that very thing. Unfortunately, I need just a little more time." Hayley told the rangers.

"Okay, so what do we do when you're doing that?" Connor asked.

"Here, watch more of your heritage, you might learn something." Hayley suggested.

"Hey, this video has the history of every single past ranger team, right?" Dawn asked Hayley.

Hayley nodded. "Yep. Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Dawn said as she bit her lip slightly. She knew that if they didn't track down an invisiportal soon, the others would eventually find out her ranger secret.

* * *

It wasn't long until the rangers got through the Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers' clips until Hayley paused the video.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan told Hayley.

"Sorry, but I've got something." Hayley informed the rangers.

"Great! Now we can go save Dr O, right?" Dawn asked a little quickly.

"Not quite. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall, and it should lead us to an invisiportal. In the meantime, I'm still working on it." Hayley said as Dawn frowned a bit.

Suddenly, the words 'Search Failed' appeared on the screens. "What's happening?" Conner asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart, for a mutant freak." Hayley added as the screen became fuzzy. "It looks like the screen is retrieving more Ranger History though." She said as she showed more ranger footage.

"Nice spaceship." Ethan commented when it showed footage from Time Force and Dawn rolled her eyes a bit.

"_**My friends and I are from the year 3000." A girl in a white jumpsuit, named Jen, started.**_

Ethan immediately paused the video. "Hold up, Power Rangers from the future?" He asked.

"They're down with time travel and everything, right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?" Kira suggested.

"What? So we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked as Kira glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if this shows how we can reach them." Dawn suggested as she played the video again.

"_**We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." Jen continued before turning to a guy on a bike, named Wes. "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them." **_

The scene changed and showed Jen smiling and handing Wes a morpher.

"_**It's yours." Jen said as Wes accepted the morpher.**_

"_**Whoo!" Wes cheered as he slapped the morpher on his wrist and the morpher glowed. "DNA confirmed." The morpher blinked.**_

_**All the morphers glowed before Jen stepped forward. "Ready?"**_

"_**Ready! Time for Time Force!"**_

"_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

"That was sick," Ethan commented. "But not helpful."

"Okay, so what about all the other rangers?" Conner asked. "There have to be hundreds of them all over the place. Can't we just team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy. As far as I know, most rangers end up losing their powers in the end. Some never wanted them at all." Dawn said as Hayley played the next clip.

"_**We need a fifth ranger." A girl in a white uniform, Alyssa, said.**_

_**A yellow ranger, named Taylor, landed by her teammates before un-morphing and crossing her arms. "Oh come on, guys. I say we're doing just fine the way we are."**_

The scene changed before showing the red ranger, Cole, getting ready to fight.

"_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirits of ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf."_

The video showed Merrick morphing before showing all six Wild Force Rangers with their animal spirits, and Ethan paused the video again. "Meanwhile back in reality, we still have no way to find Dr O." He said.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there." Hayley said as Dawn's eyes widened a bit. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Hey Dawn, isn't your brother named Cam?" Kira asked Dawn. "And didn't you say he was a genius too?"

"First off, I said Cam was a computer geek, not a genius, even though he kind of is. And second, there are probably a ton of guys named Cam in the world." Dawn pointed out. "What makes you think it's my brother Cam?"

"She's got a point." Ethan gave in

"Hey, try typing in 'Ninja Storm'." Conner suggested as everyone looked at him. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a ranger too?" Ethan asked.

Conner shook his head. "Nah, he joined after the Ninja Storm Rangers lost their powers." He stated. "Plus, he's currently failing. He's like a total airhead. We're so different." He said as some of the others rolled their eyes.

"Look, I found them." Hayley said as she played the video and Dawn bit her lip again.

_**"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam told Shane, Tori, and Dustin, as he opened a box to reveal three morphers.**_

"_**Yeah right." Tori scoffed with a small smile on her face, while Shane looked surprised, and Dustin had a wide grin on his face.**_

_**"Yes! See? I knew it, dude, I was right!" Dustin cheered as he grabbed his morpher. "Power Rangers are real!"**_

_**"From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." Sensei told the three students in his guinea pig form.**_

"See? Now those are real ninjas!" Dawn told her teammates as she watched the moment where her friends first became rangers since she didn't arrive at that time yet.

"Well, they're uniforms were definitely cooler." Ethan pointed out.

_"Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. But it was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge."_

The video showed the Thunder Rangers on their Tsunami Cycles attacking the Wind Rangers before the scene changed to show them holding Cam. The Wind Rangers got into fighting stances until the Thunder Rangers unmorphed, revealing Blake and Hunter.

"_**Blake?" Tori realized, looking a little hurt.**_

"_**Let him go, we've got what we want!" Hunter said as he and Blake threw Cam to the side.**_

"_In the Wind Rangers' journey to defeat the Thunder Rangers and bring them to the side of good, they gained a new ally."_

The video diary showed a girl in a black and white ninja suit attacking Blake and Hunter, making Dawn smile a bit as she remembered that moment, before the scene changed and showed all of them on the island.

"_**Okay, okay, I'll take off my mask." She said as she removed her ninja mask to reveal a familiar fair-skinned gray-eyed girl with long blonde hair.**_

"_**Wait a minute, Dawn?" Hunter asked as he recognized the girl. "You're a ninja?"**_

"_**Surprise!" Dawn smiled a bit.**_

Ethan paused then video before he, Conner, and Kira looked over at Dawn, who was looking down and fiddling with her locket. "It's not just a surprise to them." Kira stated.

"Okay, start explaining." Conner told Dawn.

Dawn sighed a little before she explained. "Maybe we should start with the fact that I'm over 500 years old. When I was chronologically 17, I was chosen to protect an ancient power. When I received it, I stopped aging and gained psychic abilities. After 483 years, I came to Blue Bay Harbor and helped the Ninja Storm Rangers defeat Lothor. I kind of ended up dying though, but somehow I was brought back to life and lost my power. I'm practically just a normal 18 year old now."

"Why didn't you ever tell us this stuff?" Kira asked.

"It never came up." Dawn pointed out. "Plus I thought you guys might've treated me differently or freak out or something like that."

"When we found out Tommy was a ranger, we didn't think of him that differently." Conner stated.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cool how you were a previous ranger too, especially a ninja ranger." Ethan told Dawn, who smiled a bit.

"Hold on, so your friends from Blue Bay Harbor are the Ninja Storm Rangers?" Kira asked.

"Yep, and the Crimson one is my boyfriend." Dawn added.

"Well that explains why you kept ditching our games last year." Conner realized.

"And while we're at it, I still remember being there when Conner's brother, Eric, joined the Wind Ninja Academy." Dawn started as she remembered Eric, Kyle, and Tally from last year. "For an Earth Ninja, he's definitely one big airhead."

Conner glanced at Kira and Ethan. "I told you he's dumber than me!"

"And his friends, Tally and Kyle, aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer either." Dawn added. "They're always late, and they do bad in their classes. They're sort of like how Shane, Tori, and Dustin started out. If I'm right, they'll get better and do great things some day. If I'm wrong, and I'm most likely wrong, they'll flunk out of the academy within a month or less."

"I'm betting on the second prediction." Conner decided.

"Alright, let's continue watching." Hayley told the others as she played the video again.

"_As the Wind Rangers and Dawn worked together, they learned that their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies."_

"_**I remember..." Hunter groaned a bit as he dropped on his knees.**_

"_**Do you know who we are?" Shane asked him.**_

"_**Yeah, my friends." Hunter nodded as the Wind Rangers and Dawn smiled.**_

The scene changed and showed Cam and Dawn when they travelled back in time and retrieved the Samurai Amulet.

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam told Lothor, when he used to be Kiya, over the wind's roar as he put on the Samurai Amulet and Kiya was lifted into the sky where he became Lothor for a brief moment.**_

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time with Dawn to retrieve the one power that would save them all. The Powers of the Samurai."_

The video showed Cam and Dawn jumping out of the Samurai Star Chopper and un-morphing in front of their friends. Once again, Ethan stopped the video. "So you were also a ranger too?"

Dawn shrugged and smiled slightly. "Surprise...again."

"I guess that explains how well experienced you are on how to be a ranger." Kira pointed out.

"Yep." Dawn nodded with a smiled as she played the video again and watched as the scene changed for the last time, and showed when Lothor took away their ranger powers.

"_In the final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers." Lothor told the Wind Ninjas as he clenched his fists. **_

"_**We may not be Power Rangers," Shane started. "But we still have power!" **_

_**"Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

"_**Ninja Powers!" The three of them cried as they raised two fingers, which glowed their signature colors. **_

_**Shane, Tori, and Dustin pointed their fingers at Lothor as he was lifted off the ground and and landed the Abyss, which exploded.**_

"I always knew ninjas were real!" Ethan grinned.

"After watching this, it only feels like yesterday that Lothor was defeated. Good times..." Dawn smiled a bit, remembering a couple of months ago when she and the Ninja Storm Rangers battled Lothor and his army.

"Hey, my brother taught me a few of his moves. Check it out." Conner said as he did a couple of punches and ended up kicking the computer console, which sparked up and caused a small explosion.

"Look, if you ever want to learn ninja moves, just come to me and not your brother." Dawn advised to Conner. "He isn't exactly the best ninja at the academy."

"Oh no." Hayley frowned as the screen went fuzzy again. "I think we just lost out last hope of finding Tommy.

"Oh come on!" Kira complained a bit. "You haven't got anything?"

"Hold on a minute, I think I got something..." Hayley trailed off as she typed something and the screen went back to normal.

"We are so glad that you're a genius." Ethan told Hayley.

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes." Hayley admitted. "That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." She said as a new video played that showed Tommy.

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems, Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands."_

All eight screens then showed Conner, Ethan, Dawn, and Kira in their civilian and ranger forms. "It's us." Kira realized as she looked at the screens.

"He really trusts us." Conner stated.

"He does." Hayley nodded.

"We have to save him." Ethan decided.

"Yeah, we owe him." Dawn agreed.

"The whole world owes him." Kira added.

The computer then beeped and Hayley smiled. "It worked! I got a lock on an invisiportal."

Conner glanced at his teammates and grinned. "Time to go save a teacher."


	5. Back in Black

**Hello :)**

**So, here's the next chapter like usual. I've been a little slow with my writing lately, so I'm not sure if I'll get some future chapter up in time. What I'm trying to say is don't get mad if I stop updating daily, cause there's a slight possibility that I'll be a bit slower.**

**By the way, I've been PMing the user** _dueling god_ **and he's written an OC Jungle Fury story called** _Black_ _Dragon**.** _**He's been PMing for a couple of tips, and since he hasn't had many reviewers, I figured I'd help him out and suggest some of you guys to try and read it. Some of it is sorta good, so feel free to check that out.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Hayley glanced at the computer screen and grinned. "I've got a lock on a portal!"

"We're on it." Conner nodded as the rangers began to walk away.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley informed the rangers, who stopped and turned to her with shocked looks on their faces. "Did I forget to mention that?" She asked and saw the looks on their faces. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dawn frowned. "I don't think Conner's T-Rex Speed or my Ninja Streak can cover that kind of speed for all of us. What are we gonna do?"

"Never fear. I have something for just the occasion." Hayley smiled slightly and pressed a button on the computer keyboard.

The rangers turned as a wall rose up behind them to reveal four motorcycles, and the front resembled a dinosaur's head slightly. One bike was red, one was yellow, another was blue, and the last was purple.

"Sweet!" Ethan grinned.

"Amazing!" Kira commented as the rangers walked over to the motorcycles.

"Finally, I get my own bike!" Dawn smiled as she looked at her purple motorcycle "This is awesome!"

"So, which one's mine?" Conner asked, earning some looks from his fellow rangers. "I'm kidding."

Ethan scoffed at their leader. "Oh you so weren't kidding!"

Hayley walked over to the rangers. "These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive, then head straight through the portal onto Mesogog's Island Fortress." Hayley explained.

Conner looked a little uncomfortable. "Wait, did you just say _Island_ Fortress?"

"Yes." Hayley nodded, sounding slightly confused. "Why?"

"Well...islands, they're...surrounded by water..." Conner trailed off, as he looked down.

Ethan grinned at the red ranger as the realization hit him. "No, you can't swim?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"I didn't say that!" Conner insisted.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Dawn asked with a slight smile.

"The invisiportal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet." Hayley told Conner, who just pressed his lips together and nodded slightly, feeling a bit relieved on the inside.

Ethan and Dawn just snickered a bit, looking over at Conner. "You can't swim..." Ethan chuckled.

"Whatever, dude." Conner shook his head before becoming serious. "You guys ready?"

The four rangers turned around, as their bracelets transformed into their morphers. "Ready." Kira, Dawn, and Ethan nodded as all of them pressed the jaws of their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

After morphing, the four rangers got on top of their Raptor Cycles as another wall opened up, to reveal a portal that led into the forest. "Let's do it!" Conner clenched his fist.

"Yeah!" The remaining three rangers nodded.

The rangers revved their bikes before driving through the portal and speeding through the forest towards the portal coordinates.

* * *

The Dino Rangers stopped at a sandy beach-like area near the forest. "It just stopped." Ethan realized.

"What up with that?" Conner wondered.

The rangers got off their cycles and Kira looked around a little. "This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates." Kira assumed.

"Look!" Dawn pointed as a green and black swirling portal appeared in the distance. "There's the invisiportal. Let's hope Dr O is on the other side."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira went to Dawn's side as all of them looked at the invisiportal. "Only one way to find out. You guys ready?" Conner asked his teammates.

"Yeah!"

The rangers climbed back onto their cycles and started revving them, but before they could drive into the portal, Elsa and Zeltrax appeared with an army of Tyrannodrones behind them, and a new monster called Pollinator.

"Who invited you to the party?" Dawn asked as she glared slightly at Elsa.

"No one. I decided on crashing. And I brought a few friends." Elsa added as she gestured to the Tyrannodrone army behind her. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely." Kira said, dryly.

Zeltrax stepped forward. "You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains!"

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to pull off that look." Dawn said sarcastically.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner decided.

The rangers nodded as they revved their cycles and charged forwards. "Attack!" Elsa screamed as Zeltrax, Pollinator, and the Tyrannodrones charged.

"Lasers Engaged, Fire!" Dawn cried as she fired lasers from her cycle as some of the Tyrannodrones. "This is bloody awesome!" She grinned as she raced through the Tyrannodrones. Dawn pulled her cycle over, and creating skid marks in the dirt. "Now that's what I call riding."

Meanwhile, Kira faced the rest of the Tyrannodrones, while Ethan shot Pollinator, and Conner fought against Elsa and Zeltrax. After dealing with their share of enemies, the rangers regrouped.

"Guys, hurry!" Ethan pointed at the invisiportal. "The portal's still open."

"We can do it!" Dawn insisted.

"Follow me." Conner instructed.

"Let's go!" Kira nodded.

The rangers revved their cycles before racing towards the invisiportal. The four of them leapt over a hill, avoiding a blast of lightning, courtesy of Elsa.

"Punch it!" Conner exclaimed.

"Maximum speed!" Ethan announced.

"Almost there..." Kira stated.

"Made it!" Dawn grinned as they made it through the invisiportal, and got transported onto Mesogog's Fortress.

* * *

Once they made it, the rangers stopped and looked around to see they were in the hallways of the lair. "Hayley, we're in." Conner reported as he and the others got off their cycles.

_"Good." _Hayley said, as she communicated the rangers at the Dino Lab. _"I'll recallibrate the bio-field exit. You have about 5 minutes."_

"Got it." Dawn nodded before she and the others unmorphed.

"Okay, I think I remember my way around here." Kira said, as she looked around the place. "Come on!"

The rangers followed Kira's lead, as all of them ran around the fortress, searching for their mentor. "The lab should be just around here." Kira remembered. "I think we still have the element of-"

"Welcome." Mesogog said, eerily, as he came out from behind a wall. "We've been expecting you."

"-surprise." Kira finished as she and the others backed away, with slightly scared looks on their faces.

"Wow, and I thought Lothor was a creep." Dawn muttered as she stared at Mesogog, who looked humanoid, but he had a large ugly fossil-like head and eerie amber eyes.

As the rangers backed away, they ended up hitting a door, which had closed behind them. "You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked as he glanced at the yellow ranger.

"Like I could really forget that face, no matter how hard I try." Kira insulted.

"Uh, which part is his face?" Ethan asked.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog slurred as he shot a laser from his head.

Luckily, Elsa, Zeltrax, and Pollinator appeared, so the lasers hit them instead of the rangers. "This way, hurry!" Kira exclaimed as she started running.

"Right behind you!" Dawn nodded as she, Conner, and Ethan followed.

The Dino Rangers continued to run through the hallways, and eventually made it into the lab. "Hey!" The rangers turned to see Tommy strapped to a table. "Good timing."

Conner, Kira, and Dawn made their way over to the table and unstrapped Tommy. "Hit the red button on my panel." Tommy instructed to Ethan.

"Okay." Ethan nodded as he pressed the button, which closed the lab doors before the Tyrannodrones could enter.

The other ran over to the panel too. "I should've known you'd come and rescue me." Tommy realized before typing something on the panel.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Conner asked their teacher. "Cause if so, it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here. We can use the Main Invisiportal Network." Tommy decided as he activated an invisiportal, which in the room. "Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles, right? This way."

Before Tommy could get far, Ethan stopped him. "Hold on, we need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later!" Tommy insisted.

"We know everything." Conner stated.

"We found the video diary." Kira added.

"We know you're a Power Ranger." Ethan told their mentor.

"So, I take it you knew I was a previous ranger?" Dawn asked, as she looked at Tommy.

Tommy turned to Dawn first. "Yeah, Dawn. That was my way of knowing you'd be a good asset to the team." He nodded, before facing Ethan. "And Ethan, I _was _a ranger. Not anymore."

The doors opened up, as Zeltrax, Pollinator, and the Tyrannodrones entered the rooming, followed by Elsa, and finally Mesogog. "Ranger or not, you're mine now." Mesogog told Tommy.

Tommy sighed to himself. "I hate when he gets like this."

"We can take it from her Dr O." Conner decided as he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn stepped up and transformed their bracelets into their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

The Dino Rangers drew their Thundermax Sabers and got into fighting stances. "Attack." Mesogog ordered as his servants and the Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers.

As the rangers fought, Tommy battled against Mesogog, who proved to be a pretty worthy opponent for a freaky mutant fossil head. "Dr O!" Conner called when they saw Tommy land on the ground.

"You guys head for the portal." Tommy told his students. "I gotta get something! Hurry!"

"We better do what he says." Conner decided.

"Right." Dawn nodded in agreement.

The four of them exchanged glances, before jumping through the invisiportal and landing back where they started. The rangers sat on their Raptor Cycles before Tommy landed next to them, carrying a large crystal-like rock.

"Do you really need a souvenir?" Conner asked as he looked at the rock.

"This one we do." Tommy stated as Elsa and the Tyrannodrones ran over. "Go! I'm right behind you."

The rangers nodded as they revved their cycles and drove into the invisiportal.

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn appeared in down town Reefside. "Where's Dr O?" Conner wondered.

On cue, Tommy jumped out of the invisiportal and landed on the ground. Unfortunately, Elsa and her army appeared too. Zeltrax fired a blast of lightning from his saber at Tommy, who blocked it using the rock.

"Dr O!" Ethan called as she and the other rangers got off their cycles.

It wasn't long until the blast shattered the rock and emitted a bright blinding light. When everyone looked back, the crystal rock was shattered, and Tommy was no where to be seen.

"Dr Oliver!" Kira cried.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed as she dropped to her knees. "This can't happening!"

Elsa just smirked at the rangers. "Such negativity." She noticed. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the Great Doctor Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax added.

Suddenly, Tommy materialized in front of everyone. "I heard my name." He grinned as he came into focus. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

The rangers cheered a bit as they ran over to their mentor. "Awesome!" Conner cheered.

"Right on!" Kira nodded.

"You made it!" Ethan grinned.

"Dr O, what's this?" Dawn wondered, when she noticed a glowing object in Tommy's fist.

Tommy opened up his fist to reveal a black stone that was glowing gold and black. The rangers stared in amazement, especially Ethan. "A Black Dino Gem!" Ethan realized. "Let me guess the Power of Invisibility."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Looks like it."

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa sneered.

"There's two things you guys need to know about Dino Gems." Tommy started. "One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"And what's the second?" Elsa asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Tommy raised his wrist, as a black wrist morpher with gold accents appeared on his wrist. "They go real well with Dino Morphers." He stated, as he slammed the gem into his morpher, energizing it in the process and making it glow gold.

Elsa scoffed a little at the teacher. "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?"

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off." Tommy insisted as he took out a gold key and placed it in his morpher, before twisting the key.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Dino Thunder, Black Ranger, Ha!" Tommy called once his morphing sequence was over.

Tommy's ranger suit was black with gold spikes, gold shoulder plates, and a black visor with a gold outline. He also had a saber attached to is belt, and the handle resembled the head of a Brachiosaurus.

"Looks like I'm not the only returning ranger this year!" Dawn smiled as she and the other Dino Rangers stood beside their mentor, and new teammate.

"Just like riding a bike." Tommy nodded.

Zeltrax clenched his fist and growled a bit. "One more makes no difference...Attack!"

The Tyrannodrone charged at the rangers, allowing the battle to begin. Tommy fought some of the Tyrannodrones at first, but after defeating them, Zeltrax attacked Tommy next.

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy called as he drew his saber-like weapon and gripped the handle. **  
**

"Let's see what you're made off." Zeltrax decided.

Meanwhile, Kira and Ethan battled Pollinator, and Conner and Dawn fought Elsa. The three of them were in a sword battle since Elsa was using her sword, and Conner and Dawn used their Thundermax Sabers.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher!" Elsa insisted.

"Then you've clearly never taken one of his pop quizzes!" Conner stated.

Elsa growled as she kicked Conner to the ground. "Don't worry, I've got this one." Dawn told Conner as she placed her wrist on her right palm and raised two fingers on her left hand. "Ninja Streak!"

Dawn started streaking around, and used her sword to slash Elsa multiple times. Elsa screamed as she fell to the ground, and Dawn landed on her feet while crouching down. Dawn stood up looked down at Elsa.

"Awesome job, Dawn." Conner commented.

"Thanks." Dawn nodded and smiled a bit. "I'm just glad to know I've still got a few ninja tricks up my sleeves."

Elsa glared as she stumbled back upwards. "We will meet again, Red and Purple Rangers!" She sneered before disappearing through an invisiportal.

Conner and Dawn ran over to help out Kira and Ethan. "Hey guys." Conner said once he and Dawn arrived.

"You guys okay?" Kira asked.

"Better than he seems to be." Dawn stated as she looked at Pollinator, who was wobbling a bit.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan decided.

"Yeah!" Conner nodded. "Good call."

The original four Dino Rangers connected their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!" They called as they pointed the weapon at Pollinator.

"Don't be a pollinator hater!" Pollinator insisted.

"Ready..." Kira started.

"Fire!" Conner called as they fired a large blast of energy at Pollinator, who screamed and exploded.

After the explosion, it started to rain and Pollinator grew larger. The rangers looked up at the giant Pollinator, who laughed down at them. Tommy's morpher beeped as he raised it to his mouth. "Hayley?"

_"Welcome back." _Hayley smiled back at the Dino Lab. _"I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the North Side of the forest."_

The rangers looked up to see a large black Brachiosaurus zord with gold accentsmake its way into the city.

_"Meet the Brachio Zord. Retrieving the Black Gem must've awakened him. And wait 'til you see what's inside. I think you can take it from here."_

The compartments of the Brachio Zord opened up as the original four Dino Zords came out and roared. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn jumped into their zords, before combining them.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" The rangers called once they formed their megazord.

Pollinator spun fast as he kept hitting the megazord, which stumbled back. "Feel the love!" Pollinator laughed as he wrapped his tentacles around the megazord and electrocuted it.

"We're getting worked out here!" Conner stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Dawn agreed.

"We could use some reinforcements." Ethan suggested.

"Hayley, you got anymore surprises?" Kira asked.

Hayley nodded as she watched the rangers on the monitors. _"Sure do. Try the Cephala Zord."_

The rangers looked over to see a small purple Dino Zord with a gold head and gold boxing glove-like hands. The Cephala Zord squeaked as it make its way to the Thundersaurus Megazord while making punching motions and bouncing around. The Cephala zord then started to punch Pollinator, knocking him to the ground.

"Wow, for a small zord that's cute, it packs one hell of a punch!" Dawn realized.

_"That's not all." _The rangers heard Tommy from on the ground. _"The Cephala Zord can link up with your megazord for even more power!"_

"Let's do it!" Conner decided.

The Tricera Zord disconnected, and the Cephala Zord replaced its spot as the right arm. "Cephala Power Punch!" The Dino Rangers cried as the Cephala Zord punched Pollinator three times. Pollinator flew into the sky and screamed before exploding, while the rangers cheered.

* * *

Near the end of the day, the rangers were sitting on the couch at Hayley's Cyberspace after it closed.

"What a day." Ethan grinned. "New bikes, new zords..."

"New ranger." Dawn added as they looked at Tommy, who was sitting on the couch in front of them.

"Well, sort of new." Conner added.

Tommy chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Dr Oliver, are you gonna tell us how you had that morpher ready?" Kira asked their new teammate.

"When you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading from the tracking system. I had a good idea it was a Gem." Tommy started as he held up his silver Dino Bracelet, which had his Black Dino Gem in the center, while Hayley sat down on the side of the couch next to the students. "So I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of mine and Kira's gig?" Dawn asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate." Tommy explained.

"And that's when you were nabbed by the Goon Patrol." Conner realized. "Brutal."

Tommy nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, but it all turned out okay." He pointed out before standing up. "Well, I better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping." Tommy responded. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black."

Everyone laughed before Tommy left the building, leaving the remaining rangers to continue hanging out.


	6. Diva in Distress

**Hey There!**

**So...I don't really have any certain announcements to make, so I guess we can skip to the chapter :)**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Kira and Dawn were playing their weekly gig at Hayley's Cyberspace. Unfortunately, almost no one was playing attention, which irritated both female rangers. Luckily, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy bothered to listen, and smiled at the two girls. Once the song was over, Kira and Dawn frowned a bit as only a few people clapped. Kira and Dawn got offstage and walked over to their friends' table.

"That was awesome." Conner commented. "Is that something new?"

"Yeah." Kira shrugged. "We're still working on a hook, there might be something there."

"I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you girls definitely have music careers ahead of you." Ethan stated.

Dawn shook her head slightly. "Music is just a fun hobby. I don't think I'm good enough to have an actual career in it." She assumed. "When I get older, I wanna work with my friends at the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Sounds kinda lame to me." Conner told Dawn.

"Look, ever since I was 7, my father trained me to be a ninja." Dawn started. "Fighting is in my blood, it's what I'm good at."

Ethan nodded a little. "We can tell by the way you kick monster butt as a ranger." He said before turning to Kira. "What about you?"

"It's kind of hard to have a music career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play." Kira pointed out as she frowned.

Trent walked over and set dome drinks on the rangers' table, and overheard Kira's words. "Well I was listening, and I think you rock."

Kira looked at Trent and noticed he was holding a sketchbook, which already had a drawing on it. "What are you working on?" Kira asked Trent, who covered up his book.

"Uh, it's not done." Trent insisted, as Kira smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore." Tommy stated, going back to the main subject. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

Hayley nodded in agreement as she walked over. "Yeah, like...what's her name? Kylee Styles?"

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music, Dr O." Conner defended, as Tommy shook his head in disagreement.

"Translation: You just think she's hot." Dawn told Conner as Ethan grinned and nodded.

"No I don't." Conner insisted, until he saw the look on Ethan's face. "Okay, yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it."

"You know, she used to be a really good songwriter." Kira stated, as everyone looked at her. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You say that like you two were friends."

"We used to be." Kira frowned, earning some unconvinced looks from her two teenage male teammates. "What? It's true! We were in a band together, then she got discovered by some agent, and now she's a huge pop diva."

"Oh, come on." Conner scoffed. "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

Kira rolled her eyes at Conner. "Believe whatever you want, it's true." She insisted.

"Well, I believe her." Dawn decided. "I mean, we've never given her any reason to lie about something like that."

"Yeah, I believe you too, Kira." Tommy agreed, as Kira smiled at him and Dawn.

Ethan looked down at the screen of his laptop and typed in a link. "Well, here's your chance to prove it." He started, as he glanced at Kira. "According to her fansite, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there!" Conner decided, before turning to Kira. "And since you two are such good friends, you can hook me up."

"I'll go too." Dawn agreed, as she glanced at Kira. "It might be fun."

Trent looked over to see a blonde man in a business suit walk into the building. "Hey!" Trent called to the man before walking over.

Tommy turned around and looked the the man before his eyes widened. Tommy got up and walked to the man too, much to the rangers' confusion. "Anton Mercer?" He realized, as he looked at his former partner, and held out his hand. "I can't believe it."

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver." Anton said as he shook Tommy's hand. "How have you been?"

"You know my dad?" Trent asked Tommy.

Tommy looked a little confused. "Your dad?" He questioned. "I had no idea. I mean, you're last name-"

"-It's Fernandez." Anton stated, as he patted his son's shoulder. "It's a long and complicated story, Tommy. More importantly, how are you?"

Before Tommy could reply, Hayley walked over and face Trent. "Trent, can you help out at Table 3? There's been a bit of a mocha-chino incident."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Trent nodded before facing his dad. "See ya."

Meanwhile, the rangers watched as Anton and Tommy talked to each other. "What do you think they're talking about?" Ethan asked the others.

"No clue." Conner shook his head.

Dawn's phone rang, so she picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey Dawn." _Hunter greeted, from the Thunder Academy.

"Oh, hi Hunter." Dawn smiled, when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "What's up?"

_"So, we're still meeting up for lunch, right?"_

Dawn sighed and bit her lip. "Right, I forgot about that." She realized. "I kind of just promised I'd go with Kira to meet Kylee Styles, since she'll be in Reefside later today."

Hunter sighed too on the other line. _"Does that mean you have to take a rain check?"_

"No, it's been over a week since I've last seen you. If I pass up on this now, who knows when you'll be free again?" Dawn pointed out, as she remembered how busy Hunter has been lately since he became the Head Teach at the Thunder Academy. "Look, it'll only take like 10 minutes. Just meet me at the Reefside Mall Parking Lot, then we'll go out."

_"Alright." _Hunter gave in. _"See ya later,_ _babe."_

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "What did I tell you about calling me 'babe'?"

_"Just kidding." _Hunter chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

Later during the day, Kira, Conner, and Dawn arrived at the mall and watched as Kylee Styles came down the escalator, accompanied by her agent and some body guard, while the crowd cheered. Once Kylee sat down at the table, the three rangers were able to make it to the front of the crowd first.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee asked with a smile, as she grabbed a CD.

"Just write 'To My Old Friend, Kira Ford'." Kira decided.

Kylee's head snapped up as she looked at the yellow ranger. "Kira? Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said with a wide smile, that looked somewhat fake, before air-kissing Kira. "I didn't know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered!"

"Actually, it's our friend that's the fan." Dawn piped up, as she pointed at Conner before holding her hand out at Kylee and wearing a polite smile on her face. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"It's so nice to meet one of Kira's little friends!" Kylee said as she shook Dawn's hand, and looked down at her attire. "By the way, you might not wanna wear so much purple. It isn't a good color on you." She suggested, as Dawn's smiled disappeared. Kylee then turned to Conner. "And who are you?"

"Conner." Conner introduced himself as Kylee shook his hand. "With an ER at the end, not OR."

Kylee nodded a little. "Did Kira ever tell the two of you that we used to sing together?" She asked Conner and Dawn, who both nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't believe her at first." Conner replied.

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional." Kylee insisted. "Just silly teen angst stuff."

Kira frowned as she looked at her former best friend. "I thought we had some pretty good songs."

"Oh yeah, sure, at the time...they were great!" Kylee wore a fake smile on her face. "But, hey, at some point, you gotta grow up."

Before the conversation could go any further, Cassidy shoved back everyone, and she was holding her microphone, while Devon held the film camera. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter." Cassidy introduced herself as Kylee fixed her hair and smiled at the camera. "I'm here to do a story on how you became a struggling nobody, to pop superstar!"

"Aren't you kind?" Kylee waved into the camera, as Cassidy handed her the microphone. "Well, it all started...wait, hold on." She stopped her looking over at Kira. "Kira, I'm so sorry, duty calls! Can we catch up later?" Kylee asked, as Kira just wore an offended look on her face, but Kylee ignored it and winked at her. "You're the best!"

* * *

After the Meet-And-Greet, Dawn met up with Hunter at the mall parking lot, and the two of them talked about Dawn's experience meeting Kylee.

"I'm telling you, Kylee Styles is like a bitchy Barbie doll." Dawn stated, as Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me that someone like her would let fame get to her big fat head real quick." Hunter said, as both of them laughed this time.

"Not to mention, she said purple looks bad on me." Dawn added as she looked at her purple short sleeve top, blue skinny jeans, and gray scarf, which had a purple pattern on it. "Do you think I look bad in purple?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nah, it's a good color on you. I mean, white was the best, but I can get used to purple." He said as Dawn smiled. "So, of to lunch?"

"Yep." Dawn nodded.

Before the two of them could away, they both heard a female scream in the parking lot. "What was that?" Hunter asked.

"Do we really have to go find out?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Hunter said as he dragged his girlfriend to the source of the screaming.

Once the two of them arrived, they saw Kylee Styles being attacked by Mesogog's latest monster, Donkeyvac, and Tyrannodrones. Dawn also noticed Conner and Kira running over too.

"Don't you know who I am?!" Kylee demanded Donkeyvac.

"Of course I do! I'm a big fan!" Donkeyvac laughed.

Conner and Kira nodded at each other before they started fighting the Tyrannodrones. "Come on, we have to help." Hunter insisted.

Dawn looked down slightly, knowing that if she and Hunter did fight, she'd blow her ranger secret. "Um, do we really have to?" She asked, before seeing the look on Hunter's face, and sighed. "Fine."

Hunter and Dawn charged into battle, and fought alongside Conner and Kira. "What's he doing here?" Conner asked Dawn as he blocked a hit from a Tyrannodrone, and kicked it away.

"He insisted on helping." Dawn explained as she slid downwards into the splits to avoid a hit from a Tyrannodrone. "And he's the stubborn kind too." She added, as she spun her leg on the ground, making on the the Tyrannodrone fall, before she faced Conner. "I'll help Kira protect Kylee, you team up with Hunter and fight the Tyrannodrones. Make sure you don't use your super speed.

"Got it!" Conner nodded.

Dawn got up from the ground, as she and Kira stood in front of Kylee. "What are you doing?!" Kylee screamed at the two female rangers.

"Ask later, run now!" Kira told Kylee, who just screamed and ran away, while Kira and Dawn continued fighting the Tyrannodrones.

Meanwhile, Donkeyvac found Kylee and shot a blue laser at her. Kylee screamed as the ray turned red, and she slowly started to old. Once Donkeyvac disappeared, Kylee looked at her reflection and squeaked a bit. "My face! My beautiful face!"

After the Tyrannodrones disappeared, Conner, Kira, Dawn, and Hunter looked over at the now old Kylee. "Holy shit, what happened to her?" Hunter asked as he stared at Kylee.

"I don't think I want to know." Conner decided.

"Conner, Kira, take Kylee." Dawn instructed. "I'll meet up with you guys soon."

Conner and Kira nodded before they went away with Kylee, and Hunter faced Dawn. "So, what were those things anyway?" Hunter wondered.

"Well, I saw on the news that this years' Power Rangers do their jobs here in Reefside." Dawn pointed out. "Maybe that's why."

"Then why weren't they here?" Hunter asked. "You know what, I'm getting sick of these secrets. I can tell your hiding something. What is it?"

Dawn bit her lip and looked down. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell the others though!"

"I won't, promise." Hunter nodded.

"Okay..." Dawn took a breath, before she told Hunter everything that had happened ever since she got that one detention that changed her life.

* * *

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan said, as he turned to Conner and Tommy. "That is wrong in so many ways."

The three of them were at the Dino Lab, and watched Donkeyvac on the monitors turn everyone old. "Mesogog must've found a way to harness youth into energy." Tommy realized. "We have to figure out a way to fight it. Where are Kira and Dawn?"

"Kira's taken Kylee to Hayley's Cyberspace. I think she's having a meltdown from seeing her all old and shriveled up. I have to admit though, it was kinda brutal." Conner admitted. "As for Dawn, she said she'd meet up with us here."

Suddenly, Dawn ninja streaked into the entrance of the Dino Lab before running over to her friends. "Sorry I'm late." Dawn apologized. "I was busy explaining everything that happened earlier to Hunter."

"Wait, you told him you're a ranger again?" Ethan asked.

"I kind of had no choice. He would've found out sooner or later anyway." Dawn stated. "Besides, you guys know that Hunter used to be a ranger. He can keep a secret."

"Alright, we can talk about this later." Tommy told his students. "Right now, we have something to take care of."

The four rangers stood next to each other before raising their bracelets, which transformed into their morphers. Tommy took out his key, while the others pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

* * *

The four Dino Rangers made it down town, and faced Donkeyvac, who charged at them. Donkeyvac was eventually able to get the rangers on the ground. "Suckers!" Donkeyvac laughed.

"That's it, I'm contacting Kira." Dawn decided as she sent an alert to Kira through her morpher, before continuing to fight.

Donkeyvac kicked Ethan and Dawn to the ground, before both rangers stumbled back up. "We need Kira." Ethan stated.

"I sent her an alert, but she's not picking up." Dawn shook her head.

"I guess we're on our own for now." Ethan realized.

As the fight continued, Cassidy approached Donkeyvac with her microphone, and Devon was holding the camera. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter." Cassidy introduced herself. "Exactly when did you know you were evil? Did you feel unloved as a little...whatever you are?"

Donkeyvac kicked Conner to the ground before facing Cassidy. "Wow, Cassidy, being evil has always come very natural to me." He stated, before shaking his head. "Wait, what am I doing?! Give me your youth!"

Donkeyvac shot a blue laser at Cassidy and Devon, who screamed as the laser turned red, and they both became old. "Oh come on!" Cassidy complained, before she and Devon walked away.

Conner continued to fight Donkeyvac, and Tommy was about to help him until Zeltrax got in the way. "Not so fast!" Zeltrax said, as he pointed his sword at Tommy. "We still have a score to settle, Black Ranger, or have you forgotten?"

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tommy insisted, but Zeltrax ignored him and shot lightning at Tommy, who yelled and fell to the ground.

Ethan, Dawn, and Conner continued fighting again Donkeyvac, before taking out their Thundermax Sabers. "Catch me if you can!" Donkeyvac teased as he started running away, so the three rangers followed.

Donkeyvac made his way to a tennis court and stopped. "Okay, we've got you cornered!" Conner told the monster.

"That's what you think!" Donkeyvac said, before shooting balls at the rangers, knocking them to the ground in the process. "It's over, rangers!"

"This guy is brutal!" Ethan stated.

"You said it." Conner agreed.

"What do we do?" Dawn wondered.

Suddenly, all of them heard a loud pterodactyl scream. The rangers tried their best to cover their ears, while Donkeyvac fell to the ground. "What the-?!" Donkeyvac exclaimed when he saw Kira.

"Can you give us a warning next time?" Dawn asked Kira, as she, Conner, and Ethan held their helmets.

"Sorry, guys." Kira apologized.

"Excellent, more youth for me!" Donkeyvac said as he stood up.

Kira scoffed as she brought up her morpher. "I don't think so." She said before pressing on the jaws of her morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!" Kira called before she grabbed her Thundermax Saber.

The four rangers leapt into the air and attempted to slash Donkeyvac, but he blocked the hit and sent the rangers rolling to the ground. Kira grabbed a racket and some tennis balls before standing up. "Think you're up for a single's match?"

"You're not match for me!" Donkeyvac stated.

"We'll see about that." Kira threw two balls in the air, before whacking them.

The balls started flying towards Donkeyvac, and the balls ended up plugging his nose. "Aah! My nose!" Donkeyvac yelled before he landed on the ground.

"Put 'em together, guys!" Kira decided.

The rangers combined their weapons and aimed the Z-Rex Blaster at Donkeyvac. "Ready?" Conner asked.

"Go for it!" Kira nodded.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Fire!" The four rangers cried as they shot a large blast of energy at Donkeyvac, who screamed and exploded, while the rangers cheered in victory.

* * *

The next day, Kira was at Hayley's Cyberspace with Hayley, who presented her a framed picture that showed a girl with a K on her dress while riding a yellow guitar, leaving a trail of music notes behind. "Hey, that's me." Kira realized with a smile. "Where did you get that?"

Hayley looked over at Trent, who walked by. "Who do you think?" Hayley asked.

Kira walked over to Trent, who dried his hands with a towel. "That's what you were drawing?" Kira asked, as Trent looked to see Hayley hang up his sketch of Kira.

"Uh, yeah." Trent nodded. "Hayley put it up, but you know how insistent she can be."

"No, it's great." Kira commented with a smile. "But, how come you drew me as a superhero?"

Trent shrugged and smiled slightly. "Cause you're brave for playing stuff onstage from your heart, not just for image." He stated. "Besides, superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Well thanks, it's really sweet." Kira told Trent before walking away.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Dawn were sitting together at a table. "So, Purple Dino Ranger, huh?" Hunter asked. "I guess I should've known, considering you're always leaving without a real explanation, and you're wearing a lot of purple lately."

"True." Dawn nodded a bit. "Thanks again for not telling to others."

"Hey, if anyone can keep a secret, it's me." Hunter stated, remembering all the secrets he kept when he was a ranger. "Anyway, I better go. My shift at the academy starts in 10 minutes."

"Wait, just stay for one song." Dawn pleaded. "Please?"

"Alright, just one." Hunter gave in. "Then I gotta go."

Dawn smiled and gave Hunter a quick kiss on the lips before getting onstage with Kira, and grabbing her purple and white bass. Kira stepped up to the microphone and looked at the audience. "I wrote this song a really long time ago with a friend on mine. I hope you like it." Kira said before she started strumming her guitar and sang, while Dawn sang with her.

_Best friends, they come and go, depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me, then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand_

When the song reach the chorus, Kylee walked onstage and started singing along with Kira, just like old times. Kira and Kylee smiled at each other as they continued to sing, while Dawn smiled a little too and sang back-up this time, while playing her bass.

_True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love, it broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said_

_It feels like it's gonna be okay_  
_(It's gonna be okay)_  
_It feels right_, i_t just feels that way_  
_(It just feels that way)_  
_It feels like_, i_t'll be a better day_  
_Cause I believe that in the end_  
_Good things are coming my way_

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered as the entire crowd cheered too and clapped.

Kira and Kylee smiled as they hugged each other. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Dawn asked as she looked at the two best friends. Kira and Kylee laughed a little before all three girls hugged each other and smiled.


	7. Beneath the Surface

**Hey :)**

**Sorry, this update is a little late. I joined an after school activity, so I didn't come home until after 4pm. Because of this, my updates on Tuesdays and Thursdays will be most likely near the evening.**

**Also, this chapter is sort of short, so I hope you guys don't mind**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW**

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Dawn were sitting at a table at Hayley's Cyberspace. The three of them could hear Ethan talking while he played a video game, and they rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, do you mind shutting up for a minute?" Dawn asked Ethan.

"I made it to Level 12!" Ethan grinned.

Conner rolled his eyes again, before reaching over and shutting off Ethan's game. "What are you doing?" Ethan asked, as he turned to his teammate.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear." Conner stated.

"But it took me 3 hours to get to that level." Ethan frowned.

"Sorry, Dawn and I are with Conner on this one." Kira decided.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we all have a report due tomorrow, remember?" She reminded the computer geek. "Why aren't you working on yours?"

"Finished it last week." Ethan responded. "Trent and I got it done while you girls were with David Beckham there."

"Where's Trent anyway?" Kira wondered, as she looked around the building. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him a day off." Dawn remembered. "I heard he's spending some quality time with 'daddy dearest'."

* * *

The next day, Tommy and his students were on a field trip to try and dig some up old dinosaur bones, and Principal Randall had also volunteered to come. "Hey guys, over here!" Ethan called to his teammates.

Conner, Dawn, and Kira ran over to Ethan's digging site. "I found something." Ethan said as they crouched down to look as what he discovered.

"Hey, this looks similar to those dinosaur eggs that Dr O found for the Raptor Riders." Dawn realized, as she looked at the white egg, which had green spots.

"One of us better go get Dr O." Conner told his friends.

"I'll go." Dawn decided, before she ran away.

Once Dawn made it back to the main grounds, she ran over to Tommy, and Principal Randal was next to him. "Dr Oliver, we need some help identifying something." She started. "We think it might be a...Morphosaurus."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Tommy nodded before turning to Principal Randall. "Excuse me."

Tommy and Dawn made their way back to the others and knelt down. "What have you found?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I think it might be a Dino Zord egg." Ethan assumed as he picked up the egg and brushed some dirt off of it.

"Careful." Tommy told Ethan, and he looked at the egg.

"Ooh, a discovery." Principal Randall realized as she walked over and looked at the egg. "How exciting."

Tommy shook his head a bit. "Uh, no." He lied. "We're not sure what it is."

"It looks like a prehistoric-y egg." Principal Randal stated, before holding out her hand. "May I? Don't worry, I won't drop it."

The rangers exchanged glances before Tommy sighed slightly and handed the egg to Principal Randall. "I should really take it back to the school lab and examine it."

"But of course." Principal Randall nodded as she handed the egg. "Here."

Suddenly, an army of Tyrannodrones appeared as all the students started screaming and running away. Conner and Tommy nodded at each other, before the five rangers started fighting the Tyrannodrones. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn fought most of the Tyrannodrones, while Tommy protected the egg and Principal Randall, who seemed pretty worried and scared.

Once the battle was over, Principal Randall made her way over to the four original Dino Rangers. "Would you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" Principal Randall asked the four students.

"Uh, Karate Club." Dawn lied, as the others nodded in agreement before walking off.

"Do we even have one of those?"

Tommy just shrugged. "I don't know, I'm still new here."

* * *

After school, the five Dino Rangers went to the Dino Lab to examine the Dino Zord egg they found. "So, what is it?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Ethan shrugged as he scanned the egg. "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life!"

"That's weird." Tommy shook his head a bit. "I'm sure that's a Dimetro Zord egg."

Conner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Dimetro Zord?"

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon." Tommy explained. "It's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it." Dawn realized.

Once Ethan finished scanning, Tommy looked at the monitors and sighed. "This is weird." He said as he turned to the other rangers. "We're still getting a heat signal from where we found the egg."

"But it's not even there anymore." Kira pointed out.

"Maybe there's another one." Dawn suggested.

"I better go check it out. You guys stay here and analyze this one." Tommy instructed before leaving.

As Ethan continued scanning, he frowned. "Guys, I really don't think there's a Dino Zord in here." He stated.

Suddenly, the computers beeped, and the rangers looked at the monitors to see a large blue Dino Zord with a saw blade on its back going on a rampage. "But...how?" Kira wondered.

"Should we...?" Dawn trailed off as she looked at Conner.

"Oh yeah." Conner nodded.

Ethan opened up the egg as a hologram of Elsa appeared inside. _"Not what you expected, rangers?" _The Elsa hologram laughed before disappearing._  
_

"Okay, can I just say I'm so over the evil laugh thing?" Kira decided.

"Man, that's messed up!" Ethan stated. "How did she do that?"

Once again, the computers beeped and showed the Dimetro Zord destroyed buildings. "We better get the zords." Conner decided. "It's attacking Little Tokyo!"

The rangers stood in a line. "Ready!" All of them cried as their bracelets transformed into their morphers, and they pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Iguano!"

* * *

The Dino Rangers arrived in the forest and looked up to see the Dimetro Zord, which roared. "There it is!" Conner pointed.

All four of them watched their own zords battle the Dimetro Zord, but the Tricera, Ptera, and Tyranno Zords were losing. "Come on, Iguano Zord!" Dawn encouraged his zord, as the Iguano and Dimetro Zords battled each others.

The Dimetro Zord attempted to use it's saw blade to finish the job, but the Iguano Zord blocked it using it's drill tail. In the end, the Dimetro Zord knocked the Iguano Zord down, before it started tunneling into the ground.

"It's gone." Conner realized.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking as a large mutant monster of Mesogog's appeared. "Targets located!" The mutant, Scorpex, laughed.

"Whoa!" The rangers stumbled back as Scorpex continued to laugh.

"Dino Zords, now!" Conner commanded.

The main Dino Zords started running over before the rangers jumped inside them. The zords combined with each other to form the Thundersaurus Megazord while Scorpex roared at them.

"Ptera-Rang!" Kira called as the megazord removed the Ptera Zord from its chest, and threw it at Scorpex, who blocked it and threw it to the ground. "Oh no!"

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan tried this time as the megazord tried punching Scorpex, but Scorpex whacked the megazord with his tail instead.

Scorpex slashed the megazord as the rangers screamed. _"I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough."_ Tommy realized as he contacted the rangers. _"We need something that can break through his armor."_

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

_"Like a blade..or a saw...wait a minute, you gotta use the Dimetro Zord." _Tommy suggested. _"The Dino Zord you were just fighting!"_

"Dr O, if you haven't noticed, he hasn't exactly been playing nice." Conner pointed out.

_"I'll see if I can do something about that."_

As the fight continued, the Dimetro Zord made its way over, but it was still being controlled by Elsa. The Dimetro Zord roared as it activated its Saw Blade and slashed the Thundersaurus Megazord three times, knocking it over and onto the ground. Scorpex marched over next and started stomping on the megazord while the rangers screamed.

Suddenly, the Dimetro Zord glowed purple before the purple shell broke, freeing the Dimetro Zord from Elsa's control. The Dimetro Zord roared again as it slashed Scorpex, who screamed and fell to the ground. The Thundersaurus Megazord stood up while all the rangers grinned.

"Awesome!" Conner commented.

Dawn's Iguano Zord removed itself, and the Dimetro Zord took its place. The Thundersaurus used the Dimetro Zord's saw to cut Scorpex's arm blades.

"Now I'm really mad!" Scorpex growled.

"You want some more?" Ethan asked as they whacked Scorpex, who screamed the stumbled back.

The Tyranno Zord's mouth opened up and shot a fire ball at Scorpex, before the rangers activated their blade. "Dimetro Blade, Full Power!" The rangers cried as the saw blade spun around and slashed Scorpex, who screamed and fell to the ground before exploding.

* * *

The next day, the rangers were in class watching a news report by Cassidy on the TV. "Cassidy Cornell here with a special report. I have discovered that we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High." Cassidy started, as the rangers' eyes widened. "Yes, our very own Principal Randall fended off several creatures as an act of selfless bravery."

At this part, the Dino Rangers sighed slightly with relief as Cassidy continued her news report. "I was on the scene to bring you exclusive footage. let's roll the tape."

Students laughed as a clip of Cassidy tearing up a flower played on a loop. "...Uh, we seem to be having technical difficulties." Cassidy said, as the clip stopped. "Please standby."

Once class was over, the four teenage rangers were walking around the hallways and spotted Tommy and Principal Randall talking. "You were worried about me?" Principal Randall asked as she turned to face Tommy.

"Of course." Tommy nodded, while Principal Randall remembered the moment he saved her, before the bell rung. "You okay?"

"That's the bell, Dr Oliver." Principal Randall shook her head. "You don't want to be late for your next class."

Tommy watched as Principal Randall walked away and seemed a little confused. "Man, that woman is cold blooded." Ethan stated as he, Conner, Kira, and Dawn walked over to Tommy.

"Yeah, but remember, Dr O does have a thing for dinosaurs..." Conner pointed out.

"Don't even start with me, Conner." Tommy stopped the red ranger.

"I think it's a perfect match." Kira decided.

Dawn nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yeah, I think they'd make a cute couple." She teased their teacher.

"Don't you guys have to go to your next class?" Tommy asked, trying to get rid of the teenagers.

"We were hoping you could write us a note." Conner told Tommy, as all of them snickered as walked out of the building.


	8. White Thunder Part I

**Hello :)**

**So, I'm having a dentist appointment today, meaning I might not be able to finish tomorrow's chapter in time. I'll try my best to work fast, and we'll see how it goes.**

**Also, I'd like to add that I'm backing to receiving 2 reviews per chapter. I'd really appreciate it if I could get a little more feedback on the story, whether or not if it's good or bad.**

**One more thing, how do you guys feel about me adding 2 new characters later in the series? Possibly old friends of Dawn? I'll post a poll on my profile about that, and whether or not you'd like me to add them.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me set up the cafe for today." Hayley thanks Dawn.

"No problem." Dawn smiled a little as she and Hayley entered Hayley's Cyberspace. "I couldn't get much sleep, so when I went out for a walk and saw you, I figured I might as well."

Suddenly, Dawn and Hayley heard something fall, so Hayley grabbed the closest thing nearby to defend her, which happened to be a jar of jelly beans. Hayley rolled her eyes a bit before putting it down and grabbing the mic stand from the stage, while Dawn grabbed a broom. Both girls slowly crept over and jumped out from behind the counter and startled Trent, who fell out out of his seat.

"Oh, false alarm." Dawn smiled nervously as she through down the broom. "Sorry, Trent."

"Hayley, Dawn, why are you here?" Trent asked as Hayley put down the mic stand.

"I couldn't get much sleep and I decided take a walk outside. I ended up running into Hayley, so I offered to help her set up the place." Dawn explained.

"As for me, I own the place. Remember? _Hayley's _Cyberspace Cafe?" Hayley reminded Trent.

"Right, sorry." Trent apologized as Dawn helped him up.

Hayley looked over at Trent's sketchpad and saw a well-drawn sketch of a space monkey. "This is...you did this?" She asked as Trent nodded.

"Wow, these are really good." Dawn commented as she flipped the page and saw a sketch of a space man.

"So, here's the only question I have..." Hayley started as the three of them walked to the counter.

"What am I doing here at 7 in the morning instead of at home?" Trent assumed as he and Dawn placed the bar stools on the ground. "I came here to draw. My dad's not exactly supportive of my artist endeavors." He said as Hayley switched on the lights.

Dawn faced Trent. "How do you know?"

"I believe his exact words were 'Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors'." Trent mimicked his dad. "He doesn't think they're gonna get me anywhere."

"He'll come around." Hayley insisted.

"My dad's a great guy, but there are some things he won't budge on." Trent stated. "This is one of them."

"Look, all dads care about their kids and what they do." Dawn started. "Maybe your dad just has a different way of expressing it. If that's not the case, then you have to make sure your dad knows how much art means to you. Try and talk to him."

Trent shrugged a little. "I guess I can try. Thanks, Dawn."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Dawn smiled a little.

* * *

Later during the day, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn met up with Tommy in the forest at the slight of an explosion. "We came as fast as we could, Dr O. What's the problem?" Ethan asked their teacher.

"Some sort of storage unit. The energy readings are so intense." Tommy stated as he looked at his scanner. "This meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy is it?" Conner asked.

Tommy turned around to the four students and frowned a bit. "The same kind that powers your morphers."

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Kira asked as her eyes widened.

"Not anymore," Tommy shook his head. "But there was."

"I thought you had all kind of tools and what-not that could pick up a gem out here" Dawn remembered.

Tommy shook his head. "No, someone must've hidden it. When the cloaking device deactivated, readings went off the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner questioned.

"I guess that depends on who got the gem." Tommy pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was at home and wandered into his dad's office. Anton was busy reading a book, and looked up. "Did you have a good day at school?" He asked his son.

"It was alright." Trent shrugged and walked into the office.

"I trust you had time to think of our earlier conversation?" Anton asked. "I'm assume you weren't happy with the outcome."

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore." Trent said as he leaned against the desk.

Anton looked over at his son before closing his book. "Trent, when your parents disappeared, you and I agreed that I would act like your father. And fathers are sometimes supposed to make decisions for their children...that their children don't care for..."

"Dad, I get that." Trent said and noticed Anton was zoning out a bit. "Dad? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Anton replied as he put his book down and loosened his tie since he started to sweat a bit. "As I was saying, I can only raise you the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you, son, is that you abide by my rules, okay?"

"That's fine." Trent nodded.

"Now go. I have work to finish." Anton told his son.

"Yeah, me too." Trent said as he left.

Anton started panting a little as he stood up and an invisiportal appeared in the room. Anton sighed as he closed his eyes and reached out before disappearing through the invisiportal.

What he didn't know was that Trent was spying on him as he peeked through the doorframe and became more confused than ever. Trent then walked into the office as the invisiportal disappeared. "Hello?" He called. "What are you up to dad? What's going on around here?"

Suddenly, another invisiportal opened up and startled Trent a bit, who stared into it and reached out as he disappeared in a flash of green light and appeared in a dark lab. "What is this place?" Trent wondered as he looked around the place.

Trent then noticed a white glow coming from a table in the room and became drawn to it as he slowly walked over. For some reason, his arm reached out, and Trent couldn't control it. On the table laid a strap of metal, which glowed white and began to shake along with Trent's left wrist. The metal flew over and strapped itself onto Trent's wrist before turning into a Dino Morpher.

Trent was able to get away from the dark lab, but the morpher on his wrist became fixed on as it started to glow. The glow eventually engulfed Trent in white light as he cried in pain.

* * *

The computer in the Dino Lab started to beep as the Dino Rangers gathered around. "Unbelievable." Dawn complained. "What is it anyway?"

"It looks like a lion...flower monster thing." Ethan guessed as he looked at the screen.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

Tommy shrugged a little. "Hard to tell. It seems like it's actually looking for something."

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds. Come on, guys." Conner said as the four rangers turned around and raised their bracelets which transformed into their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Ha!"

* * *

"Where are you?" The monster, Creature, wondered.

"Hey, over here!" Conner called as he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn arrived. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple?" Creature counted the rangers' colors. "No, I'm looking for something in basic white."

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before turning to her friends. "Do you guys have any clue what he's talking about?"

"None." Conner shook his head before the rangers got into fighting stances.

"Fire!" Creature exclaimed as he fired a laser at the rangers, who flipped away and avoided it. "What's going on?!" He said as a white blur of light began attacking him.

"Whoa, what's that?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know." Kira shrugged.

"It's definitely fast though." Ethan stated.

"It's almost as fast as when I ninja streak." Dawn realized.

Creature eventually blew up as the white light left the area. Conner raised his morpher to his mouth, before contacting Tommy and Hayley at the Dino Lab. "You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked their two mentors.

"_Yeah."_ The rangers heard Tommy responded. _"We're still trying to figure it out."_

"We'll try and follow it." Conner decided.

"I got this. Good luck catching up." Dawn said before ninja streaking in the direction that the white light went.

"Okay, that's so unfair." Ethan stated.

"Let's just go." Kira said as she, Conner, and Ethan followed the direction Dawn went in.

Once the three rangers arrived, they found Dawn on the ground clutching her chest. "Dawn! What happened?" Ethan asked as he, Conner, and Kira helped up Dawn.

"I don't know. Something just attacked me, but I couldn't see who or what is was." Dawn winced slightly as she stood up. "All I know is that I got seriously worked."

"But I don't see anything." Kira stated as she looked around.

"Look harder." A deep voice responded.

The Dino Rangers turned around and saw a White Dino Ranger with black spikes on his suit, matching white armor, and a white helmet with a black spike on top and a red visor.

"Who is it?" Kira wondered.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan added.

"A friend of yours, Dr O?" Conner spoke through his morpher to Tommy.

Tommy shook his head as he looked at the screen. "_Never saw him before."_

"I have a really bad feeling about where this is heading." Dawn muttered

"Don't come any closer." The White Ranger warned. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"Let me show you. White Drago Sword." The White Ranger said as he pulled out a white, gold, and black dagger-like weapon from his belt and drew in the air some arrows. "Laser arrows...Fire!"

The arrows pointed at the rangers before they hit them, as all four Dino Rangers screamed and fell to the ground. "Was that really necessary?" Conner snapped a bit.

"That was just a warning." The White Ranger said before disappearing in a flash of white light.

* * *

Sometime later, Dawn was at home in her room while video-chatting with Hunter. Dawn held an ice pack on her arm as she explained to Hunter her day involving her new evil successor. "Wow, that bad, huh?" Hunter asked.

"Yep. That guy was worst than you and Blake!" Dawn complained a bit as she put down her icepack. "No offense."

Hunter shook his head slightly. "None taken."

"Sorry that I've been complaining about my problems to you." Dawn apologized and sighed a little bit. "I mean, I'd talk about it with Tori, Shane, Dustin, or Cam, but they don't know I'm a ranger again."

"It's alright, I don't mind." Hunter told his girlfriend. "It's kinda cool hearing about your new adventures every now and then considering how boring it's gotten in Blue Bay lately."

Suddenly, Dawn's bracelet beeped, so Dawn raised it to her mouth. "Let me guess, White Ranger again?"

_"Unfortunately, yes."_ Kira responded. _"Meet us down town."_

"Got it." Dawn nodded before cutting the connection, and looking at Hunter. "Uh, gotta go."

"Yeah, me too. My break's almost over anyway." Hunter added as he looked at his watch. "I'll visit you and the others later in the evening."

Dawn smiled a little. "Alright. See you soon." She waved before closing her laptop. Dawn streaked out of her room and away from the academy grounds, before landing in an empty forest. Dawn raised her bracelet, as it transformed into her morpher and she pressed down on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

* * *

Dawn arrived at the city and met up with her before noticing the White Ranger. "Hey, back so soon?" Conner asked him. "I thought you made your point last time."

The White Ranger turned around and faced the rangers. "I've only just started." He stated. "You want some more?"

The Dino Rangers then charged at the White Ranger, who took out his Drago Sword and fired another round of laser arrows at them as the four rangers fell to the ground again. "Weaklings..." He laughed before charging at them again and marking them with X's on their chests. "That's gonna hurt." He stated as the marks exploded on the rangers' chests. "Too easy."

"Okay, I'm really starting to get sick of the whole evil ranger routine." Dawn growled a bit.

"You're not the only one." Ethan agreed.

"Alright, what's your deal?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Conner agreed, as he stumbled up. "I mean we try and act nice, just extend a little ranger love, and this is what we get?"

The White Rangers turned his back on the four injured rangers. "I'm not here to make friends."

"Then what is it?" Conner demanded to know, as his teammates stood up. "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All you need to know is that there are four rangers too many," The White Ranger started as he faces=d the rangers. "And I'm here to change that."

"Go for it!" Conner challenged.

The White Ranger charged at the Dino Rangers and slashed each of them with his White Drago Sword. As the fight continued, the White Ranger flipped over Ethan and Kira, before knocking all four rangers to the ground once again. "That should do it." He laughed as he placed his sword on his shoulder.

"You think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira told the evil ranger.

"Not going to happen!" Dawn stated as she, Kira, and Ethan took out their Thundermax Blasters.

The three rangers shot beams in the White Ranger's direction, but he deflected the beams and made them bounce back, as Dawn, Ethan, and Kira fell to the ground. "Guys!" Conner called as he knelt down by his three teammates.

"Alright, party time's over!" Ethan growled as he raised his blaster.

"Wait, don't!" Tommy cried as he ran over in his ranger form, and stopped Ethan from shooting.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked as he struggled to get his wrist free from Tommy's grip.

Tommy looked over at the White Ranger and released his grip on Ethan. "We don't know what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with." He reminded the rangers, before turning to the White Ranger. "We don't wanna hurt you, just tell us why you're here."

"Why am I here?" The White Ranger repeated. "Lemme see, to defeat you."

"Okay, that does it!" Dawn exclaimed, as she and Kira grabbed their Thundermax Sabers and charged at the White Ranger, ignoring Tommy's warnings.

The two female rangers swung their swords, but the White Ranger was faster and slashed them first. Dawn and Kira ended up falling off of the building they were on top of and landed on the ground with the White Ranger behind them. "Nice flight." The White Ranger taunted.

"Oh, he's so going to pay for that." Kira clenched her fist, as she and Dawn charged again.

The White Ranger ended up kicking Dawn into a car, while he shoved Kira to the ground. "Pathetic." He scoffed. "You're no match for me."

"Any ideas?" Kira asked.

"Just one." Dawn said as she took out her purple and silver spiked mace. "Iguano Mace!"

Kira nodded in agreement. "Good call." She said before summoning her yellow dagger-like weapons. "Ptera Grips!"

As both of them leapt into the air, the White Ranger blocked their hits with his left arm as he started absorbing the two rangers' powers.

"He's too strong!" Dawn cried.

"I can't take it!" Kira moaned in pain.

The White Ranger grabbed his sword before he slashed Dawn and Kira, as the two girls flipped onto the ground and demorphed. Dawn groaned slightly as she clutched her abdomen and turned to Kira. "Okay, that wasn't what I had in mind." Kira winced.

"So, I'm guessing it's over?" Dawn assumed.

"Not yet." Kira shook her head.

Tommy jumped down and summoned his Brachio Staff, before charging at the White Ranger, who blocked the hit with his arm. "I'll take yours too." he decided as he started to absorb Tommy's power. "Now go!"

The White Ranger hit Tommy, who rolled onto the ground before demorphing and holding his chest. Conner leapt out of nowhere and knocked the White Ranger into a gate. "I want some answers, now!" Conner demanded, but the White Rangers just growled before charging at him. "You're messing with the wrong dude." Conner told the evil ranger. "I'm giving you one last chance!"

Instead, the White Ranger slashed Conner, who fell to the ground and demorphed. "You were saying?" The White Ranger taunted.

The other injured rangers made their way over to their leader and helped him up. "Are you alright?" Dawn asked Conner.

"Yeah." Conner nodded slightly. "I think so."

"You've been warned, Power Rangers! Stay out of my way, or be destroyed." The White Ranger threatened before he disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Once the rangers made it back to the Dino Lab, all of them were sitting down on the step, still seeming a little exhausted. "It wasn't supposed to go this way." Ethan said as he turned to Tommy. "Was it?"

"An evil White Ranger?" Tommy stated, before shaking his head slightly. "No."

"Although, it's not the first time there's been an evil ranger." Dawn pointed out. "It's happened to me already, so I know what it's like."

"So what do we do?" Kira asked her teammates.

"Well how are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Conner wondered.

Tommy stood up as he looked down at his students. "We figure out who he is, and what he wants...before it's too late."


	9. White Thunder Part II

**Hi Everyone!**

**Okay, so I've been kinda busy lately, and I haven't even started writing the next chapter, let alone any future ones! So yeah, there's a chance that tomorrow's update might be late.**

**Also, only 1 person has voted in my poll about the two new characters, and their choice was 'no'. I'd appreciate it if I got a few more opinions on it, cause this can change the future of the whole series.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

A day after the White Ranger incident, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn were hanging out by the bar at Hayley's Cyberspace, until Hayley approached them. "Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" She asked them. "I'm really worried. He hasn't shown up and he's never...late."

Hayley turned around to see Trent behind her. "Sorry about that." Trent apologized, and he looked tired and sweaty.

"Um, are you alright?" Dawn asked as she looked at Trent.

"Yeah, you don't seem that good." Kira added.

"You look like you've seen Ripple Shank." Ethan stated, earning some confused looks. "From the movie Black Night's Castle. It just came out last week. Ripple Shank is this dude with like black eyes and yellow teeth, and spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

Trent shook his head slightly. "Uh, okay, I'll watch out for him." He assured Ethan before turning to his boss. "But in reality, I have work to do."

Hayley nodded before Trent walked away. "You know, technically, if he had seen Ripple Shank, he wouldn't have been here to tell you about it." She pointed out to Ethan before walking off.

"Don't feel bad." Kira told Ethan. "That's why her name's on the wall."

Ethan, Kira, and Dawn's bracelets beeped as the three of them stood up. "Oh, please don't tell me _he's_ back." Dawn complained a little. "I still have one or two bruises from last time, and my friends are suspicious." She stated, before rolling her eyes. "'Super-fast-ranger-healing' my ass!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ethan said as the three of them left the building.

Meanwhile, Hayley watched at Trent stumbled back and forth around the room while carrying a tray, before he dropped to the ground. Hayley immediately ran over to Trent, who slowly sat up. "If you didn't want to bus tables, all you had to do was say so." Hayley told Trent.

"I'm really sorry, Hayley." Trent apologized as he placed his hand on the edge of a chair. "I just lost it for a second."

"Sit, I've got this." Hayley instructed, as Trent slowly stood up and sat down on the chair. "I hate to be bossy on you, but I think I'll have to order you to take some time off."

Trent shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He refused.

"Look, I can't afford anymore breakage today." Hayley insisted.

"You're probably right." Trent gave in, as he faced his boss. "After all, you are smart."

Hayley smiled a bit and nodded. "My parents will be glad to hear that my MIT education hasn't gone to waste." She said, before helping up Trent. "Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn ran down into the Dino Lab, where they saw Conner and Tommy sitting my the monitors.

"Hey, Dr O." Ethan greeted. "We came as soon as we got the message."

"You guy have got to see this." Conner said, looking at the image on the monitor.

"See what?" Kira asked.

"Have you guys found the identity of the White Ranger?" Dawn asked, instead.

Tommy shook his head a bit. "Not quite, but look at this."

The rangers looked at the screen to see a white Dino Zord egg that had black stripes and red lights. "No way!" Ethan's eyes widened. "It's like it's ready to pop!"

"It is." Tommy stated.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner pointed at something else on the screen.

Tommy zoomed in of the image, which showed another Dino Zord egg that had green-ish blue-ish spots. "Wow, there are Dino eggs all over the place." Dawn realized.

"This is the second time this week." Kira added.

"Hey, you guys think this is what Easter was like back then?" Ethan joked.

Conner rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. "How does he come up with this stuff?" He wondered.

"Conner, Kira, Dawn, you guys head down to the warehouse." Tommy instructed. "Ethan, you come with me to the docks, then we can talk about your Dino-Easter theory."

* * *

Once Conner, Kira, and Dawn made it to the warehouse, Conner took out the scanner and tried to scan the area. "This doesn't make any sense." He muttered, as he looked down at the scanner.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked as they stopped walking.

"I don't know how to read this thing." Conner stated, before turning to the girls. "Why didn't he give Ethan Geek Duty?"

"Let me see." Dawn decided, as she grabbed the scanner and looked at it. "Conner, did you even turn it on?"

Conner looked down slightly, and put his hands in his pocket. "Oops." He mumbled, while Dawn and Kira rolled their eyes slightly.

Dawn switched on the scanner, which started beeping, and began scanning the area. "It's coming from over there." She pointed, as all three of them ran over to a nearby tunnel.

"Why does it always have to be at an abandoned place?" Kira wondered.

"Let's just get it, and get out of here." Conner decided.

The three rangers ran into the tunnel, while Dawn continued to scan. "This way." She led her friends, until they spotted a glow nearby. "At least we know it's not abandoned." Dawn muttered, as they continued to walk.

Conner, Kira, and Dawn stopped and hid behind a wall when they saw the White Ranger, who was transferring energy into the white, black, and red Dino Zord egg. "You wanna try talking to him?" Kira suggested, as she looked at Conner.

"I say we let Dawn do the talking." Conner decided. "You know, white ranger to white ranger."

"Yeah, but this one is evil and crazy!" Dawn pointed out. "Okay, how about we just morph, kick his ass, and steal the egg?"

"I like that better." Kira decided, while Conner nodded in agreement.

The three Dino Rangers ran out from behind the wall, and got into fighting stances. "Hey!" Dawn called.

"I don't have time to play, rangers. I'm busy." The White Ranger said, menacingly, as he summoned his sword and drew laser arrows in the air. "Now go!"

As the laser arrows raced towards them, Conner, Kira, and Dawn shrieked a bit and dropped to the ground. "We're not here to play." Conner growled, as he and the girls stood up. "Ready?" He asked, as they raised their bracelets, which transformed into their morphers.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

After morphing, the three Dino Rangers got into fighting stances. "You ready to get this poser?" Conner asked his two female teammates.

"Oh yeah!" Kira responded.

"You know it!" Dawn nodded.

Before the three of them could charge forwards, the White Ranger sped towards them and slashed the rangers repeatedly with his sword, before kicking them into a gate. "Best two outta three?" The evil ranger challenged.

"This is really starting to get old!" Kira stated.

"Yeah!" Conner agreed.

"Okay, so first you steal my color, and now you steal my speed." Dawn listed as she glared at her successor and stood up along with Conner and Kira. "I'm really starting to hate you right about now!"

As the battle continued, Conner, Kira, and Dawn ended up on the ground again, before Kira's morpher beeped, so she raised it to her mouth. "What is it?" She asked.

_"Guys, you got bad news coming your way." _Hayley's voice was heard.

Suddenly, the building started shaking, as the three rangers stood up and looked around. "Worse than this?" Dawn asked.

"That's all we need." Conner sighed a bit.

Once again, the White Ranger used his Drago Sword and slashed the three Dino Rangers, making them fall to the ground. "This isn't even a challenge." The White Ranger scoffed. "Take a hike before you really get hurt."

"As if!" Dawn refused.

"Not a chance!" Conner refused.

"We're not leaving without that egg!" Kira insisted.

"Well, you can stay here and fight," The White Ranger started, as he tapped his shoulder pad with his sword. "But who's going to defend the city."

Dawn sighed slightly, and turned to her teammates. "I hate to admit it, really I do, but he does have a point." She realized.

"We'll deal with him later." Conner decided. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Kira nodded, as they got up and ran out of the building.

"Good answer, rangers." The White Ranger muttered, as he looked at the Dino Zord egg. "Leave me and my egg alone."

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Dawn eventually found Ethan and Tommy by the docks. "There they are!" Dawn pointed, as they ran over to their remaining two teammates.

"We found the egg." Kira reported. "Unfortunately, so did the White Ranger."

"He's trying to hatch it." Conner added.

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing." Tommy instructed.

"Right!" Dawn nodded.

Tommy and Ethan raised their bracelets, which transformed into their morphers. "Let's do it!" Tommy said, as Ethan pressed on the jaws, while Tommy took out his key.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

After morphing, Tommy looked at his students. "The zords are on their way."

"Thanks." The original four Dino Ranger told their teacher, before he ran off.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!"

As the Brachio Zord arrived, the main four zords came out, and the rangers jumped inside them. As usual, the Zord Control Spheres appeared in front of the rangers, who activated them, and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Megazord Online! Hiya!"

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" The monster, Angor, roared at the rangers. "You're mine!"

As Angor charged, the megazord kicked him away, before shooting lasers at him. "Tricera Punch!" Ethan called, as the right arm of the megazord punched Angor.

"Iguano Tail!" Dawn cried, as the left arm slashed Angor.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira exclaimed, as the megazord grabbed the Ptera Zord and threw it.

Unfortunately, Angor blocked the hit. "Now I'm angry!" He growled, and leapt into the air, before firing lasers at the megazord, which fell to the ground. Angor then started bouncing on top of the megazord, while the rangers screamed. "Body Slam!"

"Fire Breath, now!" Conner yelled, as fire shot out of the megazord's chest and hit Angor, who fell to the ground, while the megazord stood up.

"Parasaur Zord!" Dawn called, as a new auxiliary Dino Zord made its way over.

The Parasaur Zord was green with a scissor-like tail, and the zord was based of of a Parasaurolophus. "Attachment Formation!" The rangers announced as the Iguano Zord disconnected from the megazord, and the Parasaur Zord took its place.

The megazord used the Parasaur's scissor tail to cut off Angor's arrow, before grabbed Angor by the waist and throwing him to the ground.

"Parasaur Zord, Final Cut!" The rangers cried, as they cut Angor into pieces, before he screamed and blew up.

Suddenly, a white Dino Zord that resembled a Pterosaur broke through the warehouse. The Dino Zord screeched as it spread its black wings.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Ethan wondered.

"Give you one guess." Conner muttered.

"This has 'Evil White Ranger' written all over it." Dawn stated.

"He must've hatched the Dino Zord egg!" Kira realized. "This does not look good."

Meanwhile, the White Ranger jumped on the head of his new zord. "Hello again, rangers." He greeted. "Well, what do you think? If you're gonna wear the suit, you've gotta have the zord, right?" He pointed out, and raised his morpher. "Let's see what this bird can really do. Drago Zord, Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asked.

"Uh..." Ethan trailed off.

"I guess." Kira, nodded, sounding unsure.

Dawn took a deep breath, and looked at the White Ranger with a determined look on her face. "Bring it on!"


	10. White Thunder Part III

**Finally! After almost a full week, I'm updating!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever for me! I've been super busy with school, and I have time restrictions set on my laptop, which of course prevents me from finishing my writing. Also, I haven't completely caught up with my writing yet, so this is the only chapter I have done.**

**In other news, most of you like the idea of bringing back the Samurai Star Chopper, and introducing Dawn's sisters, Reina and Rita. I haven't quite worked out everything about what I'm going to do with them yet, so I'll figure that out soon. On the other hand, I know how to bring back the Samurai Star Chopper, and most of that will be introduced in this chapter.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the reading, and please remember to review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Drago Zord, show these fools what you can do." The White Ranger ordered, as he jumped onto the roof of a building and laughed.

The Drago Zord screeched and flapped its giant wings, blowing down several buildings and wrecking them. Even the megazord stumbled back too. "Hey, no need to get crazy!" Conner stated.

The Drago Zord screeched again, as it flew into the air and slashed the megazord multiple times with its wings. A crimson colored Dino Zord started making its way over, and it resembled a Stegosaurus. Suddenly, the Stego Zord briefly glowed purple, while the White Ranger jumped into the Drago Zord. The rangers watched as the Drago and Stego Zords combined to form a new megazord.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner realized.

"What?!" Kira cried.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Dawn groaned.

The White Ranger just smirked in the Dino Stegazord. "Not bad for a new guy, huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked her successor. "Seriously, you're losing it!"

"No, you're losing it." The White Ranger retorted. "And you're losing it to me."

The Dino Stegazord made the first move, and slashed the Thundersaurus Megazord with the Stego Stinger, making the rangers scream a bit. The rangers used the Parasaur's scissor to catch the stinger and prevent another hit.

"I say we go at the full on!" Ethan decided. "Tricera Fist!"

The Thundersaurus' right arm pulled back before throwing a punch in the Dino Stegozord's direction. The Parasaur Zord disconnected from the megazord, before Dawn's Iguano Zord attached itself back on. "Iguano Drill!" Dawn called, as the tail of her zord started spinning.

Before the Thundersaurus could hit the Stegazord, they were hit by the Stego Stinger. The zords roared and disconnected, while the rangers screamed as they landed on the ground.

"Brutal." Kira winced.

"You're telling me." Ethan agreed.

"This definitely sucks." Dawn stated, and Conner groaned a bit.

Tommy ran over to his students and kneeled down. "Are you guys okay?" He asked, as he helped up his teammates.

"Yeah." Conner nodded a bit. "But our zords are seriously tweaked!"

The rangers looked at their zords, which were on the ground and growled softly, which was their way of moaning in pain. "That's just low." Tommy stated, as he clenched his fist.

"So much for not dealing with evil rangers." Ethan muttered.

"Now I'll take the rest of the zords!" The White Ranger decided, as he raised his sword, which started glowing.

"Not happening!" Tommy refused, as he looked down at his morpher.

Dawn turned to her teacher, "Dr O, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to break the Stego Zord away." Tommy responded.

The Stego Zord's eyes glowed, as the Dino Stegazord disconnected, and the Stego Zord stomped away, while the rangers cheered. "Good save, Dr O." Ethan told Tommy, while the Drago Zord fell away.

"Thanks, but I doubt if it will last." Tommy stated. "The White Ranger's power over the Stego Zord is too strong."

Dawn looked down slightly, as a thought came to her mind. "In that case, we'll just need something stronger."

* * *

"Worst day ever." Conner stated.

The five Dino Rangers were in the civilian forms, and were back at the Dino Lab. "Brutal." Ethan commented.

"Trust me, there are going to be a lot of days like this." Dawn stated, as she thought back to some of the bad times when she was the White Samurai Ranger. The worst being the time she died.

"So much for the glass being half full." Kira muttered

"Yeah, sometimes it's empty, but that's when the qualities that made you guys rangers are most important." Tommy stated.

Conner looked up at their mentor. "You're right." He realized. "What do we do?"

"Go have a little fun." Tommy advised. "Ethan, wasn't there a new video game you wanted to check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer." Ethan stated, shocking himself slightly.

Kira faced Ethan, and nodded slightly. "I know what you mean." She agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days!"

"And it has been a while since I've hung out with Shane, Tori, and Dustin." Dawn added.

"Go on, teacher's orders." Tommy ordered his students. "Go."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira exchanged glances, before standing up and walking out of the Dino Lab, leaving Dawn and Tommy. "Aren't you going too?" Tommy asked, looking at the purple ranger.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something." Dawn said, as she stood up. "The White Ranger was able to take control of the Stego Zord. What happens if he takes the rest of the auxiliary zords? Or even our main zords?"

"The bond between us and our main zords is too strong for the White Ranger to break," Tommy started, as he crossed his arms. "But he does have the power to take away the auxiliary zords, and if he does, he'll have a major advantage in destroying us."

"I've been thinking about that." Dawn said, with a slight smile on her face. "Which is why I have a back-up plan."

* * *

Sometime later, Dawn arrived at the entrance of Ninja Ops, which was rebuilt a few weeks after Lothor wrecked it, and she was with Hayley too. Dawn pressed her hand against the scanner, before the door opened up. Dawn walked inside with Hayley, as the lights turned on.

"It's good to be back here." Dawn smiled a little, and looked down at her outfit, which was her old black and white ninja uniform.

The two girls walked over to the computer, as Hayley sat down in the chair and switched it on. "Wow, the technology used in this room is pretty advanced, you know, considering ninjas are sort of ancient." Hayley stated.

"And dinosaurs aren't?" Dawn retorted.

"Point taken." Hayley gave in, as she started typing on the keyboard, while looking at the screen. "Alright, I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to track down the Samurai Star Chopper." Dawn instructed. "Since Cam was kidnapped, and I was sort of dead, Lothor never destroyed it. But since the Samurai Powers were lost, the chopper disappeared. I thought it might be useful to find it, and use it as a back up zord in case the White Ranger take the rest of the auxiliary zords."

Hayley nodded, as she started scanning the forest area. "How do you plan on re-powering it?"

"I was hoping you could find a way to make it run on my Dino Powers." Dawn said, as Hayley looked up at her. "Please?"

"Alright, but remember, I'm still busy running a business and making more gadgets for you and the others." Hayley reminded Dawn, before a green dot appeared on the screen. "Okay, I'm getting something about 15 miles from here in the forest."

"Yes!" Dawn smiled. "Now, we better get out of here in case Cam comes."

Hayley switched off the computer, before she and Dawn left Ninja Ops. The two girls hid behind a bush, and attempted to sneak off the Wind Academy grounds. "Okay, the portal is right over there at the edge of the academy." Dawn pointed. "As long as we stay hidden and move fast, we should be fine."

"Dawn?" Shane called, as he, Tori, and Dustin noticed Dawn.

Dawn's eyes widened, while Hayley ducked in the bushes. "Um, hey there guys." Dawn greeted, as she stood up and walked to her friends. "Hey, cool new Sensei suits. Much better than the robes you had to wear at the beginning." She commented, as she looked at her friends' new uniforms.

The former Wind Rangers' uniforms were still made of black leather and were accented with their signature colors, but the sleeves were shorter, their jackets were a little longer and had shoulder pads, and the Wind Ninja Academy symbol was by the neck of their uniform instead of on the right side of their chest.

"Yeah, we got them last month." Shane explained.

"Not that you would notice since you've been doing hell knows what in Reefside." Tori pointed out, and frowned slightly.

Dawn sighed a little, as she looked at her friends. "Look, I'm super sorry I haven't been hanging out with any of you lately." She apologized. "I've really busy, and you wouldn't understand. Okay, maybe you would understand, but it's complicated. Um, I'm in a...study group, and I became friends with three of the students: Ethan, Kira, and you already know Conner. Anyway, I've been hanging out a little bit with them, and-"

"No offense, dude, but it kinda sounds like you replaced us." Dustin stated.

"No!" Dawn insisted. "You guys are like family, I could never replace you."

Tori crossed her arms a little. "Any way for you to prove that?"

"Okay, how about this. Since tomorrow is Sunday and your day off, we can all hang out at the beach." Dawn suggested. "Just like old times."

"You promise not to bail on us?" Shane asked.

"Swear."

Shane, Tori, and Dustin briefly exchanged glances. "I guess it's settle. Beach day tomorrow starting at 3." Shane decided.

"Thanks guys!" Dawn smiled, as she hugged the three of them, and they smiled back at her.

"Anyways, we better get going." Shane started, once Dawn broke the hug. "Our break is almost over."

"Yeah, I should get going too. I'll see your guys tomorrow." Dawn said, as she made her way over to the portal, before waving at her friends. "Bye guys!"

Dustin waved a little. "See ya, dude!" He called to Dawn.

Dawn smiled a little, before walking through the portal and appearing by the waterfall. Dawn eventually made her way out of the forest, and found Hayley in the jeep, which was on the side of the street. "So, how did things go with your friends?" Hayley asked Dawn, who sat in the passenger's seat.

"Pretty good." Dawn responded, as she buckled up. "I'm going to hang out with them at the beach tomorrow."

"Alright, glad you got that sorted out." Hayley smiled slightly at the purple ranger. "Now, you ready to go?"

Dawn nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Dawn and Hayley arrived somewhere in the forest. The two of them were walking around, while Hayley used a scanner to scan the area. "Okay, we're definitely close." Hayley stated, as they continued walking.

"Good, cause we've been walking around for 15 minutes, and my feet are killing me." Dawn complained and sighed a bit.

Suddenly, the scanner started beeping fast. "This way!" Hayley pointed, as the two of them started running towards the source of the beeping.

Once they arrived, Dawn couldn't help but smile. "It's still here." She realized, as the looked at the familiar green, white, and red chopper-like zord, before turning to Hayley. "Come on, the door's over here."

Dawn and Hayley entered the chopper, and Hayley took a look at the controls in Dawn's old cockpit. "Have you figured out how to pilot it yourself?" Hayley asked.

"I found these when we went into Ninja Ops." Dawn said, as she took out a small pouch that contained all the power disks used for the power spheres. Dawn reached inside and took out a disk with a white symbol. "This one is for one pilot."

Hayley took the disk, and examined it. "Alright, it's gonna take me a few days to finish the adjustments needed." Hayley assumed. "What I need right now is a small amount of your Dino Powers so the zord can scan it, and function on them."

"Got it." Dawn nodded, as they began working.

Sometime later, Dawn's bracelet beeped, so Dawn raised it to her mouth. "Dawn speaking."

_"Angor's back, and Conner and Ethan are a little side-tracked dealing with the White Ranger." _Kira's voice responded. _"Dr O and I could use a little help."_

"Go ahead." Hayley told Dawn, overhearing Kira's words. "I'm just about done scanning your powers."

Dawn smiled and nodded a bit, before speaking into her morpher again. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." She assured Kira, before cutting the connection. Dawn ran out of the Samurai Chopper, before raising her bracelet, which transformed into her morpher, and pressing on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

* * *

After morphing, Dawn ninja-streaked to Reefside and found Kira and Tommy, who were already in their ranger forms too. "Glad you made it." Kira said, as she noticed Dawn.

"Yeah, and looks like I did just in time." Dawn added, as she looked up at Angor.

"Auxiliary Zords, online!" Tommy commanded, as the dinosaur head on his morpher changed into the Cephala Zord, Dimetro Zord, and Parasaur Zord.

The rangers watched as the three auxiliary zords roared into battle, before Kira and Dawn took out their Thundermax Blaster and shot Angor, while Tommy used his Brachio Staff to do the same thing. Suddenly, Angor disappeared from the scene.

"Huh?" Dawn mumbled.

"Where did he go?" Kira wondered.

"Something's not right." Tommy realized. "Come on!"

Kira and Dawn followed Tommy, and all of them stopped near a rock quarry where they saw Conner and Ethan, while the Dino Stegazord and Angor were battling. "Hey!" Dawn called, as they met up with Conner and Ethan.

"We got here as fast as we could." Kira told the boys.

"Thanks." Conner nodded.

The Dino Rangers watched as the Dino Stegazord broke the chains Angor shot at it. The Dino Stegazord jumped into the air, before spinning around and whacking Angor with its tail. The White Ranger finished the job by shooting a large laser at Angor, who screamed and exploded.

"Whoa..." Ethan watched.

"That's gotta hurt." Conner muttered.

"Tell me about it." Dawn agreed.

"Ouch..." Kira winced slightly, as she watched Angor explode.

* * *

"I don't get it." Kira shook her head. "One minute the White Ranger's fighting us, then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."

The rangers had unmorphed, and arrived back at Dino Lab to talk about earlier's events. "Whoever he is, he could at least fight fair and stop stealing the Stego Zord." Ethan pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I'm working on a new zord project with Hayley." Dawn started. "By next week, we should have a new zord that the White Rangers won't be able to take any time soon."

"So, anyway, what was with that whole Super Dino Power thing?" Conner asked, changing the subject, as he remembered the growing spikes on his suit and new strength when he battled the White Ranger.

"Look, you guys have only just begun to access your full potential." Tommy explained.

Ethan grinned slightly. "I like the sound of that."

"Alright, you guys better head home and get some rest." Tommy told his students. "Meanwhile, I better go grab the Fossil Finder scanner from that warehouse."

The teenage rangers nodded, before they started walking out. "So, maybe we could all hang at Hayley's Cyberspace tomorrow?" Conner suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kira smiled and nodded.

"You know I never miss out on hanging out there." Ethan pointed out.

"That sounds awesome...but, I'll be busy tomorrow." Dawn remembered. "I've sort of been ditching my friends back in Blue Bay, so we're going to head down to the beach tomorrow."

Kira nodded a bit. "We get it." She said. "I mean, we can always hang out another time. No big deal."

"Thanks guys." Dawn smiled at her friends, before streaking back home to the Wind Ninja Academy.

Dawn looked up a little and hoped that soon she could introduce her two groups of friends to each other, but for now, she'd have to keep dividing her time and spend time with them separately.


	11. Truth and Consequences

**I am so sorry! It feels like forever since my last update!** **My updates aren't going to be daily anymore, but it'll depend on if I'm caught up with writing...which I'm not yet.**

**Anyway, next up is Leader of the Whack. I'm still planning on using that idea, but I need suggestions for Dawn's opposite self. I was originally going to have her be an American Punk since she usually a British Good Girl, but feel free to give me any better ideas.**

**So, like always, enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked.

The rangers were at the Dino Lab, while Hayley was scanning Tommy, who was trapped in a giant lump of amber. Hayley had found Tommy like this around two days ago, when Tommy left to grab the Fossil Finder scanner from the warehouse and never returned.

"I'm not sure." Hayley shook her head slightly. "This internal scan will be able to tell us more."

"What's the deal?" Kira asked. "Is he frozen or something?"

"Not exactly." Hayley answered, as she turned to the rangers. "It's more like he's...fossilized. Fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner asked, as he crossed his arms.

Hayley shook her head. "Too risky." She stated. "He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil." Ethan stated, as he looked at their mentor in the amber. "The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Well personally, I've had enough of him." Dawn said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Conner glanced at his teammates. "Let's find this guy and deal with him." He decided. "Now."

* * *

Later on, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dawn entered Hayley's Cyberspace to find that Hayley was really busy with several customers. "Okay, then I guess it's safe to say that we can't ask Hayley for help with tracking down the White Ranger." Dawn muttered as she placed her hands in her jean pockets.

"Then let's hit the streets." Conner suggested. "I mean, it's not like the White Ranger is just gonna walk in here."

Trent then walked into the building, and squeezed through Conner and Kira. "Hey Trent." Kira greeted, but she frowned when Trent didn't even notice her, and walked over to the counter

"Thank god you're back." Hayley said with relief, when she noticed Trent. "I'm getting slammed out here."

"Hey, listen, I gotta talk to you." Trent started.

"Later." Hayley insisted. "Grab a tray."

"I can't." Trent frowned. "I'm quitting."

At this, the four rangers' eyes widened and they stared at Trent. "Why?" Hayley asked Trent, as she stared a bit too. "Is it your dad or something?"

"No, it's not that." Trent shook his head. "I just...I just really have to quit. I'm sorry." He apologized to Hayley before walking over to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute." Dawn called as she followed Trent, who groaned slightly. "So, you're just going to abandon Hayley?"

Trent glanced over at Hayley a bit before facing Dawn again. "Yeah, I know it seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her an explanation?" Dawn pointed out.

"You don't understand." Trent started. "Something weird has happened...and I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna explode."

"Trust me, I know what it's like to keep weird secrets from my friends too." Dawn agreed as she glanced down slightly. "And if you feel like telling someone, you shouldn't be afraid to do so. You can always tell me, or maybe even Kira." She suggested. "She does care about you."

Before Trent could reply, Cassidy came through the doors with her usual bright smile on her face. "I have an announcement!" She announced to everyone in the room, as everyone glanced over at her. "Attention! Look at me!" Cassidy said before standing on the stage. "I have the scoop of the century, and as my faithful core audience, I want to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan asked his friends.

"Maybe she decided to run for queen?" Kira joked a bit, making Conner snicker.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger." Cassidy announced, making Trent seem a bit comfortable, and shocking the four Dino Rangers. "And now Devin will come through the door and show us video tape evidence."

Everyone looked at the front door of the building, but Devin didn't come out. "Any minute." Cassidy muttered, but Devin still wasn't seen. "Where is he?"

Suddenly, Devin stumbled through the doors. "Oh Cass, I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" He apologized as he went onto the stage and stood next to Cassidy.

"Devin, where's your camera?" Cassidy asked, after noticing Devin didn't have his video camera with him.

"Uh...that's the problem..." Devin started, before whispering something to Cassidy.

Cassidy just turned back to the microphone when Devin was done. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that the White Ranger is...taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister." She realized, making most people in the crowd 'awe' in disappointment. "But once Devin gets the camera back, I'll let you know."

"So, Trent, what did you want to..." Dawn trailed off, before realizing that Trent was gone already. "...tell me."

Kira walked over to Dawn. "Where did Trent go?"

"I have no idea." Dawn shook her head and sighed. "He said he had something important to say."

"I'm getting worried about Trent." Kira frowned. "He's been pretty out of it lately."

Dawn looked down slightly, before looking back up a Kira. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She waved before running out of the building, and ninja streaking away. She knew there was something wrong with Trent, and she needed answers right away.

* * *

Dawn stopped by an abandoned warehouse and looked around. "I thought he came here." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a blast of energy was fired in Dawn's direction, creating an explosion behind her. Dawn shrieked as she jumped into the air, and fell flat onto the ground. "Well, looked who dropped by." The White Ranger said, as he looked down at Dawn before turning his head slightly. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Right, like I would trust you with my identity." Dawn said sarcastically as she stood up. "But maybe this might give you a hint."

Dawn transformed her bracelet into her morpher and pressed on the jaws. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" She cried, before her purple ranger suit appeared on her, and she got into a fighting stance. "If you blasted me and expected to get a fight out of it, then you've got one."

Before the fight could start, Elsa and Zeltrax appeared through an invisiportal. "Oh great, more company." Dawn complained a bit. "Can't you see we were about to start a fight?"

"Do I look like I care?" Elsa told Dawn. "Besides, our business isn't with you, Purple Ranger, it's with the White Ranger. And Mesogog has sent him a special invitation!"

"His only command, join him or be destroyed!" Zeltrax growled as he clenched his fist.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it." The White Ranger said, starting to get annoyed. "I'm not interested."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Zeltrax started, before firing lightning from his saber.

Dawn grabbed her Thundermax Saber, while the White Ranger took out his Drago Sword, and they both used their weapons to deflect the lightning. Zeltrax and Elsa then charged at the two rangers, who charged back. The White Ranger took on Zeltrax, while Dawn fought Elsa. The White Ranger kneed Zeltrax in the guts before throwing him into some barrels, while Dawn avoided some hits from Elsa and kicked her into Zeltrax.

"This is a joke." The White Rangers scoffed, before turning to Dawn. "Now to deal with you."

"Correction, you have to deal with me, and my teammates." Dawn corrected with a smile, before Conner, Kira, and Ethan arrived in their ranger forms on their Raptor Cycles. "I alerted them earlier."

"Great, that's all we need." Elsa groaned.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira joined Dawn's side. "Whoa, who's side do we take?" Ethan asked, looking between the White Ranger, and Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Why don't we make it easy for you?" Elsa decided, before she and Zeltrax disappeared through an invisiportal.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too." The White Ranger threatened.

Kira just scoffed at the evil ranger. "Dream on!"

"Let's do it!" Conner decided as he and Ethan took out their Thundermax Sabers, while Kira summoned her Ptera Grips.

Just like all the previous fights, the White Ranger was defeating the rangers. The White Ranger had pinned Kira to a wall. "Had enough?" He asked.

"Hardly...Super Dino Mode!" Kira called, as the white spikes on her uniform grew, and a leathery material appeared on her sides and forearms that acted like wings.

Kira brought her arm down and slashed the White Ranger, who landed on the ground. Kira leapt into the air, as her feet hooked onto the White Ranger's shoulders. She started flying and dragged the White Ranger with her, and he landed on the ground. "You'll pay for that." The White Ranger threatened before drawing laser arrows in the air. "You're going down!"

The White Ranger fired the arrows at Kira, who screamed and lost her Super Dino Mode before landing on the ground. Conner, Ethan, and Dawn jumped in front of Kira before taking out their Thundermax Blasters. "Lasers, Fire!" The three of them cried before firing lasers at the White Ranger, who deflected the blast back onto them and laughed

"That's enough!" Kira growled as she stood up and charged at the White Ranger, but he put her in an arm lock.

"You're a little outta your league, don't you think?" The White Ranger told Kira before throwing her onto the ground. "See my point?" He asked, as he drew up more laser arrows and fired them at Kira.

Kira screamed, as she flew into the air from the explosion's impact, and landed on the ground before demorphing. "Kira!" Dawn yelled as she charged at the White Ranger, but he slashed her repeatedly.

"Back off!" The White Ranger demanded, before looking at Kira. "I never did like yellow." He said, before he kneeled down beside Kira, who winced and held her side in pain. "Time to say goodbye!" The White Ranger exclaimed as he raised his fist and made Kira face him. "Huh?" He wondered as he looked down at Kira's face and lowered his fist, remembering Trent's feelings for her. "Kira? I-I..."

The four original Dino Rangers watched the White Ranger stand up and hold his head. "You ready?" Conner asked Ethan and Dawn, who both nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner, Ethan, and Dawn cried as white spikes grew on their suits.

The spikes on Conner and Ethan's suits were large, while Dawn's were small like the ones on Kira's suit. Small black spikes also grew on the fingertips of Dawn's gloves, the spike on the thumb being the largest since Iguanodons had large thumb spikes. The three rangers leapt into the air and tackled the White Ranger.

Conner punched the White Ranger's helmet, while Ethan jumped off a crate and kicked the White Ranger. Dawn went last as she kicked against a large tank and slashed the White Ranger with her spike claws. The three of them turned around while the White Ranger dropped on the ground behind them. Conner, Ethan, and Dawn's Super Dino Modes wore off as they looked down at the White Ranger.

"Alright!" Conner cheered as the White Ranger stood up.

"I'll be back!" The White Ranger threatened before leaving.

* * *

Later on, Dawn was walking by a stream and saw Trent sitting on a bench. "Hey." She greeted as she sat down next to Trent. "Where did you go earlier?"

"I'm sorry." Trent apologized. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Trent just stayed silent and opened his sketchbook to a page with sketches of the White Dino Ranger. "Trent, if you're going to dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is not a good example."

"I wish I had a choice." Trent sighed before showing Dawn a silver bracelet on his wrist, that had a white gem in the center.

"You?!" Dawn realized. "Do you know how many times you've tried to kill me and my teammates?!"

"But I didn't!" Trent stated, as Dawn stood up, but he grabbed her wrist. "I didn't know it was you."

Dawn grabbed her wrist back from Trent. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed and glared at him.

"I couldn't help it!" Trent insisted. "The gem, it's changed me, I can't take it off or control what I'm doing."

Dawn looked down and sighed slightly before looking back at Trent. "Alright, I believe you." She decided. "Trust me, I know what you're going through."

Trent just shook his head. "I doubt you know what it's like to be an evil ranger."

"But two good friends of mine do." Dawn stated. "Last year, I moved to Blue Bay Harbor, and met two adopted brothers named Hunter and Blake. They both seemed like good guys, but somehow when I got involved with the Wind Ninja Rangers, I learned that Blake and Hunter were Thunder Rangers that were being controlled by an evil space ninja named Lothor."

"So, you knew the Power Rangers from last year?" Trent asked.

"Let's just say that I'm also your predecessor." Dawn remembered, and Trent looked a little confused. "Last year, I was the White Ninja Storm Ranger."

Trent's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa..." He said, not exactly knowing what else to say.

"Back to the subject, we were able to break Lothor's control over Hunter and Blake by reminding them who their friends are, so maybe that's exactly what you need." Dawn said with a smile. "I can go get Conner, Ethan, and Kira to help."

"Why Conner and Ethan?" Trent asked.

"Well for starters, they're your friends. And second, Conner and Ethan are the Red and Blue Rangers. You already know Kira is the Yellow Ranger. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Dawn stated, and Trent frowned slightly. "Look, I need you to stay here."

Before Dawn could leave, Trent stopped her. "Wait, why do you trust me so much?" Trent asked Dawn.

"It might be because you're my successor and I feel some sort of connection to help you, but mainly because you're my friend, and you're like a brother to me." Dawn smiled before she ninja-streaked away.

* * *

"Trent?"

Dawn arrived back at the Dino Lab and told her friends about Trent being the White Ranger. "No way." Ethan shook his head in disbelief.

"Nice, pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking our asses the next!" Conner exclaimed, clearly mad. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Well I can't believe I liked Trent." Kira frowned. "Imagine how I feel knowing that he tried to annihilate me earlier!"

"But don't you remember how hesitant he was when he realized it was you?" Dawn remembered, while Kira bit her lip. "Look, he can't help it. The gem's is too powerful."

Conner just glared at Dawn and looked down at her. "Stop defending him."

"I'm with Conner on this one." Ethan decided.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Plus, look at what he did to Dr O." She added, as everyone looked at Tommy who was still fossilized in the amber rock.

Suddenly the computer beeped, so Hayley looked at the screen. "I'm picking up the White Ranger's signal. He's back." She told the others as the screen showed the White Ranger forming the Dino Stegazord.

"But, he promised he was going to wait for us by the stream." Dawn frowned.

"Well he lied to you." Ethan told Dawn. "Big shocker there."

"This might be a good time to use a new Dino Zord." Hayley suggested.

The rangers nodded before getting into a line. "Dawn, we have to do whatever it takes to stop Trent." Conner stated. "You know that, right?"

"Wait, whatever it takes?" Kira asked before sighing slightly and nodding.

"And if I've lived without any family for over 400 years, I guess I can live with permanently taking down Trent." Dawn decided while frowning.

The rangers then transformed their bracelets into their morphers, and pressed down on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

After Hayley sent out the Dino Zords, the rangers jumped into them before forming the Thundersaurus Megazord.

_"Here you go, guys." _Hayley said back at the Dino Lab. _"Ankylo Zord."_

The Ankylo Zord drilled through the ground with its tail before resurfacing, and getting in between the two megazords, which started fighting over the small orange zord. "Why won't this guy give up?" Dawn muttered. "We're gonna end up tearing Ankylo Zord in two if we keep this up!"

The Ankylo Zord bit the Tricera Zord's head, before using its drill tail and drilled the Dino Stegazord's hand. Both megazords fell onto the ground, before getting up and fighting each other. Luckily, the Ankylo Zord stomped over and fired a gold arrow from its tail at the Dino Stegazord.

_"What are you guys waiting for?" _Hayley asked. _"The Ankylo Zord may be small, but check out its power!"_

"Ankylo Zord, Weapon Formation!" The rangers called, as the Ankylo Zord replaced the Tricera Zord as the right arm. "Formation Complete!"

The Stegazord fired a laser at the Thundersaurus, which used the Ankylo Zord's main body as a shield, and the lasers bounced back to the Stegazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill Attack!" The Dino Rangers commanded before using the Iguano and Ankylo Zord's drills, and knocked down the Stegazord.

"Don't think this is over, rangers!" The White Ranger growled before disappearing with the Stegazord.

* * *

Later during the day, Dawn and Kira just finished a performance. "You know, it doesn't feel the same, not having Trent congratulate me for a song once we're done." Kira frowned slightly as she and Dawn sat down at a table.

"Sounds like you're still falling for him." Dawn realized.

"But I don't want to fall for him." Kira insisted. "He tried to kill me."

"Look, I went through almost the exact same thing." Dawn remembered. "You remember how in Tommy's video, it showed Hunter formerly being evil? Well, when he turned good, a part of me started falling for him." She started. "But I couldn't afford to make friends or fall in love at the time, even though I knew a part of him liked me too. When Vexacus supposedly 'killed me', I never even got to tell him how I felt. So I went about week thinking I was dead, and regretting not telling my feelings to Hunter."

Kira just shrugged a little. "But everything worked out the end. You're alive, and you and Hunter are dating." She pointed out. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't give Trent a chance, by the time you realize you want him, he'll be gone." Dawn stated. "Don't make the same mistake I almost made.

Kira nodded as a small smile appeared on her faced, before she stood up. "You know, I think I'm gonna go find Trent. It's time I heard his side of what's going on." She decided before leaving.


	12. Leader of the Whack

**Hello Everyone!**

**I decided to keep the idea of Dawn becoming an America Punk/Jerk, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I only got 2 reviews for the previous chapter, and I'd appreciate it if I got a few more reviews like before I took a writing break last month. BTW, I should be able to post another chapter by the end of the week at the latest, so hopefully that's something to look forward too.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

In the Dino Lab, Conner was kicking around his mini red soccer ball, Kira was strumming her guitar, Ethan was playing an online game on his laptop, and Dawn was using her phone to text her friends back at Blue Bay Harbor. "Hayley, one more level, and I make my all time record!" Ethan grinned, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Conner smirked a bit before tossing his ball, which hit the laptop and shut down Ethan's game. "Conner..." Ethan frowned as he stood up. "Now I have to start all over!"

Conner picked up his ball before patting Ethan's shoulder. "You know, there's this great new thing called the outdoors." He informed Ethan. "You might wanna check it out."

"You know, people don't like the same things you do, Conner." Dawn stated as she put away her phone and walked over. "Everyone is different in their own unique way. You don't have to make fun of people for being themselves."

"Thank you, Dawn." Ethan said before turning to Conner. "And I'll check out the outdoors when I see you checking out the library."

"Oh please, the chances of me doing that are like the chances of Dawn turning into an American Punk." Conner told Ethan, while glancing over at Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while looking up at Conner. "Right, that's not going to happen until Kira watches fashion show."

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira asked as she stopped strumming her guitar and looked at the three of them.

"Sorry, no offense, Kira." Dawn apologized to Kira.

Ethan walked over to Hayley. "Hey, any luck on de-fossilizing Dr O?" Ethan asked, as Hayley scanned the large amber rock which Tommy was trapped in.

"Not yet." Hayley shook her head and sighed a bit. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the binds of the molecular structure."

The computer started beeping and showed a purple glowing object that was somewhere in the forest. "That's weird." Hayley muttered as she and the rangers walked to the computer. "The satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest."

"Let's go take a look." Conner decided as he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn ran out of the Dino Lab.

* * *

The Dino Rangers arrived at the scene and found Cassidy and Devin there. "Trent?" Kira realized, when she noticed Trent was tagging along with Cassidy and Devin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked as he stood up.

"I might just ask you the same thing." Conner said with a glare. "Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yeah, we really need to catch up." Ethan added.

Dawn stopped Conner and Ethan. "Guys, let's focus." She told them. "We're here for a reason."

"Dawn's right." Conner gave in. "Let's check this thing out."

"Pardon me!" A new monster, Rojobot, called as he and an army of Tyrannodrones appeared. "I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that."

"Quick, run!" Cassidy cried as she and Devin hid behind a tree.

Devin grabbed his camera and looked at Cassidy. "You want me to get this?"

"Hideous mutant creatures? Like that's news in this town." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Let's get outta here!"

As Cassidy and Devin fled the scene, Conner turned and looked over at Trent. "So who's side are you on this time?"

"You want my help or not?" Trent asked Conner.

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from here." Rojobot decided as he walked over to a tree while the Tyrannodrones attacked.

As the rangers began fighting the Tyrannodrones, their morphers beeped. _"Guys, I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky."_ Hayley said, from back at the Dino Lab._ "Get away from it!"_

"Sorry, it's a little too late for that." Dawn said before continuing to fight.

"What a strange little rock." Rojobot observed as he looked at the meteor, which shot a purple beam of energy into him. "I want a piece of the action!" He growled as he hit Conner in the back.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn regrouped with each other, before Conner stood up. "You guys thinking what I'm think?" Ethan asked his friends.

"Ready?" Conner asked as their bracelets turned into morphers.

"Ready?" The other three rangers nodded as they pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

Once the rangers finished morphing, they got into fighting stances. "Attack!" Rojobot yelled as the Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers.

Meanwhile, Trent was still fighting the Tyrannodrones in his civilian form until he got hit with purple energy from the meteor, making his vision blur. "Oh no." He panted slightly.

The meteor shot purple energy at the four other rangers too, making each of them stumble back a bit before they continued fighting. It wasn't long until Rojobot and the Tyrannodrones left, so the rangers demorphed.

"Well that was a challenging altercation." Conner commented once the fight was over.

"I was just getting started." Ethan stated. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew, I got dirt under my nails." Kira complained, as she looked down at her nails. That's like totally disgusting."

"Here's a suggestion, why don't you shut your face, Princess?" Dawn snapped at Kira, without her usual accent.

Conner looked around the forest. "Hey, where's Trent?" He wondered before their morphers beeped.

"_Guys, head back to the lab."_ Hayley instructed._ "I have some news about the Space Rock."_

The four rangers exchanged some confused glances. "Space Rock?"

* * *

Later, the rangers were back at the Dino Lab, in front of the computer with Hayley. "It's actually a meteor fragment." Hayley stated.

"Fascinating. It must've broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision." Conner theorized with a slight grin as the others looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I'm just afraid coming into close proximity with it might have some strange side effects." Hayley believed. "Do you guys feel okay?"

"Well I for one am going home." Kira decided. "If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym." Ethan said, as he looked down at his chest. "I need to work on my pecks."

"I'm gonna head down to the mall and buy some darker clothes." Dawn said, as she looked down at her white top, purple plaid scarf, and purple skinny jeans. "I'm so over bright colors. They're way too happy and nice."

"I love your scarf, it looks pretty." Kira commented, with a polite smile. "It would look better in yellow though."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you'd think that."

"I want to get home and watch that documentary about on pyramids." Conner grinned. "Looks fascinating."

The rangers left the Dino Lab, leaving a confused and freaked out Hayley. "Uh oh..."

* * *

The next day, Ethan was at the Dino Lab lifting some weights, and he was wearing a black and blue tank shirt with gray sweatpants. "S'up Hayley?" He asked when he saw Hayley walk into the lab.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" Hayley asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah." Ethan nodded with a grin on his face. "I'm pumped and ready to rock!"

Conner came in next, wearing a red button-up shirt, a gray blazer jacket, dark blue jeans, and glasses, plus he was carrying books. "Good morning, all." He greeted as he walked in. "The weather is particularly pleasant today; accessibly low humidity."

"Yeah, yeah, like anyone cares about the stupid weather." Dawn told Conner as she walked in. Dawn's eyeliner was a little more thicker than usual, and she had a 2nd piercing on the top of her right ear. Her long blonde hair was straightened, and had a black streak on the right side side of her hair, and a purple streak on the left side. She also wore a purple short sleeve top with a black leather vest over, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and black fish-net finger-cut gloves.

"Whoa, looking smokin', Dawn." Ethan commented as he put his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"Get your sweaty arm off me if you know what's good for you." Dawn warned as she shoved Ethan's arm off her shoulder.

Conner looked over at the entrance and saw Kira walk in. "Good morning, Kira."

"Hello!" Kira waved and smiled as she walked in with a bunch of shopping bags. Kira's hair was in a neat bun, and she had a light yellow headband on her head, plus her make-up was more light and natural than usual. She wore a light yellow summer dress that went down to her knees, along with a white see-through short sleeve cardigan that was buttoned up, and light yellow heels. "Sorry I'm late. There was a sale, and I just, well, you understand."

"Yeah, we understand that you pretty much bought the whole mall." Dawn told Kira as she looked up from her phone and looked down at Kira's shopping bags.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'm not the only one who's been shopping lately." Kira realized, as she looked down at Dawn's new attire.

Dawn just crossed her arms. "Point taken."

"Hey, you guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man Competition?" Ethan asked as he looked at his arms while he lifted his weights.

"Okay, I think there were definitely side effects from that meteor." Hayley stated as she looked at the rangers. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Side effects." Conner repeated. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself."

The computer started to beep as the rangers looked at the screen, which showed Rojobot attacking Reefside. "That's gonna have to wait. Look who's back." Hayley said as she looked back at the rangers.

The rangers exchanged glances before Conner put down his books, Ethan put down his weights, Kira put down her shopping bags, and Dawn put away her phone. Kira then fixed her hair a bit as Conner raised his morpher. "Ready?" He asked.

Conner looked a little bit nervous, Kira was smiling, Ethan looked really determined, and Dawn looked as if she didn't care and she was a little upset. "Ready." The rangers nodded as they pressed the jaws on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

Once they rangers got to the city, they saw Rojobot blowing up everything. "Let's device a strategy of attack." Conner suggested.

"I've got a strategy: let's crush him." Ethan decided as he pounded his fist against his hand.

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong." Kira commented, as she looked down at her ranger suit. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petites?"

"Unless you realize, Princess, we have bigger problems to deal with than the way our ranger suits look." Dawn stated, as she crossed her arms.

"Colorful Athletes, prepare to be destroyed!" Rojobot yelled as he fired a beam at the rangers.

The beam ended up hitting Conner, who was blown to the ground. "That was totally uncalled for!" Conner exclaimed at Rojobot, before looking up. "A hand?"

"You have two feet, use them." Dawn pointed out, rudely.

"Well I just know I'm gonna have the worst helmet hair after this!" Kira whined as she shook her head.

Rojobot fired another beam which hit the other three rangers and knocked them to the ground too. "You're no match for me! Later, Posers!" He said before disappearing through an invisiportal and the rangers got up.

"I told you, we should've thought this out!" Conner told his teammates.

"In my business, you go big or you go home." Ethan stated, as he looked at the red ranger.

"Well I say, we go to the mall." Kira decided.

"Have fun with that, Princess." Dawn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before the four of them walked away in different directions.

* * *

Later, Conner was sitting by the drink bar of the Cyberspace Cafe with his nose stuck in a book since he was busy reading. He looked up briefly and adjusted his glasses when he saw Devin dancing onstage, and there were a bunch of girls smiling at him.

Kira walked into the building with a smile on her face and was carrying a ton of shopping bags with her.

Dawn was sitting down while having a conversation on the phone with Hunter, and both of them were arguing. "How can you listen to yourself?" Dawn asked Hunter. "You're being such a jerk."

"_I'm the jerk?!_" Hunter repeated on the other side. _"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting all rude and...you've lost your accent too."_

"Well maybe I've decided that I don't want to be a good girl anymore." Dawn decided. "It makes me look weak."

_"You know what, call me when you see the real Dawn. In the meantime, don't bother talking to me!"_

"Fine!" Dawn exclaimed before hanging up and growling a bit.

Ethan stopped his push-ups and looked up at Dawn. "What's wrong, Sweet Thang?"

"I think I just got dumped." Dawn said, looking down at her phone.

"Well don't worry, you still have me." Ethan pointed out as he sat down next to Dawn. "Wanna hang out later?"

"In your dreams, Muscle-Head." Dawn told Ethan.

The rangers' morphers then beeped, as all of them groaned and went back to the Dino Lab. Once they arrived, they all looked over at Hayley. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"What now? I was having a super intense work out!" Ethan told Hayley.

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner asked.

"I wasn't doing anything important, but I still don't like the fact that I have to come here right now." Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira asked. "Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say 'uh-uh'." She said as she shook her head.

Hayley gave the rangers an annoyed look. "Sorry to interrupt your busy day, but I thought you might like to know that I think I've found a way to un-fossilize Dr Oliver." She snapped slightly.

This got the rangers' attention. "Really?" All of them asked.

"The meteor fragment. My theory is that it frees your inner self." Hayley believes. "That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course! If you could harness it's power, you could free Dr Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner realized as Hayley nodded before pushing his glasses. "Although, I do take offense to being called 'weird'."

"Sorry, you're not being weird." Hayley apologized. "It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't really show."

Conner grinned at Hayley's explanation. "A recessive personality trait!"

"You could say that." Hayley nodded. "Like Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan, there's a part of you that athletic, even competitive. Kira, somewhere deep down, you can be a bit girly at time. And Dawn, part of you can be edgy, careless, and a bit sarcastic."

Dawn crossed her arms and glared slightly at Hayley. "I'm gonna take offense to that."

"So that's why Trent helped us. There's still a part of him that's really good!" Kira realized as she smiled at the discovery, while Hayley nodded.

Ethan on the other hand still seemed confused. "I still don't get any of this."

"You don't have to." Hayley told Ethan. "For now just pull it together as a team and trust me."

"That sounds logical." Conner nodded.

The computer then started beeping and showed Rojobot attacking the city again. "First thing's first." Hayley told the rangers.

The four rangers put down their stuff again, before they transformed their bracelets into their morphers. "Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

* * *

In the city, Rojobot laughed as some civilians ran away. "Being bad feels really good!" Rojobot laughed until he saw the rangers. "You again?!"

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner called as he took out his saber before slashing Rojobot, and kicking him. "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan told Rojobot.

"Same here!" Dawn agreed. "I've been pretty pissed off today, and this is the perfect way for me to take out my anger."

"Hey, save some for me!" Kira told the others as she, Ethan, and Dawn leapt over and kicked Rojobot, before all the rangers took out their Thundermax Blasters. "All together now!" Kira said brightly as they shot Rojobot.

Rojobot turned around and fired a laser at the rangers, which sent them to the ground before they stood up. "This creature leaves us no choice!" Conner growled a bit.

"Super Dino Mode!" The four rangers cried as spikes appeared on their uniforms, while Kira gained her wings and Ptera Grips, and Dawn's spike claws appeared on the fingertips of her gloves. "Dino Rangers Rock!"

The rangers charged at Rojobot as each of them got their turn and attacked before flipping away. Ethan, Kira, and Dawn held back Rojobot as Conner kicked him in the guts. "Triple or nothing!" The three other rangers said as they punched Rojobot and knocked him to the ground.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan exclaimed.

The rangers summoned their weapons before combining them. "Z-Rex Blaster!" The rangers cried, before firing it at Rojobot, who exploded.

"We rock!" Ethan punched his fist in the air.

"So fabulous!" Kira jumped for joy.

"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome." Dawn smiled slightly underneath her helmet.

"Fine work, team." Conner told his teammates.

Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared as it started to rain before Rojobot got bigger. "I'm big and I'm back!" He yelled down at the rangers.

"It's Zord Time!" Conner said into his morpher, before the Brachio Zord appeared.

The four rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Ankylo Zord!" Dawn called as the Ankylo Zord made it's way over and attached itself to the ride side of the megazord.

"Take this!" Rojobot growled as he fired a laser at the megazord, which was deflected by the Ankylo Zord and bounced back on Rojobot, who began to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Trent asked as he appeared in the Dino Stegazord.

"It's Trent!" Kira realized, as she smiled happily. "He came to help."

The Stegazord sent its sword flying at Rojobot, making him fall to the ground. The Thundersaurus activated its Double Drill attack and finished off Rojobot, making him explode.

"I'm outta here." Trent stated.

"Trent!" Kira called as Trent left in his Stegazord.

* * *

Later, the rangers drove over to the site of the meteor on their Raptor Cycles. "Okay guys, lasers on full power!" Conner told his teammates as they all fired lasers at the meteor, which exploded and broke into bits.

"Power Down!" The rangers called as they un-morphed and ran over to the meteor bits.

"So, you think this'll work?" Kira asked as Ethan picked up a bit of the meteor.

Ethan looked down at the glowing purple meteor. "The components should still have the residual power that should help Dr O." He assumed.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner asked Ethan.

"It's called education."

"Okay, that was kind of brutal."

Dawn looked over at Conner and Ethan. "Hold on, you sound like the old geeky Ethan. Plus, Conner seems like his old dumb jock self, and hopefully Kira's back to being herself." Dawn realized as she smiled and spoke with her normal accent again. "And I'm me too!"

"Thank god." Kira sighed with relief. "One more minute at a shopping mall, and I would've lost it!"

"We better get this back to the Dino Lab." Conner decided.

Dawn's eyes widened, as she remembered her phone call with Hunter from earlier. "Hold on, when I was under the effects of the rock, I ended up breaking up with Hunter!"

"Don't worry, Dawn." Conner assured the purple ranger. " Go to Blue Bay Harbor. We've got this."

"Thanks guys. I'll meet up with you at the Dino Lab later." Dawn promised before ninja streaking away in a flash of white.

* * *

Dawn landed in front of Storm Chargers and saw Shane, Tori, and Dustin talking outside. "Guys!" Dawn called as she ran over.

"Hey, Dawn." Tori smiled as she greeted.

"What's with the new get-up?" Shane asked, noticing Dawn's black and purple attire.

Dawn looked down at her outfit and realized she forgot to get changed before she came. "Um, it was a dare?" She lied. "Anyway, have you guys seen Hunter around lately?"

"Yeah, dude, he's there in the lounge." Dustin pointed to the lounge area of the store where Hunter was sitting. "He seemed bummed out about something."

"Thanks." Dawn said before walking into the lounge and sitting down by Hunter. "Hey..."

Hunter sighed a little before looking up at Dawn. "What do you want now?"

"To apologize. Look, I'm really sorry about the things I said to you on the phone, I didn't mean any of them." Dawn apologized to her boyfriend. "When Conner, Ethan, Kira, and I went on a mission to check out a small meteor crash, the radiation from the meteor changed us and made us the complete opposite of how we usually act. Conner was intelligent, Ethan was athletic, Kira was all girly, and I became a rude and careless."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Hunter asked.

"It's not that different from when Tori and I went to that other dimension and everything was the opposite." Dawn pointed out.

"Okay, point taken." Hunter gave in. "And I guess that does explain the new outfit."

Dawn looked down at her outfit again and frowned slightly. "Yeah, I'm planning on never wearing this again." She decided. "It's definitely not me."

"Well I don't know, I think you look pretty hot." Hunter told Dawn, who rolled her eyes and smiled at him before the two of them leaned in and kissed each other quickly.

Dawn's bracelet beeped, so she raised it to her mouth. "Dawn here, what's going on?"

"_Are you done in Blue Bay yet?"_ Dawn heard Ethan say._ "We're back in our normal clothes, and we're on our way to the Dino Lab with the meteor rock." _

"Yeah, just about. I'll meet you guys there." Dawn nodded, before cutting the connection. "I better go to the academy and get changed, then streak back to Reefside."

"I'll visit you later tonight at the academy, okay?" Hunter told Dawn.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Got it. I'll see you later." She waved before leaving.

* * *

Later, the Dino Rangers arrived at the Dino Lab, and they were back in their usual attire. "I assume you're back to normal?" Hayley asked the rangers.

"Thank god for that." Ethan sighed with relief.

"So, how come you still have those black and hair streaks?" Conner asked Dawn

"Turns out the hair dye I used was near permanent." Dawn said as she looked at her black and purple hair streaks. "I don't mind though, I guess it looks kind of cool. It should come out in a year or so."

Kira looked over at Hayley. "Hey, if the meteor turned Trent good, do you think we could use it to fight the effects of the Dino Gem?" She asked Hayley.

"That might work, but let's try this first." Hayley decided as she loaded the meteor into the machine and activated it. "Activating..."

The machine blasted purple energy at the amber, which started to melt away, until the machine started sparking up and shut itself down. Kira pulled the meteor out and smoke came out from the container. "The rock! It's fried!" She realized.

"Yeah, but look. It worked!" Conner pointed out as Tommy was freed from the amber and the others walked over. "Dr O!"

"Good job, guys. Power Down!" Tommy cried, only to realize he wasn't un-morphing. "I said, Power Down!" He tried again, but it didn't work. "Guys, I think we might have a problem."


	13. Burning at Both Ends

**Hey there!**

**Alright, I was able to get this chapter up sooner than I expected, so that's pretty good :) Hopefully, I'll stay caught up with my writing, but in order to do that, I'll have to stop my old habit of updating daily. Instead, I'll try and update every 5 days or so.**

**In other news, I know this episode is still sort of far away, but I've already been thinking about how I'll do the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder crossover, Thunder Storm, and I need your opinions on something. ****There are 3 options for me to find a way to involve Dawn in the crossover:**

_ 1) Dawn sticks with the Dino Thunder Rangers while Hunter, Blake, and Cam work to get their powers back like they did in the original episodes._

_2) Dawn helps Hunter, Blake, and Cam in the Abyss, and ends up revealing her Dino Thunder secret to them._

_3) Dawn briefly makes a comeback in the beginning as the White Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, but she gets turned evil along with Shane, Tori, and Dustin._

**So, those are my options. I'm leaning towards 2 or 3 since they seem like the most interesting options. Feel free to review me your decision, or vote in the poll on my profile**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter, and please give me any feedback or tips on the story by reviewing them to me:)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

The Dino Rangers and Hayley were still at the Dino Lab, and Tommy hadn't demorphed yet. "Dr O, I know the suit looks cool and all, but quit kidding around." Kira told their teacher.

"I wish I could, Kira." Tommy shook his head slightly. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and morpher remolecularized."

"Meaning...?" Dawn trailed off.

"He's stuck." Hayley simplified, before seeing the Dino Stegazord attacking the city on the monitors. "Speaking of Trent, looks like he's up to no good again."

Conner just groaned in frustration. "I'm so over that poser!"

"Go." Tommy instructed. "I'll see what we can figure out here."

Conner nodded before he and his teammates raised their bracelets, which transformed into their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others nodded, before all of them pressed down on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

The four Dino Rangers arrived on their Raptor Riders, and fired lasers at the Dino Stegazord. "Come on, guys!" Conner called, as they all looked up at the White Ranger's megazord.

"Hey, down here!" Dawn called upwards.

"Get outta there!" Ethan demanded.

"Stop!" Kira exclaimed.

"That's enough!" Conner insisted, before turning to his teammates. "It's Zord Time!"

Once the Dino Zords were summoned, the rangers jumped into their before forming the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Now what's he up to?" Ethan wondered.

"No clue." Kira responded.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop him!" Dawn insisted.

"I'd hate to do this to you, nothing personal." The White Ranger said, as he drew some chains in the air.

The chains shot towards the the Thundersaurus, and restrained it. "We need Dino Zord help!" Conner stated.

Luckily, the Cephalo Zord started bouncing over while the Dimetro Zord roared and stomped into battle. "Perfect." The White Ranger smirked underneath his helmet before drawing some spheres with his Drago Sword. "Containment Spheres."

The spheres flew towards the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords, and trapped them in large barrels with their heads sticking out. "What?!" Conner's eyes widened a bit, as the Dimetro Zord roared, and the Cephalo Zord squeaked. "Let go of them!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen." The White Ranger refused.

"Trent, you've got to stop this!" Dawn insisted.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're out of control!" She stated.

"Looks more like I'm in control." The White Ranger grinned.

Ethan turned to his teammates. "What's he gonna do with them?" He wondered.

The Stegazord shot a laser at the Thundersaurus, making the rangers scream. When they looked back, the White Ranger and the Stegazord were gone, along with the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords.

* * *

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked once the rangers got back, and they had their helmets off.

Hayley looked at the computer screen, which showed the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords still trapped. "He's got them in a force field." She informed the others.

"It's not Trent's fault." Kira insisted.

"She's right." Dawn agreed. "The gem is making him act like this."

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Conner said, as he looked down at the two female rangers. "We find a way to deal with him, or things are gonna get ugly."

"Slow down." Tommy interrupted. "I was in his shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me."

Dawn nodded a bit. "Dr O is right. If we want any chance of getting Trent back and ending this for good, we can't give up on him."

"Okay, so we don't give up yet." Ethan started. "But what do we do?"

"Go back to school, keep a low profile." Tommy advised. "Hayley and I will let you know of anything changes."

* * *

The next day, Conner and Dawn were walking around Reefside after playing a one-on-one game of soccer. "Someone seems to be losing their game." Conner told Dawn, since he won earlier.

"I'm just a little out of practice." Dawn insisted. "You try balancing homework, a love life, hanging out in Reefside, hanging out in Blue Bay, and being a ranger."

"Okay, that seems pretty tough." Conner assumed.

"Trust me, it is." Dawn stated.

Their conversation was interrupted when Trent materialized in front of them. "You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone." He started, as Conner and Dawn got into fighting stances just in case. "You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner asked Trent.

"Each Dino Gem gives its user a power, remember?" Dawn reminded Conner, before glancing at Trent. "But, I thought Dr O already had invisibility."

"Actually, it's just camouflage." Trent corrected. "But it works the same way."

Conner and Dawn got out of their fighting stances. "We're not looking for a fight." Conner insisted.

"Well, that makes one of us."

Dawn just shook her head. "The gem has taken over your civilian self too." She realized.

"Yeah, you think?" Trent said, as his bracelet transformed into his morpher. Trent raised it to his mouth and pressed the button.

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

Trent was engulfed by a white light, and the White Ranger stood in his place when the light faded. "Bring it on."

Conner threw aside his soccer ball and glared at Trent. "If that's how it has to be." He decided, before glancing at Dawn. "You ready?"

"It's not as if I have a choice." Dawn pointed out.

The two of them raised their bracelets, which transformed into the morphers, and pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Iguano Power!"

"Show us what you've got." Conner told Trent.

"No problem." Trent said, before the fight started.

Trent blocked a kick from Conner, and placed Dawn in an arm lock. "It doesn't have to be this way!" Dawn insisted as she looked at Trent. "Why won't you just let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help." Trent stated. "Yours least of all."

"Fine, if that's how you want it." Dawn said with a glare before getting out of the arm lock and punching Trent, who punched her back, and both of them landed on the ground.

Conner regrouped with Dawn before both of them grabbed their Thundermax Sabers, while Trent summoned his Drago Sword and charged forwards. As the fight continued, Conner and Dawn dropped to the ground by a blast from Trent, who eventually fell to the ground too since he was hit by Conner and Dawn.

Suddenly, Zeltrax and a new monster, Insectolite, appeared through an invisiportal. "Perfect timing!" Insectolite grinned on the inside. "Should I infect them both?"

"No. Do as we've been instructed." Zeltrax stopped the monster, as Conner and Dawn sat up. "Just the white one."

"Yes, Master!" Insectolite nodded, as he fired a beam at Trent, who groaned and demorphed.

"What have you done?" Conner asked, but Insectolite and Zeltrax had already disappeared.

Conner and Dawn demorphed before running over to Trent's side. "Trent, are you okay?" Dawn asked, as Trent groaned and sat up.

"Better than okay." Trent nodded. "I'm me."

* * *

Once Conner and Dawn arrived at school, they found Ethan and Kira by the front, and signaled them to come over. "Guys, it's Trent." Conner said, as all of them walked to the bleachers.

"Okay, now I know you're crazy." Ethan stated.

"Just look." Dawn pointed over at Trent. "He's reformed."

The rangers walked down to the first set of rows in the bleachers, where Trent was sitting down. "Trent?" Kira asked. "Are you in there?"

"Hey." Trent greeted, as he stood up. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired." Dawn explained.

"I think it released the gem's hold." Trent assumed.

Ethan just seemed confused about their story. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." He stated, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Guys, look, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you." Trent apologized. "You've gotta believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..."

"How about returning our zords, for starters." Ethan suggested.

Trent smiled slightly and nodded. "Meet me in the warehouse this afternoon." He instructed. "I'll give you back your zords...and I might have a little peace offering as well."

* * *

Later after school, the rangers morphed and rode on their Raptor Cycles to the warehouse with Tommy, who was on the back of Conner's bike. Once they arrived, they saw Trent sitting on some crates.

"Hey, over here." Trent called, as he got off the crates and walked over to the rangers.

"Hope you don't mind." Tommy said, as the rangers got off their bikes. "I tagged along just in case."

"Dr Oliver, you're okay." Trent said with a little relief, as he shook Tommy's hand.

Tommy nodded at Trent. "More than or less."

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan started, as he glanced around the room. "But I don't see any zords around here."

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first." Trent decided, as he walked over to a large object and pulled a white sheet off of it to reveal a black ATV with gold accents. "I figured it would help in the fight against Mesogog. Who wants to try it?"

Ethan grinned underneath his helmet and looked at the ATV. "Make way!"

As Ethan started to walk over, Tommy stopped him. "Sorry, Ethan, I think it's better if I try it first." He decided, making Ethan frown. "Nice." Tommy commented, as he sat down on the seat of the ATV.

"Hey, you used a 12 stroke engine for this thing, right?" Dawn asked Trent.

"Yep, sure did." Trent nodded.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Trent, and crossed her arms. "Trent, there's no such thing as a 12 stroke engine."

Trent smirked as he looked up at Dawn. "And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either."

"No!" Conner, Ethan, and Kira cried.

Trent kicked the back part of the ATV, which started up and went out of control. "It's a trap!" Tommy realized, as he tried to control the ATV, which drove out of the warehouse.

"Dr O!" Dawn called, before glaring at Trent. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you believe there's good in everyone, and all that crap." Trent told Dawn, before he whistled, and a white ATV with black accents rolled out. "Later, suckers." He said, before he morphed and flipped onto the seat of his ATV and drove away.

"Not so fast!" Insectolite stopped the rangers, as he appeared with a group of Tyrannodrones. "You'e not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Conner exclaimed. "Come on, guys!"

The rangers got on their Raptor Cycles and revved them up before racing around the warehouse, shooting lasers at the Tyrannodrones. Unfortunately, Insectolite fired at beam in Ethan, Kira, and Dawn's direction, making Ethan crash into an old car, Kira crash into some boxes, and Dawn lose her balance and fall off. Insectolite shot another beam at Conner, who was blown off his bike, which crashed too.

Ethan, Kira, and Dawn regrouped with Conner, and all of them were sort of injured. "Is that all you got?" Insectolite taunted the rangers, as they stood up.

"Super Dino Mode!" The rangers cried, as spikes grew on their suits, Kira gained her wings, and Dawn gained her spike claws.

The rangers began battling the Tyrannodrones, and succeeded in defeating them, before their Super Dino Modes wore off, and they faced Insectolite. "We're through here, bye!" Insectolite told the rangers, and waved.

Before Insectolite could leave, Tommy drove back into the warehouse and fired lasers at Insectolite, knocking him down. "Go, Dr O!" Conner cheered.

Tommy pulled over in front of his students, and climbed off his ATV. "Talk about a wild ride."

"Glad you're okay." Kira told their teacher.

"Later!" Insectolite exclaimed, before he disappeared through an invisiportal, just as Trent showed up.

"Since my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent started, as he got off his ATV. "Someone's been careless with their toys." He stated, looking at the rangers' wrecked Raptor Cycles.

Dawn stepped forward, and looked at Trent. "You're making a mistake." She insisted. "Don't trust Mesogog!"

"Who says I do?" Trent asked, as he turned around. "I got what I want. Goodbye, rangers."

"What about our zords?" Ethan asked.

Trent glanced back at the rangers over his shoulder. "Say goodbye to them too." He laughed, before he climbed back on his ATV, and drove off.

* * *

The Dino Rangers arrived back at the Dino Lab, and Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dawn removed their helmets. "Can we go go over this again?" Conner asked. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back to himself, as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV?"

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog." Kira frowned. "That is a new low."

"Well I can't believe I trust Trent, then he deceived us!" Dawn growled. "This is the Marah incident all over again."

Ethan glanced over at the two girls. "Let's not forget that Trent was supposed to beat us." He added. "Mesogog is not gonna be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends, Trent's bound to get burned." Tommy stated.

Hayley turned to the rangers. "And I think I know how to get the fire going. The ray used by Insectolite that destroyed your energy shields." She suggested. "I bet that if you can get that creep to aim the energy buster at the zords..."

"We can break through Trent's shield around them." Kira finished.

"And that's not all." Hayley added. "I just finished the adjustments needed for a new back-up megazord that Dawn will pilot."

A smile crossed Dawn's face. "You fixed the Samurai Star Chopper?"

"Actually, it's just the Star Chopper." Hayley corrected. "Besides the color scheme that's changed, the design is pretty much the same, but I took out the Samurai in the name since you aren't a samurai ranger anymore. I've also adjusted it to work under your control instead of just your Dino Powers, just in case something happens to you temporarily lose them or anything."

"Yes!" Dawn cheered.

"One little problem involving Insectolite's ray." Ethan interrupted. "How's Trent gonna feel about all this?"

Hayley smirked slightly. "Every trap needs its bait."

* * *

"Trent?" Kira called, as she looked up.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn had their helmets back on, and they were with Tommy outside a warehouse looking for Trent. "Where are you?" Dawn asked.

"We gotta talk, dude." Conner insisted.

"Trent!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You made a deal with Mesogog," Tommy started. "Now its time you made one with us."

Trent came out from behind a wall, before the rangers turned around and noticed him. Without saying anything, Trent sped towards the rangers and attacked them with his sword, before he started fighting Conner individually. "You wanted to see me?"

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own." Conner informed Trent.

"I don't make deals with posers."

Conner glared at Trent, and started to get mad. "Take that back!"

Before Conner could hit him, Trent jumped on top of a wall. "You just won't learn, will you?" He asked. "The White Ranger always wins!" Trent stated, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Tommy's morpher beeped, before Hayley's voice was heard. _"It's working!" _Hayley informed the rangers. _"The monster's back on the other side of the warehouse." _

"Got it." Tommy nodded, before all of them ran.

Once they all arrived on the other side of the warehouse, the rangers found Insectolite. "There he is!" Conner pointed, as Insectolite turned to face them.

"Out of my way!" Insectolite demanded. "I've been sent to get the white one!"

The rangers got into fighting stances before they charged at Insectolite, who avoided most of their hits. The Dino Rangers summoned their sabers before Insectolite shot lightning in their direction, making them drop to the ground. "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy cried, as he stood up and created an energy orb. "You're going down!" He exclaimed, before firing the orb at Insectolite.

"Let's help him out, guys." Conner decided, before he and his teammates summoned their weapons. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Iguano Mace!"

Kira flew into the air and spun around Insectolite, as she slashed him multiple times with her Ptera Grips. Conner drove his staff into the ground, before lifting himself with it and kicking Insectolite. Dawn swung around her mace and whacked Insectolite, before wrapping the chain of her mace around his ankle and yanked it, tripped Insectolite in the process. Ethan picked up Insectolite and spun him around the on the point of his shield, before throwing him on the ground.

"That got him!" Ethan nodded.

"Help me load him up." Tommy instructed, before he and his students tied Insectolite's wrists and loaded him onto the back of his new ATV.

* * *

When night fell, the rangers rode their Raptor Riders into the forest, while Tommy pulled over in his ATV. "Let me go!" Insectolite demanded, form the back of the ATV.

"This is your cue, Insectolite." Tommy said, as he unloaded Insectolite and shoved him forward. "Go on, do it."

Before Insectolite could do anything, he was shot and killed by Trent. "You're too late!" Trent stated, before an explosion occurred near the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords.

The rangers climbed off their Raptor Riders and watched as the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords emerged from the smoke. "Check it out!" Ethan pointed.

"They survived!" Conner realized.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake before the Dino Stegazord emerged "Dino Zords, Attach!" Trent commanded, before the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords joined onto the Dino Stegazord, forming the right and left arms.

"Our zords!" Dawn cried. "They switched teams!"

"Another trick!" Kira realized.

"I thought they'd make a nice addition to my collection." Trent informed the rangers. "I planted a starfish device on them to reprogram them and obey me."

Tommy clenched his fist, before raising his morpher to his mouth. "Brachio!"

Once the Dino Zord emerged from the Brachio Zord, Conner, Ethan, and Kira jumped into their zords, before they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Uh, my zord still connected with the others, and I'm not in it." Dawn told Hayley into her morpher.

_"Sorry, but I thought you might like to pilot your own megazord."_ Hayley said on the other side. _"I'm sending the Star Chopper."_

Dawn looked up in the air to see the Star Chopper fly over. The design was overall the same, but the green parts were white, the original white parts were black, and the star was purple. Dawn streaked into the zord, to find that the cockpit and controls were exactly the same as they used to be. The only difference was that the lights in the back were purple, and the symbol on the back was the same gold and black claw symbol on the chest of her ranger suit.

"It's great to be back." Dawn smiled, before she pressed a button on the controls. "Star Chopper, Megazord Mode!" She called, before the Star Chopper transformed into it's megazord mode.

"Sweet new megazord!" Ethan grinned.

"Alright, let's take care of this once and for all." Dawn decided.

Conner nodded in agreement. "Right, let's make him pay!"

"You can't afford it." Trent shot back.

Trent then activated the Cephalo Power Punch on the Thundersaurus and knocked it to the ground. "Hayley, mind sending over a power disk?" Dawn asked Hayley through her morpher.

_"No need." _Hayley responded. _"I downloaded all the disks into the controls so you can access them yourself."_

"Thanks, Hayley, you're awesome." Dawn thanked Hayley before looking down at the small screen in her cockpit. "Here's an old favorite." She said to herself, before she selected a power disk, which appeared on the plate. Dawn grabbed the power disk before she inserted it into the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!"

A red power sphere materialized in the Star Megazord's hands before opening up to reveal the Serpent Sword. The Star Megazord grabbed it before charging towards the Stegazord, which blocked a hit from the sword, before using the Dimetro Zord's Saw Blade and knocked the Star Megazord to the ground too.

"With our zords, he's too powerful." Kira realized.

"Now you're beginning to get it." Trent smirked underneath his helmet. "Why don't you surrender the rest of your zords to me?"

"If you think we'd do that, you're crazier than I thought!" Conner stated.

The Stegazord looked down at the Thundersaurus and Star Megazords. "Then I'll take them!" Trent decided, as he raised the Dimetro Zord's Saw Blade, but before before he could strike, he heard laughter behind him.

"I'm back!" Insectolite laughed, and he was giant now.

"Out of my way, Insect. Drago Winger, Strike Mode!" Trent commanded, before he fired his weapon at Insectolite, who landed on the ground and exploded. "Another day, rangers." He decided before disappearing with the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords.

* * *

The next day, the rangers were at the Dino Lab, leaning their heads against Tommy's ATV. "Trent's got some nerve." Dawn stated, as she and her teammates sighed a bit.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan wondered.

Hayley walked over to the depressed rangers. "Good thing I never give up. Your bikes are fixed...just don't do it again, okay?" She told the rangers, who nodded. "And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. Should come in handy."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Tommy stated, as he faced his students and clenched his fist. "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands."


	14. The Missing Bone

**Hey!**

**Okay, for how to get Dawn involved in Thunder Storm, it's tied between Dawn going into the Abyss, and Dawn becoming evil in the beginning. I'm going to make Dawn go into the Abyss since that was my favorite option, and as far as I know, no author has used an idea like that before :)**

**In other news, I'm hesitating on adding in Dawn's sisters, since this is my first series, and I don't want to try anything too big yet. Just review me your opinion, and I'll think about it.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

The hallways buzzed with noise, as all the students walked around the school and talked. Kira, Ethan, and Dawn were walking up the stairs, until Conner ducked under the railing and faced them. "You guys heard from Trent yet?" Conner asked, as he walked with his friends.

"No." Dawn shook her head. "I'm not sure I really want to."

"Same here." Kira agreed. "Right now, I want nothing to do with him."

"We've got to make sure he doesn't go after some poor freshman cause he doesn't have any lunch money." Ethan stated.

Conner just rolled his eyes, as they made it up the staircase. "Well something tells me he's after more than just a free grilled cheese."

"And once we know what that is, then we can do something about it." Kira decided.

"Until then, we have to keep an eye on him." Dawn assured the others, before they all walked into science class.

Sometime later in class, most of the students were goofing off. Kira was writing, Dawn was having a phone call with Tori, and Ethan and Conner were shooting paper balls into Devin's bag. "Hey, did you guys hear we were supposed to get a new teacher today?" Ethan asked, as he tossed another paper ball into the bag.

"Yeah." Conner nodded, as he tossed a paper ball too. "Any guesses who?"

"Well I heard from a very reliable source that it's this 80 year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio." Cassidy guessed, as she walked over.

Ethan raised his eyebrow at Cassidy. "Really?"

Principal Randall then walked into the classroom, before all the students returned to their seats. "Good morning, class."

"Uh Tori, I'll call you back; Randall's in the room. I'll see you and the guys tonight at Dustin's house for movie night." Dawn told Tori before hanging up, and putting her phone away.

"I would like you to meet your new teacher." Principal Randall introduced, before she glanced at Trent in the back and smirked slightly. "Dr. Anton Mercer."

Trent's head shot up, as he watched his adoptive father walk into the classroom wearing his usual black suit and tie. "Morning, class." Anton greeted to the students.

Kira glanced over at Cassidy with an amused smile on her face. "Hey, she looks pretty good for 80." She said, making Devin laugh, until Cassidy hit him in the shoulder.

"Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet." Principal Randal informed the students. "I would like you to treat him with the same respect you'd treat Dr. Oliver."

"Thank you." Anton told Principal Randall, who walked out of the room, before Anton faced the students. "Well, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here." He started, before handing out some papers. "What I'm handing out are some permission slips for your parent or guardian to sign. We're going on a field trip tomorrow to the museum. I trust you will be able to make it."

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn were walking out of the school once it was over. "Anton Mercer teaching other people's children?" Dawn wondered. "He doesn't even like his own from what I can tell."

"Yeah." Ethan nodded a bit. "I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was."

"Gotta be Randall's." Kira assumed. "Did you see them together? It's like they're pals."

Conner looked over behind the building, and noticed Trent arguing with Anton. "No matter how bad we've got it, Trent's got it worse."

The rangers watched as Trent walked away from Anton, before Kira glanced back at her friends. "Where are you guys off to now?" She asked.

"Soccer." Conner responded. "I've been a little outta practice lately."

"Computer Club." Ethan replied. "I've already missed 2 meetings since the whole ranger thing, and if I miss one more, I'm getting kicked out."

"Back to the Wind Academy." Dawn decided. "I promised I'd help Eric at the academy. He's still one of the slowest students at the academy, along with Kyle, Tally, Marah, and Kapri." She stated. Usually she Dawn helped Marah, Cam helped Kapri, Shane helped Kyle, Tori helped Tally, and Dustin helped Eric, but Dustin had a shift at Storm Chargers, so Dawn volunteered to help Eric instead, leaving Cam to handle both Marah and Kapri by himself.

"No surprise there that my twin bro is one of the slowest." Conner muttered. "It's kind of weird, considering I'm fast."

"You know, we have a nickname for Eric, Kyle, and Tally at the academy." Dawn remembered. "Everyone calls them the Dupes, short for duplicates, since the three of them are the worst students, just like when Shane, Tori, and Dustin first started out at the academy."

Ethan glanced at Kira. "What are you doing?"

"I promised Dr O I'd help with some inventory." Kira explained. "Plus he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Dawn was sparing with Eric on the Wind Academy grounds. Dawn was wearing her black and white ninja uniform, and Eric was wearing his student ninja uniform too. Since Eric was an Earth Ninja, his uniform had yellow accents. As the two of them sparred, they were having a conversation.

"So, how's ranger business?" Eric asked as he aimed a kick at Dawn, who blocked it. "Conner told me that you've switched from white to purple."

"Keep quiet about that stuff. I don't want any of my friends to find out just yet." Dawn told Eric. "But since you asked, everything is pretty calm right about now."

"What about that Trent dude?" Eric asked, before he caught Dawn's arms after she tried to throw a punch at him

Dawn pulled her arm back from Eric. "It's almost been a week since he last battled us, so I guess that's pretty good, but he's having problems since his dad is our new science teacher." She said, before they resumed their fight without much to say anymore.

Eric aimed a high kick at Dawn, who ducked onto the ground and kicked his ankle, making Eric fall on the floor. Dawn kneeled down next to Eric. "Okay, so you seem to know your basic moves, just be sure to work on your speed." She advised, before helping Eric up. "Now, how are you working with your elements?"

"I think I've got that 'traveling underground' move figured out." Eric grinned, before he stood on the soil and dove into the dirt, creating a puff of smoke, but when the smoke cleared, Eric was stuck in the dirt with his arms and head sticking out out of the ground. "Uh, dude, a little help?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll get the shovel...again." She assured Eric, before walking away.

Once Dawn found the shovel, Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked over to her. "Hey, dude." Dustin greeted. "So, how was training with Eric?"

"Well, he got himself stuck in the ground for the 3rd time this month." Dawn stated.

"I swear, the Dupes are impossible to teach." Shane stated. "Yesterday when Kyle was trying to fly, he crashed into the trees..."

"...And Tally ended up shooting water at the power box last week, cutting the electricity in the academy for a few days." Tori added.

"How can I forget that? A couple of days ago during the evening when the lights were still out, Cam walked into bathroom by mistake while I was taking a shower." Dawn remembered, making Dustin snicker. "I'm just glad we own a shower curtain."

Tori rolled her eyes and nudged Dustin, so he would stop stop snickering. "Anyway, remember when we used to be the worst students at the academy?"

"Yeah, dude, that was brutal." Dustin winced a bit, as he remembered last year when they were ninja students. "We used to be the ones crashing into trees, and getting stuck in the dirt, and falling into water."

"The point is, just because Kyle, Tally, and Eric are bad at training, we have to encourage them and trust they'll do good." Tori told the boys.

Shane glanced over at Tori. "I guess it won't hurt to encourage them a bit more." He realized, before turning to Dawn. "So, how's school?"

"It's okay, I guess." Dawn shrugged. "Tomorrow we're taking a field trip to the Dinosaur Exhibit at the museum."

"Hey, I heard the T-Rex model outside that place was found on a highway a few months ago." Dustin told the others.

"And speaking of the museum, I have to go get Sensei to sign my permission slip." Dawn remembered. "Do you guys mind digging up Eric?"

Shane sighed slightly and nodded. "Don't worry, we've got it."

"Thanks guys." Dawn smiled a bit, before handing Shane the shovel and walking away.

* * *

The next day in Reefside, Anton's class was outside of the museum. "Alright, come on now!" Anton called to the class. "We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting."

Kira looked up at the large Tyrannosaurus model outside of the museum and frowned. "That thing just gives me a creepy vibe." She told Conner, Ethan, and Dawn, as all of them stared at the T-Rex's head. "It's like it moved."

"You know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan asked Kira, who just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I see your point."

As everyone went inside, Kira looked at the model again. "Stop staring at me." She muttered before following everyone into the museum.

Sometime later, everyone was walking around the museum, while Anton was explaining how the Triceratops were herbivores and hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Gotta love the T-Rex." Conner grinned at Ethan.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever, bro."

Meanwhile, Dawn noticed Kira wander away from the group. "Where's she going?" She wondered before she snuck away from the group and followed Kira. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I heard something back over there." Kira stated, before she faced Dawn. "Look, just stay with the group. I'm gonna find out what's back there."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Dawn asked.

Kira nodded. "Yep. I'll see you later." She said before walking into a hallway, while Dawn rejoined the group again.

It wasn't long until the field trip finished, and Conner, Ethan, and Dawn walked around the museum looking for Kira. "Where could she have gone?" Ethan wondered.

"No clue." Dawn shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she said she heard something and went off to find out what it was."

Conner noticed Kira run out of a hallway. "There she is! Kira!" He called, as he and the others ran over to Kira, who shook her head a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked Kira. "What happened?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Kira assured her friends. "I just got lost."

"Lost?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, as in not found!" Kira snapped. "Are we leaving?"

The others just looked confused at Kira's new attitude. "Yeah, we're leaving." Ethan responded.

"Good, let's go." Kira said quickly before leaving, and the others followed.

* * *

After school, Conner, Ethan, and Dawn were sitting down at a table at Hayley's Cyberspace, while Kira was was sitting on a stool by the bar alone. "Something isn't right." Ethan insisted, as he, Conner, and Dawn stared at Kira.

"Gee, you think?" Dawn said, as she tilted her head slightly. "Something must've happened to Kira when she wandered off earlier in the museum."

"Come on, let's try to talk to her at least." Conner suggested, before he, Ethan, and Dawn stood up and walked over to Kira. "Hey, we might be thinking of having a movie night later. Want to come?"

"No." Kira responded without looking up at the others.

"You know, when someone doesn't want to hang out with someone else, they usually come up with an excuse." Conner pointed out. "You could at least do that."

Kira faced her teammates. "Look, I just don't feel like spending anymore time you guys than I really have to, okay? Now, I have something to do." She told them, before she grabbed her book and walked off.

"What's up with her?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'll contact you guys later." Dawn decided before she ran out of the Cyberspace.

* * *

Dawn ended up following Kira to the forest entrance of the Dino Lab. Dawn hit behind a tree and overheard Kira lying about finding a Dino Egg by the stream, before she hid while Tommy drove on his ATV out of the tunnel. Once Tommy was gone, Kira ran into the tunnel and Dawn followed her right before the doors closed.

Kira walked inside the Dino Lab and looked over at a small metal box, before using her Ptera Scream to break the lock on the box. Dawn hid behind a wall and covered her ears when Kira screamed. Kira smirked before she opened up the box, and took out a small dinosaur bone.

"Hey!" Dawn called as she stepped out from behind the wall and crossed her arms. "Something tells me that doesn't belong to you."

Kira turned around and faced Dawn, but her the irises of her eyes were white instead of hazel, only leaving the pupils of her eyes visible. "Okay, there's definitely something wrong with you." Dawn realized.

"This bone is for my master." Kira told Dawn with a monotone voice, as she held up the small bone before placing it in her bag.

"You're master?" Dawn repeated. "Seriously?"

Kira just started running before she kicked against the wall and aimed a kick near Dawn, who moved out of the way. Kira landed on her feet on the ground before she charged at Dawn, who blocked most of her hits and used her preflex help her fight too. Dawn was able to get Kira in an arm lock before throwing her onto the ground.

Dawn got into a fighting stance, as Kira stood up and glared at her, before unleashing her Ptera Scream on Dawn, who shrieked as the force of the scream blew her backwards into a wall. Dawn hit her head against the wall and, slid onto the floor.

Dawn groaned as she looked up at Kira's white eyes before she slipped into unconsciousness, and Kira took off with the bone.

* * *

"So you think Kira's been acting kinda strange lately?" Tommy asked as he, Conner, and Ethan walked into the Dino Lab.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think we said anything to upset her." Ethan assumed.

"Well, Dawn said she was going to try and find out what was wrong with Kira, but she never contacted us back." Conner shrugged, before he noticed Dawn, who was knocked out and lying on the ground. "Dawn!"

Conner and Ethan ran over to Dawn and woke her up. "Okay, that hurt." Dawn winced as she held her head. "Anybody have an ice pack?"

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"It was Kira." Dawn remembered, as the boys helped her up. "She came here and stole something."

Meanwhile, Tommy looked down at the empty metal box and picked it up, before facing Dawn. "Dawn, did Kira steal whatever was in this box?"

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out and she might've given me a concussion." She said as she held her head.

"I'll try and find some ice." Ethan decided, before he walked out of the room.

Tommy sighed to himself. "In that case, we have a big problem on our hands." He stated. "This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and I years ago."

"What creature?" Conner asked.

"Fossilador." Tommy responded. "We were trying to create a dinosaur that had the power of mind control. We scraped the project when it got out of hand. As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come back to life." He explained, before setting down the box.

"So if that Fossil Freak has the power of mind control, he must've influenced Kira to steal it." Dawn realized, before Ethan came back and handed her an ice pack. "Thank you." She thanked Ethan with slight relief, before she placed the ice on her head.

Sometime later, the computer then beeped, sp the rangers turned to the screen and saw a giant Fossilador on the loose in the city. "I'm gonna take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" Ethan asked Tommy, as he looked at the monitor.

"Unfortunately, it is." Tommy nodded. "Where could she have come into contact with that thing?"

"The museum!" Conner remembered. "We went on a field trip to the museum."

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while." Ethan added.

Dawn nodded in agreement, as she removed the ice from her head. "She told me she heard something, then when she came back, that's when she started acting odd."

"You guys try and hold Fossilador off. I'll contact Hayley to find Kira." Tommy instructed. "You might wanna use the Raptor Riders."

"Don't have to tell us twice." Conner said, before he, Ethan, and Dawn stood in a line. "Ready?"

The rangers' bracelets then transformed into their morphers. "Ready!" Ethan and Dawn responded, before all of them pressed the jaws of the morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

The rangers rode into the city of their Raptor Riders, and Tommy used Kira's. "Check out those bones!" Conner pointed up at Fossilador, until all of them were blasted off their raptors.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeltrax exclaimed as he appeared in front of the rangers, who stood up. "Triptoids!"

"Oh great, new foot soldier freaks to battle." Dawn muttered, before she and her teammates started battling the black and white Triptoids.

"You guys go!" Tommy instructed his students. "I'll handle Zeltrax."

"Right!" Conner, Ethan, and Dawn nodded before they ran off.

The rangers summoned their Dino Zords before all three of them jumped inside their zords. The three of them were able to form the Thundersaurus Megazord, but it was still incomplete without Kira's Ptera Zord.

"Take a look at that guy!" Conner exclaimed as he looked at Fossilador.

"This isn't going to be easy." Dawn stated.

"You read my mind." Ethan agreed.

The Thundersaurus charged towards Fossilador, who began slashing the megazord. "You can't stop me!" Fossilador insisted, as the megazord stumbled back.

Conner raised his morpher to his mouth. "Any word from Kira yet, Dr O?"

_"Nothing yet." _Tommy shook his head from on the ground. _"You gotta hang on!"_

As the battle continued, the Thundersaurus was getting beat. "Hey, what's that?" Conner asked, as he looked up in the sky and saw the Ptera Zord flying through the air with Kira standing on the head.

"It's Kira!" Dawn realized

"Hang on, guys!" Kira called, before pressing the jaws on her morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Ptera Power, Hiya!"

Kira jumped into her zord, before the Ptera Zord connected with the megazord, completing the Thundersaurus. "Megazord Online!" The rangers cried, as the Tyranno Zord's head roared.

"Good timing, Kira." Ethan told Kira.

"Yeah, we could use the help." Conner nodded.

"Don't worry guys." Kira said, before glancing at Dawn. "And sorry for the concussion."

"It's alright." Dawn forgave Kira. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"Okay, now that's taken care of, let's blast that bone head!" Kira decided. "Fire lasers!"

The Thundersaurus fired lasers at Fossilador, but he wasn't affected easily. "Ptera Rang!" Kira called before the Thundersaurus threw the Ptera Rang at Fossilador, and one of his hands

"Nice try!" Fossilador laughed before he regenerated the bone hand that fell off.

"No way!" Conner cried before Fossilador blew smoke at the Thundersaurus, which stumbled back a bit.

"That guy's got some nasty breath!" Ethan stated.

Fossilador grabbed the Thundersaurus tightly, which caused the megazord to spark up and get damaged. "Kira!" Tommy called from the ground. "Hit him where you placed the bone! That's where he's most vulnerable!"

"You got it!" Kira nodded, before they locked onto the place where the bone was inserted.

"I got this from here." Dawn decided. "Iguano Drill!"

The Thundersaurus activated the Iguano Zord's tail drill before they drilled through the spot where the bone was placed, and destroyed Fossilador.

* * *

"So glad you're back to normal, Kira." Ethan said with a little relief.

The four Dino Rangers walked down the staircase into the Dino Lab. "Yeah, you were pretty scary." Dawn stated, as she held here ice pack to her head again.

"Look, I'm really sorry I was mean to you guys." Kira apologized. "And that I gave you a concussion, Dawn."

"Don't worry about it." Dawn shook her head. "I mean, if I was hypnotized to steal something and had to do whatever it took to get it, I probably would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, plus we're used to you acting mean." Conner said, earning a look from Kira. "Uh, sorry."

"I'm just glad everything worked out." Kira told her friends. "Kinda weird though."

Tommy spun around in his chair and faced his students. "What've weird?"

"Anton Mercer. This thing was stored in his museum." Kira pointed out. "Why?"


	15. Bully for Ethan

**Hello!**

**So, this isn't one of my favorite episodes (It's more of a neutral episode to me), but I like the message it sends out, so I decided to use it. When I was younger, I was made fun of for my skin color often, and I was too shy and quiet to do anything about it, unlike some people who try and fight back, but end up getting injured or in trouble. In my opinion, this episode shows that there are other ways to handle bullying than to resort to violence.**

**Anyway, I also only got 1 review on the previous chapter, so I'd appreciate it if I could get a couple more like I used to. Enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Kira and Dawn were at the Dino Lab after school, helping Tommy reorganize some things. "No offense, Dr O, but you need a serious improvement when it comes to organization." Kira stated, as Dawn set down a large stack of folders, before both of them sat down by the table.

"That's why you girls are here." Tommy said, as he patted Kira's shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out."

"What's all this stuff anyway?" Dawn wondered, as she looked down at everything.

"Just some old stuff. Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer." Tommy answered. "I thought since I'm stuck in my ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use."

Dawn picked up a photo of Tommy during his teenage years, and the photo was of him and the original Power Rangers when he was still the Green Ranger. "Wow, nice hair." She commented with an amused smile, and showed the photo to Kira, who snickered, before Dawn handed the photo over to Tommy.

"Hey, it was in style back then." Tommy defended his hair in the picture, which was in a pony tail.

Kira grabbed another photo, as handed it to Tommy. "Is this who I think it is?" She asked as she looked down at the photo, which showed Tommy, Anton Mercer, and another man.

"This picture was taken on our first dig." Tommy remembered.

"Who's that guy?" Dawn asked, as she pointed to the extra man on the right.

"That was Terrance Smith." Tommy responded. "Everyone called him Smitty."

Dawn tilted her head as she looked at Smitty in the photo, before glancing up at Tommy. "What happened to him?"

"It's kind of sad." Tommy said, as he looked at the girls. "He and I were were up for the same job at Anton's industry. Anton chose me, so Smitty went to work for another company...then there was an accident."

"Not much of a happy ending." Kira muttered.

"I'm not even sure where it came from." Tommy said, before he handed Kira the photo. "Just put it in the trash over there."

Kira nodded, before dropping the photo in a trash box.

* * *

The next day, Dawn and Ethan were walking around school, and found Conner hanging out with some of his soccer friends. "Hey, Conner, did you get the answer for number 5 on the homework?" Ethan asked Conner.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure it's a trick question." Dawn assumed.

A guy wearing a black leather jacket, known as Derrick, glanced over at Conner, while pointing at Ethan. "You know this geek?"

"What's what got to do with you?" Dawn asked Derrick, as she crossed her arms.

"Why are you hanging out with that nerd?" Derrick ignored Dawn's question. "You're too hot to be a geek, so what are you supposed to be? Sports player, musician, what?"

"All of the above." Dawn answered. "I do martial arts, sing, and play soccer. I don't believe in social groups that are decided by one single hobby."

Derrick just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, before facing Ethan. "Isn't there some sort of sci-fi convention that you need to go to?"

"Oh, you really are cliche, aren't you?" Ethan told Derrick, before adding with mock sweetness, "You're parents must be so proud!"

"What did you just call me?" Derrick narrowed his eyes at Ethan, before glancing at Conner. "What did he just call me?"

"Why ask him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?" Ethan asked in a teasing tone, making Dawn and Conner snicker.

Derrick snapped his pencil in half and threw it onto the ground. "That's it, you're in need of a serious lesson."

"Fine, bring it." Ethan challenged, as he took off his backpack.

"Ethan, take it down a notch." Dawn told Ethan, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Conner stepped up a bit. "Yeah, you sure you're up for this?"

"Stay out of this, McKnight." Derrick insisted. "This is between me and the geek."

Fortunately, the bell rung before a fight broke out. "You know what, for the first time in my life, I actually wanna go to class. So come on, guys!" Conner called, before he started walking off with his soccer friends, while Derrick leaned towards Ethan.

"You, me, after school. Your friends won't be there to protect you." Derrick demanded, before following Conner.

"This is going to end badly." Dawn muttered.

Ethan and Dawn heard something outside, so they looked at the fields and saw Zeltrax with a new monster, Termitetron. "Great, like I don't have enough to think about." Ethan grumbled, before he and Dawn ran onto the school fields, and Termintetron laughed when he saw them.

"Sorry, the school for misguided machines is down the road." Ethan told Zeltrax.

"Very funny," Zeltrax commented, sarcastically. "But it's this school we're after. Now, turn over Dr Oliver, or I shall release Termitetron on the students."

"Not if we can exterminate him first." Dawn stated, before she and Ethan raised their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan nodded, before both of them pressed the jaws of their morphers.

"Dino Thunder-"

"Guys!" Cassidy called.

Dawn sighed slightly in frustration. "Shit." She mumbled, before she and Ethan turned around to see Cassidy, Devin, and some other students behind them, and Cassidy had her news microphone.

"Now those are what I call bullies." Cassidy grinned. "Get your camera, Devin!"

"No!" Dawn insisted. "Stay back!"

Termitetron took the opportunity and fired some lasers near the students, before laughing with Zeltrax, while the students panicked and started running. Termitetron then fired lasers at Ethan and Dawn, but luckily they flipped and rolled out of the way. Ethan clenched his fist, frustrated that he couldn't morph, before he charged at Termitetron with Dawn, and the two of them started fighting.

Meanwhile, Kira ran out and watched Dawn and Ethan fight off Termitetron. "Great, like I'm not late enough?" She grumbled, before she hid behind a column. "Ready!" She cried, as her bracelet transformed into her morpher, and she pressed the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Ptera Power, Hiya!"

On the fields, Ethan was thrown into the air and dropped on the ground, so Dawn ran over to his side. "Hey!" Kira called, as she took out her Thundermax Blaster. "Back off!" She demanded, before blasting Termitetron. "You okay?" Kira asked, as she stood in front of Ethan and Dawn, before noticing some students in the bushes. "Uh, why don't you kids step aside?"

"Kids?" Ethan repeated, as she raised her eyebrows and looked up at Kira.

"Go on, guys." Kira whispered downwards.

Dawn nodded. "Right!" She said, before she and Ethan ran behind a wall. "Okay, let's try this again. Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan nodded, as she raised their morphers and pressed the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Iguano Power!"

After morphing, Ethan tackled Termitetron to the ground before he could attack Kira. "This guy is really starting to bug me." Dawn muttered, before she charged at Termitetron.

Kira jumped onto a bench to avoid a hit from Zeltrax, before she cartwheeled off the bench and used her leg to step on Zeltrax's sword. Zeltrax kicked away Kira, making her stumble backwards.

Cassidy and Devin ran over to Kira, and Cassidy held her microphone near Kira's mouth, while Devin pointed the camera at her. "Oh, cool!" Cassidy grinned a bit. "A girl ranger."

"Not now!" Kira insisted, as she pulled Cassidy and Devin away before Zeltrax could slash them with his sword.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Dawn battled Termitetron, but Ethan was shoved to the ground, so Dawn ran over to him. "Okay, if you guys could stay still for one minute, cause I'm trying to conduct an interview here!" Cassidy told the two rangers, and she and Devin leaned near them.

"Sorry, we're kinda busy here." Dawn apologized, before Ethan sat up and the two of them charged at Termitetron again.

Ethan blocked a kick from Termitetron, but Dawn was kicked down. Dawn stood up before she and Ethan grabbed their Thundermax Blasters, but they realized that Cassidy and Devin were in their faces, and Devin focused his camera on them.

"Can you tell us what's happening here?" Cassidy asked.

"Maybe later." Ethan decided, before he and Dawn fired lasers at Termitetron.

"I've got one too!" Termitetron exclaimed, before he fired lasers back at Ethan and Dawn, making both of them flip onto the ground.

Kira was blown back by a blast from Zeltrax, so Ethan and Dawn ran over to Kira and helped her up. "I'm okay." Kira assured her teammates.

"Nice shot." Termitetron commented, as he regrouped with Zeltrax.

"I want you to send a message to the Black Ranger." Zeltrax demanded, as he faced the rangers. "Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset, or I will turn Termitetron loose on the city." He threatened, before he and Termitetron disappeared through an invisiportal.

* * *

After the battle, Dawn, Ethan, and Kira unmorphed before they ran into science class. "Uh, sorry we're late." Dawn apologized to Anton. "Did we miss anything?"

"Well, nothing you can't make up in detention." Anton said, making the three students frown. "After school, today."

"Why does this feel really familiar?" Kira mumbled, as they started walking back to their seats.

Someone moved their leg in front of Ethan, making him trip and fall down on the ground. Ethan clenched his fist, before he glanced upwards and saw Derrick staring down at him. "My bad."

"Derrick, I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with courtesy and respect." Anton told Derrick, while Kira and Dawn helped up Ethan, and sat down at their table. "Why don't you join us in detention today? To review them."

Derrick glanced over at Ethan and glared at him, while mouthing that they would fight after detention instead. Conner and Dawn noticed this, and seemed concerned.

* * *

"You're gonna tell Dr O about Zeltrax, right?" Kira asked Conner, as the two of them, Ethan, and Dawn walked out of class together later.

"Yeah." Conner nodded. "But what about you, Ethan?"

Ethan just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What about me?"

"The fight." Conner stated. "The whole school is talking about it."

Cassidy and Devin walked over to the four students, and Cassidy went up to Ethan. "So, Ethan, good luck today. If you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That'll be really good for me!" Cassidy smiled brightly, before leaving with Devin.

"Look, unlike other people, we're your friends." Dawn reminded Ethan. "And we're not going to let you do something this stupid and get beat up."

"Right. So Derrick is a bully that can kick your ass, who cares?" Kira shrugged. "Wait, you're not gonna use your Dino Powers on him, right?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, I won't use my Dino Powers."

"Dude," Conner started. "No offense, but with your Dino Powers-"

"There are other ways to deal with a bully." Ethan stated, as the rangers continued walking through the hallways.

* * *

Once school was over, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Derrick were sitting in the science lab for detention, which was almost over. The four of them were just staring at the clock, as the needle ticked and hit 4 o'clock. Anton looked down from the clock and at the students. "You may leave." He instructed, before leaving.

"That was fun." Kira muttered sarcastically, while Ethan sighed.

Suddenly, Ethan's bracelet beeped, before he glanced at Derrick. "We may have to reschedule."

"I knew you'd try and get out of it." Derrick stated, as he looked over at Ethan.

"Believe me, I want this over with as much as you," Ethan started. "But something just came up."

Dawn nodded in agreement with Ethan. "He's not lying." She stated, as she looked over at Derrick too. "It's important."

"As soon as I'm done, I'll be back." Ethan promised, as he stood up from his seat. "I'll meet you at the soccer field."

"One hour," Derrick decided. "And if you don't come back, I'll coming for you...and you won't like it when I find you."

Ethan exchanged a glanced with Dawn and Kira, before the three rangers picked up their backpacks and ran out of the lab.

* * *

When Ethan, Kira, and Dawn arrived, they saw Conner and Tommy on the ground after they got knocked down by Termitetron. "Guys!" Ethan called, before he, Kira, and Dawn ran over to their two remaining teammates and helped them up, while Termitetron laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Zeltrax." Kira remembered, as she glanced at their mentor.

"I guess he was afraid to face me in person." Tommy assumed.

"He'll be here." Termitetron assured the rangers. "I'm just the welcoming party!"

Conner glared at Termitetron. "Then I guess we better change into our costumes." He said, before he raised his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira, and Dawn responded, before their bracelets transformed into their morphers, and all of them pressed the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

Conner leapt into the air and aimed a kick at Termitetron, making him stumble back a bit. "You posers are no match for me!" Termitetron insisted, before firing flies that attacked the rangers.

Conner rolled away, before he grabbed his Thundermax Blaster and blasted away the flies. "Hey!" Termitetron cried. "Those are my babies!"

"Well feel this baby!" Conner exclaimed as he took out his Tyranno Staff, and slashed Termitetron multiple times. Conner drove the point of his staff into the ground, before swinging around on it and kicking Termitetron, who fell down. "Let's put 'em together!"

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Tommy connected their weapons together, and pointed it at Termitetron. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Time to bug out!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Fire!" Conner commanded, before they fired a blast at Termitetron, who screamed and blew up.

Suddenly, Termitetron grew larger, so the rangers ran out of the warehouse and looked up at him. And to make it worse, Zeltrax appeared. "Rangers, surrender now and I will call him off, or take your chances with me." Zeltrax threatened.

"You know what I choose, guys?" Tommy asked, before he raised his morpher to his mouth. "Brachio!"

Once the Brachio zord arrived, the Dino Zords jumped out and started racing towards the rangers, who jumped inside them. The Dino Zords combined with each other, and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Nice hardware, I think I'll eat it!" Termitetron decided, before he jumped into the air and hit the Thundersaurus.

"We could use some bug spray." Dawn muttered.

"This bug could use a real good swat!" Kira clenched her fist.

Luckily, the Thundersaurus was able to throw Termitetron off. "Dino Drill!" Conner called, before using the Iguano Drill to finish off Termitetron, who screamed before exploding.

* * *

After the battle, Conner and Ethan were walking onto the soccer field, where everyone was crowded and waiting for the fight to begin. "You sure you wanna do this?" Conner asked Ethan. "I mean, the guy's an asshole."

"Would you just trust me?" Ethan assured the red ranger. "For once?"

Derrick walked up to Ethan and Conner, who was standing a bit in front of Ethan. "Outta the way, McKnight." Derrick demanded. "This is between me, and the geek."

Conner glanced down at Ethan, before he walked away and joined the crowd. "Okay, here's the deal," Ethan started, as he faced Derrick. "I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derrick asked with a slight smirk.

"Look, I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends." Ethan decided, before one of his geek friends walked over and handed Ethan a laptop. "This is a computer image of you kicking compared to a pro kicker from Manchester."

Derrick looked down at the laptop, which first showed a pro kicker kicking a ball, then Derrick kicking a soccer ball. "How'd you do that?" Derrick asked.

"I'm a computer geek, remember?" Ethan reminded Derrick, who grinned slightly. "Look, see where you're blowing it?" He asked, before playing the video again in slow motion. "It's just that one little hitch in your kick."

Sometime later, Ethan placed a soccer ball in front of Derrick, who ran up to the ball and used Ethan's advice before kicking it. The ball moved to the right, before it swerved left and hit the net. "I can't believe it worked." Derrick grinned, before glancing at Ethan. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"The net." Ethan responded. "Well, the internet, that is."

"Well, it's pretty cool." Derrick admitted. "And I'm sorry...about before. I just thought, you know, a guy like you, so smart and all, wouldn't wanna talk to someone like me...guess I was wrong."

"It's a brave new world out there, my friend." Ethan stated.

Conner, Kira, and Dawn walked over to Ethan, before the four of them walked away with smiles on their faces.


	16. Copy That

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, I know it's been a week since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that! The important part is that I'm still writing though. ****In other news, I'm contemplating on adding sisters for Dawn. It seems kind of big, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for writing something like that since I'm still sort of a beginner writer.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Over at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan was attempting to balanced several drinks on a tray, until he ended up falling down and spilling all of them. Conner and Kira looked down at the drink mess, before glancing at Ethan, who looked up at them and frowned. "Clean up on Isle 5." Conner muttered.

"Okay, why don't I handle passing out the drinks, and you work the counter." Dawn suggested, as she walked over and helped up Ethan.

"Since when you did you guys get jobs here?" Kira asked.

"Actually, it's more like volunteer work. Hayley's been really short-handed since Trent quit." Dawn explained, as she grabbed some towels. "We're just trying to help her out."

Conner sighed a bit, as he leaned against his chair. "I guess kicking our butts has Trent real busy these days."

"No doubt." Ethan agreed, and Dawn nodded too.

"I hate to say this, but I think you guys might've been right." Kira admitted, and frowned slightly as she glanced down. "Maybe there is no good left in Trent."

After Ethan and Dawn cleaned up the mess, the rangers' bracelets beeped. _"Come in, rangers. We've got a situation." _Tommy's voice rang. _"I need you all the the city center right away."_

"We're on our way." Conner assured Tommy, before he and his teammates ran out of Hayley's Cyberspace and hid. "Ready?"

The rangers' bracelets transformed into their morphers. "Ready!" The other nodded, before pressing the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

* * *

The rangers arrived at the city, and encountered the new monster, which resembled a large hairy pepper, named Copyotter. Copyotter threw a pepper in the rangers' direction, while Kira grabbed her Thundermax Saber and whacked the pepper back, before it exploded in Copyotter's face. "I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods." Kira told Copyotter, as she placed her saber on her shoulder. "But thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood?" Copyotter said, before he started throwing shells. "This is what I call shell shock!"

Dawn used her Thundermax Saber to block all the shells. "You'll pay for that!" Copyotter exclaimed.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan cried, as he summoned his Tricera Shield.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called, as his pointed his Tyranno Staff.

"Now for my secret weapon. Copy!" Copyotter yelled, before another Tricera Shield appeared on his arm, and a Tyranno Staff appeared in his other hand. "Tricera Shield! Tyranno Staff!"

Ethan's eyes widened underneath his helmet. "No way!" He cried, before Copyotter used the shield to fire lasers at him, while Conner was slashed by Copyotter's Tyranno Staff.

"Now it's on!" Kira exclaimed, before she and Dawn summoned their weapons. "Ptera Grips!"

"Iguano Mace!" Dawn called, as she held her mace.

Copyotter copied the girls' weapons, and in his hands appeared one of Kira's Ptera Grips, and Dawn's Iguano Mace. "He copied our weapons!" Dawn realized.

"That's cheating!" Kira stated.

Copyotter ran up to Kira and Dawn and attacked them with their own weapons, making both girls drop to the ground, so the boys ran over. "He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Dawn wondered.

"Copy!" Copyotter cried, before he started speaking with Dawn's voice. "Hi, I'm the Purple Ranger. Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Dawn exclaimed, before clenching her fist. "This is just plan annoying now."

"Ooh, that's cold." Ethan commented.

Conner glared at Copyotter. "That's enough!" He insisted.

"I agree. I have more important things to copy." Copyotter said, before he started to run away. "See ya!"

The ranger got back on their feet and watched Copyotter run. "How are we gonna be this guy?" Kira wondered.

"We start by finding him." Dawn decided, before all of them started running.

* * *

Later on, the rangers pulled over on their Raptor Cycles, looking for Copyotter. "The signal's coming from here." Conner said, as he and his teammates got off their cycles and looked around the area.

"Then where is he?" Kira wondered.

"Looking for me?" Copyotter asked, before the rangers turned around and faced him. "I was picking peppers." He said, before throwing a couple of explosive peppers at the rangers, who ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Careful, he can copy our weapons." Kira reminded the others.

"Then how do we fight him?" Dawn wondered.

Conner thought for a moment, before he came up with an idea. "I got it!" He clapped his hands in success. "We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster and close the mouth. Then he copies it, and when he tries to fire it, he explodes."

"Sneaky." Ethan commented. "I like it."

"In that case, let's do it." Kira nodded.

The rangers summoned their weapons, while Conner closed the mouth of his Tyranno Staff, before all of them connected their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Copy!" Copyotter cried, before a Z-Rex Blaster appeared in his hands. "Z-Rex Blaster, ready to go! Oh, almost forgot." He muttered, before he opened the mouth of the Tyranno Staff. "Now it's ready, fire!"

Copyotter fired a blast at the rangers, making them scream and fall into the lake. "Now, get up so I can blast you again!" Copyotter demanded, as the rangers stumbled back onto their feet in the lake.

"I don't think so!" Tommy insisted, as he faced Copyotter, and had his Brachio Staff with him. "Brachio Staff, Wave Strike!" He cried, before driving his weapon into the ground, creating a strong wind that made Copyotter stumble back a bit, while Tommy ran over to the rangers in the lake.

"I take one of those." Copyotter decided, before he copied Tommy's Brachio Staff, and activated the Wave Strike, creating an explosion in the water and knocking down the rangers again.

* * *

As the fight continued, Copyotter was still beating up the rangers in the forest. Suddenly, Trent arrived in his ranger form on his ATV, and shot Copyotter with the lasers. The confused Dino Rangers watched as Trent got off his ATV and glanced over at them. "Looks like you could use a little help." He noticed, and his voice was unaltered unlike when he's usually in his ranger form.

Trent grabbed his Drago Sword from his belt, before charging at Copyotter and attacking him. As Trent leapt into the air, Copyotter took out his own Drago Sword and slashed Trent to the ground. "Let's see how you like it!" Copyotter growled, before using Trent's speed attack against him.

Trent groaned, as he hit a tree and dropped to the ground. "Whose side is he on now?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know," Dawn shook her head. "But there's something different about him now."

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter asked Trent.

"Actually, no." Trent responded, as he stood up. "Super Dino Mode!" He cried, as sharp black spikes appeared on his uniform.

Conner's eyes widened. "He's got a Super Dino Mode!" He realized.

"And I like it." Trent clenched his fist, before Copyotter fired an explosion at him. Luckily, Trent avoided it, before he flew towards Copyotter and stabbed him with the large spikes on his gloves.

Trent continued flying and shoved Copyotter into a tree. "But I thought we were on the same side." Copyotter assumed.

"Not anymore." Trent stated.

"Is this meant to be another trick?" Ethan asked the others.

"It doesn't seem like it." Kira shrugged.

Trent pulled out his spikes from Copyotter before he turned around and started walk away, while Copyotter exploded behind him. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until Copyotter reappeared, and he was gigantic. "Copy this, rangers!" Copyotter challenged.

"Brachio!" Tommy called, before the Brachio Zord stomped over.

The four Dino Zords emerged from the Brachio Zord, before they ran over to the rangers. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn leapt into their zords, before they connected to form the Thundersaurus. "Let's pep things up!" Copyotter decided, before he threw explosive peppers at the Thundersaurus. "Spicy!"

"Okay, looks like we'll need double to force go take this guy down." Dawn realized, before she raised her morpher to her mouth. "Star Chopper!"

The beating of a chopper was heard, before Dawn jumped out of the Thundersaurus, and leapt into her cockpit of the Star Chopper. "Star Chopper, Megazord Mode!" Dawn called, before the chopper transformed into the Star Megazord.

"Ankylo Zord!" Conner raised his morpher, before the Ankylo Zord jumped out of the Brachio Zord, and connected with the Thundersaurus.

"Power Sphere Combo!" Dawn exclaimed, before she activated two power disks. "Lion Laser, Squid Drill!"

"Double Drill Attack!" The four rangers called together, before the Thundersaurus used the two drills to slash Copyotter.

"Fire!" Dawn cried, before she used her drill weapon and fired lasers at Copyotter, who screamed and exploded.

* * *

Once the battle was over, the rangers were walking through the tunnel entrance to the Dino Lab back in their civilian forms. "Anyone know why Dr O wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked the others, as he pulled down the fossil's jaw on the wall.

"He said something about a big surprise." Kira remembered, before the wall slid upwards.

The rangers were shocked to find Trent in his civilian form in the Dino Lab. "Hey guys." Trent greeted, while the rangers instantly got into fighting stances. "Hold on!" Trent held his hands in innocence.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Dawn asked Trent.

"I let him in." Tommy explained, as he turned around in his chair.

Conner gasped slightly. "What?" He asked, before he and the others walked inside. "But he's-"

"-On our side now." Tommy stated, as he walked to his teammates.

"Yeah right." Ethan scoffed. "Every time we hear that, he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life."

Dawn glanced over at Trent. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Trent nodded. "I'm in control of the Dino gem now. I wanna use it to help fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth." Tommy told his students. "But only you guys can decide whether or not to trust him."

"I can definitely see the regret on Trent's face. I think we should give him another chance." Dawn decided, earning a glance from Conner, who remembered what happened the last time they trusted him. "Relax. If he double-crosses us again, I volunteer to take some responsibility and make suffer." She offered, and Conner nodded.

Ethan thought about it for a moment. "If Dawn and Dr O are on board, I am too."

"Yeah, I guess we got no choice." Conner pointed out, as he put his hands in his pocket and glanced at Trent. "Well, considering I'm kind of tired of getting our asses kicked by you."

Trent smiled at Conner's statement, before turning around to face Kira, who hadn't said a word since they entered the room. "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for," Trent started. "But I promise, this time I won't let you down."

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance." Kira smiled at Trent. "But isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

The other rangers grinned. "Hey, I forgot about that rule." Ethan realized.

"The zords?" Trent repeated. "But they're gigantic!"

"Exactly, so you better get started." Dawn suggested, as she handed Trent a large basket of cleaning supplies.

Trent frowned down at the cleaning supplies before he walked to the Zord Bay, while the other rangers smiled and chuckled in amusement.


	17. Triassic Triumph

**Hello!**

**I know, another late update, I'm really sorry. I've recently gotten addicted to a show called 'Psych', and I've been spending most of my free time watching episodes of it on Netflix. Luckily, the weekend has arrived, so hopefully I'll have more time to type up a couple more chapters.**

**I've also noticed that it's been a while since I've done a scene with Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam. I've added a small part involving them, so I hope you guys like that :)**

**As usual, enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW**

**I do not own Power Rangers, or any Jackie Chan movies. All I own is Dawn :)**

* * *

At the Cyberspace, Hayley smiled to herself as she watched Trent serve drinks to the customers. Hayley was glad that Trent was back to work, and that everything seemed to be back to normal involving her business. Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn walked into the building, and sat down by the bar. "Someone seems happy about something." Ethan noticed Hayley smiling.

"I'm just glad that Trent's back." Hayley said with a little relief.

"Yeah, me too." Dawn agreed. "Since Trent teamed up with us last week, I no longer have to worry about hiding my injuries from Cam and the others. Plus, I can stop cancelling my dates with Hunter, and my fun time with Shane, Tori, and Dustin. I'd say Trent joining us is one of the best thing that's happened to our team."

"And with the attitude adjustment, he's almost likable now." Conner added.

"I heard that." Trent said with a teasing smile, as he walked past his new teammates and glanced over at Hayley, while setting down his tray. "Two more Strawberry Blasts please."

Hayley smiled and nodded, before she got the smoothies ready. "So, how's it going?" Conner asked Trent.

"Fantastic." Trent stated. "I feel like a new me."

"We're just glad the old you is back." Kira told Trent, while Ethan and Dawn nodded in agreement. "You're one of us now. No more secrets."

"You're right." Trent nodded, just as Hayley put the smoothies on the tray. Trent glanced down a bit, and frowned. "No more secrets."

Dawn looked down at her watch, before she faced her friends. "Speaking of fun time with Shane, Tori, and Dustin, I have to meet up with them and Hunter at Dustin's house. We're planning on having a Jackie Chan movie marathon."

"Why Jackie Chan?" Ethan asked.

"Cause most of his movies contain martial arts, and comedy, which is something all of us enjoy in a movie." Dawn explained, as she started to walk away. "I'll catch up with your guys later!"

* * *

Later during the day, the former Ninja rangers were at Dustin's house, finishing watching the Spy Next Door. "I have to admit, that movie was better than I thought it would be." Hunter admitted.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good movie." Dawn agreed.

"Okay, what movies do we have next?" Shane asked the former yellow ranger.

Dustin looked down at the DVD cases. "Alright, dudes, we can choose between Rush Hour, Rush Hour 2, Rush Hour 3, or Kung Fu Panda."

"Hold on, Kung Fu Panda is a cartoon." Hunter stated.

"And I don't think Jackie Chan was in that." Tori added.

"Yeah he was! He voiced Monkey." Dustin defended. "Plus, even if he didn't voice a big role, it's still an awesome movie."

Shane rolled his eyes and chuckled, before he glanced down at a large bowl. "Man, we're out of popcorn." He realized, before looking up at Dawn. "Can you pop some more?" He asked, as he held the bowl at at Dawn, earning a look from her. "Uh, please?"

Dawn shook her head slightly, before she grabbed the bowl and walked into the kitchen. Before Dawn could get the popcorn, her bracelet beeped suddenly. Dawn looked down at her wrist and bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse to leave. After coming up with one, Dawn ran back into the living room. "Crap, I just remembered. I have a 4 page essay due tomorrow, and I'm only half way done." She lied to her friends. "I have to leave and finish it up."

"You have to go already?" Dustin asked. "Come on, dude, we've only watched 2 movies."

"Look, just continue without me, it's no big deal. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the academy." Dawn said, before ran out of the house.

Tori sighed a little. "I can't believe she bailed on us again." She muttered.

"Wait, what about the popcorn?" Shane changed the subject, earning a punch in the arm from Hunter. "Ow." Shane winced slightly, as he held his arm.

Once Dawn ran out of Dustin's house and into an empty alley, she looked around before raising her bracelet, which transformed into her Dino Morpher. "Ready!" She called, before pressing the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Iguano Power, Hiya!"

* * *

Dawn streaked back to Reefside to find Conner, Ethan, and Kira battling Zeltrax, and losing. "Hey, don't forget about me." Dawn told Zeltrax, before she took out her Thundermax Blaster and shot him. Dawn ran in front of her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"We are now that you're here." Ethan nodded.

Zeltrax fired a blast at the rangers, creating a small explosion and shooting them down. In the process, Conner lost his Thundermax Blaster. "Conner, catch!" Kira called, before she and Ethan threw their blasters in his direction.

Conner caught both of them, before leaping into the air. "Double Trouble!" He exclaimed, before he shot down Zeltrax.

Suddenly, Zeltrax's new monster, Terrorsaurus, and a White Dino Ranger leap down from a building and land beside Zeltrax. "So, you stopped Zeltrax," The White Ranger started. "Try and stop my Terrorsaurus!"

"Hold on, Trent?" Dawn wondered. "I thought he was on our side again."

"He is!" Kira confirmed. "As far as we know, that isn't Trent."

"At least we hope not." Conner muttered.

Terrorsaurus started stepping towards the rangers, who were in defensive stances. "Let me show you the extent of my powers." He said. "You will be defeated."

"Not on my watch!" The real Trent insisted, as he drove over on his ATV in his ranger form. Trent fired lasers at Zeltrax, the other White Ranger, and Terrorsaurus, before pulling over by his friends and grinning underneath his helmet. "Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun!"

"Wait, who's who?" Ethan asked, sort of confused, as he looked between the two White Rangers.

"Guys, it's me!" Trent stated.

The evil White Ranger glared at the five rangers. "Enjoy your reunion while you can, nothing you do can stop us now!" He growled, before disappearing through an invisiportal with Zeltrax and Terrorsaurus.

"Okay, Power Down!" Trent commanded, as he and the others demorphed in a flash of light. "Are you guys okay?"

"Great." Conner replied, sarcastically. "Do you by any chance have a twin brother you never told us about?" He asked, while Trent frowned.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers returned to the Dino Lab, where Tommy was working. "Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, and now another one shows up." Dawn stated the facts. "Just our luck."

"You have any idea who it could be?" Kira asked, as she glanced down at Trent, who was sitting down.

"I have no clue." Trent shook his head.

Tommy turned around his his chair. "My sensors show me some kind of clone energy force." He explained. "It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah, well he may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real." Conner said, clearly upset about the outcome of the battle.

"I never said it wasn't real." Tommy pointed out. "He's a threat alright."

"Well now that that's settled, what about the Terrorsaurus?" Ethan asked, changing the subject. "Man, he was raggedy!"

"He's giving off some of the same reading as the other White Ranger." Tommy noticed. "It's almost like they were one in the same."

Conner glared at Trent, as anger started to build up inside of him. "I knew it!" He started, as he started to walk over to Trent, who rolled his eyes and little and stood up. "He never should've been here in the first place!"

"Just calm down, Conner." Dawn insisted, as she placed her hand on Conner's shoulder. "If we want any chance of taking down the other White Ranger, we need Trent on our side to help us."

"Dawn is right. We're going to need Trent's help, big time." Tommy agreed, before turning to Trent. "Trent, come with me."

"Why not me?" Conner asked their mentor. "Or one of the others?"

"You'll have your role of play in this, Conner, trust me." Tommy assured the red ranger. "Right now, I need Trent. Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns." He instructed, before leaving with Trent.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor, Tori and Hunter arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy, and were looking around the place for Dawn. "Hey, guys." Cam greeted, after noticing Tori and Hunter. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were watching movies at Dustin's house."

"We were." Hunter nodded. "But we just wanted to check on Dawn."

"Yeah, she said she came back here to finish a paper for school that's due tomorrow." Tori added.

Cam just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Paper?" He repeated. "Usually if she has a paper due, she makes me help her write at least half of it."

"Wait, so you haven't seen her all day?" Tori asked, as she raised her eyebrows and started to get suspicious.

"Not since this morning." Cam confirmed.

While Cam and Tori continued to talk, Hunter snuck away from them before he called Dawn on his phone, finally understanding the real reason Dawn left earlier. _"Hello?" _Dawn responded.

"Hey Dawn, it's Hunter." Hunter started. "We might have a problem."

Dawn sighed on the other end. _"What is it?" _She asked. _"The others aren't mad that I had to leave, are they? Cause you know I can't control when monsters attack the city. If I could, everything would be normal."_

"It's not that." Hunter shook his head a bit. "Tori and I came by the academy to check on you, but Cam told us you never came. They're getting suspicious."

_"Shit." _Dawn swore quietly to herself, before there was a pause, and Hunter could faintly hear Kira's voice asking what was going on. _"Uh, it's nothing. Just give me a minute." _Dawn told Kira, before she started speaking to Hunter again. _"Look, you need to cover for me."_

"You can't be serious." Hunter complained slightly. "Either way, they're gonna find out."

_"They can't, not yet." _Dawn insisted. _"It's like that time you couldn't tell Blake that you kept the Gem of Souls, cause you were afraid he'd hate you. It's the same thing for me. The others are like family to me. I don't want them finding out that I've been lying to them for the past 4 months!" _She exclaimed, before she heard silence on the other line. _"What do you want from me?"_

Hunter thought for a second. "You stay at my house for the night." He decided. "We can order take out, watch TV, hang out a little, then climb into bed."

_"Hunter," _Dawn started, using a warning tone.

"Not in that way!" Hunter said, quickly. "I mean, we don't have to sleep on the same bed. I can take the couch."

Dawn rolled her eyes and chuckled. _"Don't worry, I was just kidding. I know you won't try anything like that." _She assured her boyfriend. _"I don't mind us sleeping on the same bed, but no funny business."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hunter nodded.

* * *

Dawn hung up on Hunter, before she walked over to Kira and Ethan, who were watching the screen. "And the day gets worse." She groaned slightly, noticing the massive Terrorsaurus on the computer monitors.

Eventually, Conner entered the Dino Lab, and ran towards his friends. "What's up?"

"Our problem just got a lot bigger." Kira stated, as Terrorsaurus growled on screen.

Ethan typed something on the keyboard. "He's in the woods outside town." He said, after locating Terrorsaurus.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Conner asked.

"Our orders, remember?" Dawn reminded their leader. "Dr O said to call him and Trent if that freak showed up again."

"But, why?" Conner wondered. "I mean, it's obvious they've got something important. We can handle this."

Dawn glanced down, before making up her mind. "Alright," She gave in. "But the minute things get ugly, we call for back up."

"Let's do it." Ethan nodded. "We can call the zords from here."

The rangers exchanged glanced and nodded, before getting into a line. "Ready?" Conner asked, raising his morpher, along with his teammates.

"Ready!" The others nodded, before pressing the morpher jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

After forming the Thundersaurus Megazord, the rangers looked up to see storm clouds appearing in the air. "Something's wrong." Conner sensed, before lightning crackled.

The rangers looked ahead to see the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords walk over. "It's the zords!" Ethan pointed, until the two Dino Zords got trapped in bubbles.

"It's a trap!" Kira realized.

"And you fell for it." Terrorsaurus added as he appeared, and the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords disappeared into him.

Terrorsaurus charged at the Thundersaurus and attacked it at rapid speed, making the megazord jolt and spark up. The Dino Zords disconnected with each other, while the rangers fell out of them and landed on the ground. "Now you're mine!" Terrorsaurus laughed, before he shot four bubbles at the Dino Zords, and they disappeared inside him too.

"Our zords!" Dawn cried, as she and the others stood. "No!"

Conner's hand moved to his head, making his teammates glance over at him. "I'm getting a weird feeling." He muttered. "Something's calling me."

"Conner, you okay?" Kira asked, as she placed her hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I think so." Conner nodded.

It wasn't long until Terrorsaurus shrunk down to normal size, and got ready to face the rangers. "Head too big for you helmet?" He teased, as his eyes flashed red.

"What've you done with our zords?" Conner demanded to know, stepping forwards.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you." Terrorsaurus threatened. "Your zords belong to me now. Prepare for your demise!"

Terrorsaurus grew large tattered white wings, and started to fly towards the rangers. "In your dreams!" Ethan scoffed, before he and the others took out their Thundermax Blasters and shot in Terrorsaurus' direction. Unfortunately, no damage was done to Terrorsaurus, who continued to fly and slashed the rangers with his claws.

"Heads up!" Dawn called over to Ethan, who was picked up by Terrorsaurus.

"Let go of me!" Ethan demanded.

"As you wish." Terrorsaurus said, before dropping Ethan into a large muddy puddle.

Conner, Kira, and Dawn ran over and helped their teammate up, while Terrorsaurus landed back on the ground. "You are powerless against me." He laughed.

"Let's try using our sabers." Conner suggested, before all of them summoned their Thundermax Sabers.

The four rangers charged at Terrorsaurus from different directions, but Terrorsaurus disappeared, making the rangers hit each other instead and fall down. As the fight went on, the rangers continued to lose. "Maybe we should've waited for Dr O." Conner realized.

"Gee, you think?" Ethan answered sarcastically.

"Now you realize that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Obviously." Kira agreed.

As the rangers stumbled back onto their feet, Terrorsaurus fired a laser at them, making the four of them fall over a cliff and into a river. Once the battle was over, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn limped out of the river, before falling onto their knees. "It's happening again." Conner muttered, as he held his head again. "Something...something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I can't explain it. I just know that Trent and Dr Oliver need me." Conner insisted, before running off.

* * *

Sometime after Conner came back, the rangers ran over to the city to see Terrorsaurus. "Charge!" The rangers cried, as they charged at Terrorsaurus with their Thundermax Sabers. Terrorsaurus charged back at rapid speed and attacked the rangers, before firing a laser at them and knocking them off the building. Luckily, they all landed on the ground on their feet, and Terrorsaurus jumped down too.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner cried, as he slashed Terrorsaurus multiple times with his staff. Unfortunately, Terrorsaurus caught the staff and slashed Conner with his claws.

Ethan charged next at Terrorsaurus with his shield. "Triceraaaa-!" He yelled, but didn't finish his weapon title since he was thrown into a tree by Terrorsaurus.

"Don't think we're done yet!" Kira exclaimed, as she and Dawn rolled over and used their Thundermax Blasters to fire lasers at Terrorsaurus, but he was unaffected.

Terrorsaurus grabbed the two female rangers before kicking them down. "How about an encore?" He suggested, before blasting another laser at the rangers, making all of them scream. "First I took your zords, now I will destroy you!"

"Alright, I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!" Conner decided.

White spikes grew on the rangers' suits, before all of them got into fighting stances and got ready to fight. "It won't matter." Terrorsaurus scoffed.

"Don't bet on it!" Dawn insisted.

"Charge!" The rangers cried again, before running up to Terrorsaurus.

The four rangers leapt into the air, but Terrorsaurus fired another laser and shot them to the ground. "Power Rangers, let me be the first to say, you're doomed!" Terrorsaurus yelled, as the rangers lost their Super Dino Mode.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Conner insisted, as he stumbled back onto his feet.

Terrorsaurus fired a beam that wrapped itself around Conner and pulled him forwards, before throwing him into a wall. Ethan, Kira, and Dawn ran over to Conner and helped him up. "You will learn respect!" Terrosaurus exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Tommy called, as he ran over with a white shield.

Terrorsaurus shot a laser in Tommy's direction, but Tommy blocked it with the shield. "Not this time!" Tommy struggled, before deflecting the laser back at Terrorsaurus, causing some damage to him.

"Conner, you know what to do." Tommy told the red ranger, as he handed the shield to Conner.

"Okay!" Conner said, before he accepted the shield and glanced over at the others. "Ethan, Kira, Dawn, I'm gonna need your total trust. I'm gonna need your Dino Powers. Do you trust me?"

Dawn clenched her fist and nodded. "I do."

"I always did." Ethan agreed.

"Let's do this." Kira nodded, before she, Ethan, and Dawn summoned their powers.

Conner held out his shield, before the others used their energy to power the shield. "Triassic Power, engage!" He commanded, as the shield glowed red, blue, yellow, and purple.

As the shield turned red, gold, and black, Conner's uniform changed too. In a flash of light, the sides of Conner's helmet turned gold, Conner gained gold shoulder plates, and the triangles on his uniform turned blue and gold. "He did it!" Tommy grinned.

Kira, Ethan, and Dawn fell on their knees and demorphed from the small loss of their powers. As the three of them stood, Conner stepped towards Terrorsaurus. "You're in big trouble now." He stated. "Shield of Triumph, activate!"

Conner's shield glowed red and gold, before transporting him and Terrorsaurus away. Sometime later, Conner returned with Terrorsaurus, who fell down and exploded.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers demorphed and returned to the Dino Lab. "That shield rocks." Kira commented on Conner's new weapon.

"No doubt." Dawn agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers." Conner told his teammates.

Ethan shrugged a little. "Anything to help get our zords back."

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like." Conner said, remembering the battle. "The power is amazing!"

Tommy walked over to his students. "The power was always meant for you, Conner." He stated. "All you had to do was trust yourself, then it would be easy for others to trust you too."

"See? All that jealously, and look how everything went out." Ethan pointed out.

Conner crossed his arms. "Almost everything." He muttered, before running out of the Dino Lab.

"I better get going too. I promised Hunter I'd stay at his house tonight for covering for me." Dawn added. "My other friends are getting suspicious that I keep bailing on them for ranger duty."

"You haven't told them yet?" Kira asked.

"I'm working on it, but the more times that passes, the harder it gets for me to tell them." Dawn insisted. "I'll figure it out later. I have to go." She told her friends, before leaving the Dino Lab.


	18. A Star is Torn

**Hey There!**

**I've succeeded in writing a couple more chapters, so that's pretty good :) I also hope you guys don't mind if I go a bit out of order for some of the episodes. I've already written the 'Thunder Storm' chapters, and I'm really anxious to post that next, so after this chapter, you guys will get to read 'Thunder Storm' :)**

**I'm also hoping for a couple more reviews too. Right now I'm at 64, so hopefully we can beat the 70 from my previous story, and I'm hoping to get at least 90 reviews by the end of this story.**

**So, enjoy reading, and please review :)**

**I do no own Power Rangers, or Taylor Swift, or the song 'Patiently' (which belongs to Emma Lahana)**

* * *

Hayley, Conner, and Dawn were in the Dino Lab, just as Conner was about to start a simulation using the Triassic Shield. "Alright, you ready, Conner?" Dawn asked Conner, as she glanced over at him from the monitors, and Hayley was sitting there too.

"Yep," Conner nodded, as he rubbed his hands and looked down at the shield. "Ready."

"Try the controls." Hayley suggested, so Conner touched the controls, before Hayley and Dawn faced the monitors. "Initiating simulation..."

Red electricity started to travel up Conner's arms and into his body, making Conner's hair stand up and turn spiky. "Hayley, can we stop please?" He asked, as he jolted a bit.

Dawn turned around before her mouth opened after seeing Conner, so she turned back to the screen and helped Hayley stop the simulation. "Shutting down..." Hayley announced, as the electricity around Conner disappeared.

_"Hey Conner, Dawn, are you there?" _Kira's voice came through Conner and Dawn's morphers, as a live image of Kira appeared on the monitors. _"It's Kira."_

"Hey Kira." Dawn greeted. "Unfortunately, Conner's a little...fried right now, but I'm here. Are you alright?"

Kira nodded. _"Yep, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that-"_

"Can we call you back?" Hayley interrupted. "We're working on the controls for the new assault vehicle."

_"Oh, yeah, sure."_ Kira frowned slightly._ "Uh, what about Ethan? Is he around?"  
_

Ethan was in the Dino Lab too, but he was busy using his laptop. "Can you tell them that unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an email." He told Hayley, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Ethan's right." Hayley agreed. "Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear."

"_Oh, okay, sorry."_ Kira apologized._ "I'll talk to you guys later."_

After Kira cut the connection, Dawn turned her chair and looked over at Ethan. "What are you doing there that's so important anyway?"

"Searching the web for my soul mate." Ethan grinned to himself.

"Dude, if you needed help with girls, you just need to ask." Conner panted slightly.

"I'm looking for something a little deeper than you're used to, bro." Ethan insisted, before glancing at Conner and noticing his hair. "And by the way, nice look."

Conner just looked confused. "What?" He asked, before looking over at Dawn and Hayley. "What's he talking about?"

"You look fine." Hayley lied to Conner. "Now, let's try then again."

"I'm going to go and check on Kira." Dawn decided, as she stood up. "She seemed kind of upset about something." She noticed, before she left the lab.

* * *

Dawn found Kira in the computer section at Hayley's Cyberspace. "Hey there." Dawn greeted, as Kira looked up at her. "You seem kind of bummed out about something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kira assured Dawn, as she stood up. "In fact, I have awesome news. I just haven't been able to tell anyone yet."

"You can tell me then." Dawn decided, as she smiled a bit. "What's the news?"

Kira smiled, and seemed excited. "Earlier today, I got a call from a really big music manager." She said excitedly. "He wants to sign me, record one of our songs, and do a video!"

"Wait, just _you_? And he wants you to record one of _our _songs?" Dawn asked Kira. "Look, I'm really happy for you, but we're partners. We're both meant to share the spotlight."

"I tried to convince him to sign you too, but he was only looking for one artist." Kira explained. "And I thought you said that singing was just a hobby, and that you wanted to work at the academy when you're older."

Dawn nodded. "I do, but I still think it's sort of unfair." She stated. "Especially since you'll be getting credit for the songs we wrote _together._"

"Look, there's no telling if it'll work out anyway." Kira pointed out. "But if it does, you can keep the band and sing as a solo act."

"Well, alright." Dawn gave in. "But don't use any of the songs that I wrote, and we performed together. Especially the new song."

"Oh yeah, that's the song you wrote about your friends Tori and Blake." Kira remembered. "Do they even know you wrote a song based on their relationship?"

"Well, Tori knows, but Blake doesn't." Dawn stated. "Tori says she doesn't really mind thought."

"I guess I can always use one of my old songs." Kira decided. "And it's alright with me if you want to use any of the songs we wrote together. Besides, we wrote them to be performed here."

"I'm still happy for you though." Dawn smiled a bit, before she and Kira hugged quickly.

Once they broke apart, Kira looked down at her watch. "Crap, I have to be at the studio in 5 minutes." She realized. "I'm never gonna make it in time."

"Oh yes you will." Dawn smirked slightly, before she dragged Kira outside and gripped her hand. "Hang on!" She said, before streaking away to the studio with Kira, who shrieked a bit.

* * *

After arriving, Dawn and Kira walked into the studio and looked around. Kira was stumbling a bit, and held onto Dawn for support. "Never take me streaking again." Kira told Dawn. "I'm not a ninja, I can't take that kind of speed."

"Hey, you said you needed to get here in under 5 minutes." Dawn pointed out. "You didn't really have a choice."

Suddenly, a man with short blonde hair and sunglasses on appeared behind the girls, and he was the manager that Kira talked to earlier. "You must be Kira." He said, making the girls jump slightly. The manager removed his shades, and glanced at Dawn. "And you must be her back-up singer." He assumed, before walking so Kira followed. "So, welcome to my home ladies."

Dawn glared a bit at the manager, before she followed him and Kira. "Wait, this is where you live?" Kira asked the manager.

"This is my creative home." The manager explained, as Kira and Dawn sat down, and the manager leaned over to Kira. "This is where I make my stars. Stars...like you."

"Great." Kira smiled slightly. "So, what do I do?"

"Just followed my lead." The manager advised. "If you can give me your loyalty, your trust, I can promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?"

Kira nodded. "I guess it does."

"Great. Then let's start." The manager grinned a bit, before pointing at Dawn. "You on the other hand, out. Now."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Dawn said with a glare, before she started walking away, and left the building.

* * *

Conner and Ethan contacted Dawn to help them pick up a titanium servo mechanism, so Dawn met up with them at Anton Mercer Industries. Conner opened up a wooden crate, which contained the mechanism. "This is it." Conner assured Ethan and Dawn, before closing the crate, and locking it up.

Dawn filled out a form, before handing it to a worker. "Here you go." She said, before the worker left.

"Alright, let's go." Ethan said, after he and Conner grabbed the box, and all of them started walking.

Unfortunately, an army of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of the rangers, who looked down at the box, before dropping it and getting into fighting stances. "Don't these guys ever take a vacation?" Ethan grumbled, before the Tyrannodrones charged at them.

Conner ducked before he kicked a Tyrannodrone in the guts, and rolled onto a platform to battle some more. Ethan flipped over some crates and aimed a lower kick at a Tyrannodrone, who flipped over it. Ethan flipped over the crate again before he kicked another Tyrannodrone into a wall. Meanwhile, Dawn kicked away a couple of Tyrannodrones before she flipped off the platform she stood on, and landed on the ground on her feet.

Ethan climbed on top of a truck to avoid some of the Tyrannodrones, before he jumped off and rolled on the floor. One of the Tyrannodrones was about to hit him, so Ethan activated his Tricera Skin and used his arm to block the hit.

Conner battled one of the Tyrannodrones, before he used his T-Rex Speed to zoom over to two other Tyrannodrones, and kicked them away.

Dawn ducked to avoid a hit, before tripping on the the Tyrannodrones. Dawn's eyes flashed purple, activating her Iguano Preflex, before she grabbed a Tyrannodrone's arm and threw it into a couple more Tyrannodrones. Dawn continued to use her preflex, along with her ninja agility to help her battle.

Finally, the Tyrannodrones disappeared through an invisiportal, and the three rangers regrouped around the crate. "Well, that was fun." Conner said sarcastically.

"We better get this thing to the Dino Lab." Ethan suggested.

Conner and Dawn nodded, before all three of them carried the crate away.

* * *

As Conner, Ethan, and Dawn carried the crate down the steps of the Dino Lab, Ethan's phone rang. "What is that?" Dawn asked, as the three of them stopped walking down the steps, and put the crate down.

"My phone." Ethan responded.

"Dude, you gotta change that ringtone." Conner insisted.

Ethan pulled his phone out of his pocket, before glancing at Conner. "What's the matter with it?"

"Are you serious?" Conner panted slightly, from carrying the crate.

"Just answer it." Dawn told Ethan, feeling a little tired too.

Ethan answered the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? Hello?" He repeated, realizing no one was there. "Must've hung up."

The three of them continued to carry the crate down, until Conner's phone rung next. "Oh, you've gotta to be kidding me." Ethan groaned, as all of them stopped again.

"Hey, it's better than your ringtone." Conner defended.

Dawn and Ethan sat down at the bottom of the stair and attempted to stop the crate from sliding down. "Just hurry up!" Dawn demanded Conner, who searched his pockets for his phone, but he couldn't find it.

"You know what, forget it." Conner decided. "Let's just get this thing inside."

Before any of them could pick up the crate again, Dawn's phone rang instead. "Taylor Swift?" Ethan asked Dawn, recognizing the song that Dawn used for her ringtone. "Really?"

"Her songs are catchy." Dawn defended her ringtone, as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, but before Dawn could answer, Conner took her phone. "Hey!"

"Okay, no more stopping to take pointless phone calls." Conner insisted, before he shoved Dawn's phone in his pocket. "You're not getting this back until we've hooked this thing up to the computer."

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She gave in, before the three rangers continued to carry down the crate.

* * *

Later on in the Dino Lab, Conner, Ethan, and Dawn hooked up the device in the crate, while Tommy and Hayley sat by the computers. "So let me get this straight," Conner started, as he and Dawn kneeled by the device. "We just have to transfer the information from our computer into this, install it, then we're ready?"

"Only problem is that the computer's not accepting the data." Hayley frowned, as a red X appeared on the monitor. "I just don't understand it."

"Keep trying, Hayley." Tommy encouraged Hayley, before walking over to her.

Meanwhile, Ethan was back on his laptop, using it to find his 'soul mate' again. "Hey, what do you guys think of this one?" He asked with a slight grin. "She's single, attractive both inside and out...believes she was Cleopatra in another life, and loves to paint portraits of snakes." He finished, as his grin disappeared.

Conner and Dawn chuckled at the description Ethan said. "Hey, sounds good historically." Dawn tried to make Ethan feel better.

"Sounds like a perfect match to me." Conner snickered, making Ethan roll his eyes.

Eventually, Kira entered the Dino Lab coming down the stairs. "Great, you're all here." She realized, and ran to the computer.

"Kira, where have you been?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, you should check in once in a while." Ethan suggested, as he, Conner, and Dawn walked over to the computer too.

Kira shook her head. "I have." She insisted. "Anyway, I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest." She instructed, before handing a disc. "Hayley, can you play this?"

"Sure." Hayley nodded, as she grabbed the disc and inserted it into the computer.

Kira bit her lip, as techno music and a video started to play. The video showed Kira wearing dark make-up, a weird black dress, and her hair was spiked up with some silver extensions. The background was space themed, and despite the many audio changes used on the song, Dawn recognized the lyrics as the new song she wrote.

Conner, Ethan, and Hayley gave Kira some 'Are You Serious?' looks as the video played, while Kira glanced down at the ground. "Alright, tell me the truth." Kira insisted, once the video was over.

"Well..." Ethan trailed off.

"It's..." Hayley tried to find the right words.

"What?" Kira asked. "Isn't someone going to tell me what they really think?"

"I will." Conner volunteered, earning some 'Don't Even Think About It' looks from the others, but Conner ignored them. "I think it's just...not you."

Kira sighed to herself. "I know." She muttered with a frown. "What was I thinking?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use any songs I wrote myself." Dawn told Kira, as she crossed her arms. "Especially that one." She added, as she glanced at the screen.

"I didn't even choose that song, the manager did." Kira defended. "I tried to say I didn't want to use 'Patiently', but he wouldn't let me change it. Look, this whole thing was a mistake. If I'm gonna get famous, I wanna be me. Not that!" She said, pointing at the screen.

Before Dawn could respond, the computer beeped. "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound." Ethan muttered, before an image of a large space-ship-like craft appeared on the screen.

"Either something escaped form the Air Show, or we're in trouble." Conner realized.

"Zeltrax." Tommy stated, before the monitors showed a large worm-like creature drop down from the ship and on the ground. "You guys handle it. I'm gonna try and help Hayley to get our new weapon powered up."

The four rangers got into a line, before they raised their morphers. "Ready!" All of them called, before pressing the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

After jumping into the Dino Zords, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn formed the Thundersaurus. Both megazords turned, as the creature fired a blast of energy at them, causing all the rangers to scream, while the Thundersaurus fell down. "Where's he going?" Dawn wondered, once the Thundersaurus got up and watched the creature roll away.

"Good question." Conner agreed.

_"Guys," _Tommy's voice was heard. _"That thing's in the area. We have to intercept it before it gets to the_ _city." _

The rangers nodded, before they left the megazord and sent back their zords. All of them ran over to Tommy, who was looking at Zeltrax's new space craft in the air. "What do we do, Dr O?" Conner asked their mentor.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can." Tommy insisted, before raising his morpher. "Brachio Zord!"

The Brachio Zord stomped over, but the creature attacked, making the Dino Zords roar inside. Suddenly, the creature separated into several small air crafts that flew into the air. "Look out!" Ethan yelled, before an air craft shot a laser behind the rangers, creating an explosion and causing all of them to fall down.

"He's getting away!" Tommy cried, before he stood up and leapt into Zeltrax's space craft.

Meanwhile, the small air crafts blasted the Brachio Zord, which roared and fell on its side. "We have do something!" Dawn insisted.

"Like what?" Ethan wondered.

"Might be time to go Triassic, Conner." Kira suggested.

The rangers watched as the air crafts connected with each other again to form the creature. "I think you're right." Conner agreed, before summoning his Triassic Shield. "Triassic Ranger, Engage!" Conner called, as Ethan, Kira, and Dawn shot their powers into the shield.

Just like before, Conner went into Triassic Mode, while Ethan, Kira, and Dawn demorphed from the loss of power. Conner leapt into the air in an attempt to attack the creature, but he was hit and landed back on the ground. "Okay, new plan." Conner decided, before grabbing his Thundermax Blaster and shooting lasers at the creature, which was unaffected. The creature shot a laser at Conner, who used his shield to block the hit. "What?" Conner mumbled, as his shield started to glow.

Suddenly, the rangers heard a roar, so Conner looked to see a new Dino Zord in the distance that resembled a Styracosaurus. "Whoa, Hayley did it!" Conner cheered. "Triassic Megarover is online!"

Conner was lifted up and appeared in the cockpit of the Dino Zord. "This is sweet." Conner commented, before plugging in his shield. "Shield of Triumph, Full Power!"

The Styraco Zord roared before it stomped into battle with the Megarover, while Ethan, Kira, and Dawn smiled at the fact they had a new zord. The creature split into several air crafts again, before shooting lasers at the Megarover, which wasn't affected. The air crafts combined again, while the Styraco Zord chased it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Conner grinned, as he caught up to the creature and was able to defeat it. "Alright!"

* * *

After leaving the Megarover and demorphing, Conner ran over to his friends. "Where's Dr Oliver?" He asked first, as the others exchanged glances. Conner glanced up at the space craft and frowned. "He's still up there?"

Suddenly, the rangers gasped as they watched the space craft started to explode with Tommy still inside. "No!" The rangers yelled once the ship exploded in the sky.

"He can't be gone!" Dawn screamed, as she shook her head.

"It's alright, guys." Tommy said, as the rangers turned around to see Tommy behind them walking over. "I made it out."

The four teenagers smiled before they ran over to their mentor. "You're okay!" Kira smiled with relief.

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

Tommy glanced down. "Zeltrax is gone."

* * *

The next day, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Trent were walking on the set for Kira and Dawn's new music video, until Cam ran up to them. "Okay, everything is all set." Cam announced. "Cameras are ready, playback is good. All you girls have to do is sing."

"Thanks for setting everything up, Cam." Dawn thanked her adoptive brother.

"Well, I've learned my lesson." Kira started. "From now on, no more letting someone tell me who to be."

"Especially since who you are is already cool." Trent added, making Kira smile.

Conner noticed Ethan was looking around the area. "Hey, you looking for something?"

"I'm meeting my Cyber-Hottie today!" Ethan grinned and rubbed his hands. "I figured you can't get a much better date than a music video shooting."

"How do you know who she is?" Dawn asked.

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket." Ethan described, before seeing a girl matching his description. "There she is now!" He said excitedly, before running over to the girl.

The others watched as Ethan's 'Cyber-Hottie' was revealed to be Cassidy Cornell. "I don't believe it." Trent shook his head, while the others exchanged glances and laughed a bit.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Cam looked over to see Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter in the crowd. "I'll be back in a minute." Dawn said to the others, before she and Cam walked over to their friends. "I'm glad you guys could make it." She smiled, before hugging all of them.

"No problem, dude." Dustin grinned. "It's been a while since we've heard you sing anyway."

"Plus, I'm interested in hearing the song you wrote about me and Blake." Tori added, making Dawn chuckle.

"Anyway, we're gonna make sure we're standing in the front when video starts." Shane decided.

"And I better get my camera." Cam added. "See you later, Dawn."

Dawn watched as Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam walked away, before she faced Hunter. "Alright, are they still suspicious?" Dawn asked.

"They haven't really talked much about it for the past couple of weeks, but I can tell they still know something's up." Hunter said, making Dawn sigh a bit. "I can't keep covering for you forever you know."

"Alright, it's pretty clear I have to come clean with them soon." Dawn realized. "Give me two weeks, and I'll tell them by then. I promise."

Hunter nodded. "Okay, but if you don't tell them by then, I will." He insisted. "Now, you should get onstage."

Dawn smiled before she gave Hunter a quick kiss and got onstage with Kira. "You ready?" Kira asked Dawn, as the two of them grabbed their instruments.

"Yep." Dawn smiled, before the band started playing, she and Kira sang together, while Cam shot the video and the audience cheered.

_Looking back, I don't regret..._  
_One single day_  
_Memories will keep me close..._  
_When you walk away_  
_It's harder than I could imagine_  
_I guess I should have known that_  
_Close your eyes, I'll be there_  
_I'll come running anywhere_

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay_  
_I will wait for you, cause..._  
_True love will never fade_  
_When it's real, you can feel it_  
_And I know, that you know_  
_That I will keep on waiting_  
_Faithfully..._  
_Patiently...for you_

_Patiently...  
Patiently...  
Patiently..._

By the end of the song, the audience cheered, while Kira and Dawn smiled and hugged. As long as Kira remained herself, she knew she would have what it took to become a real singer.


	19. Thunder Storm Part I

**Hi Everybody!**

**So, as I said in the last chapter, I've been really anxious to post the crossover episodes, so here it is: I present to all of you, the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm crossover, Thunder Storm Part 1! (And please remember to review too) :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Kira and Trent were studying at Hayley's Cyberspace in the lounge area, until Kira looked up noticed a guy in a navy baseball cap at the drink bar. For some reason, Kira couldn't stop staring at the guy. "Hey Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" She asked, as Trent looked up from his book.

"Not really." Trent shook his head. "Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before." Kira insisted.

"Well go ask." Trent suggested.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know." Kira stated, as she glanced back at Trent briefly.

"Okay, can we get back to studying?" Trent asked, sounding a little annoyed, before turning back to his book, but he could still tell that Kira was staring. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" He asked, and Kira nodded. "Go ask."

Kira faced Trent, before getting up and walking over to the guy. "Hey, do we know each other?"

"I don't think so." The guy shook his head, before holding out his hand. "I'm Blake."

"Blake..." Kira said, thinking for a quick moment, as she shook his hand. "You seem so familiar to me."

Blake took off his cap, and looked at Kira. "Do you follow motocross?"

"No, my friend sort of does though." Kira said, thinking about Dawn. "Why? Is that what you do?"

Another guy walked over to Blake and asked for an autograph, so Blake signed his cap instead and handed it to the guy, who smiled before walking away. "Okay, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" Kira realized. "It's just, I didn't know you could be that famous for doing that. I'm not really into sports."

Meanwhile, Dawn entered the Cyberspace and noticed Kira. "Hi Kira." She greeted, as she walked over.

"Oh, hey Dawn." Kira waved when she saw Dawn, who glanced over at Trent before looking back at her.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised at you. I mean, Trent's sitting there, studying all alone. I thought you would take advantage of that and finally tell him how you feel, but instead, you're chatting with a random guy." Dawn teased a little bit, before Kira nudged her, making Dawn chuckle.

Blake's eyes widened slightly as he recognized Dawn. "Hold on, Dawn?"

"Blake?" Dawn asked with a small smile, before she hugged Blake. "It's great to see you again."

"You too. I almost forgot you go to school here at Reefside." Blake remembered, once both of them broke apart. "How have you been?"

"Oh, things have definitely been more normal for me." Dawn lied. "It's pretty good."

Kira looked back and forth between Blake and Dawn. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah. Blake, this is Kira Ford, my friend, classmate, and talented singing partner." Dawn introduced her friends to each other. "Kira, this is Blake Bradley, Factory Blue motocross rider, my boyfriend's brother, and one of my old friends."

"I've seen Hunter, and he and Blake don't look like they're related." Kira stated.

"We're adopted." Blake explained. "I met Dawn a few months before I signed with Factory Blue."

"Speaking of which, does that mean you have a race here in Reefside?" Dawn asked Blake. "I mean, why else would you be here?"

Blake nodded. "Yep. Do you girls wanna come and check it out?" He offered. "The nationals are at the MX park here in Reefside, and I can hook you girls up with some passes."

"That sounds great, it's been a while since I've seen a motocross race." Dawn smiled. "Do you mind if we bring a couple of friends?"

"Sure." Blake nodded, before he took out four passes and handed them to Dawn. "Here you go."

"Thanks Blake. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dawn nodded, before she and Kira sat down in the lounge area.

Trent looked up at Kira. "So, did you find out how the guy looked so familiar?"

Kira sighed a bit. "I forgot to ask him." She realized.

"He was probably no one you knew anyway." Trent shook his head

"Actually, I know where you recognize him from, Kira." Dawn told the yellow ranger. "Remember when we watched that video of past rangers? Blake was the Navy Thunder Ranger. He and were on the same ranger team last year."

"So that's where I saw him from." Kira remembered, as she glanced back at Blake.

Trent just rolled his eyes. "I still don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh don't be jealous. Besides, Blake is dating my friend, Tori, and it's obvious Kira likes you." Dawn stated, making Kira and Trent blush a bit, while Dawn snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor, a large group of ninja students wearing masks ran and flipped through the forest, until they encountered three ninjas, but because their uniforms looked different, they weren't students. The three mysterious ninjas removed their masks and threw them away, to reveal Shane, Tori, and Dustin. The ninja students got into fighting stances before charging at the three senseis, who ran towards them.

Shane leapt into the air and kicked against a tree, before landing swiftly onto the ground. Shane avoided hits from the ninja students, before he flipped into the air and landed on one of the student's shoulders. He jumped up again and spun around, before landing on the ground. As the students got into fighting stances, Shane fired a powerful gust of wind at them, blowing back some of the students and making them fall.

Tori flipped upwards to avoid a hit from a student, before she spun into the air, and landed on the chests of two ninja students, who caught her feet to hold her in place. She smirked down at the students, before she flipped upwards and landed on the ground again. Tori spun her arms, as water covered her hands, before she blasted the students with a strong stream of water, knocking down most of them.

Dustin jumped towards another student, and was easily able to defeat him by kicking his leg, and flipping the student over. He then jumped forwards and climbed up a tree before pushing against it, and landing on the ground. Suddenly, Dustin disappeared into the dirt and when he resurfaced, he shot into the air and fired a blast of earth at some students, making them flip and fall on the ground.

It wasn't long until the students were beaten, and the former Wind Rangers regrouped. "Stand down." Shane commanded, as the students got out of their fighting stances, and most of them were hunched over. "Alright, how do you guys think that went?"

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin grinned, making Shane glance at him and raise his eyebrow.

"Not exactly the nicest thing to say to your students." Kyle piped up, as he took off his ninja mask with red accents to show that he was an Air Ninja.

"Yeah, I thought you're meant to help us and be supportive?" Tally added, as she removed her black mask with blue accents, which indicated she was a Water Ninja, before she put her hands on her hips.

"Dude, they've got a point." Eric agreed, as he pulled off his mask too, which had yellow accents to match his Earth Ninja uniform.

Tori smiled in amusement. "He's always excited whenever he wins a battle." She told the students, before glancing at Dustin. "And I think Sensei Shane was talking to the students, Sensei Dustin."

"Right, uh, sorry." Dustin apologized. "Proceed."

"Thank you. Now, I want you guys to think about what just happened here." Shane continued, as he faced the ninja students. "You all need to think about your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed."

As the students walked back to the academy, Shane, Tori, and Dustin wandered around the forest. "Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there." Tori stated with a smile, as she glanced at Shane.

"Speaking of Sensei, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Shane remembered.

"Do you think he forgot?" Dustin suggested.

"When has he ever forgotten anything?" Tori pointed out. "Ever?"

The three of them found a scroll hanging by a tree, so Shane leaned in slightly and read it. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor." Shane read. "Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken to you." Dustin continued, as the three ninjas exchanged glances.

* * *

In the evening, Shane, Tori, and Dustin climbed up a hill, where they found Sensei waiting there while he looked out at the ocean. "Sensei, is everything alright?" Tori asked, as she and the boys walked over to Sensei.

"No, Tori, I'm afraid it's not." Sensei shook his head.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot." Dustin added. "I mean, no offense."

Sensei glanced at Dustin. "None taken, Dustin."

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

Sensei then faced his former ninja students. "He's back," Sensei started. "Lothor is back."

The three Wind Ninjas' eyes widened at Sensei's news. "Wait, Lothor can't be back." Dustin insisted.

"Yeah, no way." Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil." Tori remembered.

Dustin sighed a bit. "If Lothor's back, how are we gonna defeat him with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for such a special occasion." Sensei said, as a wooden box appeared in his hands. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, it is what I have a heart that I give you your new Wind Morphers." He announced, before he opened the box, which contained three new morphers that Shane, Tori, and Dustin took and attached on their wrists. "A dark cloud has descended upon us, and it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

The three Wind Rangers raised their morphers up. "We won't let you down, Sensei. Let's do it!" Shane nodded, before the three ninjas activated their morphers, but a wave of purple electricity shot into the rangers, as all of them winced in pain and moaned.

Once the electricity stopped, Sensei's face darkened along with the Wind Ninjas' faces. "Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed." Shane said with a dark tone.

"Why stop there?" Tori asked, before smirking. "I want the whole country."

"And then the world!" Dustin added with an evil grin.

Sensei grinned, as he threw the box away. "That's what I like to hear!" He exclaimed, before changed into Lothor in a flash of purple light. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you." Shane told Lothor.

"Music to my ears!" Lothor laughed before glancing near the cliff, where the real Sensei was tied up and gagged.

* * *

The next day, Cassidy and Devin were walking towards the MX park for the motocross race. "So, Cass, tell me again why we're here?" Devin asked Cassidy. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley." Cassidy responded as she smiled to herself. "He's like the biggest thing in mototoss."

"Cross, Cass." Devin corrected. "It's motocross."

Cassidy just rolled her eyes and ignored Devin. "Whatever. Mr Cormier says I have to be edgier, and this is as edgy as it gets!" She pointed out as they approached the security at the entrance. "I have a press pass. I'm Cassidy Cornell, you might've seen me on the Reefside News."

The security guard glanced at his clipboard, before looking down at Cassidy. "Well you're name is not on the list, and if your name's not on the list, you have to pay like everyone else."

"What about those guys?" Cassidy asked when she saw Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn near the track. "How did they get in?"

"They were on the list." The security guy stated.

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, Dawn, and Kira were making their way to the track. "You know, it feels so good to be at a motocross race. The sight of fans cheering, the sound of riders revving their bikes, the smell of dirt in the air...which is actually something I don't miss." Dawn wrinkled her nose, as she looked around. "I miss watching this kind of stuff with my friends back at Blue Bay."

"Yeah, so far being here has been pretty awesome." Conner admitted.

"Let's get over to the track, I don't wanna miss the start!" Ethan grinned as all of them smiled and ran over to the track.

"The 30 second board is up!" A voice on the speakers announced as the racers put on their helmets and revved up their bikes.

The 5 second board came up and once the gates went down, the racers took off and sped across the track, while everyone cheered. After a few minutes of the race, Blake ended up finishing first, so the Dino Rangers cheered.

"Go Blake!" Dawn cheered as she and Conner high-fived.

Once Blake came to a stop, he took off his helmet before seeing Dawn and the others cheering for him. Blake grinned, before he cheered in victory too.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wind Ninja Academy, a powerful blast was fired at the academy, creating an explosthat which caused the students to be blasted backwards from the impact. Once the smoke cleared out, everyone saw Lothor and two new monsters by his side. The ninja students got into fighting stances while Marah and Kapri had nervous looks on their faces. "It's so nice of you to be here to greet us." Lothor grinned, evilly.

"Uh oh..." Kapri frowned.

Marah looked at hers and Kapri's uncle, with a slightly scared look on her face. "But I thought you were-"

"Gone?" Lothor assumed. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well, yeah." Marah admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," Lothor started, as he stepped forwards. "But I'm back in black, and needless to say, I'm in a mood!"

Kapri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that would've changed." She muttered, before she and Marah chuckled.

"Never could keep your mouths shut, could you?" Lothor asked, sounding annoyed.

Marah noticed the two monsters by Lothor's side. "Uh, who are they?" She asked, as she pointed to the monsters.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss." Lothor answered, as he glanced at the two monsters behind him. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

Suddenly, another blast was fired behind Lothor creating another explosion, and when the smoke cleared, it revealed Shane, Tori, and Dustin, who stood up and began walking. "Thank god you guys are here!" Kapri smiled with relief.

"Yeah!" Marah nodded. "Look, it's Lothor!"

"We know," Shane said, before he, Tori, and Dustin walked over to Lothor's side. "Isn't it great?"

Marah and Kapri exchanged glances, and seemed scared again. "Now, capture them." Lothor ordered the rangers.

Shane nodded. "Gladly." He said, before glancing at Tori and Dustin. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Tori and Dustin nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

The Wind Rangers drew their Ninja Swords, while the ninjas students got into fighting stances, before the rangers and students charged at each other, while Marah and Kapri hid. It wasn't long until the rangers defeated their students, and Lothor captured all of them in a bottle, while the rangers powered down. After the whole battle, the academy was completely wrecked, but luckily it wasn't as bad as when Lothor captured the school last year.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor asked, when he saw Marah and Kapri try to run away.

"Hold on, we're family!" Marah pointed out.

Lothor glared at his nieces. "Only by marriage!"

"Y-Yeah, but..." Kapri trailed off, as she tried to come up with an excuse. "We can help!"

"Like you did last time?" Lothor asked, as he threatened to open the bottle.

"No! We're ninjas now, and we can totally kick butt!" Kapri pointed out, as she and Marah got into fighting stances, but Marah ended up hitting Kapri. "Ow!"

Lothor thought for a moment. "Well, you might have a point there. Alright, you're in, but only on a trial basis." He told his nieces, and their ninja uniforms were removed to reveal their old space ninja outfits, before Lothor turned at the rangers. "Well now that's taken care of, onto bigger things."

"Alright." Dustin nodded.

"What about the others?" Shane asked. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Well one thing's for sure." Lothor started. "When he finds you, it won't be very pretty."

"No, it won't." Tori smirked, before all of them laughed evilly and Marah and Kapri joined in a little bit, but they're laughs were more nervous.

* * *

After the attack, Cam ran over to the academy to see that it was completely wrecked. "This is not good." Cam frowned, as he stared at the wreckage of the academy.

The Dupes (Kyle, Tally, and Eric, if you forgot) streaked onto the academy grounds and stared the wreckage. "Whoa, dude, it looks like a bomb went off here." Eric commented as they walked around, and noticed Cam.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cam asked the Dupes. "Do you what happened to the academy?"

"No clue." Kyle shook his head. "We just got here."

"Sorry for being late." Tally apologized.

"It's actually good that you're late. If you were here on time, you would have been captured with the rest of the students." Cam pointed out, before taking out a small communicator and holding it near his mouth. "It's happened. We need to meet."

* * *

Back in Reefside, Blake was walking with the Dino Rangers once the race was over. "So, what'd you think?" Blake asked Kira.

"It was awesome." Kira commented.

"We told you guys you'd love it." Dawn smiled a bit.

"Hey Blake, thanks for hooking us up, man." Conner thanked Blake.

"No problem. So, do you guys wanna grab a bite?" Blake asked as he walked to his trailer, until he heard something beep. Blake grabbed something out of his bag and frowned a bit as he looked down at the object, which his emergency ninja communicator. "I take that back. Looks like I have to reschedule."

Dawn looked down at her communicator too, which also beeped, so she tucked it in her shirt before she glanced over at Blake and nodded, saying how she'd follow him later.

"It really nice meeting you all, and it was cool getting to see you again, Dawn. I'll see you guys around." Blake said before running off.

"That was kinda weird." Kira commented until their bracelets beeped. "Okay, not so weird."

"Let's go." Conner told his friends, until they noticed Dawn wasn't following them. "Something wrong?"

"You know how I told you guys that Blake and I were on the same ranger team?" Dawn asked, before she took out her communicator. "This is the reason Blake had to leave, and why I have to go too. This is a communicator that we promised to use only in emergencies. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Cam have them too, and we all take them everywhere we go. I have to meet up with them."

"But there's an attack going on right now." Ethan reminded Dawn. "We're a team."

"I know, but they're also my team too." Dawn stated. "Like I said, it's an emergency. I'll catch up with you guys later." She frowned before running off.

"Come on, we better go." Conner told the others, before he, Ethan, and Kira ran away.

* * *

"Evil Power Rangers?" Kira asked. "How is that possible?"

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were at the Dino Lab with Tommy and Hayley, and all of them were watching the Wind Ninja Rangers attack the city.

"I thought we were the only ones left." Trent said, as he glanced down at Hayley for an answer.

"So did we." Hayley agreed, as all of them stared the screen. "There's been an evil energy surge for the past 24 hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

Kira looked down at Tommy. "Dr O, you think Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately." Tommy nodded. "But there's only one way to find out."

Conner turned to his teammates. "Let's deal with these fakes."

"We should try not the hurt them too much though." Ethan suggested. "Those are the Ninja Storm Rangers. I mean, they're still Dawn's friends, and they used to be good."

"Ethan's right." Tommy agreed, before looking up at Trent. "Trent, you stay here with us." He instructed. "This is just the kind of opportunity that Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent nodded, while Conner, Ethan, and Kira got into a line. "You guys ready?" Conner asked, as their bracelets changed into their morphers.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan nodded, before the three of them pressed on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power! Hiya!"

* * *

The three Wind Rangers walked across the wrecked streets of Reefside with some Kelzaks and Lothor's two new monsters behind them while Conner, Kira, and Ethan flipped into action before landing in front of the Ninja Rangers. "That's far enough!" Conner told them.

"You must be lost, cause I know we didn't invite you." Shane growled at the Dino Rangers, while Dustin crossed his arms.

"You must've forgot." Ethan started. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys."

"Good, bad, what's the difference?" Tori shrugged. "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them." Conner decided, as the Dino Rangers got out their Thundermax Sabers before charging at the kelzaks.

Tori charged at Kira and tried to kick her, but missed and kicked a car instead. Tori started throwing a few punches at Kira, who grabbed her wrist and flipped her over, but Tori flipped back up again. "I don't wanna hurt you!" Kira insisted.

"You're mistake!" Tori exclaimed, before she took out her sword and slashed Kira twice, making her land on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dustin leapt onto a car, so Ethan followed and swung his saber at Dustin, who flipped numerous times to avoid the hits. Dustin kicked Ethan off the car and into Kira, making the two Dino Rangers fall down.

Conner kicked away a Kelzak before he started sword fighting with Shane, until one of Lothor's monsters fired a laser, which separated both of them. Shane charged at Conner, who moved out of the way, but Shane grabbed Conner and flipped him over, before kicking him into a hot dog cart. "Oh man..." Conner groaned, while Shane laughed before charging again.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Cam, and the Dupes were watching the fight from a bridge, until Blake and Dawn streaked beside them. "What's up?" Blake asked with a grin.

"It's great to see my two favorite people." Hunter smiled, as he hugged Dawn and Blake, and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked, as she noticed the Dupes.

"Oh, we're sort of the only ninja students that didn't get capture." Eric responded.

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Captured?" She repeated, still confused.

"Alright, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Look for yourself." Cam said, as he gestured to the fight going on below the bridge.

Blake and Dawn looked over the bridge, and saw the Wind and Dino Rangers battling each other. "Oh boy." Dawn mumbled, before her bracelet started beeping, and Dawn looked over the bridge to see her friends trying to call her for back up.

"What was that?" Tally asked Dawn.

"Uh, nothing." Dawn lied, before hiding her bracelet behind her back. Dawn looked over the edge of the bridge again and saw the Dino Rangers retreat from the battle, making Dawn sigh a bit with relief. "Anyway, I better get going, I have a ton of homework. Bye!" She said quickly, before streaking away.

Kyle just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Well that was weird."

* * *

The Dino Rangers arrived back at the Dino Lab and all of them had their helmets off, except for Dawn since she wasn't in her ranger form, and Trent since he didn't go to battle. "The important thing is that you guys are alright," Tommy told his students. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our asses whooped?" Conner asked with an annoyed tone.

"No," Tommy shook his head. "That's gonna take a lot more to defeat them."

"I don't get it," Conner said, as he, Ethan, and Kira stood up. "Why don't we just use the Dino Zords, and kick their ninja butts?"

Dawn stood up and looked at Conner. "I'm not letting you guys do that." She refused. "Not just because they're my friends, but also because they were people that were once good."

"Sounds like the same thing to me." Ethan muttered, before Dawn's communicator beeped again.

"_Dawn? Are you done_ yet?" Hunter's voice was heard from the communicator._ "Cam thinks he has a way to stop Lothor's scheme and turn Shane, Tori, and Dustin back to normal. Plus, we might end up getting our old ranger powers out of the whole deal too." _

Dawn raised her communicator near her mouth. "That's great. I'll be there soon." She nodded, before cutting the connection, and looking over at her friends. "Look, again, I'm really sorry. I have to go."

"Hey, if it has something to do with stopping the ninja rangers from kicking our butts again, I'm fine with it." Kira told Dawn, and the others nodded in agreement.

Dawn smiled a little bit before leaving the Dino Lab. "You guys don't think Dawn would ever leave the team and join the ninja rangers again, would you?" Ethan asked his teammates.

"Well, Hunter did say that the plan involved getting their powers back." Conner pointed out.

Trent thought about it, and nodded a bit. "It's possible."

"And she has been leaving us a lot lately too." Kira added.

"Look, you guys are a team. Dawn is an honorable girl, and I know she would never abandon you guys. You have to trust that she and the other ninjas will find a way to get the Wind Rangers back on our side." Tommy told the remaining four Dino Rangers. "Until that happens, we defend ourselves, and we don't destroy them."


	20. Thunder Storm Part II

**Hey!**

**Okay, I don't really have much to say, so here's the next part of the crossover. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Are you nuts?!" Blake exclaimed.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter decided, as he looked over at Cam.

Dawn, Hunter, Blake, Cam, and the Dupes were walking through the wrecked streets of Reefside where the battle was earlier, as Cam finished explaining his plan to them.

"It's not that risky when you think about it." Dawn said, trying to encourage the others. "I mean, we're ninjas. We should be able to handle whatever's down there."

"Yeah, but unless you forgot, we suck at ninja training!" Eric reminded Dawn, gesturing to him, Kyle, and Tally, who nodded in agreement.

Cam sighed in frustration. "Look at what they've done!" He pointed out, as he gestured to the wrecked streets. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, you know what's inside that thing." Hunter said, as all of them stopped walking.

"Yeah, our powers." Cam stated, as he looked over at Hunter. "We have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

Blake just shook his head. "No way!" He refused. "There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

"Hey Blake, how much do you weigh?" Dawn asked, randomly.

"I don't know, 132lb." Blake answered.

Dawn glanced over at Hunter, who nodded a bit, understanding what Dawn was thinking. "We can take him." Dawn said, before she and Hunter grabbed Blake's arms and dragged him away.

"Hey, let go!" Blake yelled, making the Dupes snicker. "You can't just drag me there!"

"Yeah we can." Hunter told his brother with an amused tone, before he and Dawn streaked to the Abyss, taking Blake with them.

Cam rolled his eyes before he streaked off, and the Dupes followed too.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan was on his laptop researching about the Ninja Storm Rangers. "It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time." Ethan read from his laptop.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira stated. "Plus, I remember Dawn told me about it once."

"Oh come on, they weren't that tough." Conner insisted. "I'd fight them right here, right now."

Suddenly, the doors of the building swung open as Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked into the room. Shane fired a blast of wind at the Dino Rangers' table, which made the civilians panic and run out.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he looked up at the Wind Rangers. "A donut maybe, or a muffin?"

"I'm trying to stay away from sugar." Shane said, darkly. "It makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he's hyper." Ethan muttered.

"Get up!" Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

The Dino Rangers stood up, and faced the Ninja Rangers. "Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" Conner asked Ethan, as he noticed Tori.

"Yeah, in a Crazed-Ninja-Terminator sort of way." Ethan grinned with Conner, until Kira nudged Conner and glared at both them.

"Would you two focus here?!" Kira snapped at the two male rangers.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked, getting annoyed.

The two ranger teams started walking over to each other. "We're not gonna fight you here." Conner insisted.

"Then we're just gonna have to destroy you." Shane smirked a bit.

"We'll meet wherever you want, but you come alone." Conner demanded.

By now, the rangers were face-to-face with each other. "And why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called Honor." Kira stated. "I thought you ninjas knew about that."

Dustin narrowed his eyes at Kira, who stared intensely back at him, while Ethan and Tori glared at each other, and Conner and Shane did the same. "Fine." Shane gave in. "Under the Harbor Bridge in one hour, the six of us, no one else."

"Fine, we'll be there." Conner promised, before the three Wind Rangers streaked out of the building.

"Ninja Streak?" Ethan grinned once the ninjas were gone. "Oh, how cool is that?"

"It's not that big a deal. I mean, Dawn does it." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still cool." Ethan stated.

* * *

Cam, Hunter, Blake, Dawn, and the Dupes had on their harnesses and helmets, and were getting ready to go down into the Abyss. "Uh, I just wanna say one last time that I think this is a bad idea." Blake said nervously.

"Trust us, dude, you're not the only one." Eric agreed with Blake.

"Okay, let's go." Cam said, as he looked down. "We split up, we're through."

"Yeah, not exactly the best pep talk." Tally told Cam, before they all lowered themselves into the Abyss.

Once all of them were down, they un-clipped themselves from the ropes, and took off their helmets. "Dude, it reeks in here." Kyle commented, as he wrinkled his nose.

"Now, let's find our powers and get out of here." Cam instructed.

"Over there." Dawn pointed, when she saw a glowing green sphere.

Cam adjusted his glasses, as he looked at the small floating sphere. "The Samurai Amulet." He realized.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Blake muttered, as he looked around.

Suddenly, an army of Kelzaks appeared in the Abyss, along with two new monsters, and Zurgane. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Hunter sighed.

Dawn removed her civilian clothes to reveal her black and white ninja uniform, before Blake did the same and was in his old black and navy ninja uniform too. Once everyone was ready, the group of ninjas got into fighting stances.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane growled. "Attack!" He ordered as the kelzaks attacked, so the ninjas flipped into action.

Cam fought the Zurgane, Hunter and Blake went up against the two monsters, and Dawn and the Dupes fought the Kelzaks.

Kyle was able to avoid most hits, and threw some of his own. Unfortunately, one of the Kelzaks threw Kyle towards another Kelzak, that punched him to the ground. Kyle stood up and tried to focus. "Okay, Kyle, you've got this." He mumbled, before he leapt up into the air, and started flying above the Kelzaks. Kyle then fired a strong blast of wind at the Kelzaks, knocking most of them to the down. "I did it!" Kyle cheered, before he attempted to land and ended up falling on his back. "...Almost."

Tally shrieked a bit, as she tried to avoid the Kelzaks, but they ended up corning her into a wall. "Come on, Tally, don't be a wimp." She encouraged herself, before she spun her arms, and water formed around them. Tally let out a yell before she fired a large stream of water at the Kelzaks, making most of them stumble backwards and fall. "Alright!" Tally smiled, until she ended up slipping on some water on the ground. "Should've seen that coming."

Eric was surrounded by Kelzaks, that shoved him back and forth, before they threw him onto the ground. "Alright, dude, you've attempted this several times. You can do it." He told himself, before a nearby boulder glowed orange, and broke apart into several pieces. Eric's hands also glowed orange, before the broken rock pieces flew towards him, and he shot them at the Kelzaks. "Yeah! Who da man?!" Eric grinned, until a Kelzak snuck up behind him, and smashed a rock on his head. "Feeling...dizzy..." He trailed off, before falling to the ground and passing out.

As Dawn fought, she was overwhelmed by the amount of Kelzaks she had to fight, and ended up getting slammed into a wall. "Okay, time to go to extreme measures. Ready!" She cried, as she raised her bracelet, which transformed into her morpher, and pressed down on the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Iguano Power, Hiya!"

Blake, Cam, Kyle, and Tally's eyes widened, as they watched Dawn transform into the Purple Dino Ranger. "Okay, did not see that coming." Cam muttered

"Look, Dawn and I will explain later." Hunter promised.

"You knew about this?" Blake asked.

"Later!" Hunter repeated, before they continued fighting.

Dawn took out her Thundermax Blaster and started blasting the Kelzaks. "Iguano Mace!" She called, as she summoned her Iguano Mace, and started swinging it at the Kelzaks.

Meanwhile, Cam flipped over and reached upwards to grab the amulet, but Zurgane made the Abyss shake, making Blake lose his balance and fall off the edge of the cliff. "Blake!" Hunter cried, before he jumped over the edge. Hunter was able to grab Blake, and grabbed onto the edge of the cliff before both of them could drop.

Dawn demorphed, before she ran over with Cam and grabbed Hunter's hand. "Just hang on!"

"We're trying!" Hunter yelled, as he looked up at Dawn and Cam.

Kyle and Tally started to run over. "We'll help!" Kyle offered.

"No, we've got this." Dawn insisted. "Go help Eric."

Kyle and Tally nodded, before they ran over and kneeled by Eric. "Don't worry, we've got you." Tally assured Eric as they helped him up, while Eric just groaned in response.

"Now it's you turn to feel what it's like at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane growled, before disappearing with the Kelzaks and the monsters.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake complained.

Dawn looked down at Blake, and glared at him. "Did you seriously just say that?!"

"Can't...hold on." Cam struggled to keep his grip on Hunter's hand, and so did Dawn, when suddenly, someone grabbed Cam's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walked over to the Harbor Bridge. "If they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." Conner decided. "Sound good?"

"Does to me." Kira nodded.

Suddenly, the Dino Rangers were blown back by a blast of wind, and looked up to see the Wind Rangers in front of them with their hands out. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?!" Kira grumbled, as she and her teammates got up.

"Fools!" Shane told the Dino Rangers. "You actually showed up."

The two ranger teams got into fighting stances before charging at each other.

Shane attempted to kick Conner, who rolled over and stood up. Conner swung a punch at Shane, but he ended up missing. As Shane tried to hit Conner, Conner used his T-Rex Speed and appeared behind Shane, before trying to punch him, but Shane ninja streaked on top of the bridge.

Ethan was using his Tricera Skin to block hits from Dustin, who stumbled back and he rubbed his arms, while Ethan flashed his Tricera Skin and smirked. Ethan caught a punch from Dustin and flipped him over, but Dustin kicked Ethan's leg, making Ethan fall on the ground. Ethan attempted to kick Dustin, who disappeared into the dirt and appeared behind him, so Ethan jumped away.

Tori flipped over the rails of the bridge, avoiding some hits from Kira, before flipping behind her, grabbing her arms, and jumping over, twisting Kira's arms in the process. Kira jumped over Tori before kicking one of her hands away. Tori pulled Kira's other arm, so Kira cartwheeled over and got her arm free. Tori blasted water in Kira's direction, so Kira used her Ptera Scream, which vaporized the water making both of them stumble back from the impact, before they fought again.

Meanwhile, Shane flew through the air and blasted wind in Conner's direction before landing on the bridge, while Conner used his T-Rex Speed and landed next to Shane, before they resumed the fight. Shane threw Conner off the bridge, but luckily Conner used his speed and landed safely, before both ranger teams regrouped.

"This is boring!" Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked Tori and Dustin.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin nodded, as the three of them were about to morph.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Dawn, and the Dupes ran over. "No, wait!" Dawn called, as they jumped over a fence.

"Dawn, we're so glad to see you!" Ethan grinned a bit. "And the rest of you guys."

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "We could use all the ranger help we can get."

Blake shook his head. "We're not here to help you guys." He said, before he, Hunter, Cam, Dawn, and the Dupes stood by Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." Hunter started.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." Cam stated as he crossed his arms.

Tori walked over to Blake, who put his arm around her waist. "Glad your here." She told Blake, before smirking at the three Dino Rangers. "Now we can have twice the fun taking out these posers."

"Eric?" Conner asked, noticing his twin brother. "You're with them?"

"Sorry, bro." Eric apologized. "We just don't wanna get beat up."

"Shane, Tori, and Dustin creamed us during training yesterday." Tally stated.

"Yeah, we don't wanna think about how bad it'll be if we're against them, and they're evil and merciless." Kyle added.

Kira frowned, as she looked over at Dawn, who had her hand on her hip, and seemed the most silent. "You too, Dawn?"

"Come on, Dawn, we're friends." Ethan reminded Dawn.

"Friends? You've got to be joking." Dawn scoffed, before gesturing to the ninjas. "These guys are my family. You guys just acted as a replacement, but now you're no longer needed." She snapped, making the Dino Rangers frown.

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin smirked, as he clapped hands.

Cam raised a hand and stopped him, before he and the others turned to the three Wind Rangers. "First, you have to take these." Cam instructed, before he took out three new power disks with Shane, Tori, and Dustin's ranger symbols. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori said, with a glare.

"Not these ones." Blake told Tori. "Trust me, babe."

"You better be right about this." Shane glared at Cam, before he, Tori, and Dustin grabbed the power disks, flicked off their old ones, and placed the new ones on top of their morphers.

The Wind Rangers activated their morphers, which glowed their ranger colors, before the three of them fell down. "That worked out better than we hoped." Eric grinned a bit, while Cam, Blake, and Dawn helped up Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked, as he held his head. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori questioned. "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor, he's back." Blake told the three confused ninjas.

Shane nodded. "We know, Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter stated.

"No, dude, I know Lothor when I see him." Dustin insisted. "Hey, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei, eh?"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked over to the ninjas, and joined the conversation. "Look, this is all highly amusing, but can someone please tell us what's going on?" Conner asked everyone.

"We'll explain later." Cam promised. "In the meantime, we should get to your ranger base...which is where?"

"It's actually our teacher's basement." Ethan answered.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a good base." Hunter commented.

"Trust me, it's cooler than it sounds." Dawn told her old teammates. "Let's go."

* * *

"...we were about to fall inside, but Dad arrived just in time." Cam continued explaining.

Both ranger teams and the Dupes were at the Dino Lab with Tommy, Hayley, and Sensei and everyone was explaining everything that went on in the past couple of hours, along with how Dawn ended up becoming a ranger again.

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side to get you guys to take the right ninja disks." Hunter finished.

"Okay, I think we've pretty much explained everything now." Dawn stated. "How Shane, Tori, and Dustin got turned evil, how I became the Purple Dino Ranger, and how we just saved my the Dino Rangers."

"I have to admit, you guys did pretty good today." Shane admitted, as he grinned a bit at the Dupes.

Tally smiled and nodded. "Yep. All it took was all the ninja students being kidnapped, and us coming to the academy late."

"Kinda like what happened to you guys last year!" Kyle realized.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal, and that you guys have your powers back too." Dawn smiled at her old teammates. "Now it can sort of be like old times."

"Yeah, great." Kira said, un-enthusiastically, as she, Conner, Ethan, and Trent frowned a bit.

Dawn glanced over at the Dino Rangers, and frowned slightly too. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"It's just, you've been ditching us and spending a lot of time with the Ninja Rangers lately." Conner started.

"We just kinda thought that since they have their powers back, you might join them again." Trent assumed.

"Are you all crazy?" Dawn asked. "I would never leave you guys, you're all awesome."

Ethan looked over at Dawn. "Did you ever actually think of us as just replacements?" He asked, remembering what Dawn said earlier. "Not now, but when we all first met and got stuck in this ranger thing together."

"Okay, maybe I thought of you guys like that in our first battle," Dawn admitted. "But in my defense, I barely knew you guys...well, I knew Conner, but he was still a dumb jock at the time. The point is, you guys are more than just my teammates now, you're like my other family...and I love you guys."

The Dino Rangers exchanged glances before smiling at Dawn, who smiled back at them. "Dude, you know we're still here, right?" Dustin reminded Dawn.

"Hey, I can love all of you as my family, can't I?" Dawn stated, before everyone laughed a bit.

Tommy walked over towards the rangers. "We're glad that all of you are here and that you've had your fun, but now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right." Sensei agreed, as he stood up. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us to defeat him." Tommy stated.

The computer beeped, so everyone ran over and saw on the screen that Elsa and Zurgane were leading an army of monsters, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, and Kelzaks. "We've got company." Hayley informed the rangers.

"You know, we've probably done enough for today." Kyle decided. "Eric, Tally, and I will stay here."

"It's time." Tommy told all the rangers. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about."

* * *

All twelve rangers began running to the fight and arrived on a cliff side, while looking down at the army. "It's time!" Zurgane yelled, while Elsa glared at the rangers.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Tommy decided.

"You guys ready?!" Conner asked as he brought up his morpher.

"Ready!" Everyone nodded as they brought up their morphers too, before the Dino Rangers they pressed the jaws of their morphers, and Cam transformed his amulet into his morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"HA!" Everyone yelled, as the Dino Rangers morphed first.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Iguano!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!" The Dino Rangers cried, while all the Ninja Rangers morphed.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!" The Ninja Rangers cried. (**AN: Sorry that the roll calls took up a lot of space**)

Once both ranger teams finished their roll calls, they jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground. "Ranger Power!" All of them called, before an explosion with each ranger color behind them.

Elsa growled as she drew her sword. "Attack!" She ordered, before she and the army charged.

"Kick it!" Conner cried, before the rangers charged too.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn climbed onto their Raptor Cycles, while Shane, Tori, and Dustin got onto their Tsunami Cycles. All of them revved up their bikes before taking off, and Shane and Conner shot lasers at two of the monsters.

Kira and Tori went up against Elsa on their cycles, and avoided some of Elsa's blasts of lightning.

Dustin rode his bike, and used his laser blaster to shoot some monsters, while Ethan blocked a hit from a clown-like monster with his Tricera Shield. "I hate clowns." Dustin grumbled as he rode over and shot the clown monster down.

Dawn shot lasers at Zurgane with her Raptor Cycle, and Tommy did the same with his ATV, before Hunter and Blake charged over and slashed Zurgane with their Thunder Staffs.

Trent rode his ATV, with Cam on the back of it. "Over there!" Cam pointed, before Trent fired lasers at the Triptoids and Kelzaks, while Cam slashed a Tyrannodrone with his sword.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner cried as spikes appeared on his uniform, and he and Shane charged at Lothor's two monsters from the Abyss. Both of them flipped into the air, before rolling over, slashing the monsters with their swords, and kicking them away. One of the monsters fired a beam at the two red rangers, who flipped over to avoid it.

Kira and Tori were dodging swings from Elsa by back-flipping numerous times, until Elsa fired lightning at the two female rangers, which knocked them down. "Super Dino Mode!" Kira cried, as spikes appeared on her uniform, and she also gained her wings.

"Double Team?" Kira suggested, as she started flying.

"You're on!" Tori nodded, before she grabbed onto Kira's ankles and took out her laser blaster, while Kira took out their Thundermax Blaster.

The two of them avoided several blast of lightning from Elsa before shooting her, making Elsa scream and drop to the ground.

Hunter and Blake flipped away to avoid a hit from Zurgane, before Dawn leapt over and kicked him near the face. Tommy used his Brachio Staff and Dawn grabbed her Thundermax Saber, before both of them started fighting Zurgane. Hunter and Blake eventually joined in using their Thunder Staffs, but the force caused an explosion that knocked the rangers down. Zurgane took the opportunity, and fired a beam in Tommy's direction.

"Thunder Shield!" Blake cried, using his Thunder Shield to deflect the energy, while Hunter used his Crimson Blaster and shot Zurgane.

"Super Dino Mode!" Dawn called, as spikes grew on her uniform and on her fingertips, before she leapt into the air and slashed Zurgane with her spike claws when she came down.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy called as he shot a large orb of energy at Zurgane, which made him explode.

Meanwhile, Cam was knocked down by the Wolfblades, before Trent regrouped with him. "They're asking for it." Trent started.

"Let's give it to them." Cam nodded, before he removed his gold armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent cried, as black spikes appeared on his uniform.

Both of them charged at the Kelzaks, Triptoids, and Tyrannodrones, slashing a few of them in the process. Cam slashed one of the Wolfblades, while Trent slashed the other two.

Back with the red rangers, Conner activated his Triassic mode, making the triangles on his uniform turn gold and blue. "You're gonna regret this!" He exclaimed, before he slashed the two monsters with his shield.

Shane got up, before glancing at Conner. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, and Conner nodded.

"Battalizer!" Both red rangers cried, before they called upon their battalizers, and shot two giant beams of energy at Lothor's monsters, who eventually exploded.

Once the battle was over, both ranger teams regrouped, before the Ninja Rangers opened their visors, while Cam and the Dino Rangers removed their helmets. "Nice moves!" Conner commented.

"Back at you!" Shane agreed, before he and Shane high-fived.

"It's official, this was the best ranger battle ever, cause I got to fight alongside my two families." Dawn smiled as she put her arms around Conner and Shane, and all the rangers cheered a bit.

Suddenly, Marah and Kapri fell out of an invisiportal and ran over to the rangers. "Hi guys!" Kapri waved.

"What are you girls doing here?" Dawn asked her cousins.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri asked with a slight attitude.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present." Marah added, before she opened up a pink bottle, and a red mist flew out.

When the mist cleared, the captured ninja students appeared. "It's our students!" Shane realized, before he, Tori, and Dustin ran over to them.

Marah and Kapri removed their space ninja clothes to reveal their orange and pink ninja student uniforms, while Cam walked up to them. "Didn't think we were really evil, did you?" Marah asked, as she and Kapri put their arms around Cam's shoulders. "We were just pretending."

"Again?" Cam asked, as he grinned slightly.

Kapri nodded, and chuckled. "Yeah, well we're slow learners."

* * *

"I'm afraid it's dead." Hayley stated later on, once the rangers arrived back at the Dino Lab, and Hayley finished examining the Samurai Amulet. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left enough energy for one last battle."

Shane sighed a bit before looking at the Dino Rangers. "Well I guess it's a good thing that we have you guys."

"You've done your part," Conner started. "It's our turn to take over where you guys left off."

"Or in Dawn's case, continue where she left off." Hunter added, while Dawn smiled.

"You know, there's one thing I don't get." Dustin started. "Who rescued Sensei?"

Marah and Kapri smiled and ran over. "I think we can answer that for you." Kapri smiled while Marah nodded, and both of them explained how they rescued Sensei while Lothor was taking a nap.

Everyone was pretty much laughing when Marah and Kapri finished explaining. "What? Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?" Marah asked.

"Yeah. Hey Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies after your afternoon tea." Kapri advised to Sensei, making everyone laugh again.

"I will keep that in mind now that I am returning to my normal life." Sensei nodded, as the laughter died down.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty." Blake grinned, as he high-fived Hunter and everyone cheered.

* * *

The next day, all the rangers, the Dupes, and Marah and Kapri were at the motocross track watching Blake during his race and cheering for him. "Just like old times, huh?" Hunter asked Dawn. "Watching motocross and everything with our friends."

"Old times may be fun to relive, but making new memories is better." Dawn stated, as she smiled at Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. "And I'm just glad I don't have to keep lying about being a Dino Ranger anymore."

"Dude," Eric tapped Dawn's shoulder, before pointing on the track. "Check it out!"

"Blake's in the lead, and he's about to cross the finish line!" Dustin added, before the rangers started cheering for Blake, who crossed the finish line first.

Once Blake received the trophy, Tori kissed Blake, before Conner and Shane lifted him onto their shoulders. Meanwhile, Kira walked over to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, we gotta go." She told Dawn. "We have a gig at the Cyberspace."

"Oh right." Dawn remembered, before coming up with an idea. "Hey why don't all of us head over there?"

"Fine with me." Ethan nodded, before looking at the others. "Anyone feel like heading over to Hayley's Cyberspace to celebrate?"

Trent smiled and nodded, while Blake was put down. "Definitely." Trent answered.

"Alright then, to Hayley's Cyberspace!" Conner announced, and everyone cheered.


	21. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Hello Everyone!**

**Again, sorry for my late updates, but I did promise that I would post a new chapter on the weekend, and here it is :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

The students of Reefside High walked through the museum, looking around at the Egyptian Exhibit and ignoring the teacher. "Wow, look at this stuff." Kira said, as she looked at the artifacts. "Can you imagine what it must've been like to live back then?"

"Yeah, I can." Cassidy nodded. "The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class, so I would totally fit right in."

"And this is the sarcophagus of the feared pharaoh, Tutenhawken." The teacher told the students, as she gestured to the coffin, which was leaning against a large stone.

"Wasn't he believed to have mystical powers too?" Dawn asked the teacher, who nodded.

Dawn then noticed that Conner was glancing over at her. "I can't believe you actually paid attention to that stuff in class."

"Well it's interesting to me." Dawn stated. "Plus, I learned a little bit about Tutenhawken when I went to Egypt almost 50 years ago."

Meanwhile, Ethan and Kira were looking at the hieroglyphics on the side of the stone. "Whoa, check out those hieroglyphics!" Ethan grinned.

"Weird," Conner muttered, as he, Dawn, and Trent walked over, and stared at the side of the stone. "What does it say?"

"I wouldn't bother to translate it if I were you guys." Dawn told her friends. "During my time in Egypt, I learned that most hieroglyphics in tombs translate into ancient curses. I figured that out the hard way when I traveled with an Egyptian archaeologist that translated some hieroglyphics. It ended with both of us getting multiple snake bites. Luckily, snake venom doesn't affect you much when you're immortal and have stronger healing abilities...I kind of miss that."

Ethan just shook his head. "Whatever. I'm writing this stuff down." He decided, as he took out his notebook and started copying the hieroglyphics. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code!"

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a curse." Trent stated, as he glanced at Ethan.

"Oh, come on! You guys don't actually believe in that stuff, do you?" Ethan asked.

The four of them just rolled their eyes a bit, before walking off, while Ethan finished writing down the hieroglyphics and followed.

* * *

After the field trip, Conner, Kira, and Dawn were sitting around Ethan, who was waiting for his laptop to finish deciphering the hieroglyphics. "So close," Ethan said, as he typed the rest of the hieroglyphics. "Only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this, or something?" Conner asked.

"No, it's a personal challenge." Ethan responded with a grin. "Tutenhawken may have been the King of Egypt, but I'm the King of Codes."

"Didn't you listen to anything I said?" Dawn asked Ethan. "I told you, it might be a curse."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't." She told Ethan. "Just in cast."

"This is technology, hard facts, not about some crazy legend." Ethan stated, before the translation appeared on screen, and he started reading. "Got it! 'To the Defilers of my Tomb, I Now Bestow Upon You Eternal Doom. Woe to You Who Reads This Verse, Upon You is the Pharaoh's...Curse'?"

"I told you," Dawn started, in an 'I told you so' kind of tone. "Curse!"

"Dude, you're cursed." Conner stated, with an amused grin. "Get away from me before it rubs off."

"Very funny," Ethan said sarcastically, but he looked a little worried.

"So, what's gonna happen anyway?" Conner asked Ethan. "You gonna turn into a rat, or grow a second head?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Most common curses involve extreme bad luck, not freaky transformations." She stated to Conner.

"This curse was just written to scare off grave robbers and thieves. That's all it is," Ethan insisted, earning some unconvinced looks from Dawn and Conner. "Back me up, Kira?"

Kira just held her arms up in innocence. "Hey, I told you not to read it." She reminded the blue ranger. "Don't blame me if all your hair falls out."

"Why won't you guys listen?" Ethan asked, getting a little annoyed. "Nothing bad is going to happen from reading that curse."

Suddenly, Ethan's watch began beeping. "5:30?!" He panicked. "I promised my mom I'd pick her up from work!"

As Ethan rushed to unplug his laptop, he ended up dropping it on the ground, and the laptop sparked up. "I don't believe it," Ethan said, as he picked up his smoking laptop and frowned, before hugging it to his chest. "My games...my files...my life..."

"It's started," Dawn realized. "Tutenhawken's Curse."

"Will you knock it off about the curse?" Ethan asked, before he started walking away. "There's no such thing..."

* * *

About an hour later, Ethan returned to Hayley's Cyberspace, and walked over to the table where Conner, Kira, and Dawn were sitting at. "Guys, listen, I think you're right." Ethan admitted, as he sat by his friends. "Tutenhawken's Curse is real!"

"Eew," Conner muttered. "Dude, what happened? You smell like week-old fish sticks."

Kira and Dawn wrinkled their noses from the smell too. "Look, all this weird stuff is happening to me." Ethan started. "There's no other explanation."

The rangers' conversation was interrupted by Cassidy and Devin entering the building, but Cassidy was wearing a long purple dress, heavy eye make-up, a short black wig, and gold jewelry to make her look like an Egyptian Queen, while Devin was wearing a brown cloth around his waist, and was carrying a large feather fan to fan Cassidy so he looked like an Egyptian servant.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Cassidy?" Kira asked.

"You shall address me as Queen Cassopatra." Cassidy snapped a bit at Kira, before sitting down at a table. "I can't believe I used to live like this lowly commoners."

"Commoner?" Dawn repeated, before looking back at her friends. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with her this time?"

"I'll go find out." Ethan decided, before walking over to Cassidy's table.

Conner, Kira, and Dawn watched as Ethan talked to Cassidy, before returning with a slight frown. "Don't feel bad, Ethan." Dawn encouraged. "Even though I believe everyone has good in them, there are just some people like her that'll never change."

"But she was changing." Ethan insisted. "That Cleopatra thing must have something to do with the Pharaoh. I gotta break that curse."

"Maybe there's something at the museum." Kira suggested. "Like some sort of counter spell."

"Kira, Dawn, you girls head back to the museum and see if you can find anything." Conner instructed. "Ethan, you and I should get to the Dino Lab and fill Dr O in on everything."

Dawn shook her head slightly. "Actually, I promised Hunter that he and I would hang out today." She remembered. "But, I guess I might be able to convince him to tag along. I mean, it should only take 5 minutes in the museum."

The rangers nodded to each other, before all of them left.

* * *

Eventually, Kira, Dawn, and Hunter arrived at the museum. "That thing is kinda creepy." Hunter commented, as he looked at Tutenhawken's sarcophagus. "Reminds me of the monsters we used to battle."

"Tell me about it." Dawn agreed. "It feels like it's going to jump right out at you."

"Come on, let's focus." Kira said, before you could tell she was a little freaked out too. "Okay, so Ethan found the curse on this side of the stone, so the counter spell should be on the other side."

The three of them crept around the sarcophagus, before leaning against the stone and writing down the hieroglyphics. Suddenly, Tutenhawken's eyes glowed, before he stood up and looked down at Hunter and the girls. "Thieves!" He exclaimed, making their eyes widen a bit. "Who dares defile the Pharaoh's tomb?!"

"No!" Dawn cried, as she, Hunter, and Kira stood. "We were just copying something down."

"You shall bear the wrath of Tutenhawken!" Tutenhawken growled.

Dawn glanced over at Kira. "Copy down the rest of the symbols, Hunter and I have got this." She instructed, before Kira nodded and copied the rest of the hieroglyphics.

Hunter and Dawn got into fighting stances, before Tutenhawken charged at them. Tutenhawken threw a punch at Hunter, who ducked, while Dawn aimed a hit at Tutenhawken, but he grabbed her arm instead before kicking her leg, and throwing her onto the ground. Hunter tried to kick Tutenhawken, but he ducked before shoving Hunter into some boxes.

"Got it!" Kira said, before she folded up the paper and joined Dawn and Hunter, who had both already stood up. "Alright, time for this guy to bear to the wrath of the Power Rangers." She decided, before raising her bracelet. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Dawn nodded, as her's and Kira's bracelets transformed into their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

"Power of Thunder!" Hunter called, summoning his thunder powers.

Dawn and Kira grabbed their Thundermax Blasters. "Fire!" Kira cried, before she and Dawn shot lasers at Tutenhawken, while Hunter shot a beam of lightning, but Tutenhawken wasn't affected much.

Tutenhawken grabbed a whip, which glowed green, before it wrapped itself around Kira. "Kira!" Dawn exclaimed, before Tutenhawken pulled on the whip, and Kira landed on some pots. Dawn and Hunter then ran over and helped the yellow ranger up.

"Your whole city will pay for what you've done!" Tutenhawken yelled, before he ran out.

"No!" Dawn cried, before she glanced over at Hunter. "Uh, I might have to take a rain check on our date."

"It's alright, I get it." Hunter nodded. "Go on."

Dawn turned to Kira. "Let's go." She said, before the two female rangers ran off, and Hunter sighed a bit.

* * *

The two rangers contacted Ethan and Conner, before they found Tutenhawken in the city. "Who dares challenge me?!" He roared.

"We do!" Kira answered, as she and Dawn leapt into the air.

Kira slashed Tutenhawken with her Ptera Grips, while Dawn swung around her mace and whacked him too. "Super Dino Mode!" Dawn and Kira called, as spikes appeared on their uniforms, Kira gained her wings, and Dawn gained her spike claws. Dawn grabbed Kira's ankles, before Kira started flying. The two girls slashed Tutenhawken as they flew by, making the pharaoh scream, before flipping onto the ground, and Kira's wings disappeared, while a small explosion occurred by Tutenhawken.

"You girls okay?" Conner asked, as he and Ethan ran over in their ranger forms.

"Yeah, we're fine." Dawn nodded.

"And so am I." Tutenhawken added, as the smoke cleared, before he shot beams at the rangers.

Luckily, the rangers rolled to the side to avoid the beams, but Tutenhawken grabbed Conner and flew into the air. "We gotta follow him!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Kira nodded.

"Grab on," Dawn instructed, as she grabbed Ethan and Kira's hands. "If we wanna get there quickly, we'll have to streak." She said, before she started streaking in the direction of Tutenhawken with Ethan and Kira.

* * *

Kira, Ethan, and Dawn arrived in the forest, to see Tutenhawken drop Conner from a tree and onto the ground. "Thundermax Lasers!" The three rangers called, as they grabbed their lasers, before shooting in Tutenhawken's direction, but Tutenhawken flew away and slashed the rangers, making them fall down.

"Now you will all pay!" Tutenhawken laughed, as he grabbed his whip.

Suddenly, Tutenhawken was shot from behind and fell down, before the rangers looked up to see Trent in his ranger form. "You want more?"

"Yeah!" Tutenhawken growled, as he stood up and faced Trent. "You shall see me again!" He said, before he flew into the air and disappeared.

"Power down." Trent commanded, as his ranger suit disappeared.

The remaining four ranger powered down too, before running over to Trent. "Thanks, man." Conner thanked Trent. "We owe you one."

"Not a problem."

"But this whole thing is my fault." Ethan sighed.

"Look, he said there's only one way to defeat him," Conner started. "So, we just have to find out what it is."

Kira grabbed the paper with the hieroglyphics on them from her back pocket. "Dawn and I found some more hieroglyphics at the museum." She remembered, as she unfolded the paper and handed it to Ethan.

"Right," Dawn nodded. "Maybe there's a counter spell on it."

"It's worth a shot." Ethan shrugged, as he looked down at the paper.

"Well, get cracking, King of Codes." Conner said, as he patted Ethan's shoulder.

A small wind ended up blowing the paper on the ground, so Ethan walked over and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, Trent noticed that one of the trees was falling down. "Look out!" He yelled, and tackled Ethan down before the tree could hit him.

Conner, Kira, and Dawn immediately ran over. "Are you okay?" Kira asked the boys.

"Don't worry, Ethan. You can break the cruse." Dawn assured the blue ranger.

Ethan sighed and frowned. "I just hope I can live long enough to."

* * *

Later on, the five rangers returned to the Dino Lab, and Ethan was finishing translating the hieroglyphics. "Come on...yes!" Ethan grinned, as the translation finished. "You're mine!"

"Careful, dude, it might be a worse curse." Conner pointed out, before grinning slightly. "Hey, that rhymes!"

Dawn, Kira, and Trent just rolled their eyes at Conner's realization, but they had small smiles on their faces. "Okay, lets hope for the best. 'Tutenhawken's power cannot be matched on Earth, but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's Curse'." Ethan read the translation, thinking about it.

"Great, I'll just use the Ptera Zord to fight it." Kira suggested. "And Dawn can use the Star Megazord too."

"I don't think that'll work, Kira." Dawn shook her head. "Ethan's the one that's cursed, so he has to break it. He's the one that needs to fly."

"Last time I checked, the Tricera Zord can't fly." Ethan sighed, as Trent patted his shoulder.

Hayley ran down the staircase, before running over to Ethan with a huge smile on her face. "Ethan, you are about to owe me BIG time. Come look." She said, before the wall behind them started opening to reveal a new cycle that was blue, silver, and gold, so you could tell it was meant for Ethan.

"Whoa!" Ethan gasped, as a grin appeared on his face. "That's for me?"

"Yep, that latest technology." Hayley nodded. "Faster than anything I have ever built."

"That is so amazing!" Ethan said with excitement, before remembering the curse. "It wouldn't happen to fly, would it?"

Hayley had an amused smile on her face. "Fly?" She repeated, before becoming straight-faced and looked down. "No."

"Hayley," Tommy started, as he placed his hand on Hayley's shoulder. "We, uh, we need it to fly."

"I see." Hayley nodded, as she walked over to the cycle. "And they couldn't have told me that before." She grumbled, and groaned a little bit.

"I'm gonna stay and help her." Ethan decided.

* * *

While Hayley and Ethan modified the cycle, the computer beeped, so the other rangers checked the monitors to see Tutenhawken. "Looks like more trouble." Tommy realized.

"But they're not finished modifying the bike." Trent reminded the others.

"We better hold them off for as long as we can." Dawn suggested.

As Tommy stepped back, the three rangers got into line. "Ready?" Conner asked, raising his bracelet.

"Ready!" The other nodded, as their bracelets transformed into their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

The rangers ran over to the river, to see Tutenhawken flying around. "There he is!" Conner pointed upwards. "Ready?" He asked, before he, Kira, and Dawn grabbed their Thundermax Lasers, while Trent grabbed his Drago Sword. "Fire!" The rangers cried, as they shot lasers upwards.

Unfortunately, Tutenhawken fired another beam that hit the rangers, making them scream and roll on the ground. "We better go Super Dino!" Conner decided, as he and the others stood up, and activated their Super Dino Modes.

Tutenhawken flew by the rangers and fired more beams at them, which made the rangers fall down again. Suddenly, Elsa appeared in front of Trent. "We meet again, White Ranger." She said, as she drew her sword.

Trent charged at Elsa, leaving Conner, Kira, and Dawn to deal with Tutenhawken, but they weren't doing very well, and neither was Trent. "Back off!" Kira demanded as she looked over at Elsa, who knocked down Trent.

"It's over, rangers!" Tutenhawken laughed, as the rangers stood up.

"Finish them!" Elsa commanded, as she looked up at Tutenhawken.

"I shall." Tutenhawken said, before he fired another beam.

The rangers screamed as they flew into the air, before dropping on the ground, and losing their Super Dino Modes. "Man, that was harsh!" Conner winced.

"When did they hook up?" Kira muttered, as she looked up at Elsa, who was smirking.

Suddenly, Tutenhawken was hit by a beam, which knocked him down, so the rangers turned around to see Ethan in his ranger form, riding his new cycle. "Hovercraft Cycle to the rescue!" He announced, as he charged.

"Go Ethan!" Dawn cheered.

"Now I want one of those too." Conner muttered.

Ethan fired more lasers, so Elsa leapt into the air to avoid it, before she fired a blast of lightning in Ethan's direction, but luckily Ethan avoided it. Elsa landed back on the ground, before she shot more blasts of lightning at Ethan, who was able to miss each blast. As Ethan and his cycle leapt into the air, Ethan grabbed his Thundermax Laser and shot down Elsa.

"Yeah!" Ethan cheered, after he pulled over on the ground.

"Look out!" Kira called, as Tutenhawken flew past Ethan.

Ethan revved his cycle, before he started driving. "Hover Mode, Activate!" He commanded, before his cycle transformed and started hovering over the water. "Right behind ya!" Ethan teased, as he chased Tutenhawken, who flew upwards. "Going up..." He muttered, before he flew into the air and fired lasers in Tutenhawken's direction. "Who's flying now?"

"You can't beat me!" Tutenhawken insisted as he fired lasers into the water by Ethan. "You will never defeat the curse!"

"Never is a long time." Ethan stated, before he charged at Tutenhawken and fired lasers at him until he exploded. "Sometimes I love this job."

The other rangers ran over to Ethan, who deactivated the Hover Mode on his cycle. "Now that was crazy." Ethan said, after he pulled over.

"You broke the curse!" Kira realized.

"I sure hope so." Ethan nodded.

* * *

The next day, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dawn were at Hayley's Cyberspace, playing Foosball. "Oh! And it's another victory for Team Red." Conner announced, after he and Dawn beat Ethan and Kira. "Sorry, man. Next time, we'll play Tomb Raider...okay, bad idea."

"I'm just glad that curse was broken." Ethan sighed with relief. "That was brutal!"

"Speaking of brutal..." Kira mumbled, as she noticed Cassidy walk into the building, and she was back in her normal attire.

Cassidy walked over to Ethan. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Alone?"

"Better make it quick." Ethan decided. "I'm busy."

Conner, Kira, and Dawn watched as Cassidy and Ethan talked to each other, before Devin walked over and Cassidy told him to get some lattes. "Looks like Cassidy has a spell on Devin _and _Ethan." Dawn joked, before she, Kira, and Conner laughed.


	22. Disappearing Act

**Hey!**

**So, I was a little disappointed that I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, and I'd appreciate it if I got a few more reviews like I used to. I could use some feedback on my story.**

**Also, I already started on the next chapter, and it's going to explain a little more about Dawn's past. It'll also fit in with when I eventually get to write Mystic Force too :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please remember to review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Dawn was on the front yard of the school, and was having a phone conversation with Tori. "You're thinking of opening your own surf shop?" Dawn asked the former blue ranger. "That sounds cool."

_"Yeah, but with the fact that I've been spending most of my days at the academy teaching, it's pretty impossible." _Tori pointed out. _"Plus, do you know how much money I would need to open a store?"_

"I'm sure if you keep saving up the money you earn from teaching at the academy, you'll be able to open up a shop in a year or two." Dawn encouraged. "And when you do, I'm sure Sensei will give you some time off to run it."

_"Thanks, Dawn. Anyway, I better go. One of my students fell in the lake." _

"I should go too, school starts in five minutes. See you later." Dawn said, before she hung up and noticed her other friends. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Ethan frowned a little. "First date jitters with Cassidy." He answered. "Well, actually I wouldn't know. This is my first date."

"Aw, I think it's sweet." Kira stated.

"Dude, don't sweat it." Conner encouraged, as he patted Ethan's shoulder. "I'll put you through Dating Boot Camp." He told Ethan. "When we're done, you'll be Cassidy and Casanova, the Power Couple of Reefside."

* * *

After school, the rangers ran into the Dino Lab through the tunnel entrance. "What's the emergency?" Trent asked, as he and the others looked over at Hayley and Tommy.

"Hayley thinks she might be able to de-morph me." Tommy explained.

"That's great!" Kira smiled, and so did the other rangers. "How?"

"With a little help from a smile we found." Hayley answered. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can bring Tommy back to his normal self. Problem is, it's gonna take a few hours to set up everything."

Dawn smiled a little, as she pulled out her phone. "I think I know someone who might be able to help you out with that." She told Hayley, before she dialed a number, and held her phone to her ear. "Hey, Cam, I need a small favor..."

About an hour later, Tommy stood in a tube-like chamber, and Hayley and Cam finished setting up everything. "Okay, we've input your molecular structure and DNA information." Cam told Tommy. "Now we just have to add the slime."

Hayley walked over, holding the tub of slime, before she looked up at Tommy. "I really hope this works."

"You're not the only one." Tommy nodded.

Dawn walked over to Cam. "Thanks again for helping out, Cam."

"No problem. It's always great to get involved in ranger business again." Cam said, after Hayley inserted the slime into the machine. "Activating..." Cam announced, as he switched on the machine, and stood back along with Hayley.

Everyone watched as the slime poured out of the top of the chamber and onto Tommy, who suddenly disappeared. "What's going on?" Trent asked.

"He's gone!" Hayley realized.

"Wait, look at the towel." Kira pointed, as a towel on the ground lifted up by itself.

Conner furrowed his eyebrows. "Dr Oliver? You there?"

"Yeah, it's me." Tommy nodded, but no one could see. "Any clue on what happened?"

"The slime must've increased his Dino Invisibility, and kicked it into overdrive." Cam assumed, as he adjusted his glasses.

Tommy sighed. "Great, I've got my body back, but now no one can see it." He muttered, as he continued to dry himself.

"An invisible science teacher," Ethan started with a grin. "That is so graphic novel!"

"Glad you find it so funny, Ethan." Tommy said with a sarcastic tone.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Hayley stated. "I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry, Hayley," Cam told Hayley. "I can ask my dad for a little time off at the academy to help you out."

Hayley nodded a little. "Thanks, Cam."

Trent looked in the direction of where Tommy was. "Yeah, Dr O, you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Guys, I'm over here." Tommy called, as the rangers turned around to see the floating towel. "There's nothing we can do right now. Hayley, Cam, and I will work on it."

"I guess now's a good time to give Ethan his makeover." Conner decided, before he, Kira, Ethan, Dawn, and Trent left the Dino Lab to help Ethan get ready for his date with Cassidy.

* * *

The rangers went to Hayley's Cyberspace to help Ethan with his date. Kira bought some clothes that Ethan tried on, but he didn't agree with the way most of them looked. Afterwards, Conner and Dawn taught Ethan how to dance. Conner danced with Dawn first to show Ethan the steps, then Ethan danced with Dawn afterwards, but he ended up dropping her on the couch during the dip. At last, Trent taught Ethan certain manners.

"Hold it at the bottom." Trent instructed, as Ethan held the bottom of the cup, and Trent poured some soda into it. "Tip the glass, try not to hit the rim, and twist." He said, as Ethan followed. "Nice."

Ethan nodded, before he drank everything in the cup in one sip. "What are you doing?" Trent asked, while Ethan shrugged with his cheeks puffed out because the soda was still in his mouth, before swallowing it. "First, cheers." Trent said, as he and Ethan toasted.

"Well, I think out work here is done." Conner muttered.

"Yeah, you did pretty good." Dawn commented.

"You think you're ready?" Kira asked.

Ethan thought for a moment, before he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think so. I can do this!" He decided, before he stood up, walked to the door, and walked back. "I can't do this, I can't!"

"Look, just be yourself." Dawn advised. "Just don't go all 'geek' on her."

"Right, be myself." Ethan repeated.

Before Ethan could get up again, everyone's bracelets beeped. "Oh, you lucked out!" Conner told Ethan, before all of them ran out of the building.

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn morphed once they got to the Dino Lab, before they rode on their Raptor Cycles into the city, where they found the latest monster, Thornox. "Giant Thorny Thing, looks about right." Conner said, before he and the others got off their cycles and faced Thornox. "Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice with others?"

"I'll show you what she taught me!" Thornox exclaimed, before he shot glowing greens vines that tied themselves around the rangers.

"Aw, man!" Ethan groaned.

"Now what?" Kira struggled.

Dawn leaned backwards, before grabbing her Thundermax Laser. "Lasers!" She called, before shooting Thornox and cutting her vines. She then blasted the others' vines, which fell off too.

Conner then summoned his Tyranno Staff and pointed it. "Tyranno Staff!" He yelled, before he charged at Thornox, who grabbed his staff and used it to knock down Conner.

"Conner!" Kira called, before she, Ethan, and Dawn ran to their team leader.

"Think I'll try my swing!" Thornox decided, before placing a purple ball on the ground, and used the Tyranno Staff as a golf club. "Don't try this at home!" He laughed, before hitting the ball, which multiplied and hit the rangers.

The rangers screamed, as they were blown back from the explosion and dropped on the ground. "See ya!" Thornox waved, before he disappeared through an invisiportal.

"Oh crap, I'm late for my date!" Ethan remembered, before he started running.

"Good luck!" Conner, Kira, and Dawn called to Ethan.

* * *

After getting back from the battle and demorphing, Conner, Kira, and Dawn went back to the Dino Lab with Trent, where they watched Ethan's date with Cassidy from the computer. "My man!" Conner grinned as they watched. "Making big points there."

"Aw, how cute is he?" Kira smiled.

"First dates are always so sweet." Dawn agreed.

Trent nodded a little. "So far, so good."

"Looks like I'm not the only good teacher around here." Tommy's voice was heard, as the rangers looked to their left to see a black water bottle lift up by itself.

As they continued watching, Ethan started talking a bit about gaming. "No!" Conner cried. "I specifically told him not to go into Game Mode!" He continued, while Kira and Dawn frowned, and Trent hung his head. "Nice going, Dawn."

"What did I do?" Dawn asked, sounding a little offended.

"You're the one who told him to be himself!"

"I also told him not to 'geek-out'!"

Kira watched, as Ethan ended up spilling some of his soda on Cassidy's sweater. "He's having a complete meltdown."

Trent shook his head. "This is so sad to watch."

"Dr O, is there anything we can do to help him?" Kira asked, as she glanced up. "Dr Oliver?" She repeated when she didn't hear and answer, and the others looked around the area too. "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, the candles by Ethan and Cassidy's picnic site lit up by themselves, and Cassidy looked impressed. Next, a small bouquet of flowers landed next to Ethan, before he got the hint and handed them to Cassidy. "I think Ethan might be getting a little help." Dawn said, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You think?" Trent said.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Who knew Dr O. knew a little something about romance?"

The rangers watched as Tommy switched on the radio, and just as Ethan started to dance with Cassidy, some Tyrannodrones appeared. "That can't be good." Trent mumbled, once Cassidy ran away, and Ethan morphed.

"We have to help them." Dawn insisted.

The computer beeped, and showed Thornox and the Evil White Ranger Clone appear in the city. "We gotta take care of these guys first." Conner said, before all of them stood in a line and got their morphers ready. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

Conner, Kira, Dawn, and Trent flipped into action as they arrived in the city to face Thornox and the Evil White Ranger. "Tyrannodrones!" Thornox called, as he summoned a small army of Tyrannodrones. "Get them!" He commanded, as they Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers, who fought back.

Trent and Conner battled the Tyrannodrones, Dawn went up against the Evil White Ranger, and Kira fought Thornox. "Time to get thorny!" Thornox exclaimed, as two large thorns grew on his sides, and he got stronger. Kira flipped backwards, before she aimed a punch at Thornox, but he grabbed her arm and slashed her. "You're no match for tree!"

Dawn caught the Evil White Ranger's fist after her tried to throw a punch at her, before she kicked over him, but he ducked. The Evil White Ranger then grabbed Dawn's arm and threw him next to Kira and Conner, who were on the ground too. "Too easy!" Thornox laughed.

"We're just getting started." Conner insisted.

"Right." The Evil White Ranger scoffed.

Suddenly, lasers were shot down at the Evil White Ranger and Thornox, and everyone looked up to see Ethan on his Hovercraft Cycle. "Have no fear, Blue Ranger's here!" Ethan yelled, before he shot more lasers, and eventually landed on the ground.

"Alright, let's take it to the next level!" Conner clenched his fists. "Super Dino Mode!" He called, before spikes grew on the rangers' suits, and all of them got ready to fight.

Ethan, Kira, and Dawn charged first, as the three of them flipped over and started fighting Thornox. "Tyranno Staff!" Conner summoned his weapon, which glowed red. "Energy Orb, Full Power!" He cried, before shooting the orb at the Evil White Ranger, who rolled the the ground and stumbled back up, while the rangers regrouped.

"Don't think this is over yet, rangers!" The Evil White Ranger growled, as he clenched his fist.

Conner panted slightly. "We don't, but this should do the trick!" He exclaimed, before he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!"

The Evil White Ranger leapt out of the way, and the blast ended up hitting Thornox instead. Thornox screamed as he exploded, and the rangers cheered. As Trent finished battling the Tyrannodrones, Thornox grew larger. "It's Zord Time!" Conner said into his morpher.

The Brachio Zord appeared, before the four main Dino Zords leapt out and started running into the city. The rangers leapt inside their Dino Zords, before they combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Try and stop me now!" Thornox growled, before he started kicking the Thundersaurus, which stumbled back.

It wasn't long until the Evil White Ranger appeared in the Dino Stegazord, and he and Thornox shot lasers at the Thundersaurus, which fell down. "Time to go Triassic!" Conner cried, as he summoned the Triassic Shield.

Ethan, Kira, and Dawn shot their Dino Power into the shield, before Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger, and the Mezodon Rover appeared. Conner jumped into the rover's cockpit, before forming the Mezodon Megazord. "That evens things up." Kira said, before both megazords got ready to battle.

"Say goodnight! Wheel Spin Attack!" Conner called, before using the shoulder blades on his megazord to slash Thornox.

"Don't forget about us! Iguano Tail!" Dawn cried, before using the Iguano Zord's tail to slash the Stegazord.

Eventually, Thornox fell down before he exploded again. "It'll take more than that to beat me." The Evil White Ranger growled, before he disappeared in the Stegazord.

* * *

After the battle, Conner, Kira, Dawn, and Trent entered Hayley's Cyberspace to find Ethan sitting at a table with his laptop. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Conner asked, as he and the others walked over to Ethan. "Aren't you gonna finish your date?"

"Nah," Ethan shook his head. "Cassidy's great, but we just don't have that much in common."

"I could've told you that." Kira muttered.

"Plus, I'm a ranger." Ethan added. "I gotta be ready whenever duty calls. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her it's over."

Dawn glanced over to see Cassidy enter the building. "Better come up with something quick." Dawn suggested to Ethan, who glanced behind him to see Cassidy too.

"I'm gonna see if Hayley needs some help in the back." Trent decided.

"We'll go with you." Kira said, before she, Conner, and Dawn followed Trent to the back.

The four of them watched as Cassidy ended up being the one to break up with Ethan, instead of the other way around like Ethan intended. "That didn't seem as hard as I thought for him." Conner muttered.

"I just feel kinda sorry for Ethan." Kira stated. "I mean, it was his first date after all."

"Exactly, it was just _one_ date out of several more he'll have in the future." Dawn pointed out. "When the day comes, Ethan will find his dream girl. I know it."


	23. Fighting Spirit

**Hi There!**

**Okay, so because not much happened with the rangers in Fighting Spirit, I decided that I would find a way to explain Dawn's past in this chapter, and somehow connect it to my plot line for Mystic Force when I start writing that. I'd like to thank** _DJ Scales_** for giving me the idea of creating a sister for Dawn and connecting her to Mystic Force, and I'd also like to thank** _Jessfairy88_** for giving me the idea of using Fighting Spirit to explain Dawn's past.****_  
_**

**Basically in this chapter, Dawn will explain her past to the Dino Rangers at the hospital, and flashback to the moments. This is how I imagine Young Dawn, Young Genevieve, and Present Genevieve to look like. If you want, you can search those actresses and the year next to them just so you can imagine how they look like:**

_Aurora/Young Dawn: Jackie Evancho (During 2010)_

_Young Genevieve: Georgie Henley (During 2009)_

_Genevieve: Emmy Rossum (Present)_

**And then there's already an image of Dawn as my avatar on my profile, and I imagined her to look like Ana Mulvoy Ten.**

**One more thing, I'm already thinking about Dawn's ranger form for Mystic Force, and I'm having trouble thinking of a ranger symbol for her helmet, like how Vida's is a butterfly, or Madison's is a fish tail. If anyone is interested, please come up with a symbol for Dawn that can be used on her helmet. ****Dawn will be the Amber Ranger, and her element will be light. Her Zord will be either an angel, or a siren. If you want to come up with a symbol, just upload it on Tinypic, then send me the link through PM. If you don't actually want to draw a symbol, just send me a description. I'll pick whichever one I like the best, then I'll be sure to mention the user that sent me the image/description.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or any of the actresses listed above that I imagined as my characters**

* * *

"What's up, Hayley?" Ethan asked, as he, Conner, Kira, and Dawn entered the Dino Lab, and Hayley and Cam were sitting by the computer. "Where's Dr Oliver?"

"Yeah, not that we'd be able to see him if he was here though." Kira pointed out.

"Hey, guys." Tommy's voice was heard.

The four rangers turned around to see some gym equipment moving by itself, and they could tell Tommy was working out. "I will never get used to that." Dawn shook her head a bit, as Tommy grunted a bit from working out.

"Hey, Dr O," Conner started. "Uh, no offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if no one's gonna see them?"

Everyone watched as the weights dropped, while Tommy stood up. "That's what I called you guys about." He explained, as he grabbed a towel. "Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"That's great!" Kira smiled.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Ethan asked. "Let's do it."

Hayley walked from the computer over to face the direction where she assumed Tommy was. "Hold on a minute," He interrupted, as Cam walked over too. "Tommy, I told you, I think the remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy said, as he picked up a small black box with the Dino Thunder symbol on it, and handed it to Hayley. "Maybe we should use this."

Hayley opened the box to reveal the Black Dino Gem. "No way." She shook her head. "Forget it!"

"We gotta try something." Tommy insisted. "My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the key word." Cam stated. "We have no idea how your body will react to it."

Hayley nodded in agreement. "Cam's right. It's too risky."

"We don't really have a choice." Tommy pointed out, while Hayley sighed and thought about it.

* * *

Sometime later, Hayley and Cam set up the remolecularizer, and Tommy was lying down on a table. "Okay, Hayley, I'm ready." He said, before Hayley covered him with a gray sheet that had the Dino Thunder Symbol on top.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." Cam stated.

"You're not the only one." Hayley agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tommy assured everyone.

Cam sighed a little bit. "If you insist. See you soon, I hope." He told Tommy, before he and Dawn placed four small disks with wires onto Tommy's chest.

Just as Hayley was about to place the Dino Gem into the remolecularizer, she glanced over at Tommy, before shaking her head and placing the container with the gem inside. "Initiating sequence..." Hayley announced, as she switched on the machine, and stood back with the others.

Everyone watched as Tommy started breathing heavily, and his body started shaking a little. "Is everything okay?" Kira asked, sounding a bit worried, and so was everyone else.

"It's overloading!" Cam exclaimed, as the remolecularizer started smoking, and Tommy continued to groan and shake. "He's receiving too much energy!"

Hayley immediately switched off the machine, before it exploded. Dawn walked over and removed the container from the machine. "The Dino Gem, it shattered." She realized, as she looked at the three fragments of the gem.

Suddenly, Tommy's body started glowing slightly, before he became visible again. "Tommy!" Hayley cried, as she and everyone else ran over to the table. "Tommy? Can you hear me?" She asked, but unfortunately, Tommy remained unconscious.

* * *

Later on, Hayley and the rangers went to the hospital and checked in Tommy. "What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Hayley asked, as she and the rangers looked at the doctor, while Tommy remained unconscious and in bed.

"I have no idea, really." The doctor admitted. "His vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Conner asked.

"Well, we're trying, but he's not responding to anything." The doctor explained, before sighing. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, but the longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

Kira frowned at the doctor's statement. "Thanks, Doctor." She said, anyway, before the doctor left them.

The rangers turned to the television to see that there was a new monster attacking the city. "I'll stay with him." Hayley told the rangers.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Dawn assured Hayley, before she, Conner, Ethan, and Kira left the hospital.

* * *

After morphing, the rangers arrived in the city on their Raptor Cycles, and Conner and Dawn were able to avoid a blast of energy from the monster they were about to face, which was a new Terrorsaurus. Both of them grabbed their weapons, before jumping off the cycles and started fighting. "Wow, and I thought the last Terrorsaurus was ugly." Dawn taunted the monster.

"Yeah, you're even uglier!" Conner agreed.

The two rangers eventually got blown back when Terrosaurus blasted them with some energy, and knocked them down. "Fire!" Kira exclaimed, as she jumped out on her cycle.

"Lasers!" Ethan finished, as he and Kira fired lasers in Terrorsaurus' direction.

As Ethan and Kira pulled over and got off their cycles, Conner and Dawn stood up again before they started fighting. Once again, Terrorsaurus fired more lasers, making Conner and Dawn flip over, and fall down. Kira and Ethan charged, but they got hit with lasers too, and fell before they could attack.

"Fire!" Trent cried, as he rode in on his ATV in his ranger form, and fired lasers at Terrorsaurus.

"Great, another one." Terrosaurus complained a bit, before he fired a laser at Trent, who screamed and fell off his ATV.

The rangers stumbled back onto their feet, and Trent demorphed and winced in pain, while his morpher sparked up. As Terrorsaurus continued to fire lasers, Conner, Kira, and Dawn fell down and demorphed, while their morphers sparked too. Meanwhile, Ethan summoned his Hovercraft Cycle, and climbed onto it.

"Hovercraft Cycle, Hover Mode, Activate!" Ethan called, before his cycle went into Hover Mode, and Ethan started firing lasers. "Back off, freak!"

Terrorsaurus growled, before he leapt onto Ethan's cycle and shoved him off. Ethan screamed as he hit the ground and demorphed, while his morpher sparked like the others'. "Ethan!" Dawn called, as she and her teammates helped up Ethan.

"This guy has worked my last nerve." Conner said with a glare, before holding up his wrist. "Ready?"

The other rangers raised their wrists in response. "Ready!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

The rangers stopped when they realized that they're morphers weren't working. "Hey!" Conner exclaimed, as he tried pressing the button on his morpher.

"What's going on?" Dawn wondered.

"That thing must've fried out morphing energy!" Ethan realized.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Terrorsaurus teased, before he leapt into the air and disappeared.

As the five of them looked in the direction Terrorsaurus disappeared, Cassidy and Devin ran over to them. "Hey, guys." Cassidy greeted. "Oh god, what happened to you guys?" She asked, noticing how beat up they looked.

"Uh, things are a bit fuzzy, but I'd say a giant mutant attack." Kira said, honestly.

"Well, didn't the Power Rangers come help you out?"

Trent shook his head. "Um, no." He answered. "Not this time. No Power Rangers anywhere near here."

"Well, they usually come whenever anyone needs them." Devin stated.

"Maybe they're busy washing their shiny suits, or cleaning their zords." Dawn lied, and shrugged slightly.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers returned to the hospital to see that Tommy was still in a coma. "Any change, Doctor?" Hayley asked the doctor. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry, Hayley," The doctor apologized. "But there's no change." He said, before he left.

"I wish there was something we could do." Kira sighed. "I feel completely helpless."

Dawn frowned, as she glanced down at Tommy. "I feel like some of this is my fault." She admitted. "I knew a way to make Dr Oliver visible again, but I swore I would never try it with other people around. It would've been risky, but not risky enough that he would've ended up in a coma like he is now."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked Dawn. "How could you have made Tommy visible again?"

"You'd think I was bonkers if I told you." Dawn insisted, and rolled her eyes.

"Just tell us." Ethan pleaded a bit.

Dawn sighed a bit, and gave in eventually. "Fine. I would've been able to make Tommy visible again if I used..." She trailed off slightly, before continuing. "...magic."

"Sorry, I'm not sure if I heard you right." Conner told Dawn. "Did you say, magic?"

"You guys already know the basics about me, like how I was a former ranger, how I'm over 500 years old, even that my real name is Aurora," Dawn started. "But there's still a lot more about me that you don't know. Not even my friends at the academy, or even Cam or Hunter know about this yet."

"Do you think you could tell us?" Trent asked.

Dawn thought about it, before she nodded slightly. "Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning, with my mom," She started, as she began to remember...

* * *

_"My mother was a powerful sorceress that grew up in a different realm, but after she met my father, she moved here to the Mortal World, and had me. She also had another child that grew up to be my older sister, and her name was Genevieve. The two of us didn't exactly look alike in any way, but we were still close. When we were born, our mother could tell that we would grow up to become strong and powerful, so she started training us to learn magic when I was 9, and Genevieve was 12."_

A 9 year-old Aurora stood in the house with her older sister Genevieve, and their mother, Gwendolyn, who was teaching them a basic levitation spell. Genevieve's hand emitted purple sparkles, along with a water jug that she levitated and placed down on a table. "Good, now you're turn, Aurora." Gwendolyn instructed.

Aurora nodded, before her hand emitted amber sparkles, and so did the water jug. The jug lifted up about an inch or two off the table, before it fell on the ground and spilled. "Aurora, you must focus harder." Gwendolyn told her youngest daughter, in a tired voice that indicated it wasn't the first time that Aurora messed up. "You know you must concentrate."

"I-I know, I'm trying." Aurora stuttered slightly.

"Alright, we'll continue your lessons tomorrow, girls." Gwendolyn decided, and sighed before she walked away.

Aurora frowned, and glanced up at Genevieve. "Does mother hate me?"

"Of course not." Genevieve shook her head, as she bent down to look at Aurora. "She just wants us to try our best so we'll grow up to become powerful sorceresses."

"But I'm terrible at magic!" Aurora insisted. "Plus, I don't want to become a sorceress. I don't mean to insult you or mother, but having magic just makes people seem a little lazy."

Genevieve laughed slightly. "No offense taken," She said with a small smile. "And, if you don't want to learn magic, that's fine. Just give it a couple more years, see if you start liking it, and if you don't, mother will understand."

"Thanks, Genevieve!" Aurora smiled brightly, before she hugged her sister.

_"After a year went by, I still didn't improve, and I wanted to quit magic for good. I eventually told my mother, and she ended up being disappointed in me, which of course, made me guilty. __One day, I went to my father and asked him what to do. He told me to find a different activity, one that I would enjoy and become good at. That was when he told me that he was a ninja, and started training me. Naturally, I was a bit rusty at first, but soon I became great. But by taking up ninja training and abandoning magic lessons, my sister and started to grow apart."_

When Aurora was 15, she and Genevieve, who was 18 now, ended up getting involved in an argument. "I don't understand," Aurora shook her head. "I thought you were okay with me quitting magic."

"That was before you made mother upset about it." Genevieve stated. "Plus, magic was the one thing that kept us together. Remember? I would always be there to help you."

"Yeah, but I'm not 9 anymore. I can handle myself." Aurora insisted. "I'm never doing magic again. Not unless absolutely necessary."

"And I can't say anything to change your mind?" Genevieve asked, as she frowned slightly. "Not even reminding you how it's tearing us apart?"

Aurora glanced down at her feet, before looking back up at her sister. "Magic was never for me. I'm sorry." She apologized, before she walked out of the room.

_"Around two years later, our father passed away, but before he did, he handed over to me a silver and gold power disk, the same one that kept me immortal. It also wasn't long until o__ur mother was called back to the Magical Realm to fight in a Great Battle. Time in that realm is slower than our time, so Genevieve and I didn't know how long our mother would be gone. Before she left, she charmed my power disk. She figured that if I wasn't going to use real magic any time soon, she would combine it with my ninja training somehow."_

"What did you do to it?" Aurora asked her mother, as she glanced down at her power disk, which was now attached to a silver wrist brace that she wore on her left wrist.

"I transferred some of my magic into it." Gwendolyn explained. "I know you have no intention on using magic, but you may use it in an emergency if you wish. The reason I transferred it into your power disk is that it will also enhance your ninja abilities. You must understand though, that disk is powerful and if I don't return, you must protect for as long as you live."

Aurora nodded, before she thought of something. "You really trust me to protect your powers? After I gave up my magic lessons?" She asked, and Gwendolyn nodded, before Aurora sighed a bit. "Does the disk have to power to make me immortal?"

Gwendolyn paused slightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"After making you upset that I gave up magic, I want to make it up to you, mother." Aurora insisted. "I'm willing to give up friends, a family, and even love to protect your powers. If you don't return, I don't want to risk anyone finding them and using them for evil."

"Darling, you don't have to do this for me." Gwendolyn told her daughter.

"But I want to."

Gwendolyn sighed slightly, and thought about it. "Alright, but on one condition: Genevieve becomes immortal too and stays by your side." She told Aurora, who nodded. "Are you sure you want this?"

Aurora nodded. "I'm sure." She decided. "I owe you that much for everything."

"Aurora, I just want to say that I'm sorry for pushing you to learn magic." Gwendolyn apologized. "These last few years, you've made me proud just by being yourself." She stated, making Aurora smile.

_"After my mother granted Genevieve and I immortality, she left and traveled to the Magic Realm. A few years later, we learned that she passed away, and it was only the second day of the battle. Like I said, time is slower in the Magic Realm. Anyway, Genevieve and I traveled together for about a century or so, but eventually we grew apart and went our separate ways..."_

* * *

"...for the next 400 years, I traveled around the world, changed my name several times, and grew distant from people. I also continued my ninja training, and barely used the disk's magic." Dawn continued. "But, back to the point, despite the fact the disk and its' magic was destroyed, I actually practiced real magic with my own magical abilities occasionally, and learned an invisibility/visibility spell. That's how I would've been able to help Dr Oliver."

"Hold on, I'm still processing all of this here." Ethan interrupted. "So...magic is real?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is." She responded. "To sum it all up, I was taught magic by mother, and even though I wasn't the best at it, I still would've been able to get Dr Oliver back to normal."

"How come you never wanted to use magic?" Trent asked.

"My mother taught me that magic can help make life simpler, that it was the easy way out." Dawn started. "I usually spent most of my time with my father, and he taught me that no matter how hard life get, it's always best to take the long path and work hard to get what you want. Genevieve listened to our mother's way of life, while I understood my dad's lesson. It makes you feel better whenever you work hard to achieve you goals. I don't want to be lazy the rest of my life and use magic when things get tough." She explained, before glancing down at Tommy. "Now I'm starting to wonder if it was the right thing to do in this situation."

Conner placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "It was the right thing to do. Besides, Dr O's pretty tough." He pointed out. "After all, he gave me a C- on my term paper." He remembered, making everyone smile slightly.

"And he was being generous." Kira added.

The TV went off again, and the rangers turned to the screen to see that Terrorsaurus was back. "I had a feeling he'd be back." Ethan sighed a bit.

"But there's nothing we can do to help." Trent stated.

The rangers watched as the citizens panicked, and the news reporter kept wondering where the Power Rangers were. "That's it, you guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't." Conner spoke up, before he started walking away.

"Wait, we're coming with you." Dawn decided, before she and the others followed Conner.

"Where are you doing?" Hayley asked. "You don't stand a chance without your powers!"

"That wouldn't stop Dr O, and it's not gonna stop us." Ethan insisted, before all the rangers left, leaving Hayley with Tommy.

* * *

As Terrorsaurus appeared in a rock canopy, the rangers ran over and got ready to fight him. "Alright, you freak, we're gonna stop you right here, right now." Conner insisted, as he glared at the monster.

"That's a lot of talk from a bunch of powerless rangers!" Terrorsaurus teased.

The rangers got into fighting stances, before they charged at Terrorsaurus, who fired lasers in their direction, creating explosions behind them. With one last blast, the rangers screamed as they were blown back, and fell down. The rangers stood up again and started using their enhanced fighting skills to battle Terrorsaurus, but Terrorsaurus was still winning.

"This is pathetic!" He scoffed, before creating another explosion that blew back the rangers and knocked them down. "It's over!"

Suddenly, Tommy yelled as he appeared and kicked down Terrorsaurus. "Dr O!" Dawn cried with relief and happiness, as she and her teammates stood up.

"You're alive!" Kira realized, with a smile on her face, and Tommy smiled back at his students.

"Not for long!" Terrorsaurus interrupted, as he got back up.

Tommy glared at Terrorsaurus, before he transformed his bracelet into his morpher, raised it, and took out his morpher key.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Brachio Power, Ha!"

Terrorsaurus just scoffed, as Tommy morphed and got into a fighting stance. "Big deal!" He roared, before shooting a giant laser in Tommy's direction, but Tommy avoided it, and kicked Terrorsaurus off a small ledge.

"Super Dino Mode!" Tommy called, as gold spikes grew on his uniform, and his strength increased.

"Whoa!" Conner gasped a bit. "When did he get Super Dino Powers?"

"I don't know," Ethan shook his head. "But he picked a good time to bust 'em out!"

Terrorsaurus blasted a laser up at Tommy, who jumped out of the way and landed safely on the ground. The two of them charged at each other, before they started fighting each other, and Tommy was winning. The black rangers slashed Terrosaurus three time, before throwing him into a wall.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy commanded, as he formed an energy orb with his saber and shot it at Terrorsaurus, who fell down and eventually exploded.

As Terrorsaurus was destroyed, a white crystal fell down on the ground and shattered, before restoring the rangers' Dino Powers. "We got our powers back!" Ethan cheered, before he and the others ran over to Tommy.

"Okay, what was that about?" Trent asked their teacher.

Tommy grinned a little underneath his helmet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

After the battle was over, the rangers returned to the Dino Lab, where Tommy explained everything that happened to him while he was in his coma. "So let me get this straight," Ethan started. "Three of your old ranger forms came to you-"

"And you fought them to get your powers back?" Conner finished, with an excited grin.

Eventually, all five rangers rambled on about how cool it was, while Tommy smiled to himself. "Guys," He interrupted, as the rangers stopped talking. "I just to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me." Tommy stated, making them five teenagers smile.

"He's right." Hayley agreed, as everyone glanced over at her. "You should be proud of yourselves."

Dawn smiled and nodded slightly, before she turned to Conner. "Are you crying?" She asked the red ranger in disbelief, when she heard Conner sniff, and noticed his eyes watering slightly.

"No," Conner insisted, before he glanced back at Tommy and grinned. "We're just glad to have you back, Dr O."


	24. Passion of Conner

**Hey!**

**Honestly, this isn't my best chapter cause it's kind of short and missing some stuff, but I did my best.**

**Also, remember, if anyone has any symbol suggestions for Dawn's Mystic Force ranger suit, please review or PM them to me. Her color will be amber, and her symbol has to have something to do with an angel.**

**One more thing, how do you guys feel about seeing Shane, Tori, and Dustin as rangers one last time? The next chapter I'm writing is the SPD crossover, and I was thinking Dawn could use her magic just once and recharge the Wind Morphers for one morph. Feel free to review your opinion.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy reading, and please review! :)**

**I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, except Dawn**

* * *

"There she is," Conner said, as he, Ethan, Dawn, and Trent entered the school, and saw a beautiful brunette girl named Krista hanging up some flyers on the walls. "The future Mrs. Conner McKnight."

"Uh, you might wanna give yourself a little reality check, just once." Ethan advised to Conner.

Conner patted Ethan on the shoulder. "Dude, don't be a hater just because I got the magic with the ladies."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'magic'." Dawn cut in. "Like when he and I met last year on the soccer field. I was standing on the sidelines, watching the game, and when Conner glanced over at me and 'checked me out', he tripped over the ball and landed on his face."

Ethan and Trent snickered, while Conner rolled his eyes. "Okay, I admit that I might've had a tiny crush on you last year cause your accent is pretty cool, you're an awesome soccer player for a girl, and you're kinda hot, but I am totally over it now. We're better as friends. Plus, as you can see, I've moved on."

"I can tell." Dawn nodded, as she glanced back at Krista.

"Anyway, I'm with Ethan and Dawn on this one." Trent agreed, getting back on topic. "Besides, I know Krista from Math Class. She's kinda deep, and you're...well..."

"Not deep?" Ethan suggested.

Trent frowned and shook his head. "I didn't wanna say it..."

"You guys are supposed to back me up, remember?" Conner reminded Ethan and Trent. "And Dawn, you're meant to give me girl advice, since you're a girl."

"You want girl advice? Don't screw up." Dawn advised. "That's all you're getting out of me."

Conner just rolled his eyes, before noticing Krista was walking away. "Here's my chance. Now observe," He said, before he walked over to Krista, and started talking to her.

"$10 says that he'll screw up." Trent bet.

"I'll bet on that, but $15 says that Krista will never wanna speak to him ever again when he's done with her." Ethan added.

"I'll bet too, but $25 says that Conner pretends to like whatever Krista likes." Dawn decided. "What? I know Conner's methods. Last year he pretended he knew a bit about martial arts, and the next day, I kicked his butt."

Eventually, Conner came back from talking to Krista. "So, how'd it go?" Trent asked Conner.

"It went pretty good," Conner shrugged. "By the way, how do you guys feel about tagging along with me to Krista's 'Save the Tree' protest?"

Ethan and Trent sighed, while Dawn smirked. "Pay up, boys." She demanded, before Trent and Ethan handed her their money. "Looks like I'm $50 closer to getting myself a piano."

"You play piano?" Conner asked Dawn.

"When you're alive for over 500 years, you have a lot of free time." Dawn stated. "I can play every instrument...well, except one."

"Which instrument?" Ethan asked.

"The bagpipes. Their music isn't one of my favorites." Dawn answered, before she walked away.

* * *

Later after school, several students gathers around the tree, holding up signs and chanting 'Save the Tree'. "Dude, there's something wrong with this." Ethan stated, as he looked up at Conner. "You really don't care about this tree."

"She doesn't need to know that," Conner insisted. "I just have to make it look like I care."

Dawn bit her lip, as glanced over at Conner. "A little more girl advice, when you're admitting you don't care about what they like, don't say it when they're right behind you."

Conner turned around to see Krista with an upset look on her face. "Just what I thought," She muttered. "You can't teach an old jock new tricks. Do us a favor and leave this to the people who really care!" She snapped at Conner, before walking off.

"Ouch," Conner frowned.

"Get those men working!" Principal Randall yelled to the construction workers through a megaphone. "I have a permit!"

Suddenly, Conner's head snapped upwards, and saw a cart about to fall on top of Krista. "Look out!" He shouted, before he used his Dino Speed to flash over to Krista and shove her out of the way before she could get crushed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Krista breathed. "How'd you-?"

Conner shrugged. "Guess it's part of being an old jock."

* * *

After the protest, the rangers went to Hayley's Cyberspace. Conner was talking with Krista, while the others were sitting on the couch and just relaxing. Eventually, Devin ran into the building, and shook Cassidy by the shoulders.

"Where are the Power Rangers?!" He panicked, getting the attention of the rangers. "I was attacked by the freak, Zeltrax. He was looking for the rangers, but wait, it gets worse."

"How can it get worse?" Cassidy asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, he stole the tree!" Devin exclaimed.

Krista's eyes widened at Devin's statement, before she stood up. "Where are you going?" Conner asked.

"Um, did you not hear what he said?" Krista asked. "I have to go there right away!"

"But that's probably not a good idea." Conner insisted.

"Okay, if you're too scared to go with me-"

Conner shook his head. "No, it's not that." He insisted. "It's just, you should leave it to people who know what they're doing."

"You haven't changed a bit." Krista realized, before she stormed off.

While Conner was about to follow her, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Trent got to him first. "Dude, you know where he have to go." Ethan reminded Conner, who sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Conner nodded, before all of them left.

* * *

Eventually, the rangers made it to the Dino Lab, where Hayley and Tommy filled them in. "Zeltrax is back?" Trent repeated. "How is that even possible?"

"And what does he want with the tree?" Kira added.

"I think I can answer both those questions." Hayley said, before playing a video on the computer. "The tree must be growing over a life force spring."

"You mean, sort of like a Fountain of Youth?" Dawn assumed.

"Those are real?" Conner asked.

Tommy nodded. "Apparently, this one is." He said, pointing back at the screen.

"So that's what kept the tree alive so long." Ethan realized.

"Not only that," Hayley shook her head. "The sap, because it's been nourished for years by the spring's water, it must have amazing qualities of its own."

"That must be what Zeltrax is after." Trent stated.

"I'll be willing to bet he's not the only one." Tommy added.

The image on the screen changed, before showing the site of where the tree disappeared, and Krista was standing by it. "Look, it's Krista." Kira pointed to the screen, which made Conner frown and walk over to the side. Dawn glanced over at Conner, before she followed him.

"Are you okay?" She asked Conner.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for this superhero stuff." Conner shrugged. "It's just, when you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing, nothing can stop her. I don't know if I have that in me."

Dawn shook her head and grinned slightly. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. When I started my ninja training, my father told me I had the ability to learn quickly and become strong, but it took me a while for me to gain confidence and believe in myself."

Conner nodded. "I've got confidence."

"You know, cockiness and confidence are two very different things." Dawn stated. "All you have to do is believe in yourself. Besides, it's not as if you're alone. You still have me and the others to support you."

Suddenly, the computer beeped, so Conner and Dawn ran over. "Is is Zeltrax?" Dawn asked Hayley.

"No, but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a 'Welcome Back' party." Hayley said, as she saw a bunch of Triptoids in the city.

"We can handle Triptoids." Conner stated.

"Trent, you stay here in case Zeltrax comes." Tommy instructed, and Trent nodded.

* * *

After morphing, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn arrived in the city and found the Triptoids. "You're so predictable." Elsa sneered, and the Evil White Ranger stood next to her. "I knew you'd show up. Attack!" She commanded, before the Triptoids charged at the rangers.

Unfortunately, the rangers were overwhelmed by the amount of Triptoids and were starting to lose. "Forget about me?" Tommy called, as he charged over in his ranger form, holding his Brachio Staff, and fought.

"What's gotten into these guys?" Conner wondered, as some Triptoids held him back. "They're on fire!"

"Time to put the fire out!" Tommy decided, before placing his hand on one of the Triptoid's chest, and weakened it.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Use your Dino Gem power." Tommy instructed, as he zapped another Triptoid. "It creates an energy that will deactivate the Triptoids."

Conner placed his hand on one of the Triptoids, and zapped it. "It works!"

"This is crazy!" Ethan exclaimed, as he zapped a Triptoid too.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kira teased, knocking down a Triptoid by zapping it.

Dawn pressed her hand against a Triptoid and zapped it, before shoving it into a wall. "Cool!"

"Now maximize your Dino Power!" Tommy instructed.

The four rangers nodded, before they focused. "Full Power!" They cried, before all the Triptoids started glowing and completely disappeared. The rangers looked around, before all of them cheered in success.

"You may have defeated the Triptoids, but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get the tree back!" Elsa growled.

"Too late!" Zeltrax's voice rang.

Suddenly, everyone was hit with a blast of lightning from the sky, before Zeltrax appeared. His armor was now black, silver, and red, his eyes were bright green, and he looked a lot stronger now. "Zeltrax?!" Elsa cried.

"Yes, I'm back and better than ever." Zeltrax said, as he turned and faced Elsa. "And this time, I am not alone!"

Everyone looked upwards to see a large new monster, Deadwood. "Krista's tree!" Conner realized.

"Whoa, who's in charge here?" Ethan wondered.

"I am," Zeltrax answered. "And now, no one will stop me."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She said, before glancing at the Evil White Ranger. "Destroy them." She instructed, before disappearing through an invisiportal.

The Evil White Ranger called the Drago Zord, before jumping in and forming the Dino Stegazord. "I'll take care of Zeltrax," Tommy told his students. "You guys know what to do."

The four rangers nodded, before they jumped into their own Dino Zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Triassic Power!" Conner called, as he summoned his shield, and the others shot their Dino Power into the it. After going into Triassic Mode, Conner summoned the Mezodon Rover and jumped inside, before forming the Mezodon Megazord.

While the Stegazord fought the Mezodon, the Thundersaurus battled Deadwood. The rangers screamed, as the Thundersaurus and Mezodon were brought down to the ground. "That's one tough tree." Conner winced.

_"Conner,"_ Tommy's voice rang through Conner's morpher. _"Combine all the zords to form the Triceramax Megazord."_

"Of course!" Conner grinned, as all four auxiliary Dino Zords stomped over. "Triceramax Megazord!"

The four auxiliary zords combined with the Mezodon Megazord, before forming the Triceramax Megazord. "Alright!" Conner cheered. "You're going down, tree!" He exclaimed, before he started fighting the Stegazord and Deadwood, who got knocked down. "Turbo Fire!" Conner called, before firing a large blast of energy at Deadwood and the Stegazord.

The Stegazord was able to get away, but Deadwood fell down and exploded. "Oh yeah!" Conner grinned.

After jumping out of their zords, the rangers ran over and stood in front of Trent and Tommy, who were on the ground and beaten up. "You've played right into my hands. Eternal life is mine!" Zeltrax growled, before firing lasers at the rangers, and disappearing.

"I'll go after him!" Conner decided, before he started running.

Dawn glanced over in Conner's direction. "Be careful!"

* * *

The next day, Kira, Ethan, Dawn, Trent, and Tommy were walking over to the site of the old tree. During the previous day, Conner was able to save Krista from Zeltrax, gain his own Battalizer, and defeat Zeltrax in battle. "The only downfall in all of this is that Zeltrax wiped out the Eternity Spring." Trent stated. "That could've done a lot of good for a lot of people."

"Yeah, but like anything good, too much can be bad." Dawn pointed out.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Zeltrax." Kira wondered.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Please tell me we're finally through with his ugly mug."

"Doubt it, but I'm sure Mesogog will be looking for him as hard as we are." Tommy assumed.

"Then I guess it's up to us to find him first." Trent stated.

Dawn glanced over at the tree site, and watched as Conner helped Krista plant a new tree in its place. "Well, at least Conner learned his lesson." She shrugged and smiled a bit. "And something tells me we'll be seeing him with Krista a little more."


	25. Wormhole

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, here's the SPD/Dino Thunder crossover, and to make it even more special, I added the Wind Rangers too :) **

**Also, since this story is only a few chapters away from being completed, I'm already planning out Mystic Force. Remember, I could still use a few suggestions for Dawn's rangers symbol, so PLEASE PM or review some ideas for that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers.**

* * *

On the front yard of Reefside High, Trent sat on the grass and sketched Ethan and Kira, who were sitting on a bench. Kira was strumming her guitar, while Ethan played a video game. "Great," Ethan groaned. "I was just about to defeat the Dreaded Maxodrone, when his evil ship comes by and destroys all that I've done. Can you believe it?"

"It's just a game, Ethan." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah, you're acting as if it was real." Trent stated.

"What if it _is_ real?" Ethan suggested, making Kira and Trent exchange amused glances. "What if this game is really an ancient diary telling me about an event that happened in a distant galaxy, far, far away?" He wondered, glancing up at the sky with a smile on his face.

Kira glanced over at the blue ranger. "Ethan, your mind is the only thing that is far, far away." She stated, making Trent snicker.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, before stopping a red and white soccer ball with his foot, and looked up to see Conner and Dawn walk over. "Hey, guys," Conner greeted. "What's up?"

"Well, Ethan's giving us a history lesson on something he learned on his hand-held 'geek' boy." Kira teased.

"Okay, it's not ancient galactic history," Ethan gave in. "But, it could be in the future."

"Remember, it's just a game, dude." Conner reminded Ethan.

Dawn then glanced upwards to see Shane, Tori, and Dustin walk over. "Hey!" She smiled, as her friends walked over to her, and she hugged them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we remembered this is your free period, and we wanted to visit you." Tori said, after Dawn let go.

"Besides, we haven't seen you in two weeks!" Dustin pointed out.

"Cam and Hunter would've come too, but they were stuck at the academy." Shane added.

"Right, sorry. At least we can hang out for 45 minutes." Dawn smiled, before glancing back at Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. "You guys remember the Dino Rangers, right?"

Dustin nodded. "Totally!" He grinned. "I still remember the awesome team up! I seriously wish we had another one of those, though."

Suddenly, a large dark shadow passed over the school, and everyone looked up to see a giant spaceship in the sky fly by, before speeding away into the forest. While all the other teens panicked, the rangers just stared in the direction of the ship.

"An evil looking spaceship flies over the school." Ethan stated, before glancing at Kira and Trent. "It told you it could actually happen!"

"It did happen last year with Lothor too." Tori pointed out.

"And during our first ranger mission as Dino Rangers." Dawn added.

"Okay, we get it!" Kira rolled her eyes a bit. "We were wrong."

Conner glanced back at the sky, before facing everyone else. "Come on, let's see what all that was about."

* * *

The current and former rangers all wandered into the forest, looking for the spaceship. "Okay, next time you predict the future like this, can you make me a pop star?" Kira asked Ethan.

"And possibly give me my own surf shop too?" Tori added.

"I didn't know it was gonna come true." Ethan insisted, but he had a small smile on his face.

"We gotta find Dr O." Trent suggested.

Suddenly, Zeltrax appeared with some Tyrannodrones. "Well, you've found me instead." He told everyone.

"At least it's a familiar face." Conner muttered.

"Not exactly for us." Shane said.

"Rangers, we fight again!" Zeltrax growled, before an orange light shone down on him.

The orange light sucked up Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones, and the rangers looked up to see the spaceship again. Conner glanced over at everyone. "Now that's something you don't see everyday." He stated, before all of them started walking away.

"I wonder what it wanted with Zeltrax." Trent wondered.

"Does it matter?" Kira asked. "Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal."

"Well that that's good." Ethan realized. "Zeltrax is gone, and so are they."

Dawn stopped walking, as she looked forward. "Then who are they?"

Everyone else looked forward to see a smaller white and blue spacecraft with the letters S.P.D. on it, and three teenagers walked out of it. They definitely looked human, but they all wore similar gray uniforms with different colored accents. One male had red accents, another male had green accents, and the only female had yellow accents.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, nice to see you again." The man with red accents greeted. He was black, and black hair that was just below his shoulders, and was braided. "You must be Trent, and the rest of you are the Wind Rangers, I'm assuming." He added, making everyone confused.

* * *

Eventually, the three teenagers introduced themselves, before explaining everything to the current and former rangers. "So, let me get this straight," Ethan started. "You guys are from the future, and you're Power Rangers?"

"And your chasing an emperor named Grumm, who's trying to conquer the Earth?" Kira questioned.

"And Grumm came now, so when he returns to the future, he'll already have conquered Earth?" Dawn added.

"And you know Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn, cause they were once brought to the future to help you out?" Trent finished.

"Okay, let's say that you are telling the truth," Conner started. "Why don't we remember any of this?"

The man with green accents, green eyes, and brown messy hair, Bridge Carson, raised his hand. "Oh! I know," He said. "We erased your memory because it'll alter the future with a detrimental effect on it, causing it not to happen in the random matter that it's supposed to happen without interacting with it."

"Okay, usually I understand anyone that rambles about stuff, since I ramble about stuff all the time, but dude, that was plain confusing." Dustin told Bridge.

"Yeah, what exactly did he say?" Tori asked, clearly confused.

"We were hoping you could tell us." The girl with yellow accents, short brown hair, and brown eyes, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, said as she looked at the others. "We've given up trying."

A beeping sound was heard, and everyone glanced over at the man with red accents, Jack Landors, who picked up his morpher from his belt and opened it. "Krybots, I've got three separate readings." He realized, before placing his morpher back in his belt and facing everyone else. "You guys stay here! This is our fight."

"Not anymore." Kira insisted. "Your Grumm has teamed up with our Zeltrax."

"Yeah, you're fight is now our fight." Conner stated.

Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Trent nodded. "Yeah!"

"And we can help too." Shane added, as Tori and Dustin nodded too. "We're the oldest rangers here, so we have the most experience."

Jack exchanged glances with Bridge and Z, before making his decision.

* * *

Later on, Z led the current and former rangers around the forest, using her morpher as a scanner. "Hey, guys, wait up!" Jack called, as he and Bridge caught up with everyone.

"Any luck, dude?" Dustin asked.

"Just ran into a couple Krybots," Bridge answered. "We took care of 'em. You?"

Z shook her head. "No, nothing." She frowned. "Which doesn't make any sense, because the Troobian energy here is off the charts."

Suddenly, the rangers heard an explosion, and turned around to see Zeltrax on the ground. Zeltrax stood up, before shooting a beam at Tommy, who was in his ranger form and jumped out of the way. "The Black Ranger," Bridge realized.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Tommy exclaimed, before charging at Zeltrax.

"Uh, guys," Jack started, as he turned around. "We might have more company."

Everyone turned around to see an army of Krybots and Tyrannodrones make their way over. "Okay, what are those?" Bridge asked, looking over at the dinosaur-themed foot soldiers.

"Tyrannodrones," Dawn responded.

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Z shrugged. "It couldn't any worse."

Finally, three monsters arrived. One had silver vines sticking out of its head (Vine Monster), another was green and furry with large red eyes (Green Monster), and the last one was silver and black with yellow spotted red eyes (Spotty Eyed Monster). "There's our enemy, comrades!" The Vine Monster pointed.

"I think it just got worse." Ethan stated.

Tommy flipped over to avoid a hit from Zeltrax, before noticing his students. "Better late than never." He said. "You guys ready?"

"Tommy Oliver," Jack realized. "I read all about you."

"Time to go to work!" Tommy exclaimed, before he and everyone else got ready to fight.

Zeltrax scoffed, as he placed his sword on his shoulder. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Dude, it's times like this I miss our ranger powers." Dustin muttered.

Dawn sighed a little, feeling sorry for her friends, before she came up with an idea. "You guys can use these if you want." She said, before snapping her fingers, and a hexagonal shaped box appeared in her hand. The box briefly glowed amber, before Dawn opened the box to reveal the Ninja Storm morphers. "They have enough power for one morph."

"How'd you-?" Tori asked.

"There's still a lot you guys don't know about me, and I'll explain everything later." Dawn promised. "Now, do you want them or not?" She asked, before the Wind Rangers grinned, grabbed their morphers, and strapped them onto their wrists.

Jack grabbed his morpher from his belt, before raising it. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Bridge and Z nodded, as they grabbed their morphers too.

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

The three rangers from the future morphed into their colorful ranger suits, which had a black number on the left side. Jack's was 1 and his color was red, Bridge's was 3 and his color was green, and Z's was 4 and her color was yellow.

"Not bad, but check this out." Conner said, before transforming his bracelet into his morpher, and raising it. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Trent nodded, as they followed Conner's lead.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

Just like usual, the five Dino Rangers morphed into their own colorful ranger suits. "Alright, our turn." Shane said, before raising his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready?" Tori and Dustin nodded, raising their morphers too.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Wind Ninja Power!"

Like a year ago, the Wind Rangers morphed into their old ranger suits, and got into fighting stances like everyone else.

"Lets do it!" Conner exclaimed.

"Right!" Shane nodded.

"Give it all we got!" Jack agreed, before the twelve rangers charged at the army, and started fighting.

Tommy fought Zeltrax, but Tommy ended up getting thrown onto the ground by him. "Don't bother getting up!" Zeltrax threatened, as he pointed his sword down at Tommy.

Suddenly, blue and pink lasers were fired at Zeltrax, who looked up to see two more SPD rangers. The male ranger was the blue ranger, Sky, and his ranger number was two. The female ranger was the pink ranger, Syd, and her ranger number was 5. Another ranger appeared and punched Zeltrax, and that ranger was the Omega Ranger, whose color was white, and his number looked like a roman numeral for 5 (VI).

"We thought you might need some help." Syd told Tommy, who was still on the ground.

"Let's do it!" Omega exclaimed, before he, Sky, and Syd charged at Zeltrax.

"Sorry we're late," Tommy looked up to see Doggie Cruger, the SPD Commander, and Shadow Ranger, who ranger number looked like a 100. "Someone forgot to send us an invitation to the party." Doggie said, as he helped up Tommy. "Pleasure to meet you."

Tommy nodded. "Likewise," He agreed, before both of them saw Zeltrax and some Krybots charge at them, so the two ranger mentors charged back and began fighting.

Eventually, all the rangers were surrounded by the Krybots, and Tyrannodrones. "This is your end, Power Rangers!" Zeltrax growled. "You are outnumbered. Look at the size of my army!"

"Trust me, we've fought larger." Dawn stated, as Shane, Tori, and Dustin nodded in agreement.

"And we may be outnumbered, but remember, it's not the size of the dog and the fight," Doggie started. "It's the size of the fight and the dog! No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside!" Jack nodded.

All the rangers started repeating the same phrase, before they got ready to fight. "Attack!" Zeltrax commanded, before the monsters, Tyrannodrones, and Krybots charged at the rangers.

* * *

As Kira fought, she dodged lasers from the Spotty Eyed Monster, before Syd and Z joined her side. "You girls okay?" Syd asked Kira, who nodded.

"Let's get 'em!" Z exclaimed, as she and Syd grabbed their Deltamax Striker swords.

"Right!" Kira agreed, as she grabbed her Thundermax Saber, before she, Syd, and Z charged.

Syd back flipped multiple times, as the Spotty Eyes Monster chased her, and tried to hit her. Once Syd stopped, she flipped one more time and kicked away the Spotty Eyed Monster. Kira and Z grabbed the monster's arms, before leaping sideways and kicking it in the head.

"Let's blast this clown!" Kira decided, as the girls switched their swords to their laser mode, and blasted the Spotty Eyed Monster until it exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn used her Iguano Mace, and swung it around as it hit several Krybots and Tyrannodrones. Tori and Dustin also used their Sonic Fin and Lion Hammer to attack some of the Tyrannodrones and Krybots too.

"Super Dino Mode!" Dawn called, as spikes grew on her gloves and uniform, before she clawed a Tyrannodrone, and flipped a Krybot.

"Ninja Sword, Gold!" Tori and Dustin yelled, as they activated their swords' Gold Mode.

"Water Blade!" Tori called, as her sword glowed and turned gold, before she summoned water and let it float in front of her.

"Dirt Blade!" Dustin commanded, as his sword transformed and turned gold too.

Dawn regrouped with her friends, before taking out her Thundermax Laser. "Fire!" She cried, before she started shooting some Krybots and Tyrannodrones, while Tori slashed the water in front of her, which shot towards the foot soldiers, and Dustin slashed the ground with his sword, sending a stream of dirt forwards.

The three ninjas turned around, as their attacks hit the Tyrannodrones and Krybots, and blew them up.

* * *

Using his White Drago Sword, Trent battled some Tyrannodrones, while the Omega Ranger used his own hand-to-hand combat skills against the Krybots. The Omega Ranger rolled over, before he and Trent were back to back.

"Not bad!" The Omega Ranger commented on Trent's skills.

"Thanks, check this out." Trent grinned, before he used his own streak attack and slashed several of the Tyrannodrones and Krybots.

"How about this?" The Omega Ranger said, before he revved the handle of his morpher. "Omega Morpher, Electro Mode!" He commanded, as his hand charged with electricity, before he plunged his hand into the ground and the electricity shocked the foot soldiers.

"That did it!" Trent nodded, as the remaining foot soldiers exploded behind him and the Omega Ranger.

* * *

Ethan leapt into the air, before he kicked down the Green Monster. Sky and Bridge then charged and slashed the monster with the Deltamax Strikers.

"Okay, all together!" Sky instructed, as Ethan and Bridge nodded.

The Green Monster fired lasers out of his eyes at the three rangers, so Ethan used his Tricera Shield to block them, while Sky and Bridge flew backwards from the impact, but luckily they landed on their feet. As the Green Monster fired more lasers, Sky and Bridge switched their Deltamax Strikers to their laser mode, and fire lasers of their own at the monster.

The rangers watched as the Green Monster screamed and flew into the air, before landing on its face.

* * *

Doggie and Tommy avoided a blast from Zeltrax by leaping into the air. Zeltrax jumped too, and fought the two rangers, but he ended up falling on his back when he came down. Zeltrax charged again and blocked a hit from Tommy, but he ended up getting kicked in the stomach by Doggie.

Tommy rolled over Zeltrax's back, before Doggie slashed Zeltrax with his saber. Tommy was able to trip Zeltrax, before he used his Brachio Saber and slashed in in the air.

"He's mine!" Doggie decided, before he jumped up and slashed Zeltrax again.

Once both of them came back down, Zeltrax landed on his back, while Doggie placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "That was great teamwork." Doggie commented, and Tommy nodded.

"This is no longer my battle," Zeltrax said, as he stumbled back onto his feet. "But I will see you again, Black Ranger!" He growled, before he disappeared through an invisiportal.

* * *

As Conner, Shane, and Jack finished defeating some Krybots, they turned around to see the Vine Monster, and more Krybots and Tyrannodrones. "We're here to take you down!" The Vine Monster threatened.

"Not a chance!" Jack insisted.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Shane asked, as Conner and Jack nodded.

"Let's Battalize!" Conner decided.

Jack grabbed his morpher from his belt, and held it to his mouth. "SPD, Battalizer!"

Conner summoned his Triassic Shield, and held it out. "Shield of Triumph, Activate!"

Shane raised his morpher to his mouth. "Battalizer Mode, Engage!"

In a flash of light, all three red rangers activated the first mode of their battalizers. "Get them!" The Vine Monster commanded, before the Krybots and Tyrannodrones charged.

Stronger than before, Conner, Shane, and Jack began battling the Krybots and Tyrannodrones side by side. Once they were defeated, all three of them charged at the Vine Monster and slashed it, before activating the second mode of their Battalizers. The three of them used their most powerful attacks and aimed them at the Vine Monster, who screamed and eventually exploded, once Conner, Shane, and Jack landed on the ground.

* * *

After that, all of the rangers regrouped with each other to find that there were still several foot soldiers left.

"R.I.C!" Jack called, as he threw a bone shaped key into the air. A robotic dog caught the bone, before transforming into a canon-like weapon that the SPD Rangers stood by. "Canine Canon!"

The Dino Rangers combined their primary weapons together, before kneeling down beside it. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

The Wind Rangers also combined their own weapons, and Tori and Dustin kneeled on the side to support it. "Storm Striker!"

"Ready!" Shane called.

"Aim!" Conner cried.

"Fire!" Jack yelled, before the three rangers teams fired their weapons, and wiped out the remaining Krybots and Tyrannodrones.

After destroying the foot soldiers, all the rangers stood together and called out their ranger positions, before the remains of the Krybots and Tyrannodrones exploded behind them.

"Power Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

* * *

After the battle, all the rangers demorphed and returned to the front yard of Reefside High. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye." Jack decided.

"So soon?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, during our team up, we celebrated at the Cyberspace." Shane remembered, gesturing to his teammates and the Dino Rangers. "It would be cool if we could celebrate there too."

Kira nodded a bit in agreement. "Right, what's the rush?" She asked. "I mean, you are time travelers, after all, so no matter how long you stay, you can still get back to your own time."

"Not true," Z disagreed. "The wormhole is closing, we gotta go."

"I really wish I could stay." Bridge frowned slightly. "I was just born last week, so I could've met myself and become my own best friend."

"Dude, that would be so awesome." Dustin grinned. "But, what if you met yourself, and you didn't like you?"

Dawn just rolled her eyes at Dustin's comment, but she smiled too. "Don't worry, we understand." She assured the SPD rangers. "You have to go."

"Thanks, guys," Trent smiled slightly. "This will be something I will always remember."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that." Sky stated.

Tori sighed slightly. "You're gonna erase our memories, aren't you?" She realized.

"Yeah, we have to." Syd nodded, as the Wind Ninjas and Dino Rangers frowned. "Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be, for better for worse. It's gotta be like this."

Doggie stepped in front of the SPD rangers, and faced everyone else. "Say cheese." He said, before using a device that flashed and erased everyone's memories. "School's over, go home."

The now clueless Dino Rangers and ninjas just stared at Doggie oddly, before walking away. "Did that dog just talk?" Ethan asked the others.

"I think so," Conner nodded.

"And why was it blue and scaly?" Shane added.

"Dude, I don't know why, but I feel more confused than usual." Dustin muttered.

"Yeah, I'm confused too." Kira agreed.

While everyone else continued to walk away and ask questions, Dawn looked down at her hand, which emitted amber sparkles. "Maybe magic is useful." She realized, as she smiled to herself and remembered the events from earlier that day. At least with their memories erased, Dawn didn't have to explain to Shane, Tori, and Dustin about her magical abilities just yet.


	26. Drawn into Danger

**Hey There**

**So, I am currently sick in bed with a headache, meaning my next update after this might take a bit longer for me to finish. **

**Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed me some symbols for Dawn in Mystic Force :) I'm thinking of using a dove, then Dawn's zord can be siren.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do no own anything to do with Power Rangers**

* * *

On the Reefside soccer field, Conner, Ethan, Dawn and Trent were played a small game of soccer. Ethan was trying to dribble the ball, but Dawn shoved him and stole the ball. As Dawn passed the ball to Conner, Trent tripped Conner and stole the ball before kicking it into the net.

"Goal!" Ethan cheered, as Trent grinned and spread out his arms. "And the young rookie takes down the Mighty McKnight in a stunning upset!" He continued, before high-fiving Trent.

"Trent, was pretty cool." Dawn commented, as all of them started walking off the field. "Where did you learn a slide-deck like that?"

"I used to play in a league when I was little." Trent explained. "I guess I still got a few good moves."

"Good, cause I need a practice partner." Conner offered.

Dawn glanced over at Conner. "I thought we were practice partners." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're always in Blue Bay whenever it's practice time." Conner pointed out.

Dawn nodded a bit. "Point taken," She gave in. "Besides, I have a date with Hunter tomorrow morning. First we're going to race at the motocross track, then we're going to have a picnic together at the highest point in Blue Bay."

Ethan raised his eyebrow at Dawn. "Seriously?" He asked. "You guys are gonna race each other in the dirt, then have a nice clean picnic?"

"Well, he wanted a race, and I wanted the picnic." Dawn explained. "So we compromised, and now we're doing both."

"Anyway, how do you feel about practicing tomorrow at 10?" Conner asked, as he glanced over at Trent.

Trent shook his head. "I can't," He answered. "Carson Brady's gonna be at the Cyber Cafe to sign his latest graphic novel. There's no way I'm missing that."

"Isn't he like your total comic book god?" Ethan asked Trent.

"He's the best," Trent nodded. "I'm so stoked to actually meet him."

All four of them picked up their bags, before Conner faced everyone else. "Well, I still need a practice partner, so I guess you're the lucky one." He said, as he looked over at Ethan, who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I trust you have a permit to use the field after school hours?" A voice asked, and everyone turned to see Principal Randall.

"Of course." Conner nodded, before reaching into his shoe and handing Principal Randall a piece of paper.

Principal Randall grabbed the paper with her fingertips and read it, before glancing back up at Conner. "Yes, well it does seem to be in order." She realized, as Conner grinned slightly and she handed him back the permit. "But may I suggest some anti-fungal spray?" Principal Randall added, before she started walking away

"Gross," Dawn muttered, as she looked at Conner.

"Have a nice day, Principal Randall." Trent teased, as he and Ethan waved, while Principal Randall just scowled at them.

* * *

The next day during the early afternoon, Dawn and Hunter walked up to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor after they raced each other at the motocross track. "Wow, you're really improving at motocross." Hunter told Dawn, who set down a blanket on the ground. "You almost beat me back there."

"Well, I have been having some extra practice." Dawn reminded Hunter. "You know, using my Raptor Cycle for ranger duty and all that."

"Looks like it's paying off then." Hunter commented, as he and Dawn sat down.

"Anyway, how are things at the academy?" Dawn asked.

Hunter shrugged a little. "Pretty good, I guess." He answered. "Sometimes it can get boring, but it's still pretty awesome there. You know, when I was video-chatting with Blake last week, he told me his contract with Factory Blue is gonna be over in a month. Then he's gonna come back to Blue Bay Harbor and stay."

"That's great." Dawn smiled a bit. "I can imagine how happy Blake will be when he see Tori again."

"Yeah, I'm betting they'll be happily married in about 3 years." Hunter joked, as Dawn chuck;ed

"That would be sort of sweet." Dawn commented.

"What? You like the idea of marriage?" Hunter asked.

Dawn shook her head a bit. "Not right now, obviously. But of course, everyone wants to get married someday in their life." She responded. "Anyway, I'm only 18. 20 is my minimum marriage age."

"20?" Hunter repeated. "You realize you're almost 502, right?"

"Not physically. There are some people in school that think I'm 16, you know." Dawn stated. "When I'm the right age, of course I'd like to settle down, get married, and have a family."

Hunter nodded a bit. "And what kind of guy would you think of marrying?"

At this question, Dawn glanced up at Hunter again and nudged him. "I'm not going to tell you what kind of guy I want to marry someday." She insisted. "In fact, can we just change the topic? This conversation is getting awkward."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Hunter agreed.

As Dawn and Hunter ate their lunch and continued to talk with each other, Dawn decided to tell Hunter her magical past. "So, magic really exists?" Hunter asked, after Dawn finished.

"Well power over the elements exist." Dawn pointed out. "When you compare it to magic, there isn't a big difference."

"You got a point there." Hunter admitted.

Suddenly, everything turned back and white, as if it were a sketch. "What the hell is this?" Hunter wondered, as he and Dawn stood up and looked around the area.

"No clue, but, I have a feeling it might have something to do with ranger business." Dawn realized, before she started to walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked, as Dawn faced him.

"As long as I stay here, we could get attacked and without your ranger powers, you could get seriously injured." Dawn insisted. "I have to get to Reefside. Once I do, all of this will disappear here." She said, gesturing to the sketchy background.

Hunter sighed a bit. "Alright, go ahead." He decided. "But tomorrow night, we have dinner at my house."

"Let me guess, fried chicken?" Dawn asked.

"You know me so well." Hunter nodded and smiled slightly.

Dawn chuckled. "Deal. I'll be at your house tomorrow night." She promised, before she kissed Hunter on the cheek and quickly streaked to Reefside.

* * *

_Once Dawn arrived at Reefside, she noticed that she looked like a sketch too. "Weird, it's like I'm in a comic book." She realized as she looked around the town, before she shook her head and noticed Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy. "Hey, guys!" Dawn called, before she ran over to her teammates, and noticed that they looked like sketches too._

_"Dawn, you're here too?" Kira asked._

_"Apparently," Dawn nodded. "I was just on my date with Hunter, then everything turned black and white, kind of like it was a sketch. I streaked over here, then all of a sudden, I'm a comic book character."_

_"Yeah, we're not sure what exactly happened either." Tommy agreed._

_"Okay, Ethan, you're the comic book expert," Conner started. "What do we do now?"_

_Ethan just shrugged in response. "I don't know, I just read them." He insisted. "Going inside is like a whole new thing."_

_"I can imagine how excited Dustin would be if he were here right now." Dawn muttered._

_Suddenly, in a flash of red light, a new monster appeared. "I am Fridgia, who are you?" The female monster, Fridgia, demanded to know as she stood up, and the ranger got into defensive stances. "How dare you invade my kingdom! Intruders must be destroyed!"_

_"Please tell me someone brought a really big eraser." Kira glanced over at her teammates._

_"Leave this place!" Fridgia ordered, before she fired a beam at the rangers, making them scream and drop on the ground._

_As Fridgia laughed, the rangers stood back up again. "Hope we can get our morph on in this place." Ethan muttered._

_"Ready?" Conner asked, as he raised his bracelet, which transformed into his morpher._

_"Ready!" The others nodded, raising their morphers too and pressing the jaws._

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"_

_"Dino Power, Ha!"_

_After they morphed, the rangers got into fighting stances. "You dare to challenge me with your colorful costumes?" Fridgia mocked, before she charged forwards._

_Fridgia whacked Ethan and was able to knock him down, before she blocked all of Kira and Dawn's hits, and pushed them down too. Conner tried to kick Fridgia, but she grabbed his leg and shoved him onto the ground. "Here's what real power feels like!" Fridgia exclaimed, before firing another laser._

_The rangers rolled over and were able to miss the blast, before grabbing their Thundermax Lasers, and fired lasers of their own. Unfortunately, the lasers barely affected Fridgia. "You can't destroy me!" She laughed._

_"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Tricera Shield, before he leapt into the air and pointed it forwards. Fridgia was able to grab Ethan's shield, before throwing him down._

_"Tyranno Staff!" Conner yelled, before trying to slash Fridgia with his Tyranno Staff, but Fridgia blocked the hit and kicked down Conner._

_"Ptera Grips!" Kira exclaimed, throwing down her arms and trying to hit Fridgia, who caught her wrists and threw her down too._

_"Iguano Mace!" Dawn cried, as she swung around her mace. Fridgia reached over and grabbed the end of Dawn's mace, before she swung it to the side, making Dawn follow and fall down._

_As the rangers regrouped, Tommy stepped forward. "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy called, as he spun around his Brachio Staff and creating an energy orb, before he fired it at Fridgia._

_Fridgia blocked the orb, before she deflected it back at the rangers, who screamed and fell down. "Is that snow?" Conner asked, as he noticed snow falling._

_"How can that be?" Kira wondered._

_"This is her world." Ethan reminded his teammates._

_Dawn nodded, as all of them stood back up. "Right, she makes the rules."_

_"The let's break a few!" Tommy decided._

_Fridgia fired another blast at the rangers, creating an explosion behind them, and making them drop onto the ground._

* * *

_As the rangers continued to battle Fridgia, she continued to beat them up and knock them down each time. "You'll regret entering my frozen kingdom!" She threatened, as the rangers groaned in pain._

_"Like we have a choice." Dawn scoffed, before she stood on her feet and looked up. "Trent, we need you're help!"_

_Tommy was able to stand up, before he grabbed his Brachio Staff and charged at Fridgia again. "Fool!" Fridgia exclaimed, before she fired another laser at Tommy, who continued charging forward and was able to slash her._

_"Dr O!" Kira cried._

_"You think it's Triassic Time?" Ethan asked, as he glanced at Conner._

_"Oh yeah!" Conner nodded, as he summoned his Triassic Shield._

_Before Conner could activate it, Fridgia blasted another laser, making the four rangers scream and fall down again._

* * *

_Fridgia punched down Conner, so the rangers ran over to his side and helped him. "Now, to banish you forever!" She laughed evilly. "Goodbye, rangers! This is your final chapter!"_

_Suddenly, Trent appeared in his ranger form and kicked Fridgia, who stumbled backwards. "This story's not over yet!" Trent stated._

_"Trent!" The rangers cheered, as ran over to the White Ranger._

_"Ready, guys?" Trent asked._

_The remaining rangers clenched their fists and nodded. "Super Dino Mode!" All the rangers cried, as spikes appeared on their uniforms.__  
_

_"Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!"_

_"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!"_

_"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"_

_"Iguano Power, Purple Ranger!"_

_"Brachio Power, Black Ranger!"_

_"Drago Power, White Ranger!"_

_All six rangers yelled, before they charged forwards and surrounded Fridgia. The rangers took their turns attacking Fridgia, before attacking her together and making her fall down. "Full Power!" Trent commanded, as the large black spikes on his hands glowed, and slashed Fridgia multiple times, before throwing her into a tree._

_"Use your Dino Gems." Conner instructed his teammates._

_The symbols on the rangers' chests started to glow, as the rangers summoned their powers. "It's working!" Dawn realized, as the glow spread all over their bodies, before all of them fired their power at Fridgia._

_"I'm melting!" Fridgia screamed, before the rangers turned around, and she exploded behind them._

_Trent grinned in victory. "We did it."_

* * *

Eventually, the rangers appeared back in Reefside, and stood up to see Carson Brady in front of them. "Uh, excuse me while I 'geek out'." Carson told the rangers. "This is all too much."

"Thanks for all your help." Tommy thanked the comic book artist.

"No problem." Carson nodded.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Fridgia behind them. "You can't escape me that easily!" She growled.

"Looks like we got another chapter." Trent realized, as he glanced over at Carson.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna let you guys handle it." Carson decided, before running away and hiding behind a phone booth.

The rangers glanced back at Fridgia and focused again. "Nobody invited you here." Kira said, as she glared at comic book monster.

"No matter," Fridgia shook her head. "I shall rule this land as my new kingdom!"

"Are you through? Cause I am!" Conner decided, before summoning his Triassic Shield. "Shield of Triumph!"

"Triassic Power!" Ethan, Kira, and Dawn called, as they stood by Conner's side and fired their power into the shield, activating it.

Just like usual, Conner's uniform changed, as he became the Triassic Ranger. "Battalizer, Engage!" Conner cried, before calling on his Battalizer. "Super Fire Power!" Conner called, before charging forwards at Fridgia.

The two of them battle each other for a while, before Conner used his Arm Stretch and grabbed Fridgia. "Let me go!" Fridgia yelled, after Conner picked her up.

"If you say so." Conner said, before dropping Fridgia on the ground. Using his canon, Conner shot up into the sky before he firing a giant beam down at Fridgia, destroying her once and for all.

After the battle, Conner deactivated his Battalizer and regrouped with his friends. "Nice work!" Tommy commented to Conner, who grinned and nodded.

Carson ran back over, and walked up to Trent. "That was amazing!" He breathed, before Trent noticed what was in his hand.

"The pen," Trent realized, as he grabbed the pen from Carson. "Do you mind?"

"I insist," Carson nodded.

Trent glanced down at the pen. "This has gotta go." He decided, before throwing it into the air and destroying it with his Drago Sword.

* * *

The next night, Dawn went over to Hunter's house. The couple was sitting in front of the TV, eating fried chicken and watching Fists of Fury 2. "You know, I can't believe we waited a whole year to watch this movie again." Dawn said, remembering the incident when they got stuck in the popcorn bucket at the movies last year.

"Yeah, that date was brutal." Hunter agreed, as he remembered too. "I don't think I've eaten popcorn since."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Same here," She agreed. "But, there was one good thing that came out of it. It was technically our first date."

"I thought you didn't want it to be a date." Hunter remembered, while Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, it counts as a date to me now." Dawn stated. "Just not exactly one of my favorite dates."

"Speaking of dates, I'd have to say this date is one of my favorites." Hunter decided. "Just sitting here with you, watching a movie, eating fried chicken."

Dawn chuckled. "Yeah, this dinner date turned out pretty good." She smiled, before she and Hunter kissed and continued to watch.


	27. House of Cards

**Hey There!**

**So, sorry this new chapter took a while, but luckily I just started my Winter Break, so now I'll have a little more free time to continue writing :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Okay, so we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Brontosaurus," Tommy listed, before turning around. "What are some herbivores from that era?"

The rangers were currently in Tommy's Science Class, and no one was bothering to answer the question. "Ethan, you should know this," Tommy assumed, as he glanced over at the blue ranger, who was currently lost in thought. "Ethan, you alright? Can somebody tell me what the problem is?"

Kira raised her hand, before answering. "It's Principal Randall," She explained. "She confiscated Ethan and Devin's _Dragon War_ cards."

"Dragon War?" Tommy repeated. "Isn't that a kids' game?"

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed. "It's a game of strategy for all ages!"

Some students in class laughed at Ethan's defense statement, while Conner, Trent, Kira, and Dawn stifled their laughs to be supportive of their friend. "I hate to be with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school," Tommy reminded Ethan, as he crossed his arms.

"Dr O, she took the Ruby Dragon card!" Ethan explained.

"Yeah," Devin nodded in agreement. "Dr Oliver, it was brutal, man."

"Alright, look, I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get 'em back," Tommy promised, making Devin and Ethan cheer up. "But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

"Hey, anything for you, Dr O," Ethan grinned.

* * *

After school, the rangers were walking around the hallways. "Hey, where's Ethan?" Dawn wondered, as she closed her locker.

"He said Dr O called him," Trent answered. "Something about Principal Randall."

It wasn't long until the school bell rang, and the students started to leave. As everyone walked outside, they saw Tommy and Principal Randall engaged in the middle of a battle, much to everyone's surprise. Dawn's jaw even dropped, as she watched.

"Okay, maybe Dr Oliver is going a little overboard trying to get back Ethan's card," Kira insisted.

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Dawn suggested.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

Dawn just shrugged. "I don't know," She responded.

"Yeah, there's gotta be a reason he's fighting her," Trent agreed.

All the students continued to watch the battle, and Cassidy and Devin were even filming it. "What's Dr O doing?" Conner wondered, clearly panicking slightly. "He's gonna get fired!"

Meanwhile, Ethan found his teammates and ran over to them. "It's Elsa!" He exclaimed.

"Who?" Kira asked. "Randall?"

Principal Randall flipped in the air, and when she landed on the ground, she transformed into a familiar enemy in black, causing several students to panic and run. "See?" Ethan told his friends with an 'I told you so' tone, while Cassidy and Devin ran away too.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa commented to Tommy.

"You're not so bad for a principal," Tommy admitted.

"_Former_ Principal," Elsa corrected. "Tell the school board I resign!" She decided, before disappearing through an invisiportal.

"Wait!" Ethan called, but Elsa had already left, making him groan. "Don't go!"

"Don't go?" Conner repeated. "Are you kidding?"

Ethan faced Conner with an upset face. "She has the Ruby Dragon card!"

* * *

Once all the students had calmed down, everyone started to leave school. "I can't believe we didn't figure it out," Conner shook his head slightly. "I mean, they look exactly the same, except one has shorter hair and glasses."

"Hey, Clark Kent in Superman had glasses, yet no one ever puts that together," Ethan pointed out. "I just can't believe she got the Rube Dragon card. I've been looking for that card since I was a kid!"

"Maybe I can do something about it," Trent suggested.

The rangers stopped walking, and glanced over at Trent. "Like what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but maybe I can think of something," Trent said, before he ran off.

"Well what was that about?" Ethan asked, as he faced Kira.

Kira just shrugged in response. "Well don't ask me," She insisted. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can."

"Hey, guys," Tommy called, as he walked over to his students. "We still meeting for training later at the edge of the woods?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Dr O, who's the new principal going to be?" Dawn asked their teacher.

"That's a good question," Tommy told Dawn. "I'm going over to the school board right now to tell them what happened. See ya."

* * *

Later in the evening, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Tommy arrived at the woods. "I don't know, Dr Oliver," Conner shrugged. "I mean, he's been acting kinda weird lately. Like there's something he's not telling us," He guessed, talking about Trent.

"Trust me, I know he's hiding something," Dawn stated. "No one knows more about keeping secrets than me."

"Plus dude, you have to admit, Trent's not exactly the most open about what's going on in his life," Ethan pointed out.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked.

"He'll be here," Tommy insisted. "He's probably just stuck at the Cyber Cafe."

Suddenly, a new monster appeared in the woods, and growled at the rangers. "Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card," Dawn said, noticing that the monster was the Ruby Dragon.

"Looks like Elsa didn't waste any time," Conner realized.

"And if Trent went after the card..." Kira trailed off, getting a little worried.

"Not good," Ethan stated.

"We'll find Trent later," Tommy told his students. "Right now we have present business to deal with."

Conner took a step forward, and raised his morpher. "Ready?" He asked, as his teammates followed

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

In a flash of light, the rangers morphed into their ranger suits, and went into Super Dino Mode. Tommy flipped over, and kicked the Ruby Dragon in the chest, before Ethan, Kira, and Dawn jumped forwards and clawed it. Conner sped forward before he grabbed the Ruby Dragon, and threw it into a tree.

Unfortunately, as more time went by, the Ruby Dragon started to win. "The Ruby Dragon always wins!"

Suddenly, some laser arrows shot forward and hit the Ruby Dragon. "We'll see about that!" Trent exclaimed, as he rode over on his ATV in his ranger form, before he pulled over and drew his Drago Sword. "I'll handle this freak myself," He volunteered, as he stepped forwards. "If he's up for the challenge."

"Trent, that's crazy!" Conner insisted.

"Conner's right," Tommy agreed. "He's too strong to take on by yourself."

"Don't worry, I know how to play his game," Trent assured his teammates.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?" The Ruby Dragon told Trent, taking a step forward too.

Trent remained silent for a second, before he clenched his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about," He claimed innocently, before he charged forwards and started slashing the Ruby Dragon with his Dragon Sword.

The two of them jumped up in the air, using a streak attack on each other, before Trent yelled and fell down. "Trent, are you okay?" Dawn asked, as she and the others ran over to help up Trent.

"I've got him!" Conner called, as he grabbed his Thundermax Laser.

"Wait, Conner!" Trent stopped Conner, who turned around and glanced down at him. "Let me take him!"

"What's the matter with you?" Conner asked, before kneeling down to face Trent. "And what's he talking about?"

Before Trent could answer, a set of lasers were fired at the rangers, making all of them scream and fall. As the rangers stood up, they looked to see Elsa and some Tyrannodrones appear through an invisiportal. "Attack!" Elsa commanded, before the Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers, and they charged back.

Trent ended up fighting Elsa, and was able to block a hit from her sword, before yanking down his own weapon and Elsa moved closer. "I heard you've been looking for me, Trent," Elsa sneered. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go to hell?" Trent decided, before he threw Elsa back, and the two of them resumed their sword fight.

Elsa was able to slash Trent, who rolled onto the ground, before Dawn and Conner ran over and both of them stood in front of him. "Now what fun would that be, huh?" Elsa asked, as a smirk appeared on her face. "I wouldn't be able to see you reveal your big secret."

"Secret?" Dawn repeated, looking down at Trent. "What secret?"

Trent just shook his head. "It's nothing," He insisted, before he glared at Elsa. "She's just trying to mess with us."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa suggested.

"Conner, can you take it from here?" Trent asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Conner nodded, before he summoned his Triassic Shield. "Kira, Ethan, Dawn, you ready?"

The three Dino Rangers stepped forward and faced their leader. "Yeah!" All of them responded, before they shot their powers into the shield and powered it up, as Conner transformed into Triassic Mode and eventually called upon his Battalizer.

"Super Fire Power!" Conner called, before he shot into the air and used his cannon to destroy the rest of the Tyrannodrones.

It wasn't long until Elsa and the Ruby Dragon disappeared through an invisiportal, and the rangers regrouped. "Nice one," Trent commented to Conner.

"Trent, stop trying to avoid the subject," Dawn said, as she and the others faced the white ranger. "What was she talking about?" She asked, but Trent remained silent.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now's the time to tell it," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, we're your friends," Kira reminded Trent. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

* * *

After the battle, the rangers demorphed and went back to the Dino Lab, where they started questioning Trent again. "Trent, we're a team," Dawn started. "We work together doing something that takes ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?" Conner pointed out.

"You're right," Trent admitted, before turning to face his friends. "Okay, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

Kira's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly. "You what?" She asked, amazing and slightly panicked at the same time. "By yourself?!"

"I found an invisiportal and it took me right there," Trent explained. "I was just trying to help you out, Ethan, so I took a shot."

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Trent," Tommy stated.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing, and I barely made it to help you guys."

"Dr O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan defended Trent. "Any of us would've done the same thing," He added, and Conner, Kira, and Dawn nodded slightly.

"Well none of you better in the future," Tommy told his students. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again, I promise," Trent promised.

Dawn thought about Trent's words, before she glanced back at the white ranger. "So, that's it?" She asked. "That's your 'big secret'?" She asked Trent, still not completely believing him.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, after a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Look, I gotta go. My head's still feeling foggy."

"Okay, get some rest," Tommy gave in.

"See you guys later," Trent said, before he walked out of the Dino Lab.

Conner glanced over at Kira, to see that she seemed a bit worried. "Something wrong, Kira?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Kira shook her head, as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I just think something's not quite right with him."

"He did get knocked out earlier. If I was given a good knock to the head, I'd be feeling kinda spacey," Conner stated, earning some looks from his friends. "Well, more than usual."

"Kira might be onto something. I don't buy Trent's excuse either," Dawn agreed with Kira. "I still think he's hiding something."

Before the conversation could go on any further, the computers beeped, and the rangers glanced at the screen to see that the Ruby Dragon was back. "Let's go!" Tommy said, as he stood up from his chair.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked.

"Let him clear his head, we'll call him if he gets any better," Tommy decided, before raising his morpher and taking out his key. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power, Ha!"

* * *

The rangers found the Ruby Dragon in a nearby field, and started charging forward towards him. "Back for more?" The Ruby Dragon growled, before he charged back at the rangers.

As each of the rangers attempted to attack, the Ruby Dragon was faster and knocked most of them down before they could make their move. As the rangers regrouped, the Ruby Dragon fired a large laser behind the rangers, which made the five of them scream and fall down.

"That was harsh," Conner muttered, as he sat up.

While the Ruby Dragon started laughing, Ethan stood up. "Okay, this guy needs a little Hover Love," Ethan decided, before raising his morpher. "Hovercraft Cycle!" He called, and the cycle appeared a second later.

Ethan leapt onto his cycle and revved it up, before he started charging forward, avoiding multiple lasers from the Ruby Dragon. "Fire!" Ethan cried after he leapt into the air, and fire lasers down at the Ruby Dragon. "Aerial Mode!" He called, before his Hovercraft Cycle went into Hover Mode. "Full throttle!" Ethan exclaimed, as he started circling the Ruby Dragon and shot lasers down at him.

As the Ruby Dragon started to recover, Trent jumped out in his ranger form, and used his Dragon Sword to slash the Ruby Dragon. Trent started slashing the Ruby Dragon, before he was grabbed. "Trent, watch out!" Dawn called, as she and her teammates stumbled back onto their feet.

Trent used his Dino Powers, before shooting a beam of electricity at the Ruby Dragon, which made him scream and stumble backwards. "Let's use the Z-Rex on this trading card phony!" Conner decided, before he and his teammates combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" All six rangers called, as they supported the weapon.

"Ready!" Tommy called.

"Aim!" Trent exclaimed.

"Fire!" Conner commanded, as he fired the Z-Rex Blaster and shot the Ruby Dragon.

As the Ruby Dragon fell down and exploded, the rangers turned around and cheered. Just like usual, rain clouds appeared in the sky before a giant Ruby Dragon appeared. "The game isn't over yet!" He roared.

"It's Zord Time!" Trent said into his morpher, as the Drago and Stego Zords appeared, and he jumped into the cockpit before combining the two Dino Zords. "Dino Stegazord, online!"

"Brachio!" Tommy exclaimed, as the Brachio Zord appeared before letting out the Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera, and Iguano Zords.

"Triassic Power!" Conner cried, as Ethan, Kira, and Dawn shot their powers into the Triassic Shield. Once Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger, he summoned the Mezodon Rover. "Dr O, think you can handle the Mezodon?"

"Got it," Tommy nodded, before he grabbed Conner's shield and leapt into the cockpit of the rover. After plugging in the shield, the rover transformed into its Megazord Mode. "Mezodon Rover, online!"

Dawn held her morpher to her mouth. "Dino-Star Zord!" She called, before her own zord flew over. "Think you guys can handle using the Thundersaurus yourselves?"

"Yeah, we've got this," Kira assure Dawn.

Dawn nodded, before she jumped into the cockpit of the chopper zord, and activated its megazord mode. "Dino-Star Megazord, online!"

Finally, Conner, Ethan, and Kira jumped into their own zords and combined them. "Thundersaurus Megazord, online!"

The Ruby Dragon leapt into their air and started hovering above the megazords. "Nice view!" He said, before firing lasers down at the megazords, making all six rangers scream.

"Power Sphere, Locked and Dropped!" Dawn announced, as she summoned the Serpent Sword. The Dino-Star started charging forwards, but the Ruby Dragon grabbed the sword, and knocked it out of the Dino-Star's hands. The Ruby Dragon then slashed the Dino-Star with his hand, making Dawn scream.

"Dino Stegazord, Tail Attack!" Trent commanded, before his megazord leapt into the air and started spinning, but the Ruby Dragon caught it and threw it down."We gotta work together."

"He's right," Conner agreed.

"Yeah!" Tommy nodded.

"Let's do it!" Dawn clenched her fist.

The six rangers focused on their Dino Powers, before firing them at the Ruby Dragon, who screamed and eventually exploded. As their megazords stood proudly, the rangers cheered at another victory.

* * *

The next day, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Tommy walked into school together. "Did you learn something from this, Ethan?" Tommy asked, looking down at the blue ranger.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Conner suggested.

"He's got a point there," Kira agreed.

"Seriously, you're too smart for that," Dawn told Ethan.

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan shook his head. "That's okay, I don't expect you to understand."

The rangers stopped walking as they noticed Anton and Trent walk by. "Hey Anton," Tommy called, as Anton faced him. "How are you?"

"Tommy," Anton smiled slightly, as he shook Tommy's hand. "Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Tommy asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You interested?"

"Uh, I'm sure Dr Mercer is far too busy to run a school," Kira stated.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, far too busy."

"Relax, everybody, she's right," Anton assured the students, before a timer in his pocket beeped. "Oh, see? Even as we speak."

As Anton took the timer out of his pocket, the rangers noticed a card fall out too and land on the floor. Ethan bent down to pick up the card, and realized that it was the Ruby Dragon card...the same one that Elsa took from him. "How'd you get this?" Ethan asked, facing Anton.

"Honestly, I don't know," Anton said truthfully, as he looked at the card. "Trent, is this yours?"

"No," Trent shook his head, before smiling innocently as his suspicious friends. "I don't know how it got there."

Suddenly, Anton started panting and became dizzy. "Anton," Tommy said, as he helped his old friend. "You alright?"

Instead of answering, Anton fell down on the floor, only to be caught by Trent. "We should get you some help," Tommy decided.

"No!" Anton exclaimed, before he started running around the hallways, and the five rangers followed.

"Leave him alone!" Trent insisted, before following his friends. "He'll be fine! He's a doctor!"

"Please, leave me!" Anton demanded, as he continued running.

The rangers followed Anton into the science classroom, and watched in horror as he transformed into Mesogog. "No way!" Conner exclaimed. "Mercer is..."

"...Mesogog," Tommy realized.

"Oh, this is one crazy week," Ethan stated, as he and the others kept staring at Mesogog.

"Tell me about it," Kira agreed.

Dawn glanced down, before she faced Trent. "This is your real secret, isn't it?" She realized. "You knew this the whole time?"

"He's my father!" Trent insisted. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for your betrayal, Trent!" Mesogog growled at the white ranger. "You will pay dearly!"

"I never betrayed you!" Trent shook his head.

"You betrayed us, if anything," Conner glared at Trent, feeling the same hatred and anger for him as he did when Trent betrayed them when he was evil.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared, before he transformed back into Anton.

Anton groaned as he fell onto his knees, and looked up at the rangers. "Trent, I'm sorry," He told his son, before disappearing through an invisiportal.

As soon at Anton disappeared, the rangers turned and faced Trent, who frowned. He knew there was no way they would ever be able trust him again.


	28. Test of Trust

**Seasons' Greeting Everyone!**

**I was just able to finish this, and I figured I'd post it as as little Christmas gift for you guys.**

**Thank you to everyone who's enjoying my story, and reviewing/following/adding to their faves! There are already 95 reviews for this story, let's hope we get to 100 by the time this story's over. Only 2 more chapters left until we're done!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material, but Mesogog?" Ethan stated. "That's whack."

After school, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Tommy were at the Dino Lab, discussing their new discovery earlier that morning about Anton being Mesogog. "I'll tell you what's whack," Conner said, as he stopped pacing and faced his friends. "Trent not telling us. Now that's whack!"

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent a chance to explain?" Kira suggested.

"She's got a point," Dawn admitted. "I'm just as mad about this as you guys are, trust me, but maybe he had a good reason not to tell us."

"Well I hope there is," Tommy agreed. "Cause if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger."

Once Tommy walked away, Kira frowned and looked at the ground. "Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent," Conner scoffed slightly, noticing the depressed look on Kira's face.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I mean, you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?"

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent," Kira stated. "I mean, if I had to hand back my powers, I'd feel pretty bad about it myself."

Conner snickered slightly. "Now that's ironic," He realized. "I remember when you didn't even want those powers in the beginning."

"Yeah, right," Kira scoffed, before she thought back on the day that changed hers and her friends' lives.

* * *

_Kira was singing her song, 'Freak You Out', on the school yard in front of a small audience of teenagers like her...and it wasn't long until she was given detention, and met Conner, Ethan, and Dawn inside the school later on. _

_"The three of you have detention for one week, starting today," Principal Randall sneered down at the future rangers. "Now if there are no further questions," She started, as the four teenagers started rambling how it wasn't there fault. "I didn't think so!" Principal Randal snapped, before storming off into her office._

_After that, Kira remembered how she and the others were searching around the forest for something prehistoric to get out of detention, and Ethan was trying to tell them about the story of the man who got stuck in a sinkhole. "Look, I doubt we're gonna actually gonna fall into a giant sinkhole," Kira insisted._

_Suddenly, all four of them ended up in a giant sinkhole, just like Ethan warned. It wasn't long until each of them made it to the Dino Lab, and agreed on taking the gems in front of them to stay out of detention. After exchanging glances, the four students each grabbed a gem, which automatically started glowing in their hands._

_"Well?" Kira wondered. "What are they?"_

_After escaping the tunnels, all of them started running away from the Tyrannodrones, and Kira ended up tripping down and falling. Just as the Tyrannodrones were about to get her, Kira screamed as loud as she could, her voice emitting powerful yellow sonic waves that blew back the Tyrannodrones, and almost destroyed the others' hearing._

_Eventually, the four new friends made it back to school. "Alright, so we all agree no one talks about this to anyone?" Conner made a pact. "No matter what?"_

_"I can do better than that," Kira said, as she placed her gem in Dawn's hand. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."_

* * *

"Okay, I admit, at first I wasn't so into it," Kira admitted. "But, hey, everything's different now."

* * *

_The four students were back in the Dino Lab, and Tommy just told them about becoming Power Rangers. "Please," He begged, pushing the box of morphers forward slightly._

_After Dawn grabbed her morpher first, the remaining teenagers exchanged glances. "I guess we're in too, seeing that we don't have a choice." Kira decided, as she, Conner, and Ethan grabbed their morphers too._

_It wasn't long until the new rangers were in the city, getting ready for their first battle. "You guys ready?" Ethan asked with a determined look on his face._

_"Oh yeah," Kira smirked._

_"Let's do this," Dawn nodded._

_"Ready?" Conner raised his morpher, as his teammates repeated and followed._

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"_

_After that, Kira started remembering several of the battles she ever fought in since she became a ranger, realizing how much everything has changed since that day she got detention._

* * *

"I've changed. Being a ranger has changed all of us," Kira realized, before looking up at Conner. "Look at you, Conner. "You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked.

Kira just shrugged a bit. "Well, you know what I mean."

"And if he doesn't, I do," Ethan agreed.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded, before glancing up at Conner too. "I've known you for the longest, and you've definitely come a long way."

Conner nodded, remembering when he first became a ranger too.

* * *

_Conner smirked to himself as he kicked a red soccer ball into the air, before he flipped over and kicked it towards the net, as the goalie ducked and remained still. "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," He tried telling the goalie._

_After receiving detention, Conner walked around the forest with the others. "Well what do the rest of you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked, as Dawn answered first, before Conner answered next._

_"Meanwhile, I spend my time going out with girls," Conner stated. "You know, the ones at school that smell good, with the long hair and make-up." He said with a grin, while Dawn and Kira gave him dirty looks._

_When Conner battled his share of the Tyrannodrones later on, Conner smirked as he used his Tyranno Speed to get away from them, before he flipped and fell onto the ground, kicking down a Tyrannodrone in the process._

_It wasn't long until Conner started remembering several other battles he fought in, along with the time he received his Triassic Mode and Battalizer. After that, Conner remembered when Krista gave him a second chance. "I know I was a jerk," Conner admitted. "But, people can change...if you give 'em a chance."_

_"You wanna do the honors?" Krista asked Conner with a bright smile on her face, just ask they were about to plant the new tree._

_Conner smiled back at Krista and nodded. "To new beginnings."_

* * *

Conner grinned to himself and nodded. "Okay, point made," He gave in, before looking back down at Dawn. "You know, when I think about it, you've changed least of all."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you started out as someone who's nice and can kick butt," Ethan pointed out. "You're still pretty much that same person."

"That's cause I did all my personality changing back when I was a Ninja Storm Ranger," Dawn explained. "But still, I wasn't exactly fond of adjusting to school in Reefside, and having to work with you guys in the first place..."

* * *

_Dawn was sitting on a bench in front of the school yard, using her laptop to video chat her friends at the academy. "Okay, fine, I sort of regret wanting to go to school here," She admitted to her friends. "After 483 years of travelling the world, my choice to settle down and be normal sucks."_

_After she got detention, Dawn and the others eventually found the Dino Lab and were contemplating taking the Dino Gems. "I'm supposed to help my brother handle our cousins, who are real pains in the ass," Dawn told them. "And I can't do that if I'm stuck in detention with the rest of you."_

_It wasn't long until all of them had split up to face the Tyrannodrones. "Samurai Storm, Ran-" Dawn stopped, as she looked down at her wrist and realized she didn't have her morpher. "Right, no more ranger powers," She remembered, just as a Tyrannodrone was about to attack. _

_Suddenly, Dawn's eyes flashed purple as she anticipated each Tyrannodrone's move, defeating her share in the end. "How'd I do that?"_

_The next day, the students were back at the Dino Lab, as Tommy presented them their morphers. "I wanted adventure in my life. Now that I have it, I'm not turning it down," Dawn said, before she grabbed her purple morpher._

_Dawn then remembered all the battles she fought as a Dino Ranger, especially her team-up with the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Okay, maybe I thought of you guys as replacements at our first battle, but in my defense, I barely knew you guys," Dawn started, when she was explaining to her Dino teammates when she thought of them. "The point is, you guys are more than just my teammates now, you're like my other family...and I love you guys."_

* * *

Dawn smiled after she memorized the good times she spent with her new teammates. "It's still amazing how much can change in almost a year," She said to her friends. "First I didn't give a thought about you guys, now we're like family."

"Not me," Ethan shook his head. "I always thought of you as my brother and sisters in crime fighting."

"So, Gamer Dude, what about you?" Conner asked, turning to Ethan. "You're not exactly Mr. Cyber Geek anymore," He pointed out, as Ethan grinned to himself and remembered how he started out.

* * *

_Ethan and one of his geek friends were standing in an old shed at school, as Ethan opened his laptop. "Alright, this new program generates a code so the sprinklers go off at different times every day," He smirked, as he started up the program_, _eventually setting off the sprinklers and getting himself detention._

_Later on, Ethan and the others were standing in the Dino Lab after taking their gems. "You know, 10 years from now when your hair line's receding, and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because you dreams of going pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion software system," He told Conner, before he grinned and nodded. "Yeah..."_

_Once they escaped the tunnels, Ethan fought his share of Tyrannodrones with his Tricera Skin, his arms glowing blue each time he hit one._

_Ethan started to remember many other battles he fought in ever since he became a ranger, and the time he stood up to Derrick. "Okay, here's the deal, I could fight you, but what would that prove?" Ethan pointed out. "I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends."_

_After Derrick agreed, Ethan opened up his laptop. "This is a computer image of you kicking compared to a pro from Manchester," He explained to Derrick, as he played the video comparing the two kicks._

_"How'd you do that?" Derrick asked, looking down at the laptop._

_"I'm a computer geek, remember?" Ethan reminded Derrick._

* * *

By the end of his flashback, Ethan was sitting on the computer chair with his feet on the desk and a large grin on his face. "Yeah, I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away," Conner told Ethan. "But, it's definitely not embarrassing to hang out with you anymore."

"Okay, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?" Kira said, looking directly at Conner.

"You know what's still amazing to me to this day?" Dawn asked, changing the subject. "The fact that our teacher is practically a Power Ranger Legend."

* * *

_The rangers remembered when they sat down in front of the computer watching the video diary, which showed Tommy as the White Ranger removing his helmet. **"Guess who's back?" **Tommy smiled at his friends, before Ethan paused the video._

_"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner realized._

_"Not the oldest," Hayley said, as the rangers turned and saw her in the Dino Lab. "Just the best."_

_After reviewing the video diary, the rangers succeeded in rescuing their teacher from Mesogog's island, before Tommy revealed to them the Black Dino Gem. "There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems," Tommy told Elsa. "One, you don't choose them, they choose you."_

_"And what's the second?" Elsa asked._

_Tommy raised his wrist to reveal a Black Dino Morpher, before slapping the gem into the morpher and powering it up. "They go real well with Dino Morphers," He stated, before taking out a gold morpher key._

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"_

_"Dino Thunder Black Ranger, Ha!"_

* * *

"We owe him a lot," Kira stated.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do."

"Tell me about it," Dawn agreed. "He's always been there for us, even before we were rangers when he got rid of our detentions."

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended him for good?" Conner asked, as the rangers thought back to the time Tommy got stuck in the amber, thanks to Trent.

"Look, he was under the gem's spell," Dawn defended Trent.

"Right, it's different now!" Kira insisted.

Conner just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad," He added. "Glad he's changed."

"I made a promise," Trent's voice rang, as he and Tommy entered the Dino Lab.

"What about your promise to us?" Conner asked, as he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn stood up and confronted Trent.

"Look, I never let my feeling get in the way of my ranger duties," Trent stated.

"That's true, Trent, but you put us in a difficult position," Tommy said, as Trent sighed. "Conner may be right. I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

Trent glanced at all of his teammates, before he sighed to himself. "Tell me what I can do to make this right," He said, as his teammates exchanged glances. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but you know, things haven't been easy for me," Trent defended himself, remembering everything he ever went through since he moved to Reefside.

* * *

_Trent walked into the Cyberspace, before he noticed Ethan, Kira and Dawn. "Hey, I'm looking for Hayley," He told them, as Ethan and Dawn looked up at him. "I'm supposed to start work today."_

_"She should be around here somewhere," Ethan told Trent._

_"Haven't I seen you around Reefside before?" Dawn asked, as she looked up at Trent. "You look kind of familiar."_

_Trent nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here last week," He confirmed. "My name's Trent."_

_As time went by, Trent was talking to Anton about Tommy. "You and he don't hang out anymore," He started, as he took off his jacket. "I mean, i thought you were good friends?"_

_"Trent, you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life," Anton told his son. "Dr. Oliver and I had our time, and now we've...both moved on to different things."_

_It wasn't long until Trent saw Anton disappear through an invisiportal, and Trent entered his office. "What are you up to, dad?" He wondered, before another invisiportal appeared and took him to Mesogog's lab._

_Trent started walking over to a table that had a strip of metal and a white gem on top. As the strip started to glow, Trent's wrist shook, and the strip attached itself to his wrist, before transforming into a Dino Morpher._

* * *

"I never meant to find the White Dino Gem, it found me," Trent insisted, looking down at his bracelet, while the others exchanged glances and listened to his side of the story. "I tried to fight it, but the power was too strong."

* * *

_"Something weird has happened," Trent tried to tell Dawn. "And I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna explode."_

_"I know what it's like to keep weird secrets from my friends too," Dawn agreed a bit. "If you feel like telling someone, you shouldn't be afraid to do so."_

_Sometime after that, Trent was kidnapped by Mesogog and brought to his lab. "Well, well, Anton Mercer's son, Trent," Mesogog hissed, as some Tyrannodrones held back Trent. "How deliciously...perfect."_

_"What are you talking about, freak?" Trent asked, as he struggled._

_It wasn't long until Trent got his answer, after he used his camouflage powers to spy on Mesogog, and watch as he transformed into Anton Mercer in a flash of red, orange, green lights._

_After that, Anton confronted Trent. "I hate what he's done to you," He told his son, referring to Mesogog._

_"But, you are Mesogog," Trent stated, a little confused._

_Anton shook his head. "Not by choice."_

_Later that same day, Anton was able to gain some control and stop Mesogog with his plan to take away Trent's powers. "Dad, what's wrong?" Trent asked, concerned, as he kneeled down by Anton._

_"You have to get out of here," Anton panted slightly. "I'll find a way to stop this, but until I do, I want you to go use your powers for something good."_

_"I won't tell them your secret, dad," Trent promised, as he started backing away. "I promise."_

* * *

"Anton Mercer's the only family I had, I knew I couldn't break my promise with him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of the mutant freak forever," Trent explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend," Tommy started. "I understand your loyalty. The question is now...do they?"

Trent glanced over at his friends, the fate of his ranger powers in their hands. "Look, being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me," He told them. "I don't wanna lose that, trust me."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Conner scoffed.

"So let me prove it," Trent insisted.

Suddenly, the computer beeped and showed a new monster in the city. "Here's your chance to prove it," Tommy told Trent, as he stood up.

"What? You're not seriously gonna trust him," Conner said, making Trent roll his eyes.

"Look at that thing!" Kira pointed to the screen.

"She's right," Dawn nodded. "Whether or not we want to work with Trent, we don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Ethan stated, before he stood up. "And I choose that Trent come with us."

Trent glanced over at Ethan, Kira, and Dawn. "Thank you," He said, sincerely. "I won't let you guys down."

"I hope not," Conner muttered, as he stood next to his friends in a line, before raising his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rangers nodded, transforming their bracelets into morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power, Hiya!"

* * *

The rangers quickly arrived in the city, before they encountered a monster that was already in its giant form. As the rangers avoided being stomped on, they grabbed their lasers before firing in the monster's direction, before it disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Conner wondered.

"Miss me?" The monster growled, as he appeared in his normal size, before shooting lasers at the rangers.

Trent and Tommy were able to avoid the lasers, before they charged forwards at the monster, who shot more lasers and knocked them into a lake. "Triassic Time?" Ethan asked.

"You know it!" Conner nodded, before Ethan, Kira, and Dawn powered up the Triassic Shield, and Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger. "Time for a little intergalactic action!" He decided, before he and the monster disappeared into space.

It wasn't long until they returned, and Conner landed on his back before his Triassic Mode wore off. "That was a long way down," He muttered, as he tried to stand up.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," The monster said, just as Ethan, Kira, Dawn, and Tommy charged behind him, only to get hit with more lasers.

"Leave them alone!" Conner demanded, before the monster shot a tentacle towards him.

Luckily, Trent jumped in front of Conner and grabbed the tentacle "Not so fast!"

"Step aside!" The monster ordered. "It's the red ranger I want."

"The rangers are a team. If you're gonna destroy somebody, you better destroy me," Trent defended his friend, before shoving the tentacle back to the monster.

"Trent saved Conner!" Dawn realized.

"Alright, I'm through talking," The monster sneered.

"Good," Trent said, as he grabbed his Drago Sword. "Cause so am I," He decided, before using his streak attack and slashed the monsters repeatedly, until he fell to the ground.

The rangers regrouped with each other, before connecting their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!" They called, aiming the weapon, before Conner pressed the trigger and shot the monster, destroying it for good.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers demorphed and returned to the Dino Lab. "Thanks for the help out there, Trent," Tommy thanked Trent. "It's always easier when the team works together."

"Thanks, Dr. O," Trent nodded. "Like I said, I'm in this for good...that is, if you'll let me."

"Well, I vote yes," Kira decided, as she smiled at Trent.

"Me too," Ethan agreed.

"Definitely yes," Dawn stated.

Tommy turned around in his chair and glanced at the red ranger. "Conner?"

After a moment, Conner turned around and faced Trent. "Just one question, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked Trent. "I mean, there's a very good chance you'll have to face Mesogog one day."

"If Mesogog wins, my father is lost forever," Trent stated. "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what."


	29. Thunder Struck Part I

**Hey Readers!**

**Second-to-Last Chapter! Still can't believe it! Let's hope we reach 100 reviews by the end :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Dawn was busy spending her day at the Wind Ninja Academy with Cam, who just finished his private lesson with Marah and Kapri. "So, how have Marah and Kapri been during their training?" Dawn asked Cam, as they walked around the school.

"Well, they've improved slightly since last month, so their training has been pretty slow," Cam said, with a small sigh. "But, on the bright side, they're finally going to find out what element they belong to next week. Then it'll be Shane, Tori, or Dustin's problem." He added, making Dawn chuckle a bit. "How's school and ranger duty in Reefside?"

"Ranger duty has been sort of slow. There hasn't been a monster attack in the city for a few weeks now. Something tells me Mesogog is planning his final attack," Dawn frowned at the thought. "School, however, is pretty good. Our prom is only a day away, then we're graduating in a couple more months. I still need a dress though."

"Isn't that something you should be talking to Tori about?" Cam asked. "After all, she is a girl. I'm just your computer geek of a brother." He added, making Dawn roll her eyes and smile slightly.

"She and I already talked about it this morning. In fact, she offered to help me and Kira find prom dresses later today," Dawn stated. "Hunter asked me to the prom last week, and of course, I said yes. He also told me he's working on finding someone to handle his classes tomorrow so he can pick up Blake from the airport."

Cam nodded a bit. "Oh yeah, his contract just ended," He remembered. "Do Shane, Tori, and Dustin know yet?"

"Shane and Dustin do, but Blake told Hunter he wants it to be a surprise for Tori," Dawn told Cam. "With ninja training and saving up money for a surf shop in the future, Tori must've forgotten about Blake's return day...which, I guess is sort of a good thing in this case."

"Wait, since your Prom and Blake's Return Date are on the same day, which one are you going to?" Cam asked his sister.

Dawn let out a sigh. "Crap, I never thought about that," She muttered. "Maybe we could celebrate the day after tomorrow evening instead. Hopefully Blake might have some plans to go spend his evening tomorrow with Tori instead."

"I'll tell the others about it," Cam offered. "We should be able to work it out."

"Work what out?" Tori asked, as she walked up to the two former Samurai Rangers.

"Uh...how she's going to be able to help me handle Marah and Kapri tomorrow, and go to her prom," Cam lied, earning a nod of agreement from Dawn.

Tori narrowed her eyes slightly, before nodding a bit. "Alright, I'll buy that for now," She decided. "So, Dawn, are we still going dress shopping?"

"Yeah, we just need to pick up Kira, then we're ready to go," Dawn nodded. "Thanks again for coming to help us."

"No prob," Tori shrugged. "I'm not really one for shopping, but I can always make an exception for something as big as a prom."

Dawn glanced back at Cam. "So, see you later at dinner?"

"Yep. Bye Dawn," Cam waved, as the two girls left the academy.

* * *

About half an hour later, Tori, Dawn, and Kira were shopping for dresses. "Who knew shopping could be such a pain?" Kira complained slightly, as she looked at a couple of yellow dresses.

"Tell me about it," Dawn complained. "I can't find a single white and purple dress that looks good."

"I can understand the purple, but why white?" Kira asked, glancing over at the purple ranger.

"White has always been my first favorite color, and I want that to show at prom," Dawn explained. "Besides, it's getting annoying wearing nothing but purple nowadays, and white is the only other color that's acceptable to me."

Kira nodded. "Gotcha," She said, before she continued to search through the dress racks again.

"Hey, Dawn, what about this one?" Tori asked, as she walked over holding a strapless knee length white dress that had large faded purple polka dots on the skirt section of the dress, a white sash on the waist with a purple flower on it, and some lines of purple glitter that started on the top of the sash and continued up to bodice of the dress.

"Looks pretty good," Dawn shrugged, as she grabbed the dress and held it up against her body, before she glanced over at a tall mirror. "Hmm, not bad," She smiled as she looked at her reflection. "I'm gonna go try this on."

"Meanwhile, I still haven't found anything," Kira sighed to herself.

Tori looked over at a rack of dresses, before she pulled out a cream and brown colored dress that had some earthy tones to it. The bodice of the dress was cream colored with an earthy tones pattern at the top. The skirt section of the dress was brown with an earthy pattern that went above her knees. The left side of the dress was sleeveless, but the right long sleeve was cream and had the same pattern as the top of the bodice.

"Do you think this'll do?" Tori asked, handing Kira the dress. "I mean, you could always add light yellow leggings underneath, or something like that if you want yellow on it."

Kira held the dress against her body and smiled at the way it looked. "It looks great," She told Tori. "I'll go try it on too."

Before Dawn or Kira could walk inside the changing rooms, both of their bracelets beeped. "Kira and Dawn here," Kira said, as she and Dawn raised their morphers to their mouths. "What's the problem, Dr O?"

_"Zeltrax is back," _Tommy's voice was heard. _"Meet the guys and I at the steel plant on Spring St."_

"We're on our way," Dawn nodded, before cutting the connection and facing Tori. "Tor, do you mind paying for the dresses?" She asked her friend. "Kira and I will leave our money with you."

"Sure, I got it," Tori responded, before Dawn and Kira handed her their dresses and money, and ran out. Tori sighed to herself, looking down at the dresses. "I miss ranger duty."

* * *

It wasn't long until all six rangers arrived at the steel plant, ready to face Zeltrax. "Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded.

"Safe and sound, rangers. Come check if you'd like," Zeltrax growled, before he charged forwards at the rangers, who charged back.

Conner charged first, but Zeltrax was easily able to throw him to the side before he blocked a punch from Dawn and kicked her down. Zeltrax fought Tommy next, blocking all his hits and kicking his ankle, making Tommy fall down. Trent charged at Zeltrax and grabbed his waist, before Zeltrax flung his to the side. Ethan flipped and kicked Zeltrax, who ducked and kicked Ethan's ankle, making the blue ranger flip over and fall on his back. Kira ran forwards, but before she could make her move, Zeltrax kicked her down.

Zeltrax watched as the rangers regrouped. "Your time is up, rangers."

"Guys, you know what time it is," Tommy said, glancing over at his students, who nodded at him.

"Ready?" Conner asked, taking a step forwards and transforming his bracelet.

"Ready!" The others nodded, raising up their morphers too.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

In a flash of light, the rangers' suits appeared on their bodies, before they grabbed their sabers and charged forwards at Zeltrax again. As the rangers fought, Tommy was able to hear the voice of a woman. "Help!" The voice cried. "Somebody help me!"

"You guys deal with Zeltrax, I'll help the woman," Tommy instructed, before he ran off.

"On it!" Conner and Ethan nodded, as they avoided a blast from Zeltrax by leaping up into the air.

Kira grabbed her Thundermax Laser, before she ran against the wall of a gate and shot a laser in Zeltrax's direction. Trent and Dawn were about to use their sabers to slash Zeltrax, who blocked them, so the two rangers twisted Zeltrax's arms instead and held him. "Now, Kira!" Trent exclaimed.

The yellow rangers nodded, as she started running forwards, but Zeltrax fired a laser at her first and knocked down Kira. Zeltrax broke free of Trent and Dawn's grips, before he threw them backwards and onto the ground.

Conner jumped forwards with his saber, but Zeltrax fired a beam at him and knock him down. "Meet the new and improved Zeltrax!" Zeltrax said, and in a flash of light, he was back in his black and red armor.

"You've seen one Zeltrax, you've seen 'em all," Conner clenched his fist, as he and his teammates regrouped, before he summoned his shield. "Shield of Triumph!" He called, as Ethan, Kira, and Dawn shot their powers into it, and Conner went into Triassic Mode. "Triassic Ranger, Battalized Mode, engage!" Conner cried, before his Battalizer appeared on his ranger suit. "Super Fire Power!"

Conner activated his cannons, before he leapt into the air and shot what looked like Zurgane, who exploded. "Guys!" Tommy called, as he walked over holding a woman with slightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair. "Easy now," He told the woman, who whimpered weakly.

"Who's that?" Dawn wondered, as she and her teammates ran over to Tommy and the woman.

"Hold on, it's Elsa!" Trent realized.

"Elsa, yes...that's what that creature called me, Elsa," The woman formerly known as Elsa remembered, as she staggered backwards, still feeling weak.

"We better get her back to the lab and figure out what's going on," Tommy decided.

* * *

The rangers returned back to the Dino Lab with the woman, who was riding with Tommy on the back of his ATV. After the rangers got off their vehicles and demorphed, they laid the woman (whose name they learned was really Ella Randall) on a table, where Hayley scanned her. "Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked Trent, after Ella fell asleep.

"Yeah, Mesogog was powering up a laser that would turn humans into mutant dinosaurs," Trent remembered. "He drained Elsa of her energy to power the beam, which I guess returned her to Ella."

Hayley shook her head. "That can't be enough to power up that kind of equipment."

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent explained.

"What do you mean he's going to use the Dino Gems?" Dawn asked, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent decided.

At this, the rangers' eyes widened and they faced Trent. "I'm not giving anyone my Dino Gem," Conner insisted.

"Just hear me out," Trent started. "You wanna get on that island, Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I could open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process...and I can rescue my father."

Tommy just shook his head at Trent. "No way," He refused. "It's too risky."

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of handing over my gem, it's all we've got," Dawn pointed out.

"She's right," Kira agreed. "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going anyway. This could be our only shot."

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone agreed to to Trent's plan, and took their Dino Gems out of their bracelets. Conner was the last one to hand over his gem. "This better work," Conner told Trent, who closed the small box that held the gems.

"I'll call when the portals open," Trent assured his teammates, before he walked off.

Meanwhile, Ella stirred in her seat as she started to wake up, and the rangers walked over to her side. "Are you alright?" Tommy asked Ella, as she leaned down to look at her, not knowing of the images flashing before Ella's mind of her memories as Elsa.

"I remember everything," Ella stated.

"Mesogog? Mercer?" Tommy asked. "Fighting against the Power Rangers?"

"...Fighting against you," Ella responded after a short moment, looking directly at Tommy. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

Suddenly, the computer beeped before showing the blueprints of the new weapon Hayley was working on to get onto Mesogog's Island. The new vehicle is ready to go," Hayley announced.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Tommy asked, looking back down at Ella.

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "Come back safe."

"We always do," Tommy assured Ella, before he and the remaining rangers left.

* * *

Later on, the rangers arrived at their destination in Tommy's Jeep. "Okay, we're ready to roll," Hayley said as all of them got out of their vehicles, before facing forwards. "Activate..." She commanded, pressing a button on a control, before a large red truck drove over by itself and pulled over in front of the rangers.

"Wow, it's just like the Mobile Command Center that Cam held the Tsunami Cycles in," Dawn realized. "Well, except it's red and has the Dino thunder symbol on it."

"That's cause they're both the same truck. Cam allowed me to have it," Hayley explained. "Say hello to the Triceramax Command Center Truck."

The four teenage rangers grinned, as they walked in front of the truck and looked at it. "That is sweet!" Ethan grinned at Hayley.

"Can I drive it?" Conner asked excited.

"Uh, no. We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed, and we only get one chance at it," Hayley explained to Conner. "That's why I'm gonna drive."

It wasn't long until everyone got inside the truck, and Hayley started driving it forwards. "Are we at the right speed yet?" Tommy asked Hayley.

"Almost. We better hope Trent's ready," Hayley said, as she gained a little more speed. "We're at speed!"

"There's no portal!" Ethan realized

"Oh god, we're gonna crash," Dawn's panicked slightly.

"Just hold on!" Tommy insisted, as all of them stared straight forwards.

Suddenly, an invisiportal appeared right in front of the wall they would've crashed in. "It's open!" Kira exclaimed, as they drove straight through the invisiportal, and eventually appeared on Mesogog's Island in the forest.

Hayley slowed down the truck, as everyone jerked forwards slightly, before the image on the windshield of the truck changed and showed Mesogog's laser being powered up. "The beam is powering up, we have to hurry!" She told everyone, before some Tyrannodrones appeared in front of them.

"Hayley, you gotta take out that beam," Tommy instructed to Hayley, who nodded. "Let's go," He told his students, as the five of them climbed out of the truck and charged at the Tyrannodrones, each of them using their Dino Powers to fight, while Hayley drove away.

_"Guys, someone has to realign the laser," _Hayley's voice came through their bracelets. _"It's jammed!"_

"Don't worry, we're on it," Conner assured Hayley, before he and Dawn started running.

Conner used his Dino Speed, while Dawn used her ninja streak to get on top of the truck. "You handle the laser, I got the Tyrannodrones," Dawn told Conner, before she started fighting the Tyrannodrones with her preflex.

As the Tyrannodrones blocked Dawn's hits, Dawn was able to kick one of them off the truck, but another one flipped her over. Dawn shrieked, as she grabbed the side of the truck and struggled not to fall. "A little help would be nice, Conner!" She yelled, as the Tyrannodrones tried to get her to let go.

"I'm trying!" Conner yelled back, as he struggled since a couple more Tyrannodrones held him back.

Dawn kicked against the truck, before she flipped over and landed back on top, while Conner kicked away a Tyrannodrone that was holding him, and flipped over another one. It wasn't long until the two of them got rid of the Tyrannodrones, and realigned the laser.

"Hayley, is that good?" Conner spoke into his bracelet.

_"Close enough, now get out of there!"_

Conner and Dawn nodded slightly, before they jumped off the top of the truck just as Hayley fired the laser and hit Mesogog's Fortress.

A few minutes later, the rangers returned back inside the truck. "Good work, Hayley," Tommy said, as he and the others sat back in their seats. "Let's go before we're stuck here."

"But Trent!" Kira objected. "We can't just leave him here."

"He won't leave without his father," Hayley insisted.

"No one knows this place better than him," Tommy spoke up. "We have to trust he'll know his way out."

The remaining rangers nodded, before all of them strapped themselves in, and Hayley started driving.

* * *

It wasn't long until all of them went back through the invisiportal, and arrived safely where they started. The rangers ran out of the the truck, just as the invisiportal closed up behind them. "No!" Kira cried. "He can't be gone!"

"Now what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"It's not as if he's gonna fall out of the sky," Ethan scoffed, before he glanced upwards, hoping Trent would fall out just like when he was talking about Kira, who gave him an annoyed look. "What? Last time it worked!"

Suddenly, in a flash of green light, Trent and Anton fell out of an invisiportal and landed on their feet. "See?" Ethan said with a grin, as everyone smiled and ran over to Trent.

"You guys are alright," Kira smiled with relief, as she hugged Trent shortly, before she let go of him. "Uh, sorry," She apologized a little nervously, but Trent just smiled at her anyway.

"What happened to Mesogog?" Dawn asked Trent and Anton.

"I don't think he made it," Trent assumed. "But just in case..." He trailed off, before opening the small box to reveal that the Dino Gems were still safe.

"Alright, we better get back to the Dino Lab," Tommy told everyone. "We still have Zeltrax to deal with."


	30. Thunder Struck Part II

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, we've finally reached the last chapter...yeah, technically not. I'm still planning to post the SPD crossover before the year ends, but I'd still like to take this time to thank everyone who read/reviewed/followed/added to their faves.**

**Thanks to **_Brave Eagles, CamaroDude1989, DJ Scales, Dunk234, DustinHunterPRNS, Hershey gurl, Hitsumi Hikari, Jessfairy88, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK, __Mimzy94, MysticRyter, Nepty25, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, Pandapanda-chan, Pinkrangerfan, Redblack-24, XRanger13, dguice, dream lightning, dueling god, grapejuice101, ironhideandratcher4ever, mandy18, merderbaby, tomwilliams1990, Abby0512x, Alucard1243, Ann4ever17, Dark Pink Pterodactyl, Dark Stormchaser, Heaven's Archer, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, emergency70, ginger556, graciegirl000, krent is awesome, razmend, _**and any other readers who took a chance to look at my story and liked it :)**_  
_

**And one more thing to be happy about, I've reached 100 reviews! So thank you to everyone that's reviewed as well.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

When everyone returned to the Dino Lab, they discovered that it was completely destroyed. "Not again," Dawn sighed, remembering a year ago when Ninja Ops was destroyed by Lothor.

"What happened?" Kira wondered, as they entered the remains of the Dino Lab.

"It's trashed!" Ethan realized.

"Ella..." Tommy muttered, looking around for the woman.

Conner glanced down, and noticed something blinking and beeping. "What's this?" He asked, as he picked up the object.

"It's like a black box. I keep a security camera in it," Hayley explained, before she grabbed the box.

Everyone walked over to a small screen, as Hayley plugged in the box. "Let's take a look," Hayley decided, as the footage played and showed Zeltrax destroying the lab, and taking Ella with him.

"This is all my fault," Anton sighed to himself. "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent insisted, looking up at Anton.

"Trent's right, Anton," Tommy agreed, as he patted Anton's shoulder. "This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog," Anton started.

"We can't go back and change the past...well, I sort of did once with Cam, but it was for something small," Dawn shook her head. "The point is, Mesogog is gone, and we should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner asked, turning to their mentor. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

* * *

A little bit later, Dawn was in her room at the academy, lying down on her bed and listening to music on her iPod, until someone knocked on her door. "It's open," She called, removing her ear buds, before Hunter walked in. "Why are you here?" Dawn asked, still lying down.

"What? Is it wrong for me to use my break to check up on my girlfriend?" Hunter asked with a slight grin. "That, and Cam told me you seemed a little bugged out from your suspicions about Mesogog's final attack."

"Well they aren't suspicions, they were true," Dawn confirmed.

"Were?"

"Earlier today, we traveled to Mesogog's Island and took down Mesogog's beam that would turn all humans into mutant dinosaurs," Dawn explained. "When we came back, we found out that the Dino Lab was destroyed by Zeltrax. I came back here just to clear my head, I guess."

Hunter sat down on Dawn's bed and looked down at her. "Look, everything is gonna be okay," He encouraged her. "Remember, this isn't the first time you've survived a final attack."

"Yeah, but I still technically died last year," Dawn remembered, before Hunter laid down next to her and faced her.

"You know what, think about that," Hunter told Dawn. "Think about everything bad that happened last year. Think about when Blake and I were still evil, when you wore that Nightmare Collar and saw your fears, when you died in my arms, and when you found Ninja Ops was destroyed by Lothor."

"I don't see how this is helping me, Hunter," Dawn interrupted. "You're just making me feel worse."

"Now think about how after all of that, you never gave up. Think about how great it felt when you overcame all that, and all of us celebrated," Hunter finished, as Dawn thought about it. "It's the exact same thing now. Things are gonna continue to get worse today, but in the end, it'll all be over and everything will be fine. And we'll even get to celebrate at prom tomorrow."

"I never saw you as the kind of person to cheer someone up like that," Dawn told her boyfriend with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Hunter smiled a bit too, but he shrugged slightly. "I was kinda hoping I'd get a little more than a thank you."

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled, before she wrapped her arms around Hunter and kissed him. Hunter wrapped his own arms around Dawn's waist and deepened the kiss, his hands traveling slightly up the back of her shirt.

"DUDE!" Dawn and Hunter stopped and looked up to see Dustin, Tori, and Shane at the door. "I did NOT need to see that!" Dustin exclaimed, looking away.

"Nothing happened!" Dawn and Hunter yelled together, as they both sat up and moved away from each other slightly, while Dawn started blushing.

"Uh, why are you guys here?" Hunter asked, changing the subject.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your make-out session," Tori started, before looking at Dawn. "But Dr Oliver called us since you weren't answering your morpher."

"Oh, right, I took off my bracelet and stuffed it in here," Dawn remembered, opening up a drawer and pulling out her bracelet, before placing it on her left wrist.

Tori then handed Dawn a white wallet. "Oh, and here's your money from earlier."

"Anyway, Dr Oliver said that Ethan saw Zeltrax in a new zord at Reefside," Shane added. "They need you."

Dawn nodded. "Right, I'll catch up with you guys later," She told her friends, before she ran out of the academy and hid behind a wall. "Ready!" Dawn cried, as she raised her morpher and pressed the jaws.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Iguano Power, Hiya!"

* * *

Eventually, Dawn found her teammates in the city, and they were already in their ranger forms too. "Check out his zord!" Ethan pointed.

_"Power Rangers, surrender!"_ Zeltrax's voice was heard from the zord. _"Or my most precious cargo will be destroyed!"_

"He must have Ella in there," Conner realized.

_"Correct, I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!"_

The rangers turned around, before seeing a small army of Triptoids hopping around. The six of them summoned their weapons, before charging forwards. As they fought, Zeltrax fired a laser down at the rangers, making all of them scream and fall down.

"This has gone far enough!" Tommy clenched his fist, as he stood up. "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem," Trent nodded, before he charged at the Triptoids again.

"You guys call the zords, I'm gonna get Ella," Tommy told the rest of his students, before he ran.

"Dino Zords!" Conner called, before the Dino Zords ran over.

"Dino-Star Chopper!" Dawn exclaimed, as her own zord flew over.

The four rangers jumped inside their zords, before the Thundersaurus and Dino-Star Megazords were formed. As the megazords fought, Zeltrax's zord shot lasers at them, which made the rangers stumble back and scream. "I'm gonna help Dr O!" Kira decided, before she ran out of the Thundersaurus, and jumped inside Zeltrax's zord.

Meanwhile, Zeltrax fired a beam that wrapped around both megazords and lifted them up, before he dropped them. "Ethan, can you handle the Mezodon?" Conner asked, as the Mezodon Rover stomped over.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ethan nodded, before he jumped into the Mezodon and activated its Megazord Mode. "Mezodon Megazord!"

Suddenly, Zeltrax's zord released something that darkened the sky. "What's going on?" Dawn wondered, as she looked up.

"No idea," Conner shrugged, until another laser was fired at both megazords.

"We gotta get Kira and the others outta there now!" Ethan insisted, as the Mezodon charged over and slashed Zeltrax's zord with its axes.

"Hold on, Ethan, I got an idea," Dawn stopped Ethan, before she grabbed a red power disk and placed it in the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped! Serpent Sword!" She cried, as she summoned the Serpent Sword, and drove a hole through Zeltrax's zord.

Kira grabbed Ella, before they jumped out and landed safely on the ground, while Tommy followed shortly. After that, the zord kept firing more lasers that hit the megazords. _"Conner, you're gonna need all the zords,"_ Conner heard Tommy's voice.

"Right," Conner nodded, before summoning all the auxiliary zords. "Dino Zords, Full Power!"

All of the zords started glowing, before firing a large blast of energy at Zeltrax's zord, destroying it. "Wait, what's happening?" Dawn wondered, as Zeltrax's zord ended up being put back together, and a strong wind started blowing.

_"You guys have to sacrifice the zords!"_

"We can't!" Conner refused.

"No, Dr Oliver!" Ethan shook his head.

"Even the Dino-Star?" Dawn asked.

_"I'm afraid so. It runs on your Dino Powers. You guys have to, it's the only way!"_

Conner sighed. "Alright," He gave in. "Engage auto-destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan moaned, as the three megazords stepped forwards towards Zeltrax's zords.

Dawn took a deep breath, looking down at the small bag of power disks. "Goodbye," She said, as the megazords started to explode, and she, Conner, and Ethan screamed, while the zords exploded.

* * *

Kira, Tommy, and Trent demorphed, before they ran over to the sight of the crash with Ella. "Where are they?" Kira asked with some panic in her voice.

The four of them heard some groans and coughs, before they turned around to see Conner, Ethan, and Dawn making their way over. All of them smiled, before running over to the three injured rangers. "That was impressive," Kira admitted.

"But the zords," Ethan shook his head. "They're destroyed."

"It was the only way," Dawn accepted, but she still frowned. "Happens to every ranger team, I guess."

"You guys did what you had to," Tommy told his students.

"It's true," Trent agreed. "Nothing else would've stopped it."

Conner shook his head. "So, that's it then?" He asked. "It can't just be over."

"Of course it's not over!" A voice hissed, as everyone turned around to see Mesogog still standing.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Why do they always come back for more?"

"I have a bad feeling where this is going," Dawn muttered.

"You destroyed me plans of creating a perfect world, however, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration!" Mesogog roared. "Witness the face of your final battle!"

In a flash of orange and green lights, Ella and the rangers watched as Mesogog transformed into an even more monstrous creature that snarled and laughed at them. "Well, looks like Hunter was right when he said things get worse," Dawn realized.

"Ella, you better step aside," Tommy suggested, as Ella nodded and ran to the side. "You guys ready for one last battle?"

"Oh yeah," Conner smirked, before raising his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rangers nodded separately, raising their own morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

After morphing the six rangers summoned their weapons, and activated their Super Dino Modes.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Iguano Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"DINO RANGERS, HA!"

Mesogog watched the rangers and growled at them. "This is it!" Conner exclaimed, before the rangers charged forwards, avoiding several blasts from Mesogog, which exploded behind them.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn jumped towards Mesogog and started fighting him first, Trent and Tommy joining afterwards. Mesogog was able to block the rangers' hits, before he flung back Kira, Dawn, Tommy, and Trent, who all landed on the ground. Conner yelled, as he jumped onto Mesogog's back.

"I got him!" He yelled, as he tried to stay on, but in the end he fell off.

Trent and Ethan charged together, their attacks in union, but Mesogog blocked their attacks and fired another blast at them. Mesogog even slammed Tommy into an old car, before firing a blast at him.

"Dr O!" Kira cried, as Tommy fell down.

"Back off!" Dawn demanded, as she and Kira got into fighting stances.

Mesogog just laughed as he shoved the old car forwards at the girls, who ran over it and leapt into the air. Kira activated her wings, while Dawn grabbed Kira's ankles. The two girls soared past Mesogog as Dawn slashed him with her claws, but Mesogog fired a blast and knocked the two girls out of the air.

"My turn!" Conner exclaimed, before he flipped sideways to avoid a tongue attack from Mesogog. "Okay, that's just nasty!" He commented, before the tongue wrapped around him, and flipped him into some bricks.

"Hovercraft Cycle!" Ethan yelled, as he fired lasers at Mesogog and rode past him, before Mesogog fired a laser of his own.

"Over here, Meso-Mess!" Conner called, as he appeared behind Mesogog. "Triassic Ranger, Battalized Mode!" He cried, using his own power to summon his Triassic Mode and Battalizer. Conner activated his cannons, before he shot up into the air and fired a giant beam in Mesogog's direction.

Mesogog flew back into some old boxes, causing an explosion. As the rangers regrouped and went back to their normal ranger forms, they turned and saw that Mesogog still survived. "Unbelievable!" Trent groaned slightly.

"He's replicating!" Kira realized, looking at the four Mesogogs.

"He's like an annoying cockroach," Dawn muttered. "You can't get rid of him!"

"One was bad enough, how do we fight them all?" Ethan wondered.

"Guys, we have to use all of out Dino Powers," Tommy instructed.

Conner nodded. "Right," He said, as his teammates nodded too.

The six rangers summoned all of their Dino Power, as it appeared in their hands. "I summon the Power of the Gems!" Conner cried.

"Dino Gems, Unite!" The rangers commanded, as a large dinosaur figure made of their Dino Powers appeared and attacked the Mesogogs. The rangers turned around, as Mesogog exploded behind them, never to return again.

* * *

After the battle was over, the rangers' suits glowed and disappeared, as the rangers went back into civilian form. "Everyone okay?" Tommy asked.

"I feel...different," Conner noticed, as everyone looked at their Dino Gems.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "Like...normal again."

"Me too," Kira agreed.

"It's cause we are normal," Dawn realized. "I know the feeling, and it's weird just like last time."

Ethan looked down at his gem, as his eyes widened. "It's gone, the power's gone!"

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained, looking at the gem in his hands. "They're ancient artifacts now that'll look great in a museum."

Eventually, the six former rangers noticed Cassidy, Devin, and Ella behind them. "Hello, rangers," She greeted with an amazed smile on her face.

"So, you know then," Dawn noticed, as she and the others faced Cassidy.

"I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person," Devin explained, a smile crossing his face too.

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy grinned, before she hugged Devin. "And we got it all on tape!" She added, showing the tape, which made the former rangers frown. "You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this...but, I'm giving it to you," Cassidy decided, as she handed the tape to Tommy.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up the scoop of a lifetime?" Kira realized. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends," Cassidy answered. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiled at Cassidy. "I always knew there was a heart deep down there somewhere."

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it," Cassidy said, glancing over at Devin. "Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"We're off to the prom," Devin finished, as he and Cassidy walked away together.

"And just like that, life goes back to normal," Conner stated.

"I wouldn't say it goes back to normal," Tommy started. "But I do know it's never the same."

* * *

The next night, Dawn walked out of her room wearing the dress that she chose with Tori's help. Dawn's long blonde hair was curled into ringlets, which made her hair look shorter, and she also wore purple strappy heels to match her dress. Once she was out, she saw Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam outside her door.

"Wow," Hunter breathed, as he looked at Dawn. "You look...wow."

Dawn chuckled at Hunter's comment. "You look pretty wow yourself," She commented. Hunter wore a crimson dress shirt with black dress pants, a black blazer, and a black tie.

"Hope you have fun with your prom," Tori smiled, as she hugged Dawn.

"Thanks, but I won't be the only one having fun tonight," Dawn told Tori, as she exchanged glances with the guys. "All of us, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Tori repeated, as Shane covered her eyes. "Alright, where are you taking me?"

"Just follow us outside," Cam encouraged Tori, as all of them started walking.

"Trust me, dude, you're gonna love it," Dustin added, while Tori just smiled slightly.

Eventually, all of them walked outside to the front of the academy. "Alright, are we here?" Tori asked, noticing that they stopped, and she also felt a different pair of hands cover her eyes. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead," A familiar voice said, as Tori moved away the person's hands and turned around.

"Blake!" Tori smiled with happiness, as she hugged Blake, who kissed her, and she kissed back.

"Told ya you'd love it!" Dustin grinned, as the others smiled too.

"I can't believe I forgot you were returning today!" Tori realized, before glancing at her friends. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well they said you seemed pretty busy," Blake answered instead. "Besides, it was a good surprise."

Hunter just patted his brother's shoulder. "Alright, while you two spend time together..."

"Hunter and I better get to prom," Dawn finished, as she and Hunted linked arms. "We can properly celebrate as a group tomorrow. Promise."

"See you guys later," Shane waved, as Dawn and Hunter left for prom.

* * *

A little bit later, Cassidy and Devin arrived at prom together and found Hayley there. "Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented.

"Thank you so much, Hayley," Cassidy smiled sweetly. "And on behalf of the entire Prom Committee, I just wanna thank you for helping out tonight."

"The new, kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin introduced.

"So I hear," Hayley nodded. "And what you did for the rangers yesterday took a lot of courage."

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep her mouth shut," Cassidy stated.

Meanwhile, Ethan was busy playing on his Game Boy. "Ethan, my man!" Conner grinned, as he walked into the school with Krista and noticed Ethan. "You remembered Krista?"

"Was she on the list?" Ethan asked, receiving a confused look from Krista. "Sure I remember, you're the tree girl," He said instead.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Krista smiled a bit. "I'll go get a drink, you want some?"

"Sure, that would be great," Conner nodded, before Krista walked away.

"The tree girl?" Ethan repeated. "What's up with that?"

"Dude, it's what's on the inside that counts," Conner stated.

"Aw, our little Conner's all grown up," Dawn teased, as she and Hunter walked over.

Conner and Ethan smiled when they noticed Dawn. "Dawn, looking lovely tonight," Conner commented.

"Thanks, you boys are looking pretty good yourselves," Dawn added. "So, Ethan, I thought you weren't coming to prom."

"Well, I was able to rethink the whole prom thing," Ethan started, before glancing to the side.

A blonde girl holding a cup started walking over to Ethan's side. "Here you go," She said, handing the cup to Ethan, and recognizing Conner and Dawn. "Oh, hey! You must be...Conner and Dawn. Ethan's told me so much about you guys," The girl smiled, before glancing at Ethan. "Hey, where's Kira? I wanna get to meet her too."

"I'm not sure," Ethan shook his head. "I haven't seen her all night."

"Maybe she decided to blow it off," Hunter suggested. "She doesn't seem like a prom kind of girl."

"No, she and I bought dresses together for prom," Dawn remembered. "I'm pretty sure she's around here somewhere."

"Hey, guys!" Trent called from the next floor, as he friends waved at him.

On the second floor, Tommy was with Anton and Trent. "So, Trent, what's next?" Tommy asked.

"I'm heading to art school in the fall," Trent answered. "I'm really excited."

"You okay with that, Anton?" Tommy asked, glancing at his old friend.

"Couldn't be happier," Anton nodded. "How about you, Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here, teaching," Tommy decided. "Living a quiet life."

Eventually, Ella walked over to Anton's side. "You sure about that? I hear the new principal's a hard one," She teased Tommy, since she was able to get her job back as the principal again.

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy smiled at Ella.

"I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?" Anton asked holding out his hand.

Ella smiled and took Anton's hand. "I'd be honored," She said, before she and Anton walked off.

* * *

A little bit later, Hunter and Dawn were dancing together, and Dawn was leaning her head on Hunter's shoulder. "So, prom," Hunter started. "So far, it's..uh..."

"I know, it's sucks," Dawn accepted. "I mean, you barely know anyone here."

"Even if it does kinda suck, I don't care," Hunter shook his head. "As long as you're here, I'm having a good time."

Dawn smiled up at Hunter, before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, I should go," She remembered. "I'm gonna be performing soon with Kira."

"Good luck up there," Hunter told Dawn before she ran backstage.

Once Dawn arrived, she saw Trent and Kira talking to each other. She couldn't make out their words, but she did see the quick kiss that Trent gave Kira before leaving. "So, you and Trent?" Dawn realized, as she faced Kira. "It's about time."

"We aren't officially dating," Kira insisted, as she grabbed her guitar. "But, we did agree to see each other a lot more in our free time."

Dawn smiled at Kira, before she grabbed her bass. "You ready for this?" Kira asked. "One last performance together."

"Let's do it," Dawn nodded.

Once Tommy finished his introduction, the curtain was raised to reveal Kira, Dawn, and the band. As the audience cheered, the band started playing, while Kira and Dawn sang together.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You gave me something more than_  
_I've ever felt before_  
_We could be falling in love_  
_Oh baby_

_I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer_

_Just a little more time and_  
_Just a little less thinking_  
_Just a little more time is all that I need_  
_Just a little believing_  
_Just a little more breathing_  
_Let's give it time_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

Dawn smiled once the song was over, as the audience cheered. Her time at Reefside was going to be over in a couple of months after graduation, and soon she'd be starting a whole new journey. One that involved visiting new places, and spending time at the academy with her friends too. Being a ranger always goes by so fast, but Dawn knew one thing in her mind. She had a feeling it wasn't over yet for her.

* * *

**Remember, we still have the SPD crossover coming up as an epilogue, so look out for that in 2 days :)**


	31. Epilogue: History

**Hello Everyone!**_  
_

**So, here's the official final chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who supported and enjoyed my story. Let's hope we can get that same kind of support when I post the first chapter of Mystic Force next week.**

**I hope everyone has a fun New Year's Eve tonight, and a Happy New Year's Day tomorrow :) And enjoy the chapter too**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

_1 Year Later..._

"Ethan! Man, wait up!"

Ethan James turned around to see his old friend, Conner McKnight, walk through the hallways of Reefside High and catch up to him. "Conner McKnight, my ex-partner in crime fighting," Ethan grinned, as he high-fived Conner.

"I didn't think I'd see you at the reunion." Conner assumed.

"My schedule at Reefside Tech is pretty tight," Ethan shrugged. "But there's no way I'd miss this."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite boys in red and blue," Dawn Evenson smiled as she saw Conner and Ethan, and got in between them.

"I'd know that fancy accident anywhere," Conner grinned, recognizing Dawn. "It's awesome to see you again."

Dawn put her arms around both boys and hugged them. "Same here," She agreed. "After all, I can't think of a dull moment when I would hang out with you boys."

"So what've you guys been up to in the past year?" Ethan asked.

"I've been assisting Shane, Tori, and Dustin with some their lessons when they need the extra help. Blake and Hunter still visit from the Thunder Academy too," Dawn stated. "I also visit Briarwood sometimes. Made a few new friends."

"Have you worked on any songs lately?"

Dawn shrugged a bit. "Not really, singing was just a hobby, I guess. But I do work part time at a record shop in Briarwood called the Rock Porium," She added. "What about you, Conner?"

"I'm trying to start a soccer program for kids," Conner told his friends. "You know, give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. It's kinda tough to raise the money, though."

"It sounds cool," Ethan commented.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded. "Just keep working hard and go for it."

"So, do you think Kira will be coming?" Ethan asked as he changed the subject.

Conner shook his head. "Doubt it," He responded. "I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract."

"_Try_ being the key word." Kira Ford's voice was heard, as she entered the school and saw her friends.

"Kira!" The others grinned, before all of them hugged each other.

"So, when can we hear your big single?" Ethan asked the former yellow ranger.

"I'm already all over the radio," Kira stated, before rolling her eyes. "Singing the cat litter jingle."

Dawn looked at her friends. "Look at us, we're like a team again," She smiled. "Seriously, I missed you guys a lot."

"Well, at least we get to spend the afternoon her together," Conner pointed out.

Ethan held out his arm for Dawn. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Dawn smiled and nodded, linking her arm with Ethan, before linking her other arm with Kira, and Conner was on the end.

The four former Dino Rangers smiled at each other, and just as they were about to walk down the stairs, they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn ended up appearing in a large futuristic lab, which they all stared at in confusion. "Okay, what the hell just happened?" Dawn wondered, as she looked around the lab.

"Welcome to the future," A bat-like monster with a glass over his head, Broodwing, greeted, which gained the former rangers' attention. "Now, you will help me destroy the planet!"

The four past rangers looked behind them and noticed their Dino Gems sitting in a machine for some reason. Conner kicked the bat monster away, before he and his friends grabbed their gems.

"Let's get outta here!" Ethan decided, before he and his friends ran out.

Once the four of them escaped, they started getting chased by black figures in silver masks, Krybots.

"Come on, down here!" Conner called, as they ran down some steps only to arrive at a dead end. "Any thoughts on what these things are?" He asked as they looked at the Krybots.

"They're not Tyrannodrones," Kira noticed. "But they're definitely in the creepy department."

"At least they're not as ugly as Tyrannodrones," Dawn pointed out.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Conner asked.

Ethan just shrugged with a clueless look on his face. "I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it."

The Krybots charged at the former rangers, who got into stances before fighting them. As they fought, the four of them discovered that they were able to use their Dino Powers again. Conner fought with his T-Rex Speed, Ethan used his Tricera Skin to battle, Kira used her Ptera Scream, and Dawn fought using her preflex to guide her.

Once the fight was over, Ethan looked down at one of the Krybots and noticed the circuitry in it. "It's a robot!" He realized, as he grabbed the leg and showed it to his friends. "Check out the crazy circuitry! Way advanced."

Suddenly, all of them were blown back by a blast and looked over to see Broodwing standing. "Fools!" He laughed. "Do you think you could get away from me that easily?"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy," Ethan stated, as Conner glanced at him. "That didn't come out right at all."

"What do you want with us?" Dawn demanded to know, after she and her friends stood up.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy," Broodwing explained, as more Krybots appeared. "Fight alongside me, and we'll bring down this wretched planet."

Conner rolled his eyes a bit. "Maybe you're suffering from lack of oxygen for being in that punch bowl too long," He started, offending Broodwing slightly. "But in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "We're not exactly about destroying our own planet."

"Next time you want someone to join the side of evil, try brainwashing them," Dawn suggested with a sarcastic tone. "It worked for like a day when it happened to my boyfriend."

"I think you'll agree to my way of thinking...with a little persuasion," Broodwing threatened, as the Dino Rangers got into fighting stances.

Suddenly, five people wearing gray uniforms that were inside a black and white Jeep with a police siren drove over to the scene, before they got out of the car and began fighting the Krybots. As the old Dino Rangers watched, Dawn recognized them as the SPD Rangers since she was the only one that remembered when they went to the past.

It wasn't long until the fight was over, and the SPD Rangers regrouped.

"Back off, Broodwing!" Jack demanded.

"Fly back to where you came from," Z glared at Broodwing.

"SPD, always getting in my way," Broodwing growled, before he flew off. "I'm not through with any of you!"

The SPD then glanced over at the former Dino Rangers, before running up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Z asked them.

"A little confused, but we're okay," Dawn confirmed.

"Broodwing's bad news, but attacking innocent civilians?" Sky shook his head. "That's just low."

"Wait, you've fought that freak before?" Conner asked them.

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah, all in a day's work," He said, before pulling out his morpher and opening it, as he showed it to the rangers. "We're Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta."

"Wait a minute, you can't be the Power Rangers," Kira insisted.

"Why not?" Z asked.

"Because we are," Conner stated, as he, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn raised their Dino Bracelets.

* * *

Later on, the former Dino Rangers arrived at the SPD Headquarters with the SPD Rangers. "So let me get this straight," Ethan started. "Somehow we've been transported years into the future?"

"And this is your command center where you train elite warriors to become Power Rangers?" Kira added.

"Plus, Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and robots?" Dawn asked.

Syd nodded. "That's about it."

"Good to know there are still beautiful girls in the future," Conner grinned to himself, as he stared at Syd.

"Will you give it a rest already? I mean, you're already dating Krista," Dawn reminded the red ranger, giving him a little nudge. "Besides, we have to focus."

Eventually, all of them walked into the main room of the SPD Headquarters. "Okay, not that I'm complaining, but our command center was a cave under our teacher's house," Ethan stated, looking around the room.

"At least the Dino Lab was bigger than Ninja Ops," Dawn added.

Conner then noticed dog-like man and a cat-like woman walk over. "No, that's okay. He's our commander," Jack told Conner. "Anubis Cruger, and our lovely technical expert, Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base, rangers," Cruger greeted.

"Uh, he's a dog," Kira noticed, looking over at Bridge.

The four of them then looked at the employees, noticing how all of them were aliens. "Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat explained.

"Well, for the most part," Sky added. "Broodwing is after them."

"I can see why," Kat said, as some clips of the Dino Rangers played on a monitor. "The archive says that the Dino Rangers faced off some of the most treacherous villains in all of history. And with Dawn's previous ranger experience and former immortality, she's great target too."

Conner grinned as he watched the monitor. "Ah, memories."

"That was years ago," Jack stated, before looking at the Dino Rangers. "What I don't get is how did you guys get here?"

"Well, some things are fuzzy, but we were at the 2005 reunion at Reefside High," Dawn remembered.

"I'm sure Broodwing went through a lot of expense to bring you here," Doggie realized. "He won't give up on you so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble," Conner volunteered.

Z scoffed slightly and shook her head. "You haven't met Broodwing's boss, Grumm," She pointed out. "He's as nasty as they get."

"Trust me, Mesogog was pretty nasty too," Dawn stated, remembering the final battle.

"Yeah, bring it on," Kira agreed. "We're rangers, we can deal with it."

"Correction, you _were_ rangers," Sky informed them. "We've been specially trained take on Grumm's army."

"And no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is so over," Syd added, receiving an odd look from Kira.

"Well I am a 503 year old trained ninja," Dawn shot back, as she crossed her arms. "I can handle anything, and so can they," She stated, looking at her friends.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, besides, weren't you guys ever taught to respect your elders?"

"We just don't want you guys to get into anymore trouble," Jack insisted. "We have enough problems to deal with."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and showed another attack in the city. "My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out," Cruger told the former Dino Rangers.

"Just cause we're not rangers anymore doesn't mean we can't fight!" Conner insisted.

"Okay you guys chill until we get back," Jack said, ignoring the former Dino Rangers who were starting to get annoyed, before he pulled out his morpher from his belt. "Ready?"

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd grabbed their own morphers and raised them. "Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"

* * *

A little bit later, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn were still stuck at the SPD Headquarters. "I could be wrong, but they look like they're in a lot of trouble," Kira noticed, watching the SPD Rangers' battle on the monitors.

"They've never encountered this many troops at once," Cruger stated.

"Clearly you haven't seen what ranger teams can do when they team up," Dawn said, looking up at Cruger.

Conner turned around and faced Cruger. "You gotta let us in on this."

"No, I won't put your lives in danger," Cruger refused. "If anything happens to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic."

"Well if your cadets lose, none of that matter anyway," Dawn pointed out.

Another image appeared on the screen of a giant monster appearing in the city. "I see some things never change," Ethan muttered.

"I wish we still had the Dino Zords," Kira sighed.

"Get Special Ranger Omega to the scene," Cruger instructed to Kat, before looking down at the former rangers again. "This is not your battle. I'll help the others. You are to stay here, and that's an order!" He snapped, making Conner roll his eyes, before getting out his own morpher.

"SPD Emergency!"

"SPD Shadow!"

* * *

The old Dino Rangers continued to watch the battle from the SPD Headquarters. "Let me guess, that's Grumm?" Ethan assumed, looking at the large red-eyed monster on the monitors.

"That's it," Conner shook his head. "I say it's time to get prehistoric on Grumm and his goons."

"Cruger ordered us to stay here," Kira reminded him.

"I don't care what happens in the past or future," Conner insisted. "All I know is that he others need us now."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "He's right."

"Let's do this," Ethan decided.

"Right," Kira nodded.

Before any of them could leave, Kat interrupted. "Before you go out there, at least go prepared," She told them, before holding out her hand. "Give me your Dino Gems."

The four friends exchanged glances, before removing their bracelets and handing them to Kat.

* * *

The Dino Rangers arrived just in time to see the SPD Rangers demorph form exhaustion and regroup with each other. "At last, no more Power Rangers," Grumm growled, just as the Dino Rangers ran over.

"Think again, bone-head," Conner told Grumm, as he and his teammates stepped forward.

"This is not a good idea," Jack shook his head.

"Get out of here!" Z demanded.

Sky nodded. "You have no idea how much power Grumm has."

"Well then it's a good thing we brought a little power of our own," Dawn smirked slightly, as she and her friends raised their Dino Morphers.

"Kat's the coolest," Ethan stated with a small grin. "She pulled out morphers up from the archives and regenerated them."

"Don't get mad at us, Commander," Kira said, looking at Cruger. "You would've done the same thing."

"You have a point," Cruger accepted. "Now let's show Grumm what we can do together. Power Rangers, Suit Up!"

The rangers nodded, before all of them got in a line. "Power Rangers," Jack started, as he and his teammates pulled out their morphers. "You guys ready?!"

"Ready!" All the rangers nodded, as they raised their morphers too.

"Dino Thunder,"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Power Up, Ha!"

In a flash of light, the rangers morphed into their suits. "Super Dino Mode!" The Dino Rangers cried, as spikes appeared on their suits.

"SWAT Mode!" The SPD Rangers called, as they gained new armor.

As the rangers got ready, an explosion went off behind them. "Attack!" Grumm ordered, as his army charged first.

"Okay everybody, let's give it all we got," Jack said, as he stepped forward. "Together, we can do it!"

"Yeah!" The rangers nodded, before all of them flipped into action.

* * *

Ethan charged with Bridge and Sky, who used their Delta Enforcers to shoot down some of the Krybots. "Okay, Ethan, do your thing!" Sky said, looking back at the Blue Dino Ranger.

"Yeah!" Ethan grinned, as he jumped up and used Bridge and Sky's shoulder as a boost, before kicking down two Krybots.

Bridge was able to avoid some blast, before he ducked and leapt upwards, shooting down some of the Krybots. Sky rolled over and kicked against one of the Krybots, before he jumped up and shot some of them.

* * *

"Let's show 'em some girl power!" Kira decided, as she, Dawn, Z, and Syd got ready to fight.

"Right!" Dawn nodded.

"Fire!" The girls cried, as Z and Syd used their Delta Enforcers, while Kira and Dawn used their Thundermax Lasers to shoot several of the Krybots.

Kira and Dawn stood up, before all of them noticed Morgana shoot a purple beam in their direction. The girls yelled, as Kira and Dawn flipped backwards, while Z and Syd flipped sideways to avoid the explosion, before Z and Syd landed safely on the ground.

As Kira kicked against a rock and used her wings to fly, Dawn activated her claws and grabbed Kira's ankle. As the two of them flew by, Kira used her Ptera Grips to slash Morgana, while Dawn used her claws.

"You with me?" Syd asked Z.

"Oh yeah!" Z nodded, before she and Syd used their Delta Enforcers and shot down Morgana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conner and Jack were running together and avoiding several blasts from the Krybots, while Cruger drove the SWAT Truck behind them. Using the Thundermax Laser and Delta Enforcer, Conner and Jack were able to shoot down some of the Krybots.

Jack avoided some hits before he flipped onto the ground and shot several Krybots. Once he was back on his feet, Jack shot down one of the Orange Head Krybots too. Conner rolled over and continued to use his Thundermax Laser to shoot some more Krybots, and kicked one down too. Cruger used the SWAT Truck to finish off the rest of the Krybots by activating the lasers and shooting them down.

Grumm growled, as he rode over on his motorcycle and avoided the lasers Cruger shot at him. "You're mine, Cruger!" He yelled, as he jumped off his motorcycle and onto the SWAT Truck, where he and Cruger fought each other.

"Get of my truck!" Cruger demanded after a short moment, before he slashed Grumm and knocked him off.

Grumm rolled on the ground and stood up, before he spotted Conner and Jack charging, so he shot a large laser at them, but the two red rangers avoided it and were able to shoot down Grumm.

"Nice work!" Jack commented.

"You too," Conner agreed.

It wasn't long until all the rangers regrouped. "Good job, rangers," Cruger told them, before facing his own rangers. "We can handle it here. The Omega Ranger needs your help."

"Let's go, B-Squad," Jack nodded, before he and his teammates left.

* * *

The Dino Rangers and Cruger continued to fight the remaining Krybots, and eventually won. "Cruger, using rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store!" Grumm glared at Cruger.

"Let's put it together!" Conner exclaimed, as he and his teammates combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The Dino Rangers cried, as they supported their weapon. "Fire!" Conner commanded, before they fired their weapon in Grumm, who staggered back and disappeared.

"Gather around, rangers," Cruger called, as the SPD Rangers returned. "Conner, Jack, Ethan, Sky, Kira, Z, Syd, Bridge, Dawn, and Sam, that was great teamwork!"

Conner and Jack high-fived each other and nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

Eventually, both ranger teams demorphed and returned to the SPD Headquarters. "I still think you need us here to deal with Grumm," Dawn insisted.

"Right," Ethan nodded. "He's gonna be madder than ever."

"And what about Broodwing?" Kira added. "He's still flapping out and about somewhere."

"It's obvious we should stay," Conner decided, before smiling at Syd. "We work great together."

Syd rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but I don't date older guys," She said with an amused smile.

"We appreciate your offer to stay, rangers, but that's not possible," Cruger stated.

"Besides, Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career," Kira pointed out.

Kira furrowed her eyebrows. "My recording career?"

"Of course! You become a huge singing sensation," Syd told Kira, who smiled. "I grew up listening to your songs."

"And everybody knows about the Conner McKnight Soccer Camps," Sky added. "They're all over the country."

Conner's eyes widened. "For real?" He asked. "Wow!"

"Plus, Ethan, you have to go back," Bridge insisted. "You developed some software we still use here at SPD."

"You mean I'm a genius?" Ethan asked, a slow grin appearing on his face. "Sweet."

"And Dawn, if you don't return and marry Hunter, who will?" Z pointed out.

A small smile appeared on Dawn's face. "Marry?"

Z nodded. "Yep," She confirmed. "Everything works out. In 2008, you guys have a daughter named-"

"-Ana," Dawn finished, as Z smiled and nodded at the name. "I've always wanted a daughter named Ana," She smiled at the thought. "How would you know the name of my future daughter?"

"A little spoiler, she's in the ranger archive cause she becomes a ranger too," Z admitted. "RPM White."

Dawn didn't exactly know what RPM was yet, but she was still happy and smiled anyway. "3 years," She realized, before she faced her friends. Dawn was physically going to be 22 in 3 years, but she was technically 503 already, so it seemed safe to have kids by then. "I'm becoming a mother in 3 years!"

"Then congratulations in 3 years," Conner told Dawn with a smile. "Meanwhile, I finally get to teach kids the joys of soccer!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who becomes a singing sensation," Kira stated.

"But remember when we found the Dino Lab, and I told you guys I'd have my own multi-billion software system in the future?" Ethan reminded his friends. "My dream's coming true!"

The Dino Rangers just smiled at their futures, before paying attention to Doggie again. "Your lives as rangers have made a difference," Cruger started. "But you all go on to live exciting insignificant lives after you hang up your helmets," He finished, as the four of them smiled again at their futures.

"I think we're ready to go back, Commander," Dawn accepted.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger Legend," Cruger stated. "Thank you all."

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers," Kat told them. "Your memory of us will be erased, but we won't forget you," She added, before activating the device and sending the Dino Rangers back to the past. "Thank you."

* * *

In a flash of red, blue, yellow, and purple, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dawn appeared back in the hallways of Reefside High, only having been gone for a second instead of a couple of hours. The four of them exchanged glances, ignoring the déjà vu feeling they all shared.

"You think Dr Oliver's down there?" Kira asked her friends.

"Let's go find out," Ethan decided, as he, Conner, and Kira walked down the stairs.

Dawn sighed to herself and smiled slightly. "3 years," She mumbled, looking down at her hand which had amber sparkles again, before looking back at her friends. "Hey, wait up!" Dawn called, as she smiled and rejoined her friends.

* * *

**So, there you have it! White to Purple is over, but Bringing the Magic will be posted next week (maybe a little earlier if I get enough chapters written) **

**Until next time, bye :)**


End file.
